What We Have Become
by TVDFictionalReality
Summary: Post 5x22. Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Jeremy struggle to make sense of the loss of Damon and Bonnie. While some search for answers, others turn to dangerous and surprising new coping methods. As Alaric struggles with re-adjusting to the land of the living, Matt and Tyler struggle with a new reality in Mystic Falls. Delena/Steroline. Rated M.
1. The Lightning Strike

**Author's Note: **Hello lovely readers! Thanks so much for taking the time to check out my first published story on this site. I suppose I should begin by providing a small disclaimer and warn you that the beginning of this story will probably feel very different than what you might be expecting. I should also warn you that, regardless of who you ship (Delena/Steroline/Beremy/Bamon friendship, etc.), you will probably hate me for the first few chapters, as it's a pretty slow burn. But all I can ask is that you please keep an open mind and have patience, as I can promise you, this story shifts gears quite frequently. Just to clarify, it is purely based on a fun vision I had for season 6 and was written to help alleviate some of the pain from the season 5 finale, so I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much for stopping by and, if you have the time, please, _please_ review, as I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Thanks and enjoy! :)

* * *

**The Lightning Strike  
**_What if this storm ends, and I don't see you?  
__As you are now, ever___ again.  
-Snow Patrol

* * *

**Elena POV: **

As the volume of Icona Pop's latest new hit rose throughout the club, so did Elena's hands above her head. The eight shots of Whiskey, followed by the four of her latest new friend, Mr. Cuervo, had her feeling electric. Her hands found their way to her own hair as she moved her body and shook her head to the music. The alcohol was running through her veins just enough to keep her heart numb and her body alive. It was just the way she liked it.

Unlike the dozens of humans who surrounded her, she could never have enough alcohol. There would be no danger of poisoning her liver or her mind. She would wake up tomorrow hangover free and clear to repeat the act all over again and again. The only possible danger was the guilt from the sins she may commit tonight. But that is _why_, she reminded herself, the repetition was necessary.

The sudden familiar touch of a male frame appeared behind her. She felt his hands move to her hips as he began to grind and sway in rhythm to the song. Her hands slowly reached back above his head and moved to his hair as she pushed further into him and began to lean her head back onto his shoulder. He pulled her tighter to him as his hands crept up from her hips to across her stomach, his hips never losing the rhythm of the music. Her tight, black razorback shirt made it easy for him to begin placing a slow, steady stream of kisses along her bare shoulder and to the upmost sensitive part of her neck.

Her skin began to tingle as the familiar urges of desire, hunger, hate and longing all crept in at once. The alcohol was doing exactly what it should: erasing her guilt and fueling her intemperance. Tomorrow the pain, sadness and darkness would all return, but for tonight, there was nothing but freedom. She would embrace what she was and revel in it, just as he had taught her to do.

She slowly turned around and met his dark brown eyes – still so painfully unfamiliar, though she had seen them several times over the last six months. His smile and stare flooded with desire, a look that only made Elena feel sick and angry.

As their bodies continued to sway, his left leg suddenly began pushing its way between both of hers, grinding and slowly massaging that sensitive spot that fueled her need. She laced her hands behind his neck as she pulled him even closer. His forehead pressed into hers as they continued to sway, her breathing slowly increasing as his lips began to lean even closer into hers. Her fingers began to rise up into his short chestnut hair as she massaged his scalp. The lack of wavy, black locks sent a wave of pain to her chest.

Her lips crashed into his, desperate to erase the sudden thoughts. He responded by quickly bringing his hands to her face and pressing his lips more forcefully to hers. His lips were rough and did not fit with hers with the same ease that she was used to. She quickly parted her lips to welcome his tongue into her mouth as she attempted to speed things up. As he began to nip at her bottom lip instead, her impatience began to rise. She slowly pulled away as she began kissing along his jawline and made her way towards his neck.

Her buzz had her head and hands feeling loose, giving her the courage to begin rubbing her left hand slowly down his chest and along the hem of his jeans. She could feel his breath begin to quicken as he moved his lips to her upper neck and began to playfully suck on her earlobe.

The music blared on around them as the lights flickered and the dozens of people around them continued to dance, shout, drink and sing at the top of their drunken lungs. Elena pulled away slowly from his neck as her eyes watched a short blonde in front of them who held her drink high above her head as she danced.

If she was to successfully embrace this night, Elena needed just one more drink. She quickly reached forward and pulled the drink from the stumbling girl's hand. Her vampire speed had her drinking the cherry flavored vodka and returning it back to the girl's hand in the blink of an eye. For a moment, the girl appeared slightly confused, but quickly shook it off and continued to dance.

Returning her attention back to the man in front of her, who continued to sway with the music while simultaneously kissing her ear, Elena once again felt the familiar pangs of loathing and desire. She needed him. He was her distraction: a delicious distraction that she had trained well.

She felt the veins forming over her eyes and the familiar sharp fangs descending behind her lip. In a smooth, quick motion, she felt her teeth pierce deep into his carotid artery. He let out a quiet moan as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck to steady him, and shield her face from the crowd, as she drank.

The blood, mixed with the alcohol currently flooding her system, was euphoric. She felt her arousal finally beginning to kick in as the thick, hot liquid ran down her throat, filling her with a craving to be satisfied in everyway possible.

When she finally released him and pulled away, he hardly missed a beat before his lips were once again on hers. The compulsion was just as strong as ever, forcing him to want her even more every time she fed on him.

The next thing she knew, they were tumbling down an ugly deserted corridor plastered with graffiti, and into the men's bathroom. As he locked the door behind them she hopped up onto the sink and began pulling her shirt up and over her head. In a flash, he was standing between her legs as his lips began to run from her lips, to her jaw and neck, down to her chest. He quickly unhooked her bra and, as soon as it was off, began to cup and gently caress each nipple. She let out a soft moan as his lips finally replaced where his hand had been.

Just as she wrapped her legs around his waist and had thrown her head back in preparation for him to begin moving farther south, he paused and moved back up to face her.

His hands were suddenly caressing her face as he looked into her eyes. She could begin to feel her blood boil in frustration as he spoke.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"And you're not allowed to talk," she whispered back as she tried to re-route his attention back to removing her jeans.

"I'm serious," he stated again. "We could be more than just fuck-buddies, you know?" he smiled playfully as he moved a stray stand of her hair behind her ear.

Elena could feel her cheeks beginning to burn in anger. She was seeking pleasure, not pillow talk, and certainly nothing 'more' than just fuck-buddies. She did not want to be looked upon with loving and adoring eyes, and she certainly did not want to _make love_ to anyone other than one person. And that person was gone.

"How about you stop talking, or I'll kill you," she smirked threateningly as she locked eyes with him.

He smiled. "Alright," he agreed as the compulsion took over. Elena felt slightly guilty, but not enough to dismantle their arrangement. When she had met him six months ago she was in a dark place, and yet, he had still found her intriguing enough to try and sleep with her. At the time, the idea of sleeping with anyone else had made her entire body radiate with remorse and sadness, but as time had gone on, she had found that the meaningless sex mixed with the blood and alcohol indulgences were, quiet literally, the only way she could escape the eternal dark cloud that seemed to surround her every day.

So she had taken a book out of the Katherine Pierce playbook and compelled him. He recognized her anytime he saw her, but instantly forgot her every time she left. She never forced him to be at the same places at the same time as she was, and yet, he always seemed to find her. But then again, there were only so many bars the students could go to around Whitmore.

As far as she could tell though, he was enjoying every minute of it. Or at least, that's what she had forced herself to believe in order to shed the constant reemerging guilt. She had made a deal with herself months ago to finally begin acting the way a vampire was supposed to act, and that meant, learning to face the consequences of the inevitable havoc she would surely bring upon herself and her loved ones. At least the list was getting smaller and smaller.

The thought made her stomach churn. She had to forget. Everything.

Fed up with his slow and steady pace, Elena took it upon herself. She quickly tore his shirt away from his body, and then raced to undo the button on his jeans. In a flash, she had both of their pants on the floor. He attempted one last time to kiss her slowly and glide his fingers across her slick folds before easing into her, but she wouldn't have it.

In one swift motion she again wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him into her. A moan of pleasure escaped both of their lips as she threw her head back against the mirror in relief at the sudden distraction. Everything about him still felt wrong and unfamiliar, but at least it forced her to feel something.

He always wanted to be gentle and take the time to let his hands stray to her waist, breasts and cheekbone, but she'd have none of it. Even when he'd pull away and make the offer to pleasure her most sensitive areas with just his tongue, she refused. There was no beauty in this. It was just sex and was just a means to forget. He was the distraction that would take her to a place that alcohol could not reach, and when it was over, she would forget about him until the next time.

His moan was slow and deep as he pulled out and then quickly buried himself deep back into her. She moved to the edge of the counter and arched her back slightly so that he could finally begin to reach that sweet spot that would get her to where she needed to be. Their breaths continued to quicken as he continued to plunge deeper and faster with every movement. She gasped as she felt his teeth scrape across her neck causing her legs to tighten.

He released a low growl that was full of desire as she finally felt the familiar waves of pleasure beginning to build. She griped tightly onto his forearm, as if commanding him not to stop. As her orgasm finally built to the point of boiling over, her moans overtook her and she all but screamed at him to fuck her harder. She felt his forearm and pectoral muscles tighten just as the victorious waves of pleasure shot through her entire body. He rode out her orgasm as they both gasped and panted, exhaustion overtaking them both.

She wanted to stay in the moment. Not because it was with him, and certainly not because it was the best she'd ever had – not even close. No, she wanted to savor the feeling because it was the only few seconds of the day that her brain was not completely numb and oblivious to everything and everyone else around her. She was not ready to release the high, and quickly pulled him closer one more time. She needed just one more sip.

As she sank her fangs down deep into his neck and the blood flowed over her tongue, she again felt the elevated, exultant feeling that only a vampire will ever know. The feeling of power, desire, pleasure and control all at once.

The high of her release suddenly came crashing down at the sound of loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up in there!" shouted an angry voice.

She quickly pulled away from him as her conscience began to catch up with her buzz. She hopped off the counter and they both quickly dressed. As she caught her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but to stare in amazement as the blood trickled down her chin. She honestly didn't even recognize herself anymore.

"Here," she said as she bit into her own wrist and offered it to him. "Drink."

He did as told and, within a few seconds, was completely healed of all the damage she had done to him.

"Now get out of here and forget about this until I see you again."

He nodded a sad smile. "I'll see you around, Elena." He turned and then quickly exited the bathroom.

"Bye," she paused as she remembered their agreement. She did not now or ever wish to know his name.

She refused to let another man's name ever slip through her lips due to a drunken, hazy, one-night stand. At the end of the day, there was only one person she loved and one person alone who could truly end her pain and misery.

Damon. It was always going to be Damon.


	2. Look After You

**Look After You  
**_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
_Will you, won't you, be the one I'll always know?  
_ -_ The Fray

* * *

**Alaric's POV: **

He knew better than to expect her to be here, but still, he couldn't help but search the house.

For nearly three months in a row, Elena hadn't spent a single night at home. It was always the same thing: she'd leave early in the evening and not return until around midafternoon when she needed a shower or a fresh change of clothes.

When he'd decided to rent out a three-bedroom house near the campus, he'd assumed they could all start fresh. Maybe even be a family again as Elena and Jeremy both finished their education at Whitmore. But nothing had been the same since Damon and Bonnie's death.

For three months, Elena hardly left her bed and Jeremy hardly spoke. Sometime after that, he'd pretty much stopped seeing them all together. Jeremy had refused to apply to the same college that had tortured his sister and caused his former girlfriend so much pain, and Elena attended so infrequently, he was surprised they hadn't kicked her out. Never before had he known a 1.32 GPA could exist, but leave it to Elena to continually surprise him.

Regardless of how dysfunctional and outlandish their situation had become, however, he knew that they all needed each other. Even if they often had difficulty expressing their gratitude, he knew deep down, none of them could survive without the help and support of the other.

Though he was having a particularly difficult time in re-adjusting back to the land of the living, he was trying his best to keep it together. Neither Jeremy nor Elena could probably handle it if he flew off the rails anytime soon, and with the white oak stake being the only weapon able to kill him, the town probably couldn't handle it either. Thankfully, a very forgiving and open-minded Caroline had taken on the dutiful role as his teacher.

Every morning, she'd bring over a fresh supply of blood bags for breakfast as well as a few new tips and tricks for vamp behavior 101. She'd even somehow convinced Liv to make him a daylight ring.

All in all, things had pretty much returned to normal. Returning home to Mystic Falls had been out of the question for everyone except Matt, Jeremy and Tyler, but he couldn't say that he minded too much. With as much pain and darkness that had surrounded them all in that town, he had to admit, it was kind of nice to have a change of scenery. Even though it was killing Elena to not be able to return to the Salvatore house and collect Damon's things, he contritely knew it was probably for the best.

Elena wasn't the only one who had lost someone. It had been hard to finally return from the Other Side only to lose his best friend in the process. Not to mention he'd been walking around for months now with the guilt of being the last to return when it should have been Damon. Elena had lost so many people, but to watch her lose her best friend and boyfriend all in the same night had been almost unbearable.

He'd listened to her cry herself to sleep for months. Sometimes she'd plead and beg for Damon to return. Other nights she'd just talk as if he was still there, listening to every word. Ric truly wanted to believe that he was. He still couldn't believe that the Other Side had just completely disappeared, but it had. He had literally watched hundreds of people get sucked into nothingness. Surely, that hadn't happened to his best friend? Surely, he and Bonnie had found a way to escape? Or at least found peace?

He'd wrestled with the thoughts and possibilities for months, but in the end, always came up short. There was no way to ever know what had happened, and ultimately, the not knowing had been the hardest pill to swallow.

The sound of the front door opening pulled him from his thoughts as he made his way downstairs. "Elena?" he called from the landing.

"Nope just me," smiled a bright and cheery Caroline as she sat her book bag on the dining room table and pulled from it a fresh supply of blood bags. "Thank goodness the nursing department was having a blood drive this morning because I'm seriously running out of hospitals to rob in this town."

"Hey Care," Ric smiled gratefully as he took the bags and placed them into the fridge. "I was just about to make some coffee," he said as he made his way towards the machine on the counter. "Would you like some?"

"No thanks," smiled Caroline. "I've got to get to class. I just thought I'd come by to give you those and see if you'd heard from Elena," she paused, "or Stefan, or Jeremy, or Matt, or Tyler or anyone really?" she said with a hopeful, yet annoyed smile as she attempted to mask her sadness.

"He still hasn't called, huh?" Ric asked as he pressed the button with the picture of the tallest cup of coffee on his new Keurig machine. It had easily become one of his favorite new devices since his return.

She shrugged her shoulders, immediately understanding the 'he' he was referring to. "No," the frustration evident in her voice. "I just don't understand why you would just leave without telling anyone where you're going! I mean, who does that?" she shouted at Ric, though he knew the 'you' she was referring to was not presently in the room.

"I know he lost his brother, but the best place to be when you're grieving is here, with friends. This is our chance to start over and re-build," she continued on, her irritation causing her to ramble. "He doesn't call. He doesn't write. I mean, it's not like he's the only one that lost someone!" she finished sadly.

Ric nodded as he pulled his hot cup of coffee to his lips. "I'm sure he just needs some time. He'll call when he's ready."

Caroline nodded, but the look of sadness was still unmistakably written on her face. Ric took a seat at the dining table and tilted his head towards the empty seat, indicating that she should join him. She hesitated before slowly sitting down in defeat. She rested her chin on her hand as she took a moment to soak in the Fall morning sunlight that was currently beaming in through the window.

"Stefan lost the two most important people in his life that night,"

"But," Caroline tried to chime in.

"And I know that you just want to help," continued Ric patiently, "but the best thing for Stefan right now is to just take some time to process. The last thing he needs is to be back in this town where he died. Where _they_ died. Trust me. That vampire survivals guilt is a pretty hard thing to overcome."

"You're still feeling guilty?"

Caroline had been the only person he'd confided in since his return. "Some days are better than others," he smiled unconvincingly.

"We've been through this," Caroline said gently. "You had no way of knowing that you would be the last one through, and even if you did and wanted to let Damon go ahead of you, Bonnie grabbed _you_. She saved you! Don't let that be in vain. Elena and Jeremy need you."

Ric looked down at his coffee cup and then out the window. He raised his hand to his scruffy face as he thought about the Gilberts. "I'm not sure what they need right now, but I don't think it's me."

Caroline's expression quickly changed back into sympathetic mode. "It is," she quietly assured him. "Having you back in their lives means so much and even if they can't say it out loud yet, they're really glad you're back."

They both exchanged a small smile.

"Besides, if I can't give up on Stefan, you're not allowed to give up on Elena and Jeremy," she said as she quickly took his coffee cup and took a sip. "Deal?"

Ric smiled as he reached over and took his cup back. "Deal."

Caroline made a satisfied nod and then slowly stood and grabbed her bag as she prepared to leave. Just as she reached the door, she stopped and turned back around. "Do you at least think he's okay? Stefan, I mean? Where do you think he is?"

Ric chuckled as he stood and made his way over to the sink to deposit his empty mug. "I bet he's on the back of that motorcycle of his riding along the California coast. At least, that's where I'd be."

Caroline couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "Well he better not stay there too much longer or that helmet is going to totally ruin his hero hair."

Ric laughed at the thought.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything," he concluded with a smile.

"Same," she nodded, and with one last goodbye smile, she turned and headed back out the door.

Ric stood over the sink as he stared out the window at the beautiful day. It was a shame he still didn't trust himself to be out in public alone. Though he'd made tremendous strides over the last few months, he wasn't sure just how far he was willing to put himself to the test. All it would take is one scrapped knee in the park, or one paper cut in a shop and hello evil Ric, bye-bye human.

He shivered at the thought.

Thankfully, the sound of his cellphone buzzing on the table pulled him from his gruesome thoughts. When he reached it, he couldn't help but feel slightly shocked and nervous by the caller ID. The only time Jeremy called was if there was some kind of emergency.

"Jer?" he answered. "Everything okay?"

An annoyed sigh flooded the other end. "It's Elena again. Liv called."

Frustration and sadness began to creep into Ric's tone as well. "Not again," he groaned.

"Look, I'd go get her, but I'm kind of in the middle of something. Do you mind?"

"What are you doing?" Ric asked concerned.

"Don't worry, nothing deadly or dangerous," mocked Jeremy, slightly amused by Ric's resurfaced parental tones.

"Alright," sighed Ric in frustration by the lack of answers, but unwilling to press the matter. "I'll go get her. Just be careful, okay?"

"Will do," Jeremy paused. "Oh and Ric?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Elena I'll be there tonight, so she should plan to stay home."

"Really?" asked Rick slightly shocked.

Jeremy paused again. "Yeah, I think some family time would be good for everyone."

Ric nodded, thinking of his and Caroline's earlier conversation. "I think that would be great," he smiled. "I'll tell her."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye," said Ric before ending the call.

The word 'family' had not been uttered in their home since he had been back. Jeremy's statement had finally given him the confidence and hope he needed to prove that the rebuilding was possible.

He just hoped Elena would be as easily persuaded.


	3. Wonderwall

**Wonderwall  
**_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
_And all the lights that lead us there are__ blinding  
\- Oasis

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

Why had it taken him so long to get here? Lexi had been absolutely right. He had needed this, probably even more so than he'd originally thought. The only thing that could possibly make it better, was if she were here with him, both her _and_ Damon.

The thoughts of them forced him to automatically speed up as he pulled the clutch in and kicked up to the sixth and final gear. He held the throttle tightly as he sped down I-5 along the Willamette River. As the clouds rolled in, he took a deep breath in an effort to appreciate the clarity Portland had brought him.

It had taken everything he'd had to not instantly flip his humanity switch the moment he'd lost his brother and closest friend (for the second time). The last three years had been filled with nothing but pain and darkness. He'd lost so many people, including himself, along the winding, intricately complicated road they'd found themselves on, and he just wasn't sure he could stand the idea of ever going back. Sure, he'd found love and friendship, but ultimately, he'd lost them too.

Nearly six months had passed since he'd set foot in Mystic Falls. A few days after the Other Side had disintegrated, and after the small funeral Caroline insisted they all attend, he'd made the decision it was finally time to leave. There was nothing left for him there and the idea of staying had left him with nothing but a knot in his chest.

Leaving Caroline had been hard. She had easily become his closest companion over the last year, but he figured that was gone now. There was absolutely no way she'd forgive him after he had just up-and-left her without a proper goodbye.

He had wanted to tell her.

He had wanted to explain where he was going and why, but on the morning he woke up to leave, he realized it was now or never, and he couldn't take a chance on her trying to talk him out of it. He knew she would have begged him to stay, insisting that she and Elena and Alaric all needed him. But that was the problem. There was always something standing in his way and there was _always_ some crisis to be solved.

No. This time, he had to do what was best for him. He could no longer put Elena's needs before his own. He could no longer play the role of the hero who held all the answers when this time, he himself needed them more than anyone.

For someone who had spent the better part of a century hating his brother, he sure couldn't explain why losing Damon had hit him so hard, but it had. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd told him he cared about him, or the last time he'd apologized for letting so many things come between them over the years. In the end, none of it had even mattered. When Katherine and Elena had both abandoned him, ultimately, all he'd had left was his brother, but at the time, he'd been to blind with rage to acknowledge it.

Although some days his rage had, and still did, feel justified.

He recalled the day he'd sat along the banks of the Mississippi river on his way through Missouri. He'd spent the better part of the afternoon completely engulfed in rage as he thought back to the day Damon had killed Lexi. Stefan suddenly became reminded of the incredibly selfish and malicious person Damon had once been. How he had once forced him over the edge by begging him to feed on that girl in 1912, how he had abandoned him on a train platform in the middle of world war 2, how he had manipulated and hurt Caroline, Vicky, Bonnie, Matt, Mason, Jeremy and even Elena and yet, she had still somehow managed to fall in love with him.

But then, somewhere between the sunset and sunrise, he'd eventually remembered all of the horrible things he had _equally_ done.

How he had betrayed his brother's trust as he told their father about Katherine. How he had forced Damon to transition into a vampire and how, he himself, had relished in it while Damon had tried to teach him control, resulting in him killing more people than Damon probably ever had. He thought of Damon sitting alone in an Augustine jail cell, waiting for him to come and find him. How he had, selfishly, never even bothered to care that his brother had been missing for the better part of five years.

Somewhere over the last three years, he'd watched Damon grow and transform. The cold and detached person he'd once known had been converted into someone who would do anything to protect the people he cared about. Including sacrificing himself to save his own brother.

The answer to the change was simple. He'd fallen in love.

The sound of a honking horn brought his attention back to Portland. He quickly looked up to see the light had changed to green and began to speed up and away from the SE Morrison Bridge and further down Washington Street as he made his way towards Yur's, his favorite new dive bar.

Portland had truly embraced him, and for that he was grateful. He had enjoyed the vibrant locals, impressive music scene, incredible food carts, and endless supply of breweries and pubs. But as he walked through the door of Yur's, he quickly spotted the real reason he had stayed as long as he had.

"'Bout time stranger!" she shouted as her chocolate brown eyes looked up from the beer she was currently pouring. After she had finished, she slid it down the bar to the disgruntled looking gentleman a few feet down, and began to make her way towards him.

"Sorry, traffic was kind of a nightmare," Stefan quickly apologized as he reached down to hug her small 5'5 frame.

"That's fine. You can make it up to me by racking the first round," she said with a smirk as she pulled away and nodded her head towards the pool table.

"Haven't you embarrassed me enough?" he smiled playfully.

"Not even close," she said with a wink as she turned back towards the bar and pulled out from behind it two pint glasses.

As she filled them with Bridgeport, his favorite India Pale Ale, he made his way to the table and began to rack in preparation for a game he new he would lose. Though he'd always considered himself a master pool player, he'd quickly found out his skills were trivial in comparison to Jessa's.

"Come on slow-poke!" she shouted as she returned and sat the glasses on a nearby table. "I thought vamps were supposed to be fast!"

"Shh," he hissed playfully as he put his finger to his lips. "And I thought witches were supposed to be secretive!"

"Relax!" she laughed as she grabbed a pool stick and prepared to break. "Everyone in here's either too drunk to remember anything or too old to even hear it," she indicated towards the old men who sat at the bar trying to hit on her manager Sara, a spunky, tall blonde covered from head-to-toe in some of the most intricate tattoo artwork Stefan had ever seen. She'd been kind enough to take over the bar every time Stefan came in so that he and Jessa could hang out, as long as she promised to return if things got too busy.

"Yeah, yeah. I still think you have a secret fantasy of everyone in Portland finding out." He recalled the time she'd used telekinesis instead of a lighter to ignite a customer's Flaming Gorilla shot. Luckily, the consumer was already way too drunk to have noticed.

"Well, it _would_ be good for business," she deadpanned as she admired her shot of hitting in three solids. She moved to the other side of the table, tucked a loose strand of her long copper-brown hair behind her ear, and prepared to shoot again.

Stefan smiled as he took a sip of his beer. "Speaking of business, I believe you owe me a favor."

"Damn, can't even let a girl finish her beer before you're already making demands!"

As she missed the shot, Stefan stood to finally take his turn. "Hey now, fair is fair. We had a deal."

She smiled as she took a long sip of her beer. "Technically, you didn't talk to her, so I'd say the deal's off."

"No, the deal was that I'd find you a witch in the Parker Coven, which I did. We never agreed that I had to talk to Caroline to do so," he smirked as he hit the white ball, forcing it to send the striped 10 into the corner pocket.

"You're going to have to call her eventually," Jessa smirked as she watched him trying to ignore her as he concentrated on his next shot.

"I'm sure she fine," he paused to shoot. "She has Tyler now. I'm sure they're working things out now that he's no longer a hybrid."

Jessa rolled her eyes as she took back the pool stick after he missed his shot. "You know that's a load of crap, right? But whatever helps you sleep at night."

Stefan had to laugh at her snarky-ness as he took another drink of his beer. "But anyway," he drug out the last word, changing the subject. "Luke said he's never met or even heard of Abby Bennett. The odds are, she left town after Bonnie's death. But why does it matter? She's a vampire now. She can't help us with any magic."

"No, but as the daughter of Sheila and a former member of the Bennett Coven, she would know where to find another one," sighed Jessa in disappointment.

"Again," asked Stefan still confused, "why does it matter?"

"Because if there was any hope that your friend Bonnie was spared when the Other Side came crashing down, it would be due to a deal made with witches," she sighed in frustration as she re-examined the table. "And not just any witches."

"Bennett witches," Stefan finished.

"Yup," she said annoyed as she resumed the game and took a shot, sinking in the orange 3.

"And why do you need Luke or Liv? What does the Parker Coven have to do with anything?" he asked as he examined her intently over his beer.

"Because in addition to the Parker's being one of the strongest Coven's in the country, Luke died and was then brought back from the other side."

Stefan watched her as she shot again, this time sinking in the green 6. When he didn't speak, she looked up to again see his brows still furrowed in confusion.

"God have you not kept up with anything this entire summer?" she smiled playfully. "When a witch dies violently, like Luke did, they leave traces of their magic behind. When they're resurrected, there's a pretty good chance they left traces behind in the Other Side as well."

"But the Other Side is gone," stated Stefan as he took the pool stick and aimed for the 15 ball.

"Yes, but if there's anything still left, or even a clue as to what's over there, he'd be the only one able to tell us."

"So you mean there's a way he can still connect with the piece of his soul that's still over there and see what happened?" He thought back to the time Bonnie had held a foothold in both our world and the Other Side as she temporarily killed herself in an effort to spare Elena the fate of vampirism.

"Possibly, but if not, that's why we need a Bennett witch," she sighed as she took a seat on the bar stool and finished the last of her beer. "Only another Bennett witch could connect with Bonnie and tell us if she survived."

"And possibly Damon," Stefan said softly as he too took a seat on the bar stool next to her, abandoning the game altogether.

Jessa tried to give him a hopeful smile, although he knew she had no way of knowing anymore than he did. While he truly believed Bonnie would have done everything in her power to save Damon, it was possible that her coven would not.

"And possibly others," Jessa said hopefully with a sad smile.

Stefan nodded. She still hadn't told him exactly who it was she was hoping had been saved, but he knew they were important, and his heart ached with hope for her.

"Why are you helping me?" Stefan said quietly, unsure if he really wanted the answer or not. When he had sought her out four months ago, he had no idea she would quickly grow to become someone he genuinely cared about.

"Why wouldn't I?" she said with a small smile as she rolled her empty pint glass on the table mindlessly. "You and I are both supernatural. We've both lost people we care about who are on the Other Side, and the only way to save them _and_ us is to figure out a way to either put it back, or assure a way that we'll all find whatever peace it is that's out there."

Stefan nodded sadly. He realized why he'd become friends with Jessa so quickly. He'd rarely met anyone in his life that was so openly honest and kind hearted. Well, none that didn't use it to mask an evil, hidden agenda anyway.

"I have to go back now," he said with a frown as he stared down at the glass she was rotating before looking back up to meet her eyes. "Don't I?"

She smiled as she finally sat the glass down and took ahold of his hand. "You're the only person I've ever met who's known members of both the Bennett and Parker coven. If you think I'm not coming with you, you're crazy."


	4. Ordinary World

**Ordinary World  
**_Somehow I have to find  
As I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive  
\- _Joy Williams

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

_Why was she here? She didn't want to be here! She frantically began to run as she attempted to put as much distance between her and the headstone that read, 'Damon Salvatore,' as possible. _

_She quickly glanced behind her to make sure she was making headway, but as soon as she turned back around, she tripped. When she looked down to see the culprit that had caused her collision, she gasped in fear as she realized she was exactly back where she had started. _

"_No," she whispered as a tear began to fall. "Stop! I don't want to be here!" she shouted at the headstone as she stood and, again, attempted to flee the cemetery. _

"_Elena!" _

_She stopped dead in her tracks just as she reached the entrance gate. She knew that voice. _

"_Damon?" she said softly as she slowly looked around the cemetery. No one was there. She had to have imagined it. _

_Just as she was about to continue her journey out the gate, she heard it again. _

"_Elena, wait."_

_She froze. She could feel the presence of someone standing behind her. As she slowly turned around, shock, fear, and joy all began to flood her face. _

"_Hey pretty girl," he said with a beautiful smile that she hadn't seen in way too long. _

"_Damon?" she said as tears began to flood her eyes. Before he could even respond, she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She could actually touch him; feel him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. _

"_How is this happening?" she choked through the tears. She suddenly pulled away and held her hands to his face, holding onto both sides of his cheeks intently as she looked into his eyes. "How are you here?"_

"_Does it matter?" smiled Damon as he brought his hands to her hair and face as well. _

_She smiled and shook her head. "No," she whispered before quickly resuming the hugging of his neck. _

"_I don't have much time baby," he said softly into her ear as he continued to stroke her hair. _

"_What are you talking about?" she pulled away again, starting to feel the anxiety building in her chest. She began to rub her hands up and down his arms, desperate to continue touching him. "Where are you going?"_

"_I can't stay."_

"_No," she began to cry as she squeezed his forearm and then reached for his hand. "Of course you can. You're back! You found a way! It means it's possible! We can bring you ba,"_

"_Elena," he cut her off. "I'm not here to talk about me."_

_She looked at him confused as he gently squeezed her hand. Suddenly, she felt herself being transported. In the blink of an eye, the cemetery had disappeared. Hardwood floors had suddenly replaced the softness of the wet, cemetery grounds. The sound of clinking glass came behind her. She looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but gasp as she looked upon herself. She was sitting on a barstool, passed out on her own arm across the bar, her hair a tangled mess across her face. Liv worked behind her shelving freshly washed pint glasses, completely undaunted. _

"_Man, what a night, huh?" smirked Damon behind her. She quickly looked back at him, confused as to how they had gotten here and what was happening. "I gotta admit," he continued as he stepped around her and made his way to examine the current unconscious version of herself, "the new you really knows how to party."_

"_How did we get here?" she asked confused. _

"_Well, I'll tell you," he said as he smiled back at her. "It started by you completely going off the rails and shutting everyone out, and then it finished with you taking advantage of that poor, innocent, though completely douchey frat guy, and then drowning your guilty little guts in massive amounts of tequila and bourbon. Did I miss anything?"_

_The sudden realization of how she'd behaved the night before came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. Her cheeks began to burn as the shame and guilt flooded her expression. _

"_Damon, I," _

"_No need to apologize," he said with a smile as he slowly walked back towards her and began to run his hands along her arms. _

"_I thought I was never going to see you again," she said sadly and ashamed. _

_He nodded sadly as he looked into her eyes. "I know." He slowly lowered his forehead and leaned it against hers. _

"_Please don't ever leave me again," she whispered as she gripped tightly onto the back of his shirt and leaned her lips closer to his. _

_He didn't respond, but just let out a sigh. "You know I'm always with you, right?"_

_She felt a tear escape behind her eye as it drifted down her cheek. _

"_Please stay. I can't survive without you. I don't want to," she whispered softly._

"_I can't stay baby," he whispered as he ran his hands through her hair. "I just came to tell you it's going to be okay," he paused as a smile appeared across his face. "And to tell you that, as someone who was once the master at self-destruction, I highly, highly recommend you don't follow in my footsteps."_

_She let out a small, sad laugh. "But you taught me so well," she said playfully as she moved her hand up to run it through his hair. _

"_I know," he said with a smirk. "And as appealing as I made everything look," he paused as he looked back at the passed out version of herself, "that's really not a good look for you, and you are way to beautiful to not have a good look."_

_She couldn't help but grin at him as she again pulled him into a hug. She would never be able to touch him enough. "How are you here?" she whispered. "Is this even real?"_

_Damon smiled as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Consider it like a hall pass. I had to come make sure you were going to be okay." _

_She looked up at him confused. "So what, you're like my guardian angel now?" she giggled playfully. _

_He grinned down at her. "Something like that." _

_As she continued to hold onto him tightly, she felt him let out a long sigh._

"_Elena, listen," he said finally releasing her and pulling away. "I know that you're still in a lot of pain, but I need you to find a way to be okay," he again held onto her face, as he looked deep into her eyes that were beginning to flood with tears. "I need you to let Ric and Jeremy back in. Spend time with your family. Finish school. Go see the world. Fall in love again," the last words seemed to be hard for him to say. "Please, don't become this person. I need you to let me go. I need for you to find a way to move on."_

_Elena let out a sob as she shook her head. "I can't, Damon. Please don't leave me again."_

"_You're going to be okay."_

"_No Damon!" she began to beg as she gripped onto his shirt tighter. "We found a way to bring Jeremy back, and Bonnie and Stefan! We always find a way. You and me always survive. Just please, tell me what to do!"_

_He shook his head in sadness, as he held onto her face tighter. "Elena, listen to me," he pleaded. "The only way for us to,"_

_But he was cut off. She suddenly felt as if the world was spinning and he was being ripped from her hands. She tried to hold onto him tighter, desperate to keep him with her longer. _

"_Damon?" she shouted. Wind and fog seemed to swirl all around her, making her feel dizzy and uncertain. _

"_Damon!" _

"Elena?" came a distant voice. She felt too dazed and groggy to even contemplate trying to respond.

"Elena?" it called again. This time, she felt a slight shake of her shoulders as her head suddenly rolled off of the pillow that was her arm and hit the bar. Her eyes suddenly opened as the blurry outline of Ric appeared in front of her.

"Hey there stranger," he said with a sympathetic smile as her eyes began to slowly adjust to the bright, late-morning sunlight streaming in through the windows.

"Ric?" she asked confused as she slowly raised her pounding head from the bar. So much for vampires not getting hangovers, she thought. Exactly how much _had_ she had to drink?

"That'll be nine hundred dollars and seventy-four cents please," came Liv's irritated voice in front of her as she slapped down a bar tab.

Elena gaped at her in shock. "Nine hundred dollars! I spent nine hundred dollars on alcohol last night!"

"And seventy-four cents," added Ric with a smirk.

"How is that even possible?" she said as she raised her hand to her forehead to begin massaging her temple.

"Well, in addition to all of your Jägerbombs, Red Royals, shots of bourbon and tequila, you also bought the entire bar a round of shots," she paused. "Twice."

Elena let out a painful groan as she again lowered her head to her arm. Damon was right; she was completely out of control. She paused and then quickly lifted her head.

Damon.

"Ric," she said suddenly feeling a new burst of energy. "Damon! I saw Damon!"

Ric looked from Liv and then back to her, his expression solemn. "Elena, you obviously had way too much to drink. Why don't we get you home?"

"No, I'm serious," she said as she quickly attempted to stand. Her legs felt incredibly shaky and it took her a moment to obtain her balance.

She looked around the bar and came to the spot where they had been standing before he had been ripped away from her. "He was here," she indicated to the spot. "Right _here_!"

Ric remained seated on the bar stool as he ran a hand through his hair. He then turned back to Liv. "Look, what do you say we just let it slide this one last time?" He pleaded.

Liv shook her head furiously. "No way. I've covered for you guys all summer. She has literally been drinking the bar dry. Not to mention what she's been doing to the bathroom! I mean, how many times can I explain the broken sinks and mirrors to my manager?"

Ric looked back at Elena, the look of shock and amusement clearly evident on his face.

"You guys aren't hearing me!" Elena continued to plead, ignoring their annoyingly trivial conversation. "Damon was here! He talked to me! I held him," she felt the tears again forming in her eyes.

Alaric and Liv both stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"Fine," Liv said softly back to Ric, noticeably understand what he was dealing with. "But this is the last time. I swear. You guys owe me big!"

"Absolutely! It won't happen again, I promise. Right? Right, Elena?" he said turning to her. But she wasn't listening. She was instead kneeling at the spot she had previously insisted Damon had been, sobs radiating from her body.

"Aw, Elena," said Ric with a much gentler tone as he made his way towards her and helped to lift her back to her feet. "We're going to get through this, okay?" he tried to lift her chin up, but she instead pulled her face away, unable to look at him.

"He was here," she continued to sob. "I held him in my arms. It was real."

He pulled her into a tight hug as she continued to cry on his shoulders. After a few moments, she could feel her body beginning to give out. Whether from exhaustion or depression, she wasn't sure.

"Let's get you home, okay?" Ric said softly.

She could feel herself nodding, but her feet weren't moving.

"Jeremy asked me to let you know that'd he'd be home tonight, and that he'd really like to spend some time with you."

The words seemed to slightly capture her attention.

"Really?" she asked somewhat shocked. She hadn't seen Jeremy in what felt like ages. Though they both lived in the same house, they were rarely there at the same time, and when they were, they tended to avoid one another.

"Really," smiled Ric as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and attempted to lead her from the bar. "He said he thought we could all use some family time."

Elena smiled as she felt her feet beginning to finally move in time with Ric's. "Funny," she whispered. "That's what Damon said."


	5. No One's Gonna Love You

**No One's Gonna Love You  
**_We're reeling through an endless fall  
_We are the ever-living ghost of what once was  
_But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do  
_-_ _Band of Horses

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"I hope you're happy now," said an annoyed Bonnie as she sat on the bar, swinging her legs back and forth in a bored manner in front of her.

"This is bullshit," shouted Damon, completely irritated by everything and everyone around him.

"You knew the rules before you went," she reminded him gently as she watched him pace.

"Not helping!" he shouted back at her. He'd surely done it now. It had taken him six months to convince Bonnie's ancestors to grant him permission to contact Elena, and now that he had, he felt as if he'd only made things worse.

"Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe she'll take your advice and you'll earn your," she paused searching for the word, "wings or whatever." She teasingly laughed.

Damon ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Would it have just been better to disappear into oblivion along with everyone else on the other side? Sometimes he wondered. Watching the people he cared about run their lives into the ground, while being able to do zilch about it, had been absolute torture. But that was part of the rules. They weren't allowed to interfere unless absolutely necessary.

Unlike being on the other side, this new realm came with a few options. According to Bonnie, they could either choose to forget everything and everyone they'd ever known and move on, or as she had called it, find peace; or they could choose to watch and remember with the hope of one day being able to help protect the people they cared about, or as Elena had put it, become a sort of guardian. According to the ancestor who Bonnie often telepathically communicated with, they were to choose the path that would most easily lead them to virtue. The point of everything here was to always choose good over evil.

It made Damon sick.

"Why'd they pull me away?" I played by the rules! That's all I've done for six months is play by their stupid fucking rules!" he shouted back at her.

"No one made you stay here. You could have chosen to forget her, remember? You could be off helping strangers in Tahiti, sipping Mai Tais right now if you'd wanted."

Damon finally stopped his pacing to look up at her. "You know that's not an option."

And she knew he meant it. He couldn't forget about Elena anymore than she could forget about Jeremy. They had chosen this insufferable road together, determined not to separate from their loved ones or each other.

"Tell them I need to go back," he suddenly pleaded as he walked towards where Bonnie sat on the bar. "Tell them I wasn't finished and that Elena still needs to hear what I have to say!"

Bonnie gave him a sympathetic smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You said everything you needed to say. She's going to be okay."

Damon frowned as he looked up at her and then, again, ran his fingers through his hair. What he wouldn't give for just a single glass of Hirsch Reserve. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing," he sighed. He finally moved next to her and pulled himself up so that he could sit atop the bar with her.

"Neither do I," she said softly, her tone clearly full of sadness and frustration. "I thought dying would be easier the second time, but watching Jeremy return to his old habits hasn't exactly proven to be easy."

Damon felt a slight pang of guilt. He often forgot that Bonnie had been through this before, except that time, she'd been completely alone and unable to touch or interact with anyone. Well, except for Jeremy. "It should have been you. I shouldn't have interfered."

"Don't be silly," she smiled gently. "That girl needs some sense knocked into her and if anyone was going to do it, it had to be you. Besides, if she can get her life on track, then you can bet Jeremy and Stefan will be soon to follow," she slowly turned her head and met his eyes with a look he'd seen many times over the last few months.

Damon nodded, though unconvinced. There had been many unspoken words and subtle glances of understanding between them lately. Anytime Damon had tried to voice his opinions or formulate a plan to escape their new fate, she had hushed him. He didn't know how, or by whom, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that Bonnie knew they were being watched. Whether by the good or wicked witch, he wasn't sure. But someone, whoever they were, had spared their lives; well Bonnie's anyway. His life was more or less an unwritten part of the agreement.

Bonnie had been spared because she had lived a good and kind life. She had always put her friends and family's needs before her own. She had now sacrificed herself _twice_ in order to assure the safety and happiness of everyone else's. What had he done to deserve this extended offer of safety? Shouldn't he be with Katherine and Silas in hell, or wherever it was they ended up? He thought back to the day when he had used Bonnie to open the tomb, ultimately causing her to lose her Grams. How he'd turned her own mother into a vampire and how, on so many occasions he used Jeremy's life as leverage in order to threaten her into doing whatever he needed her to do.

He did not deserve to be saved, and he certainly didn't deserve to be saved by Bonnie.

"Stefan's headed back to Mystic Falls," she spoke again, interrupting his thoughts. "He's bringing her with him."

Damon quickly looked back at her as he remembered where his brother had been. They had watched over him the last few months as well, following along throughout his quest to bring them back. When Stefan had finally found the girl he'd been looking for, Jessa, Bonnie had seemed relieved. He'd been confused.

"Why? What does she want?"

"To help."

He waited for her to elaborate, but when she offered no further explanation he continued. "I seriously doubt there's anything this chick can do that the two wonder twins can't," he said annoyed. He was trying not to give up hope, but after watching everyone fail repeatedly, it was becoming hard not to.

"You'd be surprised," she finally concluded.

Damon stared at her, his frustration building by her lack of answers. "Do you always have to be so vague? I mean, would it kill you to actually answer a damn question?"

"It might," she said playfully as she winked at him. He couldn't help but smile at her. Despite the annoyingly, grumpy and irritated state he'd been in for six months, she'd never snapped back at him. She'd never told him off like he so rightfully deserved. She'd, instead, been patient and understanding as she tried to navigate through this mysterious new world with him.

He let out a long sigh. "At least tell me you have some sort of plan? Please?"

She smiled again. "I know that doing good deeds is a little," she paused, "off the beaten path for you." He smirked and shrugged as she continued. "But right now, it's our only hope at being able to communicate with anyone again."

"It took six months for them to even let me speak to her! That's not exactly hope. I feel like a damn puppet on a string right now!"

"You got to connect with Elena because she's not getting any better and she needed someone to set her straight. They gave you permission because you promised you'd help."

"And I did!" he paused. "I said all the things I was supposed to say. 'Move on,' 'be happy,' blah, blah, blah. Let them try watching their ex sleep around with random douche bags and we'll see how they like it!"

"And what _were_ you about to say? Before they pulled you back?"

Damon thought back, feeling slightly guilty. Now that he was back here, he couldn't risk saying the words out loud again. When he had originally been granted permission to contact Elena in her dream, he'd not planned on telling her what she could do to bring them back. But once he'd actually gotten to touch her, and _feel _her in his arms again, he'd lost all sense of self-control. He needed her to know.

"What do you know about this ancestor of yours who's keeping us here?" he asked quickly changing the subject, keeping his voice low.

Bonnie stared at him intently as she tried to figure out his motive for asking. This was another one of the many times he wished they could communicate telepathically.

"I know she hates vampires," she paused, "and that she's angry at Elena for hurting and compelling that guy. It's why she let you talk to her."

"Man she really is an old stick in the mud, isn't she?" Damon snickered. They suddenly felt the room begin to shake and rattle. He quickly gripped the edge of the bar as he watched a glass fall from one of the nearby shelves and shatter into a million pieces on the ground. "Kidding!" shouted Damon annoyed as he threw his hands up innocently.

"Can't even take a joke?" He rolled his eyes as the annoying, mini earthquake came to an end.

"I don't think she can," sighed Bonnie in frustration.

"Hmm, you'd think she'd at least tell us her name," he stated annoyed as he hopped off the bar and began shouting to the walls. "If I'm going to be forced into being a Saint, I'd at least like to know who I'm working for!"

"Agh!" shouted Bonnie. He quickly looked back behind him to see Bonnie no longer on the bar but on the floor, hunched over in pain. She held her hand to her head as she groaned in agony to end the headache that had suddenly overtaken her. He quickly rushed towards her, desperate to try and help. He was used to seeing this method of pain being inflicted on a vampire by a witch, but never on a witch by _another_ witch.

"Stop!" he shouted again at the nothingness. "I'm sorry alright?"

Finally, the pain seemed to cease as Bonnie regained her composure. Slightly breathless and unstable from the pain, she slowly looked up at him and met his eyes as he helped her stand.

"She said," she drug out the last word in frustration, "she'll reveal herself when she's ready and to stop asking questions."

"What the hell does that mean?" Damon asked confused.

Bonnie took a deep breath as she continued to try and steady herself. "It means," she paused, "she has other plans for us."


	6. Ledges

**Ledges  
**_I've got a lot of good friends, keeping me distracted  
_Keeping my sanity safe,  
_Here I stand on the edge of the ledges I've___ made  
\- Noah Gundersen__  
__

* * *

**Jeremy's POV: **

He had no idea why he'd come here. The house had felt haunted enough when people had actually lived in it, but now that it sat empty and abandoned, it was the epitome of a horror film. The dust covered shelves and furniture were a strange sight compared to their previous perfection due to Damon's immaculate housekeeping methods.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Damon hadn't exactly been the best father figure he'd ever had, but at least he'd been one. It had taken him a long time to grow to appreciate him, but looking back now, he realized that on some bizarre level, he _had_ actually cared about him.

Though he hadn't planned on spending any more time than necessary in the old boarding house, he couldn't help but to reflect on old memories as he stood in the entryway. He recalled all the work they had done to bring Bonnie back, only to just lose her all over again.

The fireplace, now so cold and lifeless, had once burned so brightly for them. A fitting occurrence, for the night he'd finally told her that he loved her; the night he'd finally been able to touch her.

He sighed at the thought as he reached his hand into his back pocket, feeling the bag of pills he swore he would no longer take. It had been a long, long time since he'd needed the high they could give him, but over the last few months, it had been like reuniting with long-lost friends.

When Matt had made it into the police academy, he had warned Jeremy that the pills would have to go, but now that he was graduating, he knew he really had to get rid of them. He felt insanely guilty for even keeping them there as long as he had. Not that Tyler had been any help in the matter.

Now that he was just a human with a werewolf gene again, Tyler's stress and anxiety levels had been through the roof. He lived in constant fear of retriggering the curse and, for the longest time, had even refused to leave the house. Not that he blamed him. They had all been through so much over the years that sometimes it felt better to just ignore the outside world altogether. But he had to laugh at the humor of the situation. Dealing to Tyler, in a way, felt just like old times, and between the three of them, the Lockwood manor had quickly become comparable to a frat house.

Jeremy quickly made his way upstairs as he shook off the nostalgia and began to remember why he'd come here. Stefan's text had been cryptic, but it didn't take a genius for him to understand what he was trying to do: he was still searching for hope.

As he reached the landing of the old, musty bedroom, he took a deep breath before beginning his search for the book. The shelf at the end of Stefan's bedroom was covered in dusty old family trinkets and knickknacks, but no Grimoire. Was it possible it had gotten burned along with Stefan's old journals? Since Bonnie had been made the anchor, she'd had little use for her spell book and he was certain the last time he had seen it was during Qetsiyah's anchor/doppelganger ritual. It had to be here, unless…

Liv. Was it possible Bonnie had lent it to her during one of their 'teaching' lessons? He quickly sent a text to Stefan.

'_It's not here. Are you sure this is the last place you saw it_?'

He continued to search around the room, under the bed and around the bookshelf, until he heard his phone buzz. The sender was not who he expected.

'_We're celebrating Matt's graduation! Massive party at the Falls tonight! Invite people and bring the good stuff!_'

Jeremy stared at Tyler's text for a few moments before responding. '_Can't. I told Ric I'd see him and Elena tonight. And his graduation isn't 'til Saturday_!'

He sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for a reply. Within a few seconds, he felt his phone buzz again.

'_No, ur coming! Bring them with you! And we'll do it again on Saturday_!'

Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle as he contemplated what to do. Finally he decided to respond with, '_Ok. I'll c u there._'

Finally abandoning his effort in finding Bonnie's Grimoire, and frustrated by Stefan's lack of communication, he stood and made his way back downstairs. If he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he felt like helping Stefan anyway. Not because he didn't want Bonnie back, because he did, more than anything. But to Stefan, Bonnie was just a means to get Damon back. He'd been tired of watching Bonnie being constantly used as a stratagem when she was alive, and he certainly wanted no part of it now that she was gone. Even Elena, his own sister and Bonnie's best friend, seemed to have been so caught up in her own grief over Damon that she'd barely batted an eye at him all summer or acknowledge his pain for Bonnie.

That's not fair; he rethought quickly, feeling guilty for thinking such things. Elena had been grieving in her own head and in her own way. Though there had been moments where he'd felt bitter and angry towards her inability to be there for him or to let anyone in, he knew she truly was hurting. Between the two of them, they'd lost more people than one could count on both hands. Perhaps her coping mechanisms were just too worn down to care anymore.

Not that he blamed her. He hadn't exactly been the role model of perfection this summer. Between refusing to go back to school, giving up on Elena and turning to narcotics, he certainly wouldn't be getting any sibling of the year award. Feeling guilty, he again pulled out his phone and began to text.

'_Tyler's throwing Matt a graduation party at the Falls tonight. He wants you both to come. So do I._' He selected both Elena and Ric as the recipients and hit send. After a few moments, guilt began to creep in as he recognized the selfishness of not just skipping the party and spending a quiet, 'family' evening together. Not to mention, the last thing Elena needed was to be around more alcohol. _But_, he considered, at least she'd be in her comfort zone. Plus, it really would do her some good to see all of her friends.

A few moments later he felt the familiar buzz of his phone in his hand. '_It's not a high school party, is it_?' Jeremy chuckled at Ric's question.

'_No, I think there might actually be some adults there haha. We are celebrating his graduation from the police academy after all._'

'_So we're celebrating our future protector of Mystic Falls condoning underage drinking? Fabulous. I guess I'm in._'

'_I'll go._' Chimed in Elena to the group message. Jeremy stared at it, feeling slightly shocked by how easily she'd been persuaded.

'_Great! I'll c u both there around nine._' After he sent it he quickly made his way towards the front door in preparation to put the boarding house far behind him, but just as he reached it, his phone went off again.

'_Check the dorm and call Liv. Find it!_' He rolled his eyes at Stefan's text. He was beyond done with taking orders from him. However, due to all the shit he and his friends had put her through over the last few months, calling and extending an invite to Liv wasn't exactly the worst idea he'd ever heard.

Before dialing her number and exiting the house, he took one last look around. A worn, black leather jacket tossed over the back of the couch caught his eye. At this point, it couldn't hurt to bring it to her, right? He quickly made his way over and picked it up, feeling slightly guilty that he'd never bothered to bring Elena anything of Damon's before. When he'd lost Vicky and Anna, she had done everything in her power to help ease his pain. Granted, it had often involved having Damon compel him into forgetfulness, but she'd tried to help nonetheless. He couldn't compel her memories away, but he at least wanted her to understand that he cared. Bringing her Damon's jacket wouldn't ease the pain, but it would at least give her something of his to hold onto; just like finding Bonnie's Grimoire would give _him_ something.

Regaining his thoughts, he quickly exited the house and dialed Liv's number.

* * *

**Liv's POV:**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," came the disgruntled voice of her brother as he followed behind her. "You do realize that nearly everyone at this party has either threatened us or _killed_ at least one of us at some point, right?"

Liv rolled her eyes as she put her hands in her pockets and followed the glow of the bonfire towards the falls. "Well, no one's perfect."

"Well that's the understatement of the year," he groaned in annoyance as he took ahold of her arm and forced her to stop and face him. "Why are we really here, Liv? I mean they've got you making daylight rings and now Elena's about to get you fired from the bar? What's going on?"

She shrugged, her face clearly unsure of how to answer. "I feel sorry for them, okay?"

She tried to continue walking, but Luke again stopped her. "For _them_? What about us, Liv? They're not the only ones who have lost people and you don't see me snapping their necks!"

"Well technically, we did try to kill Stefan and Elena," she smirked.

Luke shrugged. "We didn't have a choice."

"I know. And neither did they," she again defended. She honestly wasn't quite sure why she was being drawn to help them. Perhaps watching Bonnie and her friends stop at nothing to protect the people they cared about had sparked something in her. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had been willing to sacrifice themselves for her. She and Luke had been alone for as long as she could remember. Their only guidance and instructions had come from the demanding witches of their coven who would sacrifice them in a heartbeat if it meant assuring the survival of magic. All they'd every truly had, was one another.

"Look," she spoke softly, trying to get him to understand, "I know that the last few months haven't exactly been easy, but I really feel like we can start over here. Now is our chance to make some friends and, I don't know, have a life."

"A life? Liv they're only trying to use us!" Luke tried to keep his voice from rising but was struggling. "Did you know Stefan called me asking me to track down a Bennett Witch? They're still trying to figure out what happened to Bonnie and they want to pull me and you into it."

Liv paused. "Well, I can't say I blame them. I'm kind of curious to know what happened. I mean, now that the other side is gone, it'd be kind of nice to know what's going to happen to all of us."

"You didn't let me tell you the best part," said Luke growing in frustration. "Stefan wants to use me to travel back over there and track down his friends. He wants me to use dark magic to send a piece of my spirit back over and then return here and tell him what I find. He basically wants me to _kill_ myself, Liv!"

Liv couldn't help but stare at him in shock as her jaw dropped. "Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey guys, you made it!" Came the cheerful voice of Jeremy Gilbert behind them. She slowly turned towards him as she tried to recover from the shock of her brother's admission.

"Hey," she smiled trying to downplay the seriousness of her prior conversation. "Yeah, just got here and I think I already need a beer. Walk me?"

He looked slightly surprised, but extended his arm to her nonetheless. She couldn't help but smile as she interlocked her arm around his and began to walk. Before getting too far, she took one last look over her shoulder at Luke to give him a reassuring nod that she would handle it.

Guilt suddenly began to rise in her chest for abandoning him, but she needed him to understand that, although she would do anything to protect him, she was also determined to follow her gut. And her gut was telling her that she was exactly where she needed to be.

"Jer!" shouted a drunken voice near the bonfire. As the outline of his friend Tyler approached him, she couldn't help but laugh at his current state. The party had barely begun and, already, he was clearly inebriated.

"Check it out," he said softer as he pulled three joints from his pocket and also handed him a beer. Jeremy hesitated, unsure of whether or not to take it.

"Well if you don't then I will," she smiled reassuringly at him as she took both the beer and the joint from Tyler. Jeremy smiled in amusement as he watched her light it up and take a drag.

"Damn, now that's what I'm talking about!" shouted Tyler before turning to look over his shoulder. "Hey Matt! Get over here!"

She watched as Matt, who stood a few yards behind them, quickly ended a conversation he was currently having and made his way over. As Matt approached, Tyler quickly reached his hand into the cooler and extended from it three more beers.

"Here's to my buddy Matt!" he shouted above the crowd as he handed the beers to Jeremy, Matt and Luke, who had just arrived at the scene. "To the wise, strong, devilishly handsome," he paused, "company that you keep!" The crowd laughed as he insinuated to himself. "And to being a great friend, a fearless leader and the best future protector this town has ever seen! May you do a far better job than those who have preceded you!" The crowd again cheered and yelled in approval at Tyler's speech. "To Matt!" He finally finished as everyone lifted their drinks to the sky before taking a drink.

"I'll drink to that," came a voice behind them. Liv watched as Elena slowly approached the scene. Though her tears had dried, it was hard to get the hysterical image of Elena crumbled up on the floor this morning, out of her head. Just like all summer, Liv had the slightest urge to reach out and ask 'are you sure?' But instead, just like always, she reached over and handed her the drink.

"Hey buddy," said Matt as he quickly wrapped his arms around her in an enormous hug. She watched as Elena hesitated before slowly returning the act. Feeling as though she should give the friends some space, she slowly backed away from the group.

Though she'd only had one hit and one drink, she felt as if her mind was a jumbled mess. She was absolutely terrified of getting too close to Jeremy and his friends. Did she really belong here? Was Luke right? Perhaps this was all some fantasy she'd concocted in her head to give her a sense of purpose and direction. Maybe they really were just using her and her brother to get what they needed. It would be easy to believe if she hadn't gotten so close to Bonnie before her death; If Stefan hadn't saved her life; If Jeremy wasn't so easy on the eyes.

Not that bringing Bonnie back would help her in _that_ department. What did she really have to gain by helping them anyway? As she reached the walking bridge that overlooked the falls and sparkled with overhead lights, she couldn't help but to pause and reflect on what it was she _really_ wanted.

The concluding results startled her. The answer was clear and why it had taken her so long to understand it was daunting. She quickly reached into her jacket pocket and pulled from it her cell phone. She stared at Stefan's name for a moment before finally selecting him as the receiving recipient of the message.

'_I'm in. Just tell me what I need to do._'


	7. Still Here

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! It truly means a lot that anyone would even take the time to read this, so thank you! I also wanted to take a moment to clarify that this story will, at some point, contain the POV of all TVD characters as it attempts to explore how they are all uniquely handling the death of Damon and Bonnie. As a fellow Delena and Steroline shipper, I feel your pain and desperately want to write a magical solution that will instantly bring everyone back together and send them on their road to a happily-ever-after, but realistically, I know that's not good story telling. So as I embark on this journey to fill our summer hiatus, I again ask that you have patience, understanding and forgiveness for the crazy journey our characters are about to undertake. Thanks again!

P.S. I _highly_ recommend listening to _Still Here_ by Digital Daggers while reading this chapter.

* * *

**Still Here**_  
Every night, I dream you're still here  
The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear...  
Make me a promise that time won't erase us  
That we were not lost from the start  
_\- Digital Daggers

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

Elena listened to the laughter and chitchat that surrounded her, but ultimately felt completely disengaged. The flames of the bonfire flickered in front of her as she extended her arms to fully take in its warmth. The entire day had felt like such a blur as she'd attempted to recover from the emotional hangover the prior evening had left her with. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she tried to maintain her composure and not completely breakdown again.

She knew she had failed miserably at being there for Jeremy and Ric these past few months, but honestly, she didn't know how else to be. Who was she to give words of encouragement or speeches of motivation when she herself felt absolutely nothing? She'd fought with herself for three months as she debated whether or not to just flip her switch. At least then, the nothingness could be justified. It would be such an easy and simple solution to end the vicious cycle of pain, anger, loathing and guilt; a quick fix to take away the heartache and longing for Damon.

But then she supposed that would defeat the point. If she were to just completely forgo her emotions and humanity, wouldn't it take away from their relationship? Didn't Damon deserve to be mourned and appreciated, not abandoned and forgotten? Not to mention all the work he had previously done to get her to turn her humanity back on in the first place. She couldn't let that be in vain. No, her humanity had to stay, and with it, the pain it encompassed.

She felt an arm suddenly wrap around her shoulder. Startled, she quickly jumped and turned to see a smiling Matt standing next to her. "Sorry," he quickly apologized as he held out a hand innocently. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She gave him a small, forgiving smile. "It's fine."

Matt waited for her to elaborate, but when nothing else followed, he continued. "It's good to see you," he said weakly, afraid of pushing her too far. "How have you been?"

Elena shrugged, "I'm surviving," she offered with a weak smile. "How are you, _officer_?" she said with a small laugh at the last word.

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Who would have thought, right? But I mean, it definitely pays better than the grill, and I figured with all the dangers that surround this town, at least I'll never be out of a job!"

Elena laughed. "True. Maybe between you and Liz, Mystic Falls could actually be a safe place again." She paused. "Not that I'll ever see it," she said softly, suddenly remembering the Traveler's curse.

Matt frowned as he gently squeezed her shoulder. "We're gonna find a way to fix everything. Just don't give up hope yet, okay?"

She wasn't sure what to say, but as the frustration and tears began to build, she felt herself shaking her head 'no.'

"Even if there was a way to restore the magic in Mystic Falls, I just don't know that I could ever go back again. There's nothing for me there. No home, no family," she paused, "no Damon. I don't want that life."

"Elena," said Matt suddenly turning to face her and placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "I've been pretty good at keeping my distance over the last few months because I knew you needed the time to grieve and readjust, but," he swallowed, "I can't just stand by and watch you be like this anymore. Now, I'm sorry that Damon is gone. From the bottom of my heart, I truly am sorry. But, Elena, you still have us. You still have Jeremy and Alaric and Caroline," he wiped a tear as it slowly fell from her eye, "and me."

She continued to shake her head as she tried to escape his eye contact. As if the guilt from abandoning Jeremy wasn't bad enough, now she had it from her friends as well. "I can't Matt. I'm sorry," she choked back the sobs threatening to overtake her. "I can't be what you all want me to be. Not anymore."

"We don't want you to be anything but _okay_, Elena. We want to help you get through this, but you have to let us in."

She didn't need nor want his help. Anger quickly began to replace her sadness as she pulled away from his imploring eyes. "I'm a vampire Matt!" she shouted, perhaps a little to loudly. "My sadness and grief is like nothing you can even possibly imagine. My heart is broken and it cannot be fixed._ I_ cannot be fixed. So until you can bring Damon back to me, no, there is nothing you can do."

She hadn't meant to be so harsh. She certainly hadn't meant to yell at one of her oldest and dearest friends with whom she knew was only trying to help her. But that was the problem. She couldn't be helped and the sooner everyone started to realize that, the better they'd all be. She'd listened to Alaric lecture her all day on how she needed to calm down; how she needed to let Damon go and move on; how her constant obsessions and alcoholism were the foundation for her new vivid and realistic dreams.

"Elena!" Shouted a voice behind her. She ignored it as she continued to march on, desperately in search of the beer tap. "Elena wait!"

She didn't stop until she was finally filling a red plastic cup with the desired substance. As she put the cup to her lips and began to drink, desperate to forget again, someone tugged her arm, forcing her to spill what remained.

"What the hell?!" She shouted as she attempted to wipe away the spilt beer on her hand and face.

"Elena, stop!" shouted Jeremy as he attempted to deter her from refilling another cup. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?" She spat back at him. "You invited me to a party, remember? So that's what I'm doing: partying!"

"Not like this," Jeremy pleaded. "This is supposed to be fun and you're clearly upset. What was that about back there? Why were you screaming at Matt?"

"Who's upset? I'm not upset! Maybe if you and Matt and everyone else would learn to mind your own damn business, I wouldn't be screaming!" She quickly took the cup back and resumed refilling it from the keg.

Jeremy sighed as he watched her down the entire cup in just a few seconds. "We're all just trying to help."

"Hey Jer! I need some more!" Shouted a female voice from behind them before she could generate a response.

"Need more what?" Elena quickly questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing," he deflected. However, the two strangers quickly approached, laughing and stumbling stupidly.

"Please, Jeremy?" the girl begged extending her hand expectantly.

"Please, _what_, Jer?" snapped Elena as the anger continued to build.

"The Oxy!" The girl giggled foolishly as she brushed against his arm.

"And X," chimed in the guy. "We heard you were the man with all the goods!"

"Are you kidding me?" Shouted Elena angrily.

"Oh, we can totally pay you if that's what you're worried about," said the guy, clearly confused by Elena's sudden outburst.

"Give me the pills, Jer!" Elena shouted, ignoring the two intoxicated morons.

"What? No way!" argued Jeremy defensively.

"Hey, we asked first!" Chimed in the girl.

Annoyance and frustration began to outweigh all of her senses as Elena quickly pinned Jeremy's hands behind his back, reached into his pocket and pulled out the small, zip-lock bag full of various, brightly colored pills.

"Give those back!" He shouted angrily. As he tried to reach around her, Elena did the only thing she could think to do. She quickly pulled them from the bag, popped them into her mouth, chugged her beer and swallowed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Shouted Jeremy.

"Aw, man! Totally not cool, chick!" Groaned the guy as he grabbed the girl's hand and slowly marched away.

"What's going on you two? I could hear you shouting all the way from the bridge!" Came the voice of Ric as he quickly approached them, looking out of breath.

"Jeremy's been dealing again!" She explained to Ric. He quickly looked at him with an open mouth, clearly shocked and disappointed.

"As if you're one to talk!" Jeremy shouted back at her. "I'm surprised you finally even noticed given you've been on a permanent, alcoholic vacation this summer! Why don't you just go do us all a favor and get the hell over Damon already!"

His words were like a knife to the heart. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him, completely at a loss for what to say. Tears began to form behind her eyes as she felt her body begin to shake.

"Shit," said Jeremy quickly. "Elena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know I didn't."

But before he could say another word, she quickly turned to leave. She heard both Jeremy and Alaric call after her, but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge them. She had no idea where she was going, only that she had to get away from here. Coming had been a mistake. She wasn't ready to face her friends and she certainly wasn't ready to acknowledge the downward spiral everyone could see but her.

Suddenly, she felt herself tumbling forward, completely dizzy and at a loss as to what was happening around her. She sat on the ground for a moment as she examined it, as if trying to make sense of why it had tripped her. She quickly felt herself beginning to giggle. Had the ground purposefully tripped her? She laughed out loud at the thought. As she looked around at the trees and the night sky, everything, all of a sudden seemed much clearer. Why was she even upset? She couldn't remember.

She felt herself falling backwards onto the ground. She spread her arms wide on each side as she slowly began to wiggle her fingers. She laughed at the feeling. Every part of her body felt, _good_, possibly even great. She turned her head to see if she could still see the party, but she was now too far away. She could still hear the distant sound of the party with her vampire hearing, but other than that, she was completely alone.

Vampire hearing? She giggled again at the thought. Quickly, the giggling became full blown, hysterical laughing. She was a _vampire_! Like Dracula? Except way hotter.

"What's so funny?" Came the smooth voice she'd been longing to hear.

She couldn't even bring herself to look over. Her laughing slowly subsided as she continued to stare at the bright stars overhead. "Everyone says you're just a dream, but I don't think so."

She could feel him grin as he slowly made his way towards her and joined her on the ground. "And what do _you_ think?"

"I think you're real," she said softly.

She could feel him moving closer to her as he too moved to lie down, his head mere inches from hers. "Well if you think it, then it's probably true."

She giggled again. "These are the nights I miss you most," she whispered.

"When you're high on drugs?" He smirked playfully.

She couldn't help but to again break out in a hysterical laughter. She had to put her hands on her stomach as it began to ache from laughing so hard.

"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day," he continued, his eyes never ceasing to leave her face.

"I'm sorry," she giggled playfully. "It was an accident."

"You _accidentally_ took drugs?"

"Yes," she continued to giggle as she finally turned her head to look at him. His piercing blue eyes shown brightly through the darkness, nearly stopping her heart completely. "Will you stay here with me?"

His smile was full of love and endearment. "I'll do even better than that. I'll tell you a story."

"Really?" She laughed playfully.

"Oh yeah," he smiled as he leaned his head in closer to hers and began to look up at the stars. "See that jumble of stars over there?" He slowly pointed up. "The ones that look like a broken triangle holding up a broken square that's holding up a broken club?"

She couldn't help but to again start laughing. "_What_?"

He laughed with her as he continued to point. "Over there." She followed his pointing finger to what she would have identified as a line of three stars with a bright orange dot above them.

"Sure," she giggled.

"Okay," he continued. "Well that's Orion, and Orion is one of the greatest, most famous constellations in the sky. He was a hunter, and not just any hunter, but a real badass." She continued to giggle as she leaned her head into his shoulder. "He had the perfect life. He'd sleep all day and then spend his nights slaying beasts of all kinds! But what really made him a rock star was that he had a secret admirer by non other than Zeus's daughter, Artemis, the beautiful moon goddess!"

"_The_ moon goddess?" She joked playfully.

"The one and only," he continued, "but the problem was, Zeus completely forbid her to interact with mortals! It was a big no-no. But one night, she just couldn't take it anymore. She had to meet him. So she completely ditched her father's rule and strode right down to Orion's island and met him face-to-face!"

"Yay!" Cheered Elena with a giggle.

"Yup, and it was love at first sight. She immediately changed out of her royal robes and put on a hunters uniform so she could join him on his hunt for the rest of the night. When the sun came up, she would always return to her chariot and her father's kingdom, but each night, she'd return to Orion and they'd hunt together. This continued for several nights and they were very much in love."

"I like this story," she smiled as she pulled her gaze away from the stars and finally to Damon's face.

"But nothing good can last forever, and unfortunately, Zeus found out about their forbidden affair. Determined to end it, he sent a giant, poisonous scorpion to Orion's island, demanding that he kill him with his fatal sting. Although Orion fought with everything he had in a battle that lasted for hours, the scorpion eventually won out, just as Artemis was arriving. She raced to the scene, but it was too late. Her boyfriend was a goner."

"I changed my mind," groaned Elena, beginning to feel a bit groggy. "This story sucks."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "But Artemis was a badass and grabbed that damn scorpion by the tail and threw him so far into the stars that he became Scorpius, the scorpion in the sky. Afterwards, she gently put Orion's body on the opposite end of the sky, so far away that he'd never be in the sky at the same time as Scorpius."

"That doesn't make me feel better," she said sleepily. "Tell me the story of how Artemis brings him back. I wanna hear that story."

She felt Damon sigh as he looked back up at the sky and rested his head gently against hers. "That's another story still waiting to be written."

She felt his hand reach down and intertwine with hers. The softness of his skin against hers caused her entire body to tremble. She quickly lifted their locked hands to her face, desperate to feel his touch with everything she had. "Is this going to be our fate? Will this be the story that someone else tells his girlfriend while she's high?" She tried to laugh, but the tears escaped anyway. "Because I can't accept that," she said barely above a whisper.

"We have the greatest story of all," he whispered through the darkness as his lips drew closer to hers. "Our story will make the rest of the world radiate with jealousy. I'm sure people will even write cheesy fanfiction about us."

She choked out a laugh as the tears continued to fall. "Please just come back to me."

He smiled as he leaned in so close, she could feel his lips against hers. "You wanna know the best part about our story?" She quickly looked at his eyes and then back to his lips, holding her breath, patiently waiting for an answer. "It's not finished yet."

The warmth of his lips against hers suddenly vanished, replaced by the cool evening breeze. She blinked a few times as she struggled to remain conscious, determined to find where he had disappeared to. She rotated her head desperately.

"Elena?" she heard someone call.

"Damon?" she whispered through the darkness. It was all she could remember before strong hands reached down and gently lifted her from the ground, slowly carrying her away from Orion, Damon and the rest of the midnight stars.


	8. World Spins Madly On

**World Spins Madly On  
**_I woke up and wished that I was dead  
_With an aching in my head, I lay motionless in bed  
_I thought of you and where you'd gone  
_And let the world spin madly____ on  
\- The Weepies

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

Her head was throbbing and every part of her body ached. She nestled her head farther down into the pillow, unwilling to open her eyes for fear it would completely erase the visions of the stars and bright blue eyes that shone so vividly in her dream. Had it been a dream? She refused to believe so. It had been the second night in a row she'd seen him; the second night he'd spoken with her; _touched_ her. There was no way it was a coincidence. Was he trying to tell her something?

Maybe she really was going crazy. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe, the alcohol and pills were finally getting to her. No longer helping her to forget, but instead, making things inexplicably worse. She couldn't even remember how she'd gotten home or who had been calling her name just before she'd finally given in to the pills sedative effects. Did everyone at the party see her get carried out of there like some drunken sorority girl? She pulled the covers tightly over her head, embarrassed by the thought.

She thought again of Damon and the things he had told her over the course of her 'dreams.' What did he mean 'their story wasn't finished yet?' What did he not finish telling her before she awoke yesterday morning at the bar?

"I don't understand," she whispered softly into her pillow, talking to what she hoped was more than just an empty room. "What are you trying to tell me? Please tell me what I need to do."

The suddenly unexpected scent of bourbon and leather quickly sent a shock of familiarity to her brain, causing her to quickly sit up and look around the room. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, forcing her to blink several times before obtaining clear vision. Finally, she saw it. There, laid across her dresser was the same black, leather jacket Damon had worn the night he had kissed her at Caroline's father's cabin. She quickly threw the covers off of her and dashed across the room to grab it. Before picking it up, however, she took a moment to cherish its beautiful, though slightly worn texture, as she slowly traced her fingers up the sleeve. She slowly picked it up and pulled it to her chest, wrapping it in such a tight hug that if it were made of anything else, she'd surely have broken it.

The scent was like coming home. She closed her eyes as she imagined all the times he'd worn it to build a fire, to fix his car, or to fix himself a drink. It was a piece of him and it was perfect.

Suddenly, the booming sound of Caroline's voice began to float up the stairs. She paused as she, regrettably lowered the jacket back to her dresser, and began listening in on the conversation below.

**Caroline's POV:**

"Why didn't anyone call me?" She shouted angrily as she barged through the front door, not even bothering to knock. Jeremy and Alaric, obviously in the middle of a deep conversation, paused to stare at her.

"We did call you, hence why you're here in our kitchen at 8:30 in the morning," smirked Jeremy.

"You know what I mean," she sighed in frustration as she closed the door and moved to stand above the table. "Last night! Is she okay?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally," Ric paused, "I don't know."

Caroline slumped down into the chair across from Jeremy as she eyed them both, waiting for a further explanation. When it didn't come, she looked back at Jeremy. "Why would you give her drugs?" She shouted.

"I didn't _give_ her anything," argued Jeremy defensively. "She took them from my pocket."

"Well now that we're back on that subject," glared Ric, setting down his coffee mug and crossing his arms. "Why did _you_ have drugs?"

"Can we please skip the whole parental lecture here? I only took them a few times. They were mainly to help Tyler."

"Tyler?" Asked Caroline quickly before Ric could refute Jeremy's defense. "Tyler's taking pills? Why?"

Jeremy shrugged. "He's just going through a hard time. I guess, we all are."

Caroline couldn't help but sigh. She had never felt at such a loss for how to help everyone around her. "What is happening to us, guys?" She said in frustration as she ran a hand through her perfectly curled blonde locks. "Stefan's AWOL, Tyler's becoming a junkie, Elena's hallucinating, you're a drug dealer," she insinuated to Jeremy before turning to Ric, " and you're a super Original, reformed serial-killer, parental figure."

Ric couldn't help but chuckle at her descriptions. "Well, let's look at the bright side."

"What's that?" She asked doubtfully.

"Well, I've officially learned my lesson against attending parties thrown by the citizens of Mystic Falls, so there's that." Caroline let out a small laugh. "And as dysfunctional as we may be, at least we're still here."

"That's what I've been trying to say all summer, but does anyone want to listen to me? Nooo," she drug out in annoyance.

"I heard from Stefan yesterday," Jeremy spoke up, as if suddenly remembering.

"What?" Caroline asked hopefully. "What did he say? Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Jeremy shrugged as he leaned further back against his chair and crossed his arms. "He was being super cryptic. He asked me if I could get him Bonnie's Grimoire."

"Why would he want Bonnie's Grimoire?" Asked Caroline confused.

"Well I doubt he wants to use it as a cookbook," chimed in Ric as he reached for his coffee with a smirk.

"You don't think he's still," her voice trailed off. She suddenly became fearful of Elena overhearing their conversation. The last thing she needed was to give her any sort of false hope.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess," shrugged Jeremy again.

Caroline sighed in frustration as she rested her head in her hand. "We can't keep living like this. It's not healthy. Constantly living with this guilt and obsession to bring people back from the dead? I mean I know our lives aren't exactly normal by any stretch, but at what point do we just accept that things are the way they are and move on? I miss Bonnie as much as anyone," she gave a quick, reassuring glance to Jeremy, "but she's gone. It's been six months and I think she and Damon would just want us to find a way to make peace with the fact that they're not coming back."

"Why do you all insist on talking like I can't hear every single word you're saying?" Came the sudden voice of Elena behind them, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen with her arms crossed.

"Elena," Caroline quickly turned around. "How are you?"

Elena ignored her question as she made her way over to the kitchen counter. "I need coffee."

Caroline, Jeremy and Ric all sat in silence as they watched her pull a mug from the overhead cabinet and begin to make her coffee. "Please," she said annoyed, "don't stop on my account. I was enjoying hearing about all the things Damon would want and what an emotional mess I am. Please continue."

"Elena, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that,"

"It's just that you think I need to get over it and move on, right?" Elena interrupted, turning back towards her quickly. "That I need to let you all back in, and communicate and go back to being the perfect, good, rational Elena that you're all used to?" She mocked. "Well, I'm sorry," she said throwing her hands up in exasperation, "but I can't. What Damon would want would be for me to fight for him and to not give up until I find a way to bring them both back."

"Elena, sweetie," said Caroline finally standing up and moving in front of Elena. She placed both of her hands on her shoulders as she stared at her intently. "Listen to me. Damon and Bonnie are _not _coming back. The Other Side is _gone_! And you're only hurting yourself, and all of us, by not accepting that." She tried to keep her voice steady and judgment free, but was finding it difficult.

Elena quickly threw Caroline's hands off of her shoulder as she stepped back from them all. "You didn't hear him, okay?" She pleaded for them to understand. "I talked to him. _Twice_! And both times, I could tell he was trying to tell me something. There is a way. I know there is. Why are you all just giving up? Why won't you help me?"

Caroline sighed as she tried to fight the tears that were forming behind her eyes. She desperately wanted to wrap her arms around her friend and take all of her pain away; tell her that everything would be okay; that they would find a way to bring them back. She'd tried to be there for her for months now, but eventually, she'd had no choice but to step back and re-evaluate. She'd had to go back to school and begin picking up the pieces in her _own_ life. It's not that she'd wanted to abandon Elena, far from it. It's just that she no longer knew how to be there for her in a way that wouldn't disappoint her. Her words of comfort and sympathy had slowly begun to run dry. If it wasn't bad enough that Bonnie was gone and that Stefan had just completely abandoned her, her best friend had spiraled so out of control emotionally that she'd had no choice but to back off and give her some space. She'd always forced herself to be the strong one; the sensible one that said things like 'we'll all get through this,' and 'it's going to be okay,' and 'at least we still have each other.' When would it be someone else's turn to finally say those things to her?

She was absolutely physically and mentally exhausted. She'd been bearing the weight of other people's problems for so long now that she'd hardly spared a second's time on her own. Between helping with Alaric's re-adjustment, assisting with Elena's emotional instability, aiding her mom through her post-traumatic stress after nearly dying, and getting re-focused on school, it was a wonder she herself wasn't on the verge of a mental breakdown. Not to mention the _real_ reason for her sleepless nights. He'd proven that his phone hadn't fallen down a well, so why couldn't he just _call_ her? Why was he avoiding her?

"You're right," Caroline finally spoke softly. Jeremy and Alaric both quickly looked at her, unsure of where she was going with the sudden change of tone. "Maybe we shouldn't be giving up."

"Wait, what?" Spoke Alaric confused as he turned his chair to face the two girls.

A new idea had suddenly sprung into Caroline's head, she just wasn't sure if she was going to regret it or not. "You said that Stefan asked you to find Bonnie's Grimoire," she quickly turned to face Jeremy. "Did you get it?"

Jeremy looked at her confused. He glanced from Ric to Elena as he debated on whether or not to answer. "No, but I'm pretty sure I know who has it. I can probably get it."

"Good," she turned around and faced them, her on-a-mission face clearly evident. "Just make sure you do before he does."

They all stared at her with furrowed brows and vacant expressions.

"If Stefan knows something, I want in on it. And if there's something he needs that's here in Mystic Falls, then that means he has to come home, and when he does, he'll have to go through us to get it."

"Wait, I'm confused," spoke Elena as she slowly stepped forward. "Two minutes ago you were yelling at me to move on, and now you're wanting to help me?"

"No," she corrected. "I'm making you a deal. We're going to give this one shot, one _last_ shot," she closed her eyes as she clenched her teeth and squeezed her fists together on the last word. "We're going to do everything in our power to bring Damon and Bonnie back, but if we fail, you're going to have to move on. No more binge drinking, no more drugs. You got it?"

Elena stared at her for a moment as if at a loss for words. "Are you serious?"

Caroline nodded her head as she watched Elena clearly debating the options in her head.

"Fine," she finally agreed. "But until the moment when we've tried absolutely everything we can think of, and I mean unquestionably every possible thing, I don't want any more lectures. No more telling me who I should be and how I should feel. I'll help do whatever it takes, but until the day that Damon and Bonnie are standing next to me, or until the day that we can say without a doubt that we did everything that we could to bring them back, drowning my sorrows in blood and bourbon is _my_ call. No more lectures, no more guilt trips. Deal?"

"I don't know about this guys," chimed in Ric. "This really seems like it could blow up in our faces. We don't even know if Stefan has a plan."

"I'm in," spoke Jeremy all of a sudden, causing everyone in the room to look at him. "We've brought Bonnie back before. I'm with Elena. I think there might be something else we can do. Although," he said looking up at her with a pleading smile, "would it kill you to take at least a couple nights off from the bar scene?"

Elena frowned, but nodded her head. "Fine. If everyone agrees to help, then I'll agree to limit my nights out to," she paused as she thought, "five nights a week."

"Four." Asked Ric.

Elena considered for a moment. "Fine."

Caroline examined the three of them as she tried to think of an additional counter argument. Did she want to continue watching her friend spiral? No. But if figuring out what Stefan was up to could quickly put an end to Elena's self-destruction, she was highly motivated. Not to mention, at this point, she'd do anything to have Stefan home.

"Okay then," nodded Caroline finally. "So we all agree? We'll get the Grimoire, track down Stefan and figure out a way to bring Damon and Bonnie home."

Elena smiled for the first time all morning. "Agreed."


	9. All Of The Stars

**All Of The Stars  
**_And I know these scars will bleed  
_But both of our hearts believe  
_All of these stars will guide us___ home  
\- Ed Sheeran

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

The funny thing about the universe is that it doesn't give a shit about anything. It doesn't have to. It's the fucking universe. Regardless of the wars, famines, diseases, and tragedies that wreak havoc upon the world every day, the universe keeps moving. It never interferes by asking the sun to stop rising or the stars to stop shining. It doesn't care about your losses or your tragedies or your 'what ifs?' in life. It doesn't care about what you fight for or what you believe in. At the end of the day, it doesn't even care if you ever truly find what it is you're searching for. Time doesn't stop. It just keeps moving and the world keeps spinning, whether you're in it or not.

Kind of like right now.

Try as he might, the universe had won out. Just like Orion, he'd been fated to a love that was short lived and pre-destined to fail. He'd seen it coming from a million miles away. Hell, thanks to the meddlesome Travelers and prehistoric witches, he'd even been forewarned. Had his 173 years taught him nothing? The universe was surely laughing now as it continued on, day-in and day-out, watching poor saps like him fight for love, selflessness and redemption, only to be left with nothing but misery and the potential to be entrapped in an empty, life-less, supernatural purgatory.

As he sat upon the roof of the home he would, more than likely, never be able to return to, overlooking the town that he would, quite possibly, never again set foot in, he couldn't help but smile. How ironic was it that he, of all people, was being forced to watch the love of his former life become everything he'd once hated about himself? Not that he hated or blamed her. He'd once _been_ her. There was no one better than he to understand the darkness that was currently surrounding her; the need to push everyone away; the need to find distractions in all the wrong places.

No, he understood far too well. He shuddered as he thought back to the person he'd been before being loved by Elena.

He'd not lied when he'd said his goodbye. She was, by far, the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. If the situation were reversed and she'd been the one taken from him, what sort of unspeakable hell would he have unleashed upon the world?

How many dozens of people would he have killed? How many friends, if any, would he have been left with? Who would have bothered to pull him back from the edge? Without her, he'd have had no reason to care, no reason to be better and, ultimately, no reason to live. She was his everything. It was why he couldn't abandon her; not even in death or when everything in his body was begging him to end this endless torture, and just let her go.

"You're not gonna jump are you?" Came the joking voice of Bonnie as she suddenly appeared next to him. "Cause I think we're running out of supernatural realms to live in."

He smiled, but did not look away from the view as she took a seat next to him. "How's Elena?" She continued, clearly understanding where his thoughts were.

"Oh you know," he smirked as he finally met her eyes, "same old emotional tailspin. We've officially moved on from the binge drinking to pills, so I'd say we're making progress."

He could feel her smile as she too looked out upon their former hometown. One of the _few_ perks of their new realm was that they could choose to randomly pop in and out of any place of their liking, as long as it was within close proximity to the loved ones they were supposed to be watching over. The boarding house rooftop had quickly become their spot, though not intentionally. Damon had started coming here on his own several months back. He'd found it was the perfect place to pause and reflect for when the pain and frustration of being separated from Elena became too much. It wasn't until recently that Bonnie had begun to join him. Not that he minded. As his only companion and current ally in this world, he was often appreciative that she still chose to even speak to him. If ever anyone had a reason to hate him, it was she. But alas, here she was.

"I liked your story."

"You're such an eavesdropper," he smiled playfully.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It was sweet. I couldn't help it," she let out a small laugh.

"And you weren't with Jeremy, because?" He drug out the last word, though he already knew the answer.

"We've been through this," she said softly. "It's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? About you're strange refusal to contact Jeremy? I get it. You don't want to fuck the kid up anymore than he already is. Got it. No need to explain."

"It's not just that," she continued sadly. "I'm starting to think it's not good for either of us." She waited for Damon to comment, but when he didn't she continued. "I've been thinking," she again paused, as if trying to build up the courage for her next words. "Maybe its time for you to let her go."

Damon quickly looked at her, his brows arched in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just," she continued quickly. "I don't think it's going to do her any good to keep seeing you. It's not healthy and it's not fair to either of you to have this," she again paused, "unrealistic hope."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, his temper starting to rise. "What happened to six months ago when you said we didn't have a choice but to stick with them? That we couldn't just abandon them until we knew they were going to be okay? _You _said that, Bonnie. You knew what we were getting ourselves into. If you can't handle it then maybe you're the one that needs to forget, not me."

"Damon, please," she pleaded, as she grabbed his arm and forced him to meet her eyes. "We have to let them go."

The sadness and sympathy that had previously filled her eyes was suddenly replaced by what he knew to be fear. "What's going on, Bonnie? What are you not telling me?" he asked, trying to keep his tone unthreatening.

Bonnie frowned as she brought her knees in closer to her chest and crossed her arms upon them. "Damon," she paused. "They're getting closer," she said barely above a whisper. "It won't be long before they figure out what to do."

Damon nodded. He knew they were. It was the biggest reason of all that he couldn't just forget her. Not now, not when they were so close. It was another moment when he wished he could truly talk to Bonnie. He desperately wished he could openly express his excitement, fear and concern for the plan he'd been watching Stefan and Jessa form. Soon, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric and Elena would all be in on it as well.

"They _can't_ succeed," said Bonnie slowly, almost as if choking on the 'can't.' "We can't let them."

He felt his anger finally building, threatening to spill over onto her. "You're kidding me, right? What do you mean they _can't_? We're this close, this _fucking _close, to being able to see them again! Isn't that what you want, to be able to see Jeremy and Elena again, to escape this hellhole of an existence?"

"Of course, but,"

"But nothing! As soon as Stefan finds this witch who controls the spell and puts a stop to her control issues, it's buh-bye ghost world and hello land of the living."

"I don't think it's that simple," she tried again with a frustrated smile.

"Of course it's not, which is why you and I have to keep searching for her weak spot. Does she have to be overwhelmed by another Traveler massacre, a spell, a stake through the heart, what? We'll figure it out and we'll find a way to tell Elena," he stated annoyed, not even caring if the wicked witch was listening anymore.

"_Damon_," hissed Bonnie harshly, shocked by his openly outspoken confession. "You're not hearing me!"

But before she could continue, Damon suddenly felt himself being pulled sharply downward from the roof. It was as if someone had grabbed onto him and was pulling him _through_ the house; through the attic, the upstairs halls, and finally down to the parlor. Before he knew it, he was sitting on the familiar, deep red couch that resided in the boarding house living room. The antique oak coffee table lay a few feet in front of him, and upon it, sat two fixed drinks. The fireplace, previously so dull and lifeless, now burned brightly as the flames lit up the entire room. So shocked by the sudden occurrence, it took him several moments to notice that Bonnie sat on the couch next to him, looking equally shocked and confused.

"Sorry about that," came a sudden, smooth female voice behind them. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I just _had_ to interrupt."

They quickly turned around. Standing before them with her right arm perched on her hip was someone he recognized, but could not place. Where had he seen her before? Her almond brown eyes, flawless cocoa brown skin and beautiful long, dark hair were surely something he could remember.

"Lucy?" asked a shocked Bonnie as she stared at the girl with an open jaw.

"It's good to see you again cuz," she smiled as she began to pour herself a drink from the bar cart.

That's it. He'd barely recognized her without the vengeful look of pure hatred scowling across her face as she took down Katherine with the simple touch of the moonstone. It had been a good look for her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bonnie nervously as she watched her make her way around the couch and take a seat on the one opposite them, facing towards them as she sipped her drink.

"I thought you could both use a break," she indicated to the drinks sitting across the table in front of them. "Please."

Damon eyed it suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just thought it was about time we had that chat," she smiled with a wink, "and a proper introduction."

At this point, he didn't even care if it was poison. He quickly lifted the drink to his lips and slowly took a sip. Bless her, she'd found his secret stash in the cellar. As the wonderful burn of the Hirsch Reserve fell down his throat, he couldn't help but sigh. It had been so long since he'd tasted that perfect balance of smoky, sweet, spicy goodness.

Bonnie wasn't so easily bought. She examined the drink before eyeing Lucy suspiciously. "What's going on? How are you here?"

Lucy smiled. "Well since your friend here is so anxious to know my so called 'weakness', I thought I'd save you both the trouble and tell you myself." She smirked as she sat her drink down. "I don't have one."

Damon couldn't help but snicker. "No offense honey, but taking down Katherine is so yesterday and hardly qualifies you as a badass. Been there, done that, moving on." He took another sip of his drink. "Besides, I've dealt with enough evil villains over the last, I don't know, hundred and seventy years, to know that no one, and I mean absolutely no one, is without a weakness." He arched his eyebrows in an attempt to be seductive. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but how many 'evil villains' have saved your life? _Repeatedly_? Last time I checked, I was the one keeping you from disappearing into oblivion, but I can change that."

Damon suddenly felt as if the air were being sucked from his lungs. He couldn't breathe and began choking and gasping as the room slowly began to disappear around him. He fell to his knees as darkness began to close in around him.

"Stop!" shouted Bonnie.

The room slowly came back into focus as Damon suddenly regained his breath and his consciousness of the room. He glared at her as he steadily rose from the floor and returned to the couch, clutching his chest as he coughed and struggled to steady his breathing.

"Let's get one thing straight," she spoke assuredly as she looked him in the eye. "I made a deal with Sheila and my mother that I would protect Bonnie. _You_ were never part of the deal and I can cut you out of it at any time. I currently have the power of every dead Bennett witch in existence and if I so much as snap my fingers, you're gone."

Nothing made him angrier than a complete lack of control. Furry rose in his cheeks as he realized he was completely and officially at her mercy. Damn witches.

"Wait, it was _you_? You're the one that made the deal with Grams?" Bonnie asked quickly, as all the questions came rushing to her mind. "Why didn't you tell me? How are you even here right now?"

Lucy shrugged as she leaned back against the couch. "When the Other Side began to deteriorate, the witches had to make a plan. It would be too late to save the witches already over there, but they knew they had to find a way to preserve their magic. You know all of that power you used to channel, before you pissed the Spirits off? That was coming from the Other Side. If the Other Side were to completely disappear, then so would the witch's Spirits, and then so would our ability to channel their power. They couldn't have that."

"So are you saying they found a way to save themselves?"

"No," Lucy shook her head. "I'm saying, we found a way to preserve their magic."

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other, confusion still evident on their face.

"So you're saying that you're still channeling the spirits? Even though they're gone?"

"No," smiled Lucy, "I'm channeling you."

Bonnie's mouth dropped slightly as she gaped at her. "What are you talking about? I don't have any powers. I was the anchor and now I'm," she paused, "well I don't exactly know what I am."

"The witches had to leave all of their power to someone before they disappeared along with the Other Side and you, being the anchor, half here and half there, were the only person who they could leave it with. _But_," she smiled as she stood and made her way back to the bar cart, "you were going to be dead and, ultimately, pretty much useless to magic which is where I come in." She smiled again as she refilled her drink.

"So let me get this straight," chimed in Damon as he sat his drink down, feeling tired from this exhausting conversation. "In order for living witches to still be able to channel Spirit magic, someone had to take on all of that power before the Other Side disappeared, AKA Bonnie. But since she is technically an undead, dead person, you're now able to channel her magic, AKA all Spirit magic, _ever_. Did I miss anything?"

"Well, technically only Spirit magic from the Bennett coven, but yes, essentially," she smiled.

"Wait," spoke Bonnie, still looking completely confused. "If I have all of this Spirit magic, why can't I feel it? Why can't I feel you channeling me?"

Lucy sighed as she returned back to her seat on the couch. "I just told you. You're dead!" She smiled, "Well, sort of. This realm," she looked around the room as she extended her hands upward, "was all created by you. I'm just holding it in place."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bonnie as she leaned in further.

"Sheila didn't tell you what was going to happen for a reason. She didn't want you to manipulate the outcome. Everything was timed perfectly so that, the second the Other Side disappeared, all magic would be transferred to you, granting you the ability to save yourself. Your Grams knew how big your heart was, and how much you'd sacrificed for your friends, so she designed it so that whatever hopes of peace you were wishing to find could be possible. And you did it. You unknowingly designed a realm that grants you the ability to look after your loved ones, contact them when necessary, and ultimately, help keep the vampires under control."

Damon shook his head in defiance. "No, that's bullshit. We've been stuck here for six months waiting on _you_, to give _us_ permission to contact anyone," he said, anger beginning to build. "We've had no ability to interfere and sure as hell no freewill unless Bonnie's heard otherwise from you!"

"He's right," chimed in Bonnie. "Don't you think that if I had any control over this situation, I would have just spelled us home? I mean, if I had that much power, I'm sure I would have known it."

"I never said you _still_ had the power." Lucy leaned forward looking, if Damon wasn't mistaking, slightly guilty. "Your Grams and the witches made an assurance that you'd be safe, but they knew once you created the new realm, there'd no longer be a need for you to have access to that much power. Before the Other Side collapsed, they approached me and asked me to take over; finding a way to assure that it would still be accessible to our family. From here, until the end of time."

"So you're the _only one_ controlling the power of a hundred dead witches?" asked Damon, feeling slightly concerned.

She smirked. "See? I told you. No weakness."

"So you're in both worlds right now? Here and over there?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, I hadn't planned on revealing everything so soon, but plans change. Do you really think I had no idea what you're brother and girlfriend have been up to?" she asked turning to Damon.

"Well one could hope," frowned Damon.

"This new realm was supposed to just be for witches. It was supposed to be a new and improved version of the Other Side. Free of vampires, werewolves and hybrids. Just witches and their spirits, giving those they leave behind the ability to channel it in its most natural form, free from polluted, unnatural, toxic elements like yourself," she insinuated to Damon. "No offense."

He scowled, but shrugged his shoulders as he made a 'non-taken,' motion.

"But as long as you're still here, this realm isn't pure and it isn't a place that witches can pass over to."

Damon suddenly sat up straight. "So send us back! Hello! You obviously have no use for us here! For such an all-powerful witch you sure are lacking some brain cells!"

"Bringing someone back from the dead requires the use of dark magic. Have you learned nothing?" she looked at Bonnie who was clearly remembering the day the Spirits cut her off for bringing Jeremy back from the dead. "I can't abuse this power."

"No one will even know! Who's going to punish you, yourself? I promise I won't say anything," smirked Damon, though clearly annoyed.

"No, but it could kill me," she said solemnly. "This much power combined with dark magic. I would surely die. Besides," she quickly changed tones. "Bonnie can't leave. It's her world and if she leaves it the entire realm will be gone, along with all of the Spirit magic from our coven."

Damon nodded and let out a long sigh. He finally understood.

He leaned back against the couch in defeat as he ran a hand through his hair. Lucy hadn't been letting him contact Elena to help her. She'd been letting him say his goodbyes. She'd never planned on him being here and now, she needed him gone. She was planning to remove him from the shield that Bonnie had cast around them, forcing him out like he'd originally deserved. She wasn't planning for him to find redemption... she was planning to kill him.

"I don't understand," Bonnie said as she shook her head. "I thought I could trust you. Grams and all the witches on the Other Side put their trust in you. Why are you doing this?"

Lucy looked slightly hurt. She suddenly reached forward and placed a gentle hand upon Bonnie's and squeezed it reassuringly. "You _can_ trust me. Everything I'm doing is for the preservation of Spirit magic. I am your friend, and I am your family, which is why I've come to offer you a deal."

Neither of them spoke so she continued.

"Tell Stefan and Elena to stop searching for you. Tell them to stop trying. If you do, then I'll restore the magic in Mystic Falls, allowing them to return to their old life; a _good_ life. They can all have a home again. I'll even let you say goodbye." Her eyes met Damon's. "A _real_ goodbye."

Before he could argue or make demands, before he could even contemplate a way to warn Stefan and Elena, before he could find a way to plead for Bonnie's help, he heard her say,

"Deal."


	10. Give It All

**Give It All**___  
_You only want what's out of reach  
_But you can't help holding on to_____ me  
\- Right The Stars

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

September 22nd, 1864:

"_He doesn't hate you," he pleaded for his brother to understand as they walked through the back gardens. "Father just doesn't understand why you would leave the confederacy." _

"_Well perhaps he should have been at the battle in Petersburg," spat Damon angrily as his steps began to quicken. "The Crater was a death trap. Even Grant called it the saddest affair he's witnessed in this war."_

"_But we won!" chortled Stefan as he hurried to follow alongside his older brother. "What's to be upset about?"_

_Damon paused to glare at him as though he were a fool. "More than five thousand souls were lost, Stefan! Fifteen hundred of them were our own men. How can you not see that?" _

_Stefan couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed as he looked down to the ground. As Damon continued on at a quick pace, Stefan again rushed after him. "This isn't about Katherine, is it?"_

_For the second time, Damon stopped to glare at his brother. "Katherine asking you to escort her to the Founders Ball was simply a means of appeasing father. Arriving with me would have earned her no favor in the eyes of this town right now."_

"_So, you're not upset?"_

"_Of course not!" _

"_Because if you are," Stefan continued, ignoring his prior answer and obvious denial, "I don't have to go with her." _

_Damon hesitated as he looked to the ground, attempted to soften his expression and then meet Stefan's eyes. He finally smiled as he approached him and put his hands upon his shoulder. "Go to the Ball with Katherine, brother. I'm sure I will be far to busy making artificial toasts and concocting lies about the whereabouts of my furlough papers to be able to devote the proper time to her that she deserves."_

_Stefan nodded, though the guilt was still weighing on him heavily._ "Do you care for her? Is she the real reason you came back?"

_Damon dropped his hands from Stefan's shoulders as he let out a small sigh. "She is certainly someone I can appreciate returning home to." _

_There was a moment of silence between them as Stefan tried desperately to erase any signs of guilt that might be evident due to the secret he knew he was keeping. Breaking the tension, Damon playfully punched Stefan in the right shoulder. _

"_But of course you know she has nothing on you, right?" he said mockingly as he quickly wrapped an arm around Stefan's neck, forcing him into a headlock, and began roughly rubbing his knuckles against his scalp. "Maybe I just needed to make sure my brother was going to be okay."_

_Stefan quickly pulled away, laughing as all the guilt and tension suddenly disappeared, replaced instead by the carefree ease and comfort that could only be found between he and his brother - his best friend._

"_Yeah, yeah," he laughed as he playfully shoved him away. "Well, it's good to have you home." _

"Stefan, I think we're here," came a soft, distant voice along with a gentle tap on his left shoulder. When he opened his eyes, his forehead was pressed against the car window and his arms gently folded across his chest. The late night hour and surrounding darkness caused him to have to blink several times before allowing him to finally focusing in on where they were.

He felt the car slow down as it pulled into a parking spot designated by a sign that read 'Whitmore Residents Only.' They both sat in silence for a few moments, neither making any effort to unfasten their seat belts or flee the car.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Jessa impatiently. "Get up there!" She tilted her head as she insinuated to the tall campus building.

Stefan remained seated in the passenger seat of their newly rented Ford Focus as he peered up over the dash and found the second window from the left on the fourth floor. No lights shone through it.

"It's after midnight, I'm sure she's asleep," he said trying to make it sound more like a fact than an excuse.

"Don't give me that!" She demanded playfully as she crossed her arms and rotated in her seat to stare at him. "I haven't slept in a real bed in three days and this is my only hope," she whined playfully. "Just talk to her."

Stefan leaned his head back against the headrest in exhaustion and frustration. It had been the longest three days of his life. In addition to his bike breaking down before they were barely outside of Portland, and the monumental expense it was costing him to have it repaired and shipped home, their last minute flight had been delayed twice, one of which caused them to have to spend the night in Chicago – a city that so pained him with memories of Lexi it took everything he had to not rip apart the flight attendant – and by the time they'd finally reached Richmond, he'd had to compel the rental car company into renting them a car for an indefinite amount of time. Without his bike and without access to his car in Mystic Falls, it was looking like he might just keep the car altogether.

They'd sat in silence as Jessa drove them to Whitmore. Not because she hadn't tried to talk to him, it was pretty much all she'd done since they'd left Portland, but because they'd both finally given in to the exhaustion and tension that was simultaneously building as they got closer to their destination. He felt as if he were returning to the former scene of a warzone. A place where he had fought resolutely, alongside with comrades and enemies, only to be left with nothing but scars and haunting nightmares about what he had lost and those who he'd left behind. He now understood completely why Damon had never returned to battle. Sometimes, it was just easier to leave.

"She probably hates me. I'm the last person she wants to see on her doorstep in the middle of the night."

"We've been through this a hundred times already," she groaned in frustration. "Just explain what happened."

"I left her, Jessa!" Stefan argued, his voice beginning to rise. "She risked her life to save me; to bring me back from the Other Side and I just left! Completely abandoning her and everyone else so that I could go on some cross-country, philosophical exploration to find myself. There's nothing to explain."

She let out a small laugh. "I don't think that's why you really left. Besides, if you'd really '_found yourself_,'" she mocked with finger quotes, "I'd really like to meet him because this version of you is a real drag!"

Stefan couldn't help but chuckle. Her expression softened as she reached out and wrapped her hand around his forearm, trying to give him encouragement.

"Besides, I'd say you were a tad too busy searching for ways to resurrect your dead brother and her best friend to have any time to find answers for yourself," she smiled reassuringly. "And if she's anything like what you've described, she'll have no choice but to forgive you."

Stefan nodded his head as he attempted to return her smile. She was right. He'd come way too far to turn back now, and if he was really being honest with himself, there was absolutely no point in pursuing any of his future plans without involving her in them. Caroline Forbes was definitely someone you wanted on your team when things had the potential to get ugly, and if ever he needed his sober sponsor, it was now. It had been easy to ignore and push aside his ripper tendencies in Portland, a place where neither he nor anyone he'd known had ever visited, but now that he was home, constantly surrounded by painful memories of lost loved ones, he knew the ripper was just below the surface, begging to be set free.

After a long sigh, he finally unlatched his seatbelt, opened the door and stepped out of the car. "You coming?" he asked looking back at Jessa, who remained seated.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked playfully. "Showing up with another girl is a good way to get your heart ripped out, _again_," she joked. "I think I'll let you take a moment to explain before I come barging in."

"It's not like that," Stefan tried to explain. "Caroline wouldn't be," he paused searching for the word, "jealous or anything."

"Mmmhmm," Jessa nodded, trying desperately to conceal her laugh. "Just trust me on this."

Stefan smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Okay fine. I'll text you when it's '_all clear_,'" he mocked.

"Don't take too long! I wasn't kidding! I want that bed!" She shouted as he closed the car door with a smirk.

As he made his way across the parking lot, into the building and up the stairs towards Caroline's dorm room, a million different scenarios began to suddenly rush through his head. Would she be happy to see him? Would she slam the door in his face? Would their friendship ever truly have the ability to be repaired? Was Jessa right? Would she hate him for bringing another girl along? He just needed to explain...

He paused as he reached her door, waiting and listening from the outside for any indication that she wasn't there. When he heard the slow and steady sound of her breathing, followed by a groan of frustration as she tossed from one side of the bed to the other, he knew she was not only home, but also awake. He was officially out of excuses not to knock. After one last deep breath, he quickly tapped his knuckles three times against the door.

"What the hell?" he heard her mutter under her breath as he listened to her toss her comforter aside and place her right foot against the hardwood floor. He had approximately seven seconds to flee. He could still change his mind. Five seconds. She was nearly to the door. This was such a mistake. She was going to absolutely hate him. Two seconds. It wasn't too late.

"Somebody had better have a damn good reason for,"

She stopped. Words seemed to have escaped her the second the door swung open and she saw who it was that stood behind it. She gaped at him in shock for a few seconds.

"_Stefan_?" she asked barely above a whisper. He nodded, awkwardly, unsure of whether or not he should immediately begin trying to explain or just start pleading for her to not slam the door in his face.

He didn't have time to do either. In a flash, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as she pressed her body firmly against his chest, pulling him into the strongest hug he'd had in ages, maybe even ever.

Shocked, it took him a few moments to be able to fully return the gesture.

"You're back. I can't believe you're here," she whispered softly.

He nodded slowly, resting his chin upon her shoulder and gently squeezing her tiny frame, not daring to let her go. He wasn't sure what had shocked him more: her surprising reaction or the unexpected appreciation and comfort he suddenly felt in holding her. She had instantly made returning home feel safe and, remarkably, worth it.

"Caroline," he finally began. "I'm so sor,"

"Jerk!" she shouted, interrupting his apology attempt. She quickly pulled away from him as she took a step back and shoved him in the chest, forcing him backwards a few steps.

"Do you have any idea what kind of hell you've put me through? I've been worried sick about you! Six months! Six _damn_ months, Stefan! You can't call? Text? _Write_? What the hell?"

"I know," he nodded in surrender, trying desperately to keep his tone sincere. "Caroline, I'm so sorry."

She was angry, but Stefan could tell she wasn't kicking him out, at least not yet. She crossed her arms across her bright pink camisole and stood back, examining him, waiting for an explanation that would justify why he had left.

"I don't really have an excuse, or any reason that's going to make up for what I did," he said sadly as he put his hands in his front pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "I know that you risked a lot to save me; to bring me back from the Other Side and I just kind of...left."

"_Kind of left_?" she repeated, as she began tapping her foot impatiently. "You completely fell off the face of the earth! You didn't even say goodbye! I thought that maybe something terrible had happened to you or that maybe you were off on some sort of awful ripper binge! I thought," she paused as her tone softened. "I thought you hated me."

His face quickly filled with sadness as he took a step towards her and began gently rubbing her upper arms that were still crossed tightly.

"Caroline, I could never _hate_ you," he pleaded for her to understand. "Me leaving was about me. It was never about you. I just needed some time to clear my head; to get away. I couldn't think straight and leaving was the only choice I had left."

He watched as tears began to form behind her eyes. "The only choice _you_ had? What about me, Stefan? What about _my_ choices?" She pointed to herself, her voice on the verge of cracking. "I lost _everyone_ the day that damn Other Side disappeared, but I didn't get to just run away! I didn't get to just abandon my friends and ignore everyone!" She slowly pulled away from his arms and imploring gaze. "I know you needed some time," she nodded. "I get that. But why did you just shut me out?"

Stefan looked to the floor before meeting her tearful eyes again. "I honestly don't know," he sighed as he began to pace, running a hand through his hair. "Everything just felt different this time, you know? I just felt like I was trapped on some nauseatingly, sickening wheel that I couldn't escape, one that just made me want to kill a dozen people at every turn. That first week, I just kept waiting and thinking that, this was some kind of a joke; that they would come back and say that everything was okay; or at least that Jeremy would be able to see them and let us know that they were okay."

"Stefan," Caroline began.

"But when he didn't, I realized that they really were just _gone_," he continued on, interrupting her. "I've lost Damon before. I've lost him when I've flipped my switch, or when he's flipped his. I've lost him over Katherine and then Elena. I've even lost him by completely forgetting who he was," he paused as he took a breath, trying to gather his thoughts. "I've loved him, I've _hated_ him, I've looked up to him, and I've wanted him to be better. But," he paused as he took a seat on Caroline's empty bed, "I've never _actually_ lost him. I've never had to contemplate what it would be like to live in a world without my brother."

A tear slowly rolled down Caroline's cheek, as he tried desperately to fight away any that threatened to fall down his.

"You know, ever since I left, I've been having these dreams," he began to explain as he looked down at his hands. "Memories really. Just of times before we were vampires. When things were simpler and we still had each other's backs. Before I lied to him about my feelings for Katherine. Before I forced him to turn. A time when death was a tragedy and killing people _actually_ meant something," he paused as he looked back up at her. "Did you know there was actually a time when Damon had to lecture _me_ about compassion?"

Caroline shook her head as she let out a sad sigh. "I know that I was never Damon's biggest fan," she said sadly as she moved to sit next to Stefan on the bed, "but you know, I would give anything to have him back here with you. Him and Bonnie."

Stefan nodded as he wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her upper arm in appreciation. He felt her lean in closer as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"These last few months have been _so_ hard," she said softly, attempting not to cry. "I've been trying to be strong for everyone, and I've been trying to hold it together for my mom and for Alaric and Elena, but," her voice trailed off as Stefan quickly wrapped her in another hug. "I just don't know if I can anymore."

"I know," he whispered as he gently stroked her back. "I'm so sorry."

He wasn't sure what it was about this moment, but as she clung to him for dear life, as though fearful he might runaway again; and as he held her in his arms, desperately wanting to comfort and alleviate her pain, something seemed to click. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until now. Until this moment, he had never taken the time to truly appreciate how much he cared about her and, strangely enough, how much she cared for him. She'd been one of his few allies this past year and she had helped him recover from far too many traumatic events to count. From Elena, to Silas, to amnesia, and now with the loss of his brother, she'd been the only one to stick by him and not turn her back, even when she had every reason to.

He slowly pulled away. "Have I told you that I missed you yet?" She smiled and shook her head as he tucked a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Nor have you said 'thank you Caroline for helping to bring me back to life,'" she joked playfully.

He let out a small chuckle. "Thank you, Caroline," he said sincerely. "For everything. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you."

Their eyes met one another's. For a fleeting moment, he couldn't look away. Her ocean blue eyes were holding him captive. He was completely mesmerized and utterly amazed that she had suddenly left him speechless, possibly, even nervous. He couldn't even remember the last time anyone had caused his stomach to flip in the way it was currently doing right now. He suddenly remembered why he'd been so incredibly nervous to see her again: he was absolutely terrified of losing her. It had just been easier to avoid her than face the possible alternative of her hating him.

She suddenly cleared her throat and looked away, pulling him away from the thoughts that suddenly had his head spinning and heart racing.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

The buzzing sound of his phone seemed to finally reach his ears as he began to understand what she was talking about. "Yeah, sorry," he cleared his throat before finally reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

'Hello! Remember me? What'd she say?' read the text from Jessa.

"Who's Jessa?" asked Caroline, not caring to conceal that she'd read the message.

Stefan sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about that. I met Jessa in Portland,"

"So _that's_ what you've been doing?" She interrupted, her tone full of frustration again. "While I've been here trying to keep Jeremy from killing himself and Elena from killing the town, you've been off frolicking with 'Jessas!" She mocked the name in plural form as she shook her head in annoyance. "God, I should have known."

Stefan couldn't help but smile as he watched her roll her eyes and cross her arms again. "Jessa is a _friend_," he stressed on the word, "a witch actually. She thinks she has a plan to help us find Damon and Bonnie."

Caroline's mouth dropped open slightly. "Oh," was all she could say. Stefan smiled as she began to mess with her hair in an attempt to conceal her slightly reddening cheeks. "What do you mean find Damon and Bonnie? How?"

"Well, it's complicated, which is part of the reason we came back," he said with a sigh. They both turned their heads to the window as the sudden blaring sound of a car horn came through it. "And why she's here with me."

"You brought her _here_?" asked Caroline, her annoyance rising again. "To _my_ dorm room?"

"We couldn't go to the boarding house and I thought, maybe, if I explained everything, you would possibly let us crash here for a while?" he asked nervously.

Caroline couldn't help but glare at him, her temper rising again. "You haven't explained anything, Stefan! For all I know you've been sitting in Portland sipping mojitos for six months with this 'witch,' while you use Jeremy to do your dirty work!"

"Jeremy?" he asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the Grimoire! I know that you're trying to find it, which means you have a plan, and I want in! So start talking or you're not getting it!"

Stefan tilted his head in confusion. "How could you have the Grimoire? I just spoke with Liv a few hours ago and she said it would be locked up safe and tight until we got here."

"Damn it," cursed Caroline, obviously getting called on her bluff.

Stefan couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to lie. Even angry, he found her adorable. "I'll tell you everything you want to know," he quickly took ahold of her hand that was on her knee, "and I promise you, there's nothing going on with me and Jessa."

Caroline quickly glanced down at his hand on hers before sighing in defeat. "Fine," she slowly returned his smile and nodded. "Tell her to come on up. You're both welcome to stay for as long as you need. Actually," she shrugged her shoulders, "it might be kind of nice to have the company."

"Speaking of company," he asked as he simultaneously texted Jessa back, "where's Elena? And what do you mean you're having to keep her from 'killing the town?'"

Caroline sighed, "Oh where to begin. Let's just say Elena isn't in the best place right now."

"What do you mean?" he asked, hitting the send button and then putting his phone away.

"Well," Caroline drug out. "Do you remember how she used to journal her feelings and drink from blood bags and take care of her brother and be an all around, adored member of our beloved community?"

Stefan nodded.

"Okay now picture the exact opposite. On everything."

Stefan stared at her in disbelief. "She can't be_ that_ bad. I mean, it _is_ Elena we're talking about."

"No," Caroline shook her head. "It's bad. Her journal has been replaced by alcohol, and the blood bags by random frat guys. She hasn't been to class in ages and the only community recognition she'll be getting is if she sets the record for world's highest bar tab."

"World's highest bar tab?" came a sudden voice from the doorway. "I'm down to try and break that record!" Both Caroline and Stefan stood as Jessa entered the dorm room, rolling a suitcase behind her. "Wow," she whistled as she looked around. "If this is what it's like to go to college, sign me up! This place is bigger than my whole apartment!"

"You live above a bar," Stefan retorted playfully, as she shrugged her shoulders in agreement. Caroline eyed her cautiously, as if still debating on whether or not to hate her.

"You must be Caroline," she smiled as she made her way forward with an extended hand, her long, softly curled copper-brown hair swaying behind her as she walked. "I've heard so much about you."

Caroline forced a smile as she shook her hand. "Well, I wish I could say the same."

Jessa nodded, as if expecting her reaction, and turned to smile at Stefan. "I see you haven't gotten to the part about how fabulous I am yet."

"I'm pretty good at judging 'fabulous' on my own, thanks," she smirked as she made finger quotes around the word.

"Aw, so snarky! I love it!" smiled Jessa. "Yea, she's definitely a keeper, Stef!"

He couldn't help but laugh at Caroline's shocked expression, even though he could feel himself blushing. "You'll have to excuse Jessa," he quickly apologized for her. "She's,"

"Charming? Awesome? Amazingly talented?" Jessa chimed in as she began giving herself a tour of the room.

"A little blunt," he finished. "But she is a really good witch. And she thinks she can help us."

"And we're just supposed to trust you? I'm sorry," she said turning to Stefan, "are you crazy? You just met this girl! Have you learned nothing over the last few years of our lives? New people equal bad idea. Secretive, yet overly helpful witches equal hidden agendas! We can't trust her! She's obviously using you to get a moonstone, or doppelgänger blood, or,"

"A grimoire?" she finished. "Yeah, I am. But I promise, I'll give it back."

Stefan observed her as she continued to walk around the room, almost as if admiring every square inch. Her red fitted top, covered by a denim jacket, paired with her skinny jeans and matched with a pair of black converse reminded him of something Elena would wear. He knew it was unrealistic of him to expect Caroline to immediately trust Jessa, but if something so simple could help, it wouldn't hurt.

"Can someone just please explain to me what the deal is with the stupid grimoire?" Caroline finally shouted as she threw her hands up exasperated.

Jessa turned to Stefan again. "What the hell were you two talking about up here? Or do I even wanna know?" she smirked and winked before turning back to Caroline.

"It's simple really. I'm going to use Bonnie's Grimoire as a sort of connection to do a locator spell. And while I'm doing that, Liv has agreed to help send her brother temporarily over to the Other Side to try and find where it leads him. Essentially, we'll all be connected and able to communicate."

"What do you mean _temporarily_ send him? The Other Side is gone you guys! Jeremy has tried hundred's of times to be able to see ghosts and he can't anymore. There's nothing and no one there!" shouted Caroline in frustration. "What happens if you try and send Luke there and you _actually_ kill him?"

"We won't kill him," Jessa assured. "Between the two of us, we'll be able to bring him back and, regardless of what happened to the Other Side, the Spirits had to have left some sort of a trace of their magic behind. All of that magic had to have gone somewhere. The witches wouldn't have just abandoned it. So wherever or, whomever, they left it with, will be up to Luke to find."

"So what you're saying is," said Caroline slowly, trying to understand, "it's possible that the witches found a way to save their magic, and if you're connected to both Bonnie and Luke, and he's on the Other Side, then he could possibly find whatever it is, or whomever it is, they left it with? Possibly even, another realm that's holding Bonnie and Damon? Maybe others?"

"Exactly," smiled Jessa as she finally plopped herself down onto Bonnie's former bed.

Caroline sighed as she too resumed sitting on her own bed. "Wow," she said looking over to Stefan. "How is it even possible for our lives to get anymore complicated?"

Stefan shook his head as he took a seat on Elena's old bed. "Well, it is _our_ lives."

"I'll trust you because I trust him," she finally said as she looked from Jessa to Stefan. "And because, I made Elena a promise that I would do everything I could to help bring them back, but I swear to God if you're lying or looking to betray us for your own evil agenda in anyway, I _will_ kill you," she said with a threatening, but equally warm smile.

Jessa smiled. "Fair." She then turned to Stefan, "See, I told you."

Stefan smirked and shook his head as Caroline gave him a confused glance.

"So, about that bar tab competition!" Laughed Jessa as she fell backwards onto the bed and curled up against the pillow. "What do ya say tomorrow, we take a much needed break from resurrection class and hit the town. I definitely need a drink after that trip and I'm anxious to see what Whitmore's all about."

Caroline sighed. "Well, tomorrow is Matt's second graduation party." Stefan arched his eyebrow. "Long story," she acknowledged. "I guess we could go to that. I'm sure Elena will be there."

Stefan, who had followed Jessa's lead in lying down, propped his head on his arm and looked back over at Caroline, a worried expression clearly forming due to their prior conversation.

"Sounds great," they heard Jessa say softly, clearly giving in to the exhaustion that had finally befallen her.

As Caroline stood to turn off the lights and returned to her bed, Stefan couldn't help but watch her. As she redrew the comforter over her and laid her head down on the pillow, his eyes again met hers. Even through the darkness, he could still see the look of sadness and worry that filled them. For a moment, it took everything he had to not rush back over to her and hug her again. He truly did feel like such a jerk. Through all of their dark moments this past year, he'd never really stopped to consider the repercussions everything must have had on her. She'd been the only one to not turn off her humanity or go on a killing spree or shut everyone out. Instead, she bore the weight of not only her own problems, but of everyone else's. He hated himself for leaving her, but he knew deep down, he'd had no choice.

Just like Elena, he'd suddenly found himself in a world of despair and darkness after the collapsing of the other side. He'd been so pained with the guilt of knowing his brother had sacrificed himself to save him, that he'd had no room for thoughts of anything other than ways to bring him back. Damon had fought to save him from tomb vampires, Klaus, Silas and even Markos. He owed it to his brother to never give up until he could do the same – he just hoped it didn't cost him the only person he had left.

"Goodnight," he whispered through the darkness. But no one replied. It was obvious that Caroline, who looked as though she hadn't slept in months, was finally fast asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for all of your wonderfully kind reviews! Your support has meant the world to me and I hope you'll continue to stick with me this summer as we progress through this crazy journey! Thanks again!


	11. Raining

**Raining**___________  
_______I feel like dying  
Nothing left to lose  
Nowhere else to__________________ move  
\- of Verona

* * *

**Elena's POV: **

Hope in the midst of grief is tricky. On the one hand, it's a beautiful notion; to believe that there exists, somewhere out there, the ability to reverse the damage done to a heart that's been stricken with sorrow. The idea that we can control our fates, turn back the clock, restore what was lost and reinstate our faith in humanity again. The incredibly ridiculous concept that death is not a permanent means to an end; that there is a way to overcome the impossible; a way to break the laws of nature and bring home those who we've lost - such a gloriously, wonderfully, _hopeful_ notion.

On the other hand, hope is foolish. It is a wishful, tortuous fantasy that threatens to overtake our sense of reality and impose in its place a ludicrous fairytale. Hope threatens to raise our faith so high, that when it inevitably falls, it literally crashes and burns, leaving us even more helpless and defeated than before. It is dangerous to hold onto hope so tightly that losing it could mean losing everything all over again. So, to what lengths do we follow it? What are we willing to sacrifice for it? If the answer isn't everything, then forget about it. There is no point. If we are not prepared to go all the way, to do whatever it takes, to acknowledge the risk that all of that blind, recklessly-irrational faith could be for nothing, then it is useless. Latching onto hope is a commitment; one that cannot be broken until we are left facing the inevitable truth _again_: that dead is dead, and there is no coming back from it.

All of these tiresome thoughts ran through Elena's head as she dangled her legs off the edge of the roof, letting them swing back and forth nonchalantly. The noise from the college bar drifted upwards and served as a constant reminder of the party that raged a few stories below her; a party she should currently be attending.

Poor Matt, she thought. It had been a huge day for him, and she truly was so proud of everything he had accomplished over the last few months. She should be downstairs celebrating with her friend, hugging him, toasting him; _congratulating_ him on his graduation. But instead, here she sat, alone, with no one but the misery of her own thoughts for company and the words of their last conversation on loop in her head. She had truly turned into the worst friend of all time.

At the thought, she picked up the bottle of whiskey she had stolen from behind the bar when Liv wasn't looking, and took a swig. "Damn," she exhaled deeply and let out a soft cough at the strong aftertaste as she sat it back down on the ledge. "How'd you do this everyday?" she laughed slightly as she glanced up at the stars. However, due to the glare of the town lights and the evening fog that was currently rolling in, none were visible.

She sighed as she returned her gaze upon the town. The sight of the passing cars made her feel nauseous – serving as a reminder of her and Damon's final night together – and the groups of friends and pairs of couples that walked happily down the street together made her feel bitter – reminding her of the future she'd never have with him. She had no idea what sort of future she'd been expecting or what sort of plans she'd been hoping to make, but all she knew now was that Damon wouldn't be in them and _that_, in her opinion, was a tragedy and not a future worth having.

The rooftop was giving her déjà vu of the time they'd spent together in New York. Everything about it reminded her of that evening - except, instead of overlooking a busy city filled with skyscrapers and yellow taxis, it only overlooked a quiet, small town filled with tiny shops and annoying, overly friendly residents. And this time, her humanity was fully intact and Damon was not here, allowing her heart to feel every painful stab of guilt and regret from that night. She took it back. Nothing about this rooftop reminded her of that evening.

She took another drink from the bottle as she fought to keep her tears at bay. She'd been determined to keep it together tonight; determined to not self-destruct and determined to remain emotionally stable, both for her friends and herself. But she'd barely made it all of five seconds at the party before she felt the air escaping her lungs and the familiar waves of panic and despair racing throughout her entire body. Normally, she'd handle the attack by either drinking it away or feeding on any nearby, unsuspecting victim until she couldn't see or think straight, but tonight, in-light of Matt's party, she'd opted to flee the scene as quickly as possible. She hadn't even known where she was going until she'd ended up here – on the roof, thinking of him.

She knew she was being selfish. She knew she had become an unkind, mean and, an often, spiteful person – hell she was practically unlovable at this point and the fact that Caroline, Alaric and Jeremy even still tolerated her was a miracle in itself. But the problem remained that, regardless of how willing she was to acknowledge the destructive path she was on or how much she understood where her friends were coming from, she literally felt powerless to turn back and stop it. She knew it sounded silly – possibly even ridiculous or like some made-up excuse; like the type of thing a child would say in the midst of a tantrum – but she honestly had no idea how she was supposed to be _happy_ anymore.

"Am I just supposed to pretend that everything's okay?" she whispered to no one but the night sky. "Like it doesn't matter that you're gone," she paused, "along with Jenna, and my parents, _and_ my best friend? Is that just supposed to be _fine_? Am I just supposed to accept that and move on? Is that what you want me to do?" the tears were beginning to fall again as she looked down at her hands and then back up. "Because that's bull-shit and you know it. You would never accept that if the situation were reversed," she found herself standing and pacing alongside the ledge of the roof as she ran a hand through her hair, desperate to keep from completely losing it.

"What happened to not being selfish with me, huh?" Her voice had begun to rise slightly as her pacing quickened. "Because right now, it feels like you're being pretty fucking selfish," she ran another hand through her hair as the tears began to fall more rapidly. "You _promised_ you'd come back to me! You said you saw a future with me and now," she faltered, "and now,"

She took a deep breath and leaned over, placing her hands upon her knees, as she continued to dispute the sobs that were determined to choke her; the attack of grief that her body begged her to give in to. "This isn't fair," she said weakly, giving in. "Nothing about this is fair. We were supposed to have more time"

The funny and tragic thing about losing someone is that there is never a way of knowing the _'lasts'_ – the last word's you'll say, the last look you'll exchange, the last picture you'll take, the last laugh you'll share, the last fight, the last argument – until it's too late; until it's the only thing that continues to play in your head on loop, leaving nothing but regret and 'what ifs.' And what makes the whole thing so damn frustrating, she thought, is that they were supposed to have an eternity of '_firsts_', not 'lasts'. Wasn't that the point of being a vampire, to have an overwhelmingly, endless amount of time to get it all right? There was supposed to be time. There was _always_ supposed to be more time.

She took another deep breath as she struggled to regain her composure. It had been months of silence – months of talking to the walls, the sky, her pillow – months of desperation in waiting for answers that never came. The recent dreams had been as close as she'd gotten to having any contact, and yet, they'd only made the silence that followed more deafening. She wanted answers. She wanted, no _needed_, to believe there was hope. She needed the chance to make things right, a chance to take back all the fights and wasted moments.

Why had she waited so long to finally admit her feelings for Damon? Why had she ever wasted a second away from him? Why had they wasted so much time dwelling on and arguing about such ridiculously trivial issues that no longer even mattered? She could find a million reasons and a million different people to blame, including herself, but all of the excuses in the world wouldn't bring him back. They couldn't erase the past or change their fate.

But magic could.

Magic had proven time and time again that it could do the impossible. It could alter outcomes and re-write history. It could restore and rebuild. Hadn't it proven so with Jeremy, Stefan, Enzo and even Alaric? She ultimately had no choice but to commit to hope.

At this point, she had absolutely nothing left to lose, including herself.

This desperate and foolish acknowledgement of hope quickly seemed to replenish her strength. She was tired of waiting and tired of being a sad, pathetic mess.

She suddenly picked herself up, wiped away her tears, and fluffed her hair in an attempt to hide the pain of the past thirty minutes. She quickly stepped up to the ledge of the roof, and upon looking down to make sure there were no witnesses, jumped down. She landed with a soft thud and with such ease that it felt as if she'd done nothing more than take a small step down a stair.

As she walked into the college bar and began navigating her way through the vivaciously drunken crowd, she spotted her target. She began pushing her way up to the front of the bar, ignored those who glared at her as she knocked them aside, and began tapping her fingers impatiently on the worn, wooden surface.

"We need to talk!" she shouted above the noise of the blaring music and chattering crowd.

"Not tonight, Elena," shouted Liv catching her eye, but not stopping her work to frantically mix a Jack and Coke while simultaneously filling a pint glass from the Samuel Adams tap. "We're way too damn busy to deal with whatever kind of crazy is going on with the Gilberts tonight."

"I know you're working with Stefan!" she shouted again, ignoring her. "And I want to know why. What is he planning?"'

"You sound just like your brother," she smirked as she exchanged the beer for the ten-dollar bill. "And I'll tell you exactly what I told him," she paused for a brief moment as she opened the cash register and made change. "Go home. Whatever deal Stefan and I have made, it doesn't concern you."

"It does if you're trying to find Damon," she shouted again, trying to keep her voice non-threatening.

"I need a Gin and Tonic!" shouted a drunken girl who stumbled into Elena, waving a twenty-dollar bill in front of Liv. Liv sighed apologetically to Elena as she turned away to begin filling the order.

"You know, I've found the use of torture to be a highly successful tool in getting people to do what you want."

Elena jumped suddenly at the sound of the smooth, British accent that was looming dangerously close to her right ear. Enzo smirked at her as he moved in to lean across the bar and extended his arms behind it to help himself to a bottle of Tequila and two shot glasses. "Isn't that right, Liv?"

She stopped what she was doing as she glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh relax," he smirked innocently at her as he began filling the glasses. "I'm not here for you." He turned back to Elena as he handed her the second glass. "Quite the party. Give my regards to your friend Matt," he clicked the 't' on Matt's name as he made a cheers motion and shot back the drink.

Elena held the drink reluctantly in her hand as she glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in Florida, or something? I mean Damon _did_ sacrifice himself to bring you back, so how about you do us all a favor and live out the rest of your eternity away from us?" She smiled sarcastically before attempted to turn and walk away from him, however, she quickly felt him grab her arm and pull her back.

"I never intended for Damon to die," he said solemnly as he held her gaze intensely, his face only a few inches from hers.

She quickly pulled her arm away from him and took a step back, annoyed and unconvinced. "Sure you didn't. Because haunting and threatening him was just your way of playing a game, right?" she smirked sarcastically. "Damon cared about you and you took advantage of that."

"Well aren't you little miss judgy?" he smirked as he refilled himself another shot. "Damon owed me a favor. I was just collecting my dues. Besides," he said as he shot back another drink, "you and I both know that the real reason Damon's in this mess is because he was coming after his brother, not me. So don't kid yourself."

"Okay," she nodded in agreement, "yeah. We wanted Stefan back, and yeah, that might have made matters a little more urgent and complicated, but I know Damon. I had to see the look in his eyes when he found out you were dead," she rose up to look him more squarely in the eyes. "Trust me. He wouldn't have stopped until he'd found a way to save you. And you know why?" She asked as she slowly reached down and took his free hand in hers. He looked down in confusion at their hands and then back to her eyes. "Because he owed me the imperative favor of kicking your ass." Before he could respond, she quickly squeezed his hand until the unmistakable sound of cracking bones could be heard. "That's for snapping my neck," she whispered before quickly twisted his wrist before he could pull away, snapping it as well. "And that's for the cabin."

He gasped in pain as the crowd around them suddenly stopped what they were doing to watch. She heard a few 'whoa!'s followed by their amused, yet concerned, chatter before she suddenly felt someone place their hand on her shoulder and pull her back.

"Elena!" she felt Enzo tug away from her as she slowly released him and turned to see Caroline standing behind her. "What the hell? What's going on?"

She didn't even have the chance to form a coherent thought as the sight of Stefan behind her caught her completely off guard.

"Stefan?"

He stepped around Caroline and smiled with a shrug. "Nice to see you're staying out of trouble."

She quickly moved in to hug him. The feeling of his arms around her felt like a huge relief she hadn't realized she'd needed until now. "I've missed you," she whispered. Though the blaring of the music throughout the bar would have prevented a human from hearing her words, she knew he hadn't missed them.

"I missed you too," he sighed against her shoulder.

"So I _admit_ I probably deserve that," came the irritated voice of Enzo from behind them, causing them to break apart. They watched as he rotated his newly healed wrist. "But if you're unwilling to let bygones be bygones then I don't suppose there's really any reason for me to tell you how to bring your lover and bestie back, now is there?" he began to turn and walk away.

Elena watched and hesitated as she debated on whether or not her next words would be a mistake. "Wait," she called out.

He stopped, turned back around and smiled. "That's what I thought."

Elena suddenly turned back to Stefan. "Can we talk? Maybe go somewhere and catch up?"

Before Stefan could respond, a very beautiful girl, a few-inches shorter than herself, suddenly grabbed onto his arm. "What did I tell you!" she shouted gloatingly as she placed her hands on her hips. "Told you Liv would put in the good word for me. I'm officially an employed citizen of this town!" she smirked.

"Wait, you got a job? _Here_?" spoke up Caroline, looking slightly annoyed. "_Why_?"

The girl shrugged playfully. "Not all of us can compel ourselves dinner. Besides, I'm a damn good bartender," she smirked looking quite proud of herself. Stefan shrugged and nodded in agreement.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Noticing Elena's clearly confused expression though, she quickly spoke up. "Elena this is Jessa," she motioned back to her. "Jessa, Elena."

Elena wasn't sure whether or not to shake her hand so instead she just put one hand up in an awkward, acknowledging wave.

"Elena Gilbert," grinned Jessa as she nodded. "I've heard a lot about you!"

"Yikes," smiled Elena looking to Stefan. "Hopefully not _all_ bad."

Before Jessa could continue, Enzo stepped forward, interrupting. "So, should I just go back to 'Florida' now, or do you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Um, I vote Florida, or maybe even Hell. Or do they not want you there either?" Caroline tilted her head and smirked sarcastically, clearly annoyed.

"Caroline Forbes," Enzo said slyly as he stepped towards her. "Did you miss me? Don't pretend you haven't been thinking about me all summer."

She let out a sigh of disgust. "If in 'thinking about you,' you mean 'hoping you got hit by a bus,' then yeah," she nodded, "totally."

"Okay, okay," said Stefan stepping in before turning to Enzo. "Look, we appreciate that you want to help, but in addition to not trusting you, I think we've got it covered, but thanks anyway."

"Do you?" asked Elena hopeful, yet annoyed. "Have it covered? Because I haven't heard anything from anyone in six months so if someone has it covered, please share." She looked back at Enzo anxiously. "I don't care who it is."

"I'll explain everything later," promised Stefan. "But tonight, we kind of thought we'd just hang out for a bit. Catch up."

"So if I'm understanding this correctly," intervened Enzo again, stepping in the middle of the three of them. "You would rather not have the help of someone, like me, who coincidentally spent quite some time on the Other Side waiting for you idiots to formulate a plan, and who also happened to have heard some inside information about what the witches were planning? That's of absolutely no interest to anyone here, correct?" They all three stared at him. "Okay then," he finished as he again turned to leave.

"Wait," said Elena and Stefan in unison, both clearly annoyed.

Enzo again stopped, turned back around and smirked at them.

"Matt!" shouted Caroline as he suddenly pushed through the crowd towards them, holding his beer high above his head. "Aw, congratulations!" she shouted as she hugged him tightly, abandoning the previous conversation.

"Thank you!" he shouted back upon releasing her. "It feels so good to actually be the one getting a drink and not serving it!" He chuckled. "And just think, as of tomorrow, I'll officially have a real job, with _benefits_!"

Elena couldn't help but smile at the rosiness in his cheeks and the slur of his words from the alcohol. Noticing her for the first time, he smiled even brighter. "Still friends or can I _not_ give you a hug?"

Elena let out a small laugh. "You better." As he leaned in and squeezed her tightly, she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He hugged her tighter and began rocking from side-to-side, as if dancing with her. "I know. And I guess I'll forgive you. But just this one time."

She laughed as he pulled away from her, holding up one finger and waving it at her.

"Speaking of serving drinks," came Jessa's voice, "I should go see if Liv need's a hand. Just because I'm not on the clock yet doesn't mean I shouldn't get tipped," she winked.

Matt, turning to acknowledge the girl standing next to Stefan, suddenly had a huge grin on his face. He quickly extended his hand and stepped towards her. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Matt."

Jessa giggled at his gesture. "Jessa," she introduced herself as she shook his hand. "And I do believe congratulations are in order."

"Oh this?" Matt looked around at the party. "Just a few close friends. No big deal."

Their hand's continued to shake awkwardly as Matt blabbered on about how un-big of a deal it was. Elena smiled as she watched Jessa's face. She couldn't tell if she was charmed, intrigued or just being extremely polite. Either way, she found Matt's suddenly awkward interest in Jessa to be nothing short of adorable.

"Let me buy you a drink?" she heard him ask as he finally released their hands. Jessa giggled again and slowly nodded. Without a second glance back they both made their way over towards the bar.

"Great," spoke Caroline annoyed as she crossed her arms, watching them. "Now she's suckered Matt in with her witchy charm too. You'd better hope she's not a psycho," she turned back to Stefan.

"So, I'm confused," spoke Elena as she glanced back at Jessa. "_Who_ is she exactly?"

As Caroline and Stefan filled her in on how they'd met and how she'd moved into their old dorm or, as Caroline put it, 'swooped in like she owned the place,' Elena felt her renewed hope growing stronger.

"So, she knows something, about how to bring them back? Stefan, that's great! We have to try! What are we waiting for?"

"They're waiting to know if it's a trap or not," interrupted Enzo again, who'd resumed pouring himself another drink. When they all three looked at him confused, he smirked. "Oh I thought you knew everything?" He mocked.

"Oh cut the crap and just tell us what you know," spoke Caroline exasperated.

"You're so sexy when you're all," he shot back the drink and rolled his shoulders, "fired up."

Stefan glared at him and stepped between them. Elena almost wondered if he was on the verge of punching him.

"I'm going to pretend for two seconds that we're all on the same side here," he stated as he crossed his arms. "What do you know?"

Enzo smirked. "Alright fine, but only because I'm in a particularly good mood today." Caroline and Elena exchanged a quick, nervous glance. "During everyone's whole 'oh my God, the Other Side is disappearing, what do we do?' debacle, the witches were a _little_ busy planning what to do about their magic."

"We already know this," spat Caroline. "The witches had to have left their magic with something or someone. That's all you've got?"

Elena looked at her, confused and annoyed that she'd been left out of the loop, but Enzo continued.

"Well then I suppose I don't need to tell you that that _someone_ was Bonnie then, now do I?" he smirked cockily.

Elena arched her eyebrows; her eyes widening and heart pounding. "Bonnie? So does that mean," she trailed off.

"Wait, how do you know that?" asked Stefan, unconvinced.

"Let's just say Sheila liked me about as much as Bonnie did," he winked.

They all three exchanged a look at the mention of Sheila. How could he have known Bonnie's Grams, unless…?

After a few moments of initial shock, Elena felt herself growing angry. "So you've known? This entire time, you've known that the witches were planning on giving their magic to Bonnie, ensuring that she'd survive; that she's _alive_ somewhere! How could you not say anything? How could you just _leave_?"

Enzo shrugged and smirked. "Well, Damon _did_ leave me to die with Augustine. The least I could do was give him a little time to think about it."

Elena suddenly felt herself lunging at him. Before either Stefan or Caroline could pull her back, she felt the easy snapping of his neck between her fingers. Stefan flew to catch his limp body before it hit the ground, attempting to keep the drunken crowd oblivious from what had just happened.

"Elena!" shouted Caroline. But she didn't care. She felt her temper, mixed with that same persistent, demanding grief she'd felt on the roof, beginning to boil over. She watched as Stefan put an arm around Enzo's shoulder and carried him towards the back of the bar, as though assisting a drunken friend.

"Elena, I know you're upset but you have to cool it, okay?" pleaded Caroline as she grabbed Elena's shoulders and looked around the bar nervously.

"I don't care," she shouted back at her. "How long have you known? How long have you been working with Stefan and whatserface," she struggled to remember the name. "Jessa? Did you know? Is it possible? Did the witches leave their magic with Bonnie?"

Caroline looked hurt. "I honestly don't know, Elena. I know just as much as you do and I only found out last night. But you have to calm down okay? We're still in _public_."

"I don't care!" she shouted again, annoyed by Caroline's obvious un-interest in this new development. "Let's find Liv. And Jessa. They clearly know something we don't. There has to be a spell. Yes, there has to be," she nodded her head, feeling frantic and desperate. "Let's find them and do the spell. _Now_!"

She turned around and tried desperately to search the crowded bar for the two witches, but they were nowhere to be found. Had Stefan gotten to them first? What were they planning? If Bonnie held all of the Spirit magic, this meant that she was not only, _possibly_, alive, but so was Damon. Her heart raced rapidly at the possibility. Nothing else mattered. She didn't care if she had to compel the entire bar or snap more necks. If there was a spell to be done, it was happening. Tonight.

She looked back over her shoulder to see if Caroline was following, but she had disappeared. When she turned back around, she was suddenly standing in front of her. "What are you,"?

But before she could finish, there was the quick flash of Caroline's hands to her neck, the loud sound of cracking bones ringing through her ear, and then, darkness.


	12. Say Anything

**Say Anything  
**We won't break if we let go  
__You and I already know  
___We were bound to be set free_____ eventually  
\- Tristan Prettyman

* * *

**Jessa's POV:**

She wasn't quite sure how it happened exactly. Maybe somewhere between the playful argument of how the West Coast was so much better than the East (which, _hello_! Have you seen those sunsets? Not to mention the best food, bars and beaches on the planet!), or possibly during the flirtatious competition of who could prepare the better Bloody Mary (to which she'd easily taken the victory in due to his inability to subtly sneak all of the correct ingredients from behind the bar when Liv wasn't looking – an endeavor that had turned into quite the hilarious affair), or maybe it was after their shared, minor sob story over both growing up alone and, coincidentally, having both lost a sibling.

Then again, maybe it was just the five shots of tequila he'd bought her. Yeah, it was probably that.

Either way, an hour and a half later, Jessa and Matt suddenly found themselves stumbling towards the back of the bar and into the storage room, colliding together with heated passion and desperate desire. As his lips crashed into hers and his hands roamed down her back, tugging on her dress eagerly, hers quickly found their way to the bottom of his V-neck t-shirt as she pulled on the hem playfully. His lips moved rapidly from her lips to her neck and then to her collarbone. She felt him slowly slide the thin strap of her dress down her shoulder as he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses in its place. Her head leaned back against the door in longing as she allowed him to continue.

In another quick moment, she was being lifted from the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist as he leveraged her against the door and supported the remainder of her weight in his arms. As their lips reconnected, she felt herself being carried away from the back of the door. She heard the sound of a bottle shattering to the ground as they accidentally bumped into a nearby shelf just before she felt her back being pressed against another wall. She smiled, but he didn't seem to miss a beat as his hand began slowly edging up the back of her thigh, pushing her dress further upward as it neared closer and closer to her ass. She felt her arousal building as his lips again left hers and made their way along her jawline, all the while his center pressing deeper and more forcefully into that sweet spot between her thighs. She couldn't help the low moan that escaped her lips as his hand began to roam under the lace of her panties. She felt him take hold of her right hand with his free one and move it above her head, pinning it there as their lips rejoined; the kiss deepening as his tongue began exploring her mouth more urgently.

Her heart was beating rapidly and her chest rose and fell quickly between them as he slowly lowered her hand. Their eyes met for a brief moment through the darkness, almost as if he was asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this. It wasn't that she was exactly foreign to casual hookups – she very much enjoyed her right to have a one-night stand in the same detached, lighthearted manner as any man, this _is_ the twenty-first century after all – but something about Matt was making her extremely nervous. In addition to the fear of royally fucking up the possibility of any future friendships she might make in this town (seriously, did he know _everyone_?), there was the extremely terrifying possibility that she might wake up tomorrow _actually_ caring about him.

'_No'_, she thought quickly. '_Get a grip, Jessa._ _That's just the alcohol talking._'

Just as she was about to unhook the belt from his jeans and remove it, the sound of Caroline's booming voice from outside the storage room door suddenly halted their entire escapade.

"Well what else was I _supposed_ to do?" She shouted. There was a long pause. "I know, I know." Another pause. She was obviously on the phone. "Yeah, she's in the back. Just bring the car around." Silence. "Well, we can't carry her through the entire _bar_!" Silence. "Yeah, we'll be waiting at the back door."

They suddenly jumped apart as the door flew open. In the few moments that Caroline struggled to find the light switch, Matt struggled to re-adjust his shirt and belt as Jessa quickly began pulling down her dress to straighten it to its former, modest, location.

As the lights suddenly illuminated the room, Caroline froze, her phone still in her hand, as she gawked at them. "Matt?" she asked looking from him to Jessa.

"Caroline," Matt acknowledged, nodding awkwardly as a long pause followed.

"Were you two just," her voice trailed off as she pointed from him to her. Neither of them said anything. Jessa, feeling slightly breathless and lightheaded, attempted to look away, but she couldn't prevent the huge grin that was overtaking her face. "Oh my God!" shouted Caroline, looking partly embarrassed, partly shocked. "Unbelievable."

"My thoughts exactly," sighed Matt in frustration as he looked back, sadly, at Jessa.

"Seriously? Could this night get anymore bizarre?" Caroline said looking up, as if talking to herself.

"I should, um, probably get going," Jessa said softly as she cleared her throat and attempted to step around Matt. "Have you seen Stefan, by chance?" She asked Caroline.

Continuing to glare at her, Caroline nodded her head. "He went to take Enzo," she paused, "somewhere. We're currently attempting to hide dead," she corrected, "-ish, vampires."

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"Yeah, the bodies just keep piling up," Caroline laughed nervously, as she rocked forward on her feet and then back down. "Exhibit A," she then indicated towards a darkened corner of the storage room.

Jessa and Matt followed her extended hand and, for the first time, noticed the body of Elena Gilbert sitting on the floor, her back and head propped up against the two adjoining walls.

"Elena?" asked Matt sadly, as he quickly rushed over and knelt beside her. Jessa watched as he tenderly brushed a stray hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"See? Good thing I came along. Talk about super awkward, huh?" Caroline again laughed nervously. "If she woulda woke up, I mean."

Jessa couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Caroline's obvious discomfort at the situation.

"Is she okay? What the hell happened?" continued Matt, still looking incredibly concerned.

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Caroline with an arched eyebrow.

Matt stood, clearly understanding something as he nodded.

"Ric's on his way. Hopefully he'll be here before she wakes up and we can just sneak her out the back."

"What are we gonna do, Care?" Asked Matt. "This is seriously getting ridiculous. I'm really getting worried about her."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "I think that maybe it's my fault," she hesitated nervously. "I sorta promised her that I'd help her keep searching for a way to bring Damon and Bonnie back. Maybe that was a mistake," she sighed as she looked at Elena's lifeless body.

Matt ran a hand through his already messy hair in frustration. "Care, I know you wanna help her, but giving her false hope is seriously just a disaster waiting to happen, okay? I miss Bonnie and my sister and, hell, maybe even Damon sometimes, but they're gone. Haven't we learned our lesson from tampering with ghosts and dark magic yet?"

"I know," Caroline nodded. "You're right. It's just," she frowned as her voice softened. "I don't want to see her like this anymore, you know?"

Matt nodded sadly.

"I can help," spoke up Jessa suddenly. She hadn't been sure if she was ready to finally do what she'd came here to do, but watching them both in their helplessness – and seeing the devastation and desperation in Elena - reminded her of someone; someone that she'd once seen in the mirror everyday.

Both Matt and Caroline suddenly looked at her, confusion clearly evident on their faces.

Jessa looked to Caroline first. "When your friend Ric gets here, tell him to take you and Elena to the place where Luke was killed. Call Stefan. Tell him to meet you there." She turned to Matt. "Can you find me Liv? Tell her to get Luke and the Grimoire. We'll meet you guys out there," she said matter-of-factly back to Caroline.

Matt remained where he was and eyed her suspiciously. "What are you,"?

"I'll also need candles, and water," she thought frantically, interrupting him. "And salt and,"

"Doppelgängers?" asked Caroline, in a slight smart-alack-y tone. They both looked at her. "What? It's always the necessary ingredient these days." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, actually," spoke Jessa assuredly. "Since the disappearance of the Other Side, witches have only been able to rely on natural magic. We can only draw from nature, or powerful, reoccurring elements, and other living witches. Stefan and Elena will help make the spell stronger."

"Wait," asked Matt, trying to keep track, "why are you helping? If you can still practice magic, why do you care if we find Bonnie and Damon?"

"I don't care about Damon and Bonnie, _necessarily_," she paused. "No-offense," she quickly added. "I care about regaining access to Spirit magic, and I care about discovering what, or who, is still over there."

Matt paused, as he seemed to be slowly putting the pieces together. "You're trying to find someone, aren't you?" He nodded, feeling sympathetic, but also frustrated. "Your sister? That's what this is about, isn't it?"

Damn alcohol. It'll getcha every time, she thought as she quickly realized she'd revealed too much during their flirtatious encounter at the bar. She sighed in defeat as she debated on whether or not it was time to finally explain. There was nothing in the entire world that she hated more than opening up and sharing her story, particularly, this one. She hated the looks of pity and remorse that followed. But most of all, she hated the way it still impacted her. Nonetheless, she knew she had no choice but to be honest.

"My sister was a very powerful witch," she hesitantly began to explain. "Even as a young girl, we knew she was special. For whatever reason, she had strengths and abilities that the rest of us had never seen before. She had the ability to detect dark magic and prevent it from occurring in other witches. She could see danger before it happened and had the ability to stop anyone who threatened her or our family with just a single look." She paused, taking a deep breath.

"But she was also very kind and caring. She didn't believe in using magic for violence, only in preventing it. She was my best friend."

Caroline's face finally softened as she and Matt exchanged a sympathetic glance.

"When we were growing up, my mother was approached by someone," she continued on, "someone within our coven who claimed that Ellie had gotten too strong and that she imposed a threat to everyone around her, including us," Jessa began pacing slowly, glancing at the old bottles of alcohol on the shelves impassively, trying to avert her eyes from Matt and Caroline's. "When he told my mother that she was to be sacrificed for the '_greater good_' of the coven, we ran. They wanted Ellie's spirit to 'rejoin' the earth so that we could all benefit from her power – like our own magic wasn't good enough – like we needed hers to be stronger," she ranted, feeling enraged as the emotions threatened to take over her story. She paused before continuing. "We didn't get far. They easily tracked us down and, after killing my sister, they killed my mother for good measure – as if to prove a point against ever disobeying the coven."

Caroline's hand had reached her mouth in shock. Jessa continued to stare at the shelves of alcohol in avoidance. "But it worked out okay for me, I guess," she shrugged. "My mother's sister found out what had happened and was devastated. She took a huge risk upon herself and preformed a spell that made me untraceable, allowing me to escape. Sure, I ended up in the Boston Foster System and, yeah, I was officially cut off from accessing the Spirits, but with family like that, who needs 'em, right?" She sighed again, finally turning back to face them. "The Parker Coven is definitely not one to be messed with."

Matt met her eyes suddenly. "Wait, Parker? As in Liv and Luke Parker?"

Jessa nodded with a sad shrug. "They are my cousins. It's why I needed Stefan's help. I couldn't contact them myself, for fear of being discovered and killed by anyone who could still remember what had happened, and so I needed him to help me send them a message."

"So you _were_ using Stefan?" the annoyance in Caroline tone returning as she crossed her arms again. "I knew it."

"Stefan is my friend," she quickly countered. "I agreed to help him and I will, but if he had known the truth, it might have only put him in danger. I was trying to protect him, and now, I'm trying to help Liv and Luke. They've been manipulated and abused by that _same_ power their entire lives, and now, it's time for us to take it back. The _control_ of Spirit magic is gone now, but if we can find where all of that power is now harnessed, we can access it again; for good and not evil," she paused. "We might even be able to find the ones we've lost and rebuild the Other Side."

The sudden sound of movement caused them to all turn their heads to the corner of the storage room. Elena was waking up. She rotated her neck stiffly and squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the light before finally noticing everyone in the room. Jessa made her way over and knelt down in front of her, resting at the same spot Matt had been a few moments prior, and placed a reassuring hand on her knee.

"Are you ready to find Damon?"

* * *

**Bonnie's POV: **

'Was it possible to feel this tired? Shouldn't being dead feel a little more, I don't know, _freeing_?' She thought to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror; a reflection she hadn't seen in far too long due to her ghostly state. She could almost swear there were bags under her eyes.

When Lucy had reinstated the magic within the walls of the boarding house, a sort of good faith payment in lieu of their agreement, she'd also granted them the miraculous privilege of being able to indulge in a select few human amenities for a few days. Bonnie supposed it was her way of making up for the fact that the reestablishment of magic was of absolutely no use to them either way in their current state.

So now, even though they were still invisible to the rest of the world, and though it was only temporary until they'd said their peace with Elena and Jeremy, they'd been attempting to make the best of their current situation.

Damon had wasted no time in locating his every secret stash of hidden Bourbon throughout the house and, promptly thereafter, making sure his glass was full at all times. He'd claimed that, now that he had fair warning of his eminent death, it was only appropriate to not let a single drop go to waste. Meanwhile, she'd made use of her time by avoiding him at all costs.

The arguing and shouting had been expected; the rage and denial, anticipated. It was his _look_, however, that had been haunting her over the last few days. That look of pure hurt and betrayal, a look that burned through her as if she were a traitor and a liar.

She sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair, continuing to examine her reflection in the mirror that resided in Stefan's eerily, deserted bedroom.

While being the Anchor had certainly taken it's toll – what with that whole feeling the pain of _every_ supernatural creature who passed through her thing – it had been nothing compared to these last six months of watching over and longing for Jeremy. She missed him – more than she could possibly even express. It was why, she supposed, she'd done her best to just grieve in silence. She hadn't wanted to burden Damon with her pain when she knew he was equally struggling and, just like always, she'd wanted to be strong – if not for him then for herself.

'I died, Jer. I died the day before graduation and the rest of this has been a gift and I choose to be thankful that I didn't waste a second of it.'

Her last words to Jeremy had been replaying in her head since the moment she'd hung up on him. She _had_ died. She had died _twice_ now. She'd been lucky to have even had the time with him that she'd had. She should be feeling thankful, not bitter. Being remorseful, and choosing to live out the rest of her existence in grief and sadness, felt as if she were being ungrateful and, ultimately, detrimental to the memories she had of him; memories she now cherished.

But still, she couldn't help it. She missed him.

As a tear slowly fell down her cheek, she quickly brushed it away with the back of her sleeve as she tried to tell herself that it didn't matter now. This was her new reality and she needed to accept it.

The problem, however, was that unlike the night of the Masquerade Party, she just couldn't bring herself to trust Lucy again. Granted, she could understand completely where Lucy was coming from about the preservation of their ancestor's magic, and yeah, _Grams_ had trusted her - but still, something in her gut told her to be careful. If Lucy was being completely honest and open, then why had she waited so long to reveal everything? Not to mention that the whole 'channeling every single dead witch' thing, seemed to be a bit shady. No witch needed that much power – and in addition – no witch could possibly _control_ that much power. Not without difficulty anyway. She'd proven so when she'd been manipulated into accessing Expression.

She hadn't voiced these concerns to Damon yet. Actually, she'd said very little between his 'How could you do that?'s and his 'You didn't even try!'s and his unwavering new accusations that she'd been planning this the entire time. And of course, she thought, he had a right to be angry. She'd be angry too. She _was_ angry. Being manipulated by the Spirits was something she hadn't missed while being a witch, and she certainly wasn't ready to go back to that in this new realm. But the difference this time, verses her time as an earthly witch, was that she had learned a few tricks. She knew better than to say too much out loud, or to allow herself to even so much as think too many defiant thoughts. But... it didn't mean she didn't have a plan. It was why, after all, she had insisted that they needed a few days to gather their thoughts before she and Damon said their goodbyes.

Finally, pulling her thoughts together and preparing herself for the upcoming confrontation, she emerged from the bedroom and made her way downstairs and towards the parlor where she knew Damon would be.

The fireplace burned brightly as he stood in front of it, his back to her as he leaned against the mantle with his left arm, his drink in his other hand, obviously lost deep in thought.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked nervously.

"There's nothing to talk about," he fired uninterested, not turning to face her.

"I don't want to fight," she said calmly. "I just need you to hear me out."

"What's to hear? You sold me out to your loony, psychotic cousin over the chance to create a new, happy witchy paradise." He finally turned around to face her. "And here I thought we had bonded," he smirked sarcastically as he raised his glass to her.

She frowned. "You know if there was anything I could do, I would," she began. "But you know I don't have any powers anymore. If she wants you gone, then there's nothing I can do. The least we can do is give Elena and Jeremy the chance to come home again and start over." Avoiding her eye contact, he sat on the couch and took a sip from his glass. "And what about your brother?" She continued. "Doesn't he deserve to get to come back here? To have a life?" she insinuated around the boarding house.

Damon didn't respond, but his brows furrowed in frustration at knowing she had a small point.

"Besides," she said softly, "you knew this was inevitable. You knew we couldn't stay like this forever. The dead are supposed to stay dead. There was never going to be a way to come back from this."

In a flash Damon was standing and marching towards her. "Are you kidding me right now?" he spat, his face inches from hers as he glared at her. She took a step back in shock. "You are Bonnie. Fucking. Bennett! I have watched you do the impossible again and again! I've watched you outwit Klaus and Katherine and, hell I'll admit it, even me! You, Bonnie Bennett, are the same witch that brought Jeremy back to life. You, _Bonnie Bennett_, are the same witch that brought down the Other Side, and overpowered an immortal witch! You, Bonnie Bennett," he said slowing down and softening his tone, "are the most powerful witch I have ever seen. And now," he paused as he backed away from her, throwing his hands up in frustration, "you're giving up."

She felt tears forming behind her eyes as she began breathing again – she hadn't even realized she'd been holding her breath until now. She watched as he turned to again face the fireplace as she struggled to stay calm, but the shock and hurt of his words were quickly replaced by anger.

"How dare you!" She demanded, trying not to cry. He quickly turned back around. "I have _always_ put everyone else's life before my own. I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with if I hadn't! Despite the warnings from Grams and the Spirits, and despite my own better judgment, I have always helped you! Whether you've needed to open a tomb, or whether you've needed me to send ghosts away or bring them back, whether you've needed me to save Jeremy or Elena or Stefan's life, or whether I've needed to save _your_ life – I've _always_," she trailed off as a tear fell, "_always_, helped you."

Damon watched her, his expression quickly softening, obviously feeling guilty from his rant.

"I'm not giving up," she continued, trying to regain her composure. "I'm trying to let go."

Damon looked to the ground and then finished his drink before setting the glass down on the mantle. He slowly walked towards her again, this time, his expression much kinder. He slowly reached up and put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he said softly.

"I try to forget," she shrugged with a small, irritated laugh.

Damon smiled. "Remember when I told you that you were no Emily Bennett and that I didn't trust you?" She smiled softly, but did not respond. "Come on, you remember? You sent a book flying at me? Jack London, _Call of the Wild_? Ring any bells?"

She smiled and finally nodded in cooperation.

"I was wrong that day, okay?" he finally finished. "To not trust you. We _all_ owe you our lives," he paused, " _I_ owe you my life." He met her eyes sincerely. "And in case I haven't said it yet, I am and always will be, eternally grateful to you."

She could see the sincerity in his eyes and she knew he meant it. She nodded her head appreciatively.

"And for the record," he continued. "You are way, _way_ more badass than Emily Bennett. And far less creepy."

She couldn't help but smile. Coming from Damon that meant a lot. She suddenly felt herself wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a tight hug. He seemed slightly caught off guard, but within a few seconds, was returning the gesture.

"If only Elena could see this," Bonnie whispered. Damon let out a slight chuckle.

"When I say goodbye, I'll make sure to tell her what a royal pain in the ass you've been," he joked as she slowly pulled away. "Can't have her thinking we're actually becoming fri,"

"Shh," said Bonnie, suddenly interrupting as she quickly jumped away from him. "Did you hear that?"

Damon looked around cautiously, but didn't seem to have heard anything. "Heard what?"

It was a low humming noise. So low, she herself almost couldn't hear it – but it was slowly growing stronger. She turned and eyed the parlor suspiciously, trying to decipher its location.

It grew louder and louder, slowly becoming an incessant, ridiculously irritating buzzing noise. She looked back at him, but he shrugged his shoulders in confusion. How could he possibly not hear it? It was driving her crazy, almost to the point of wanting to cover her ears at the irritation.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" asked Damon, watching her confused as she made her way towards the entryway.

She didn't answer, but just continued to draw closer to where the sound appeared to be coming from. She stopped where the parlor steps met the entry hallway. Though there was nothing visually in front of her, she knew something was there. The hallway lights caught a small glare - a small wave of light as it bounced away from where the buzzing sound was being emitted. It was almost as if there was suddenly an invisible, humming wall that had miraculously appeared. She stared at it curiously, almost as if in a daze.

"Bonnie what the hell is happening?"

"Shh!" she snapped quickly. As she stared at it, she suddenly felt herself being drawn to touch it – almost as if powers beyond her control were forcing her to lift her hand and put it though it. Without even considering if it were something dangerous – or hell, some type of an electric fence - she felt herself touch it.

She let out a gasp at the shock. Though it wasn't electricity, it felt like an electric current was suddenly racing through her entire body. She felt someone's hand grab onto hers and hold it tightly, almost as if trying to pull her through the wall. Partially shocked, partially terrified, she quickly let go and pulled away.

She felt Damon rushing over to assist her as she stumbled back, feeling out of breath.

"Bonnie what the hell?" he repeated. "What was that?"

"Magic," she panted through a smile. "They're here. They're trying to find us."

Damon's mouth dropped slightly in shock. "What are you talking about? Who's 'they?'"

Bonnie suddenly stood fully upright as her expression quickly changed from excited, to fully solemn. She eyed Damon nervously. "Do you still trust me?"

He looked into her eyes for a few moments before nodding his head.

Bonnie quickly reached in to hug him again, this time much more tightly. She hoped and prayed with everything she had that she could do this. He had given her the faith she needed and, unknowingly, erased her own doubtfulness. "Promise me, that you'll take care of Jeremy and Elena," she whispered so softly, she wondered if he'd heard her.

He quickly pulled away as he reached to grab both of her forearms tightly. "What the hell are you talking about, Bonnie? What are you doing?"

Bonnie shook her head sadly at him, wishing she could explain. Before he had the chance to even speak another word, however, she began to chant. She hadn't spoken this spell in years, but she remembered it as clearly as she did the day Luka had taught it to her. The first round felt weak, but she continued on, repeating it over and over and over again, each time with more urgency and desperation. She vaguely heard Damon shout her name, but as she felt the sudden surge of power being reinstated within her veins, it became nothing but background noise. The power was growing stronger and stronger as she channeled Lucy, reclaiming what had been stolen from her. She'd been waiting for this moment. She'd had no idea when it would be happening – when their friends would find them or when she'd be able to draw from their natural use of magic – but it was enough, and it was all she needed to spark the start of something great; something powerful.

She opened her eyes as the spell completed. "Give me your hand," she said softly to Damon.

He remained where he was, defiantly, staring at her in confusion and frustration."It's time for you to go home, Damon," she said softly.

He quickly shook his head. "I'm not leaving without you. I can't do that to Elena. She can't be without you again. If I go, we go together."

It was probably the most selfless thing she'd ever heard him say. She let out a small, soft smile, but unfortunately did not have time to argue. "I only have a few minutes before Lucy takes her power back. You have to go _now_!"

"Dammit, Bonnie!" he shouted. "On the contrary to what you've been told, you do not always have to be the damn martyr! You deserve to go back. You're what Jeremy and Elena needs," he paused. "More than me. You go, I'll stay."

Bonnie smiled at his lack of understanding and shook her head. "Damon, you are by far the best thing that has ever happened to that girl," she said slowly as she reached down to take his hand in hers. "And yeah, maybe a few years ago I wouldn't have thought so," she shrugged playfully.

"There's definitely been a few bumps," he acknowledged.

"A _few_," she continued with a laugh. "But you've changed. I've _seen_ you change. So go be that person," her voice began to shake as tears crept in behind her eyes. "Go be the brother, and the friend, and the boyfriend, that they all need you to be; that I know you can be," she finished, barely above a whisper. "I can't come. You know I can't. I have to keep a foothold here and use the power to send you back. If I go, all that power will be gone. This whole world will be gone and, ultimately, so will we."

Damon swallowed thickly as he finally accepted her words. He slowly nodded his head before placing both of his hands on her shoulder. "We're going to come back for you, you hear me?" A tear fell down her cheek. "We're going to find a solution around Lucy, okay? You're going to see Jeremy and Elena again. You _always_ do because you are a fucking fighter Bonnie Bennett."

She tried to laugh but it came out more like a soft sob. She hugged him one more time, squeezing for dear life, again, praying that this would work. Before she had time for doubt, before he could say another word, before she could reconsider the consequences they would all inevitably face, she quickly took hold of his hand in her right as her left reconnected with the buzzing, magical wall. She felt the power of the Parker witches behind it as she took hold of whosever's hand lay on the opposite side. As their hands all connected, she felt such an overwhelming sense of power, she literally thought it might kill her. She closed her eyes and again began chanting a familiar spell – one that had been uttered by Qetsiyah not once, but twice.

It was working. She felt that same, familiarity of death and pain mixed with earth and humanity as she temporarily took on the roll as the anchor. In a moment, she felt Damon pass through her. The pain was excruciating and she couldn't help but scream at the sudden occurrence. It lasted only for a moment - only a brief, quick moment.

She didn't open her eyes until the room fell silent again. The buzzing wall was gone. The spell Jessa, Liv and Luke had been working on so tirelessly was completed. They'd found them, just like she'd always known they would.

She slowly and nervously, opened her eyes. The room was empty. Damon was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was crazy fun for me to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So where is Damon? Did he make it back? _How_ will he be back? I can't wait to finally answer these questions in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

And also! Can I just say how blown away I am by everyone's response to this story!? In addition to you sharing it with other TVD fans, some of you have ACTUALLY tweeted it to the TVD writers! Like, wow! Thank you SO much! In just the few short weeks that WWHB has been posted, it's already received over 12,000 views! That's insanely amazing! You guys seriously rock! Thank you so, so much for all of your reviews, and as always, please, please, please continue to do so because they seriously help keep me going. If you don't want to review, that's okay too, but I also really appreciate favs and follows ;) Thanks again!


	13. 1000 Times

**1000 Times  
**_Cause I would die to make you mine  
_Bleed me dry each and every time  
_I don't mind, no I don't mind  
_I would come back 1000____ times  
\- Sara Bareilles**  
**

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

The other major problem with hope?

The annoying ability it gives us to trust everyone and no one in equal measure. Hope by definition means to desire with the expectation of obtainment, so it's easy, therefore, to put our trust in anyone who make promises of it's delivery – even when we know we're giving them the ultimate power to let us down. It's difficult to wade and decipher through the lies and the bullshit as we attempt to uncover what's real and what's fake - difficult to know who's just telling us what we want to hear versus the actual truth.

But the problem is, hope serves to blind us with so much optimism that even when we know better, we still allow ourselves to trust anyone who dangles that shiny carrot in front of our eyes. Even though we certainly know by now that everyone has a hidden agenda; a sorta 'what's in it for me?' mentality; even though life has taught us to never invest so much hope into one, sole individual alone; that by doing so, you're definitively giving them all the power they need to completely crush and destroy you. But yet, we just can't help ourselves.

And tonight, Elena was giving that power to Jessa.

She had been pacing back and forth for what felt like hours. She was sure if she looked down, she'd see a new, freshly paved path imprinted on the ground. She'd been biting her nails and running a hand through her hair every five minutes, all-the-while avoiding the eye contact of Caroline and Stefan who occasionally glanced at her nervously. They had at least done her the favor of remaining silent, allowing her the opportunity to process everything that was finally happening.

On the orders of Jessa, the three of them had been banished up the road and away from the location Luke had been killed - the location the three witches were currently doing the spell. According to Jessa, she needed them to keep a look out and redirect any northbound traffic that came their way – Alaric, Matt and Jeremy were on the opposite end, watching for southbound – but when Elena had insisted that she would stay and had demandingly implored to be there the second Damon and Bonnie were resurrected, Jessa shot her a look full of daggers. Stefan seemed to catch the hint, and had forced Elena to give the witches some space. Elena had argued for a while, but in fear of Jessa changing her mind, had finally agreed. In addition to her trust issues resurfacing, she silently wondered if Jessa - like Stefan and Caroline - was terrified of what her reaction would be if the spell proved to be unsuccessful.

The sky was still filled with darkness and hazy stars, but there was a hint of light sneaking in over the edge of the horizon as dawn slowly approached. Forest and brush surrounded them as Stefan leaned against a nearby tree, his arms crossed, obviously lost in deep thought. Caroline stood silently and patiently as she watched the road through a clearing even though they hadn't heard anything or seen so much as a distant headlight all night.

A million thoughts were racing through Elena's head. What if this was it? What if tonight was finally the night that she would be reunited with Damon? What if tonight was finally her chance to tell him how much she loved him, how much he meant to her, and how being without him had, ultimately, been the most excruciatingly painful time in her life?

And Bonnie - she smiled as she thought of Bonnie. What if this was their chance to finally start over; a chance to really rebuild and restore their friendship? Though she hadn't expressed it to anyone, particularly Jeremy, the guilt of her and Bonnie's last few months together had been slowly eating away at her. She'd been so determined to bring her back the first time that she had never even paused to consider the repercussions being the anchor might have on her – on all of them. At the time, she just hadn't cared. She'd just wanted her best friend back and was willing to do whatever it took to make that happen.

Selfishness – that new characteristic she'd ultimately begun to associate with herself – was fueling her again tonight. She hated herself for it; hated the idea that she knew deep down that they would all inevitably face consequences for what they were about to do, but _again_, she just didn't care. Maybe that's just what happens when you've lost so many people – you're ability to care just runs out. You eventually reach a breaking point; a point when rational thinking becomes impractical and casual niceties become derisory; a point when the person you used to be is so far gone, you can hardly even recognize yourself in the mirror.

Eventually, somewhere along the way, everything becomes about what you are willing to do to survive – and part of _Elena's_ survival, she finally acknowledged, was having and _keeping_ the people in her life that she cared about – no matter the consequences.

At the thought, she paused her pacing and slowly looked up to face Stefan. He was still looking to the ground, his brows furrowed, still lost in thought.

"I'm sorry," she said finally as he suddenly looked up to face her. "For what happened to you and for yelling at you," she fidgeted her hands nervously as she thought of his death and of their quarrel a few moments ago over staying with Jessa. He nodded acceptingly, but didn't seem to know what to say, so she continued.

"And I just want you to know that, I would do this for you too - if we hadn't brought you back, I mean," she paused nervously. "I would be this way over losing any of you," Elena additionally acknowledged Caroline as she took her eyes away from the road to watched them.

"I want you to know that I would do whatever it took to bring you back, and I'm not sorry about that. I can't be. Losing people has changed me, and I hate that you've both been caught in the crossfire, but" she paused as she looked down at her hands again, avoiding their eyes, "I just want you to know that I would still be this hurt and irrationally crazy over losing any of you, and I can't help that, and I'm not sorry about it," she repeated. "But I am sorry that I've hurt you because of it."

Her rant felt like a jumbled mess of words and she had no idea if the message she'd been trying to send had come across clearly, but after a few moments, Caroline smiled weakly as she and Stefan exchanged a quick, empathetic glance. After a few moments Caroline was walking towards her and embracing her in a tight hug.

"I don't deserve to still have you as a friend," Elena sighed softly as she tightly returned the gesture.

"I know," laughed Caroline against her shoulder, "but you do, and I forgive you anyway."

As she slowly pulled away with a reassuring smile, Stefan stepped forward. He nodded thoughtfully and placed his hands in his pocket as he seemed to search for what he wanted to say.

"It's okay that you're not sorry. You shouldn't have to be," he said finally. "I think it's easy for the rest of the world to judge and condemn someone that loves or grieves to powerfully, but I think," he said slowly, pausing. "I think sometimes we owe it to ourselves to give into those feelings. It means that what you have, or_had_," he corrected quickly, "was real. And that's worth remembering - worth fighting for. And you shouldn't have to be sorry for that."

He paused as she silently wondered to what _depth_ he was admitting that she didn't have to be sorry, but decided not to ask.

"After all, as vampires, sometimes that's as close as we'll get to our humanity, right?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," he agreed with a small smile. "As much as I was dreading being back, I've gotta say, it's been surprisingly," he hesitated as he exchanged a quick look back at Caroline, "comforting."

"No," she corrected, shaking her head. "I mean I'm glad you're _back_. Seeing you laying there like that was," she swallowed as she remembered that gut wrenching moment back in their dorm, "one of the worst things that's ever happened to us."

Caroline approached the group again as she interlocked her arm with Stefan's and squeezed it tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. "So don't ever do it again, okay?"

He smiled at her and then back at Elena, but there was still sadness in his eyes. "I know I should be thankful to be back, and I am, " he quickly added, "but honestly, sometimes I hate myself for not staying behind – if I just wouldn't have grabbed onto Bonnie, I could have stayed and found Damon and made sure that he and Lexi made it back, but instead, I got to come back," he paused, "and they didn't."

Elena understood completely. It had, sadly, taken her months to replace the anger she felt towards Bonnie for forcing her to return without Damon, with grief over losing her too. She felt guilty just for relieving the thoughts.

"How can you think like that?" Caroline spoke up quickly, turning to face him. "Stefan, everything that we did was to bring you back. Everything _Damon_ did was for you. He wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty and neither would Lexi. They _wanted_ to save you and we all knew the risks involved when we made the plan. Besides," she said softly, "Lexi prevented Marcos from returning and Damon helped save my mom. They died heroes."

It was the first time Elena had ever heard Caroline refer to Damon as anything other than someone she just merely tolerated; someone worth respecting. Elena smiled at her gratefully as their eyes met. Stefan nodded through the darkness, but she could tell it was just in an effort to reassure Caroline – not because his guilt had subsided any less. Again, Elena understood completely.

Ric had been saying the same words to her all summer, trying to comfort her with the fact that Damon had known what he was doing and that he had succeeded in bringing his brother back and saving the Sherriff, both noble causes worth dying for. He'd tried to assure her of how much Damon had loved her, as if that alone should be enough of a reason to accept that he was gone and find a way to move on. But it wasn't and most of the time, it only made it worse.

"Do you trust her?" Elena asked suddenly, wanting to change the subject back to why they were all here. "I mean, no offense, but it wouldn't be the first time a witch has screwed us over, and don't you find it a little weird that she didn't want any of us around when she did the spell? Not even you?"

"She's right," Caroline chimed in. "I mean, how well do we really know this girl? What if she was just using us to get Bonnie's Grimoire? God knows what kind of damage she could do with that thing."

Stefan crossed his arms again as he contemplated an answer. "I trust her," he softly assured. "I can't explain it. I just do."

Just as Elena was about to argue against his lack of concern and impaired reasoning, they suddenly heard screaming – almost as if someone was in terrible pain. It sounded like Liv.

In a flash, Elena's vampire speed had her back up the road to where they had previously left Luke, Liv and Jessa. Caroline and Stefan were right behind her.

"Don't let go! Don't break the connection!" shouted Jessa at Liv. They were all still in a trance, sitting on the ground with their eyes closed. Blood was running down Liv's nose, as Luke lay lifelessly between them.

"I can't!" shouted Liv back as she struggled to maintain her concentration. Her entire body was shaking. "There's too much power!"

Jessa began chanting louder, more forcefully, almost as if trying to make up for what Liv could not provide.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Caroline in terror as she watched them. No one answered her.

"_No, no, no_!" shouted Jessa suddenly in panic and anger.

Luke's eyes flashed open. He sat up quickly, gasping for air as he placed his hand on his heart, which seemed to have abruptly started beating again. He choked and coughed as he struggled to obtain breath as well as retain what was happening. He seemed very confused on where he was and whether or not he was once again back in the land of the living.

Liv quickly broke concentration and hugged him, tears flooding her eyes. Jessa sat motionless, almost as if in shock. It took her several moments to even open her eyes or to acknowledge everyone standing around her.

"What the hell is happening? What's with all the screaming?" Alaric had arrived. Matt and Jeremy were not far behind him.

Elena watched her anxiously, holding her breath as she waited for an answer - waited for anything.

"I found her," spoke Luke suddenly, still slightly breathless. "Or, someone. I couldn't tell, but there was so much power. It was like I was being to drawn to it."

"It was her," clarified Jessa. "It's just like we thought. She has the power of every dead witch on her side, except," she paused, as she seemed to be confused. "It was like she wasn't the one controlling it - it was like she had to have _us_ to do that."

Everyone gawked at her in confusion. Jessa didn't acknowledge them. She still seemed to be putting the pieces together in her own head of what had just happened.

"Who was there? Did you find Damon?" asked Elena rapidly. Her heart was beating out of her chest as her mind raced. Why wasn't he back? Where the hell was he?

Luke suddenly looked up at her, a look of sadness on his face, before turning to his sister. All three of them exchanged a nervous glance.

"We couldn't save Damon," said Jessa abruptly as she finally stood from the ground. "We were," she seemed to search for her next word, "intercepted."

Elena stared at her, her mouth dropping slightly, as she tried to understand what the hell she was talking about.

"Someone is controlling Bonnie's magic and they took it back from her before she could help us bring Damon back," said Jessa earnestly, looking disappointed. "I'm sorry, Elena. I really am, but," she paused as she struggled to say her next words, "Damon is gone."

Elena felt herself fiercely shaking her head in denial as she watched Jessa, searching for a sign that she was kidding or still plotting a counter spell. But when she finally looked down, away from her eyes, Elena felt her chest tighten and her stomach drop. She barely heard the disappointed sigh that came from Alaric or the gasp that came from Caroline or the kicking of the gravel from Stefan in frustrated anger as the tears began slowly streaming down her face once again.

"No," Elena whispered, continuing to shake her head. "You said you had a plan. You said you knew what to do," she stepped towards her, pointing at her. "We trusted you. You said that you could bring them back and we trusted you!"

Jessa took a step back, clearly looking as equally guilty as she did nervous.

"What about your sister, huh? What about everyone else? Are you just giving up? There's no way that they're gone - that it's just _over_! Damon is there and so is Bonnie! You found them! Now bring them back!"

"Elena," Jessa pleaded for her to understand. "There may still be others over there, but Damon is," her voice trailed off again. "Bonnie sent Damon through. She tried to send him back with Luke, but someone got to him before we could finish. Someone fought us. They didn't want him to come back and we couldn't override that power. Not without losing Luke too."

Elena again shook her head furiously as her hand reached up to grip ahold of her own hair. "No!" she shouted again. "No! This isn't happening. You said you could bring them back!"

"Damon's no longer in the protective barrier that was holding him and Bonnie," Jessa tried to explain; her words were beginning to shake slightly. "We tried, Elena. I'm so sorry. There's nothing else we can do."

"No!" shouted Elena. "There's always something! You're just not trying! You not trying hard enough! You just don't care! Try again!"

Jessa seemed at a loss for words, so instead just looked to Stefan as she shook her head sadly.

Elena's patience had run out. She suddenly felt herself lunging at Jessa, but before she could reach her, she felt the strong arms of Stefan wrapping around her waist, pulling her back. "No!" she shouted again, desperate to be set free. But the more she struggled, the weaker she felt as the sobs once again began radiating through her body. She felt herself sinking to the ground as Stefan continued to hold onto her. Her cries grew more intense as she leaned against him, finally turning in to face him as she rested her head against his chest as he attempted to squeeze her shoulders comfortingly. She felt one of his own tears fall towards her shoulder.

After a few moments, she felt Caroline kneel down next to them as she brushed her hand through Elena's hair before leaning in to hug them both. Even though Elena was wrapped tightly between the two of them, she couldn't remember a moment when she'd ever felt more alone.

This was it. That crash and burn moment she'd been dreading. That moment of upmost pain and despair, the moment when darkness wins out and all faith is finally lost. The moment of having to conclusively acknowledge that death truly is the end; that there is no more coming back from it.

And just like that, all of that wonderful, optimistic hope and recklessly irrational faith was gone - just like Damon. He was officially gone, and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Fifteen steps. Just fifteen, measly fucking steps.

That was all that was currently separating him from the scene that was tragically unfolding in front of him. He was so close to her, and yet, an entire world away. He'd watched her fall apart before. He'd watched her grieve over losing friends and loved ones and he'd watched her miss _him_ – but this time was different. This time, he'd literally seen the hopefulness leave her eyes. This time, he knew, she was officially at a loss for what to do. She was officially giving up.

What the hell was happening? Bonnie had once again just sacrificed her own happiness for his, and yet, he was still here, away from where he needed to be - away from _her_. And now, he thought sadly, he was away from Bonnie as well. He couldn't help but smirk at the irony. Who knew that being separated from the companionship of Bonnie Bennett could be this fucking depressing?

He had no clue what went wrong or why they still couldn't see him. One minute he was standing in the boarding house with Bonnie, and the next, he was standing on an abandoned road outside of Mystic Falls – although it had taken him several minutes to regain consciousness. It had felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and someone had just been playing a ferocious game of tug-a-war with his arms. The only possible explanation was that the wonder twins had failed – just as he had suspected they would. He'd known they weren't powerful enough and he now felt irritation rising in his chest at Bonnie's incessant trust to believe otherwise.

But the thought of Bonnie also had his mind reeling. What was going to happen to her now? What would Lucy do to her for breaking their agreement and for retaking control of her magic? Dread and guilt had him pacing as he ran a hand worrisomely through his hair. The only thing worse than being stuck in _another_supernatural realm, was the thought of being able to do absolutely nothing to help Bonnie. He couldn't even warn Elena. And now that he had surely pissed off Lucy to the extreme, there was no way in hell she'd ever give him another opportunity to communicate with her again.

As anger coursed through his veins, he suddenly felt his temper rising and attempting to get the best of him. He felt his hand form a tight fist and without thinking, forcefully punched the 55-mile per hour traffic sign that he'd found himself standing by during his pacing. He'd been expecting to feel nothing – after all, it certainly wasn't the first inanimate object he'd attempted to take his anger out on during the duration of his time as a ghost – but instead, he felt his fist painfully collide with the sign. He heard the sound of the sign cratering in where it had been hit and, possibly, even the sound of his knuckle cracking.

He quickly pulled his hand away and examined it. For a few seconds, it looked painfully bruised and bloody, but in the blink of an eye, had healed and was once again in it's previously, unbroken condition.

"Well I bet you're feeling pretty pleased with yourself," came a familiar, condescending voice behind him.

He did not respond as he continued to stare at his knuckle in shock. He had not only _felt_ his fist collide with the sign, but had also watched it heal– just like he'd always been able to do as a vampire. Was it possible? Or was she still just fucking with him? Maybe, like at the boarding house, he was still under her control of being able to only feel what she permitted him to feel.

"And here I thought I'd finally found paradise," he spat sarcastically, as he finally snapped out of the trance of what had just happened and turned to face her.

Lucy smirked as she stepped towards him. "You just couldn't take the deal, could you? You just had to go and make a mess of things. And here I was trying to help you prevent all of this," she turned and insinuated towards the scene of Elena. Ric and Caroline were now attempting to help lead her up the road that led out of Mystic Falls. Everyone was finally headed back.

"Oh cut the crap," he snapped back. "You and I both know you were never planning on helping us with anything that didn't suit your evil agenda. As soon as you had gotten rid of me, you'd have had no use in restoring the magic back in Mystic Falls, and just so we're clear, that's kind of the last thing I could care about anyway."

"See the problem, Damon, is that in addition to your inability to trust, you're too blind to see what's right in front of you," she paused as she turned again to watch the scene of them all walking away. They watched as Stefan put an arm around Elena and as she leaned her head against his shoulder, still sobbing. "Elena is going to be fine, with or without you. Yeah, she's upset now, but I have a feeling she'll move on and eventually, forget all about you."

Damon let out a small chuckle as he shook his head in annoyance. "If only I had a dime for every time some know-it-all witch said that to me," he quickly turned to face her. "Let's get something straight. You know _nothing_ about Elena and me and, if I had to guess, I'd say you know nothing about Bonnie either. Because you see, it didn't matter that you'd taken her magic. She _still_ outwitted you, and you know why? Because she's smarter and _stronger_ than you could ever hope to be. All the power of all the witches in the entire universe won't change that. You will always be second best to her. It's why the witches left _her_ the power to begin with," he slowly stepped towards her and looked down at her in loathing.

"But something tells me, you know that already. There were never instructions for you to take her power, were there?" He paused, feeling angry, as everything finally made sense. "You just felt threatened by the idea of her ever having any kind of power over you. It's just a matter of time until she figures that out for herself and takes it all back for good," he smirked as he took a step back from her.

Damon suddenly fell to the ground as the familiar waves of tremendous pain shot through his brain. He gasped in torment as his hand flew up to his temple, trying desperately to alleviate the agony.

"No, _you_ get something straight," spat Lucy as she towered over his writhing body. "Bonnie's ability to care and dwell on the happiness of _vampires_, is a weakness. It is a disgusting weakness that will be her proverbial downfall! I took over her magic for her own good. You see what kind of problems happen when she has power?" She knelt towards him, but did not cease the spell that was currently giving his brain a continuous aneurysm. "Thanks to her and her pathetic excuse for friends, dark magic has been let into our new realm. Bringing back the dead is a crime against nature, and now, impurities will always be there, thanks to you."

"Well then lucky for you, it looks like she failed," Damon groaned through gritted teeth as he fought to overcome the pain.

Lucy shook her head in annoyed frustration. Damon felt the pain finally cease as she stood and began pacing in front of him. He watched her in confusion and hatred as she seemed to be racking her brain for an idea.

"She didn't fail," she said slowly, not turning back to look at him.

Damon glared at her as he struggled to catch his breath and recover from the last few minutes of torturous pain.

"No one can ever truly be brought back from the dead though," she explained. "A piece of their soul will always remain on the other side – or in this case in Bonnie's new realm. It's what Emily tried to warn Bonnie about the first time, but she didn't listen. It's why your friend Jeremy could see ghosts."

Damon slowly stood to his feet as he tried to take in what she was saying. He was feeling more confused and angry by the second. "Are you blind? Bonnie didn't bring me back! If she had, I wouldn't be standing here having this ridiculously worthless conversation with you!"

"Bonnie _did_ bring you back, you insatiable moron!" spat Lucy seething, as she quickly turned to face him again. "I just got to you before they did – hid you with an invisibility spell. They can't know you're back. At least not yet."

Damon's jaw dropped slightly. He couldn't even believe what he was hearing. Rage was again racing through his veins. He was going to strangle her. He was going to rip her limb from limb and tear her apart piece by piece. He was going to free Bonnie from her malicious control, and then he was going to find Elena and reclaim everything that he'd lost.

She must have seen it coming though, for in the microscopic second that Damon attempted to lunge at her, he was sent flying backwards by several yards. He landed with a loud thud and what was surely the sound of a rib cracking. He groaned in pain as he slowly rolled onto his back and attempted to re-stand; attempted to re-challenge her. He was determined to take her down.

"Will you relax," she said bored and impatiently. "I have a plan."

"Great," he groaned sarcastically. "Can't wait to hear it."

"The way I see it, I have two choices," she began to pace again. "I can kill you and finally send you off to hell where you belong," she smirked as he grimaced at her. "But sadly, that wouldn't solve the problem of our tainted realm, and unfortunately, thanks to Bonnie, it might only send you back there – not quite sure how that one works yet," she rambled on.

Damon watched her as he still attempted to formulate a plan of attack.

"_Or_," she continued, "I can use you to help me locate the realm of the Parker Coven – someone on _this_ side has to have access. They wouldn't have left it to just anyone…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon interrupted, annoyed by her rambling.

She stopped. "Our Coven is not the only one who took measures to preserve their magic. Your brother's little friend Jessa is on the right track, the problem is, she just can't know that. We need to stop her. We need to get there first."

"Get where?" Damon sighed exasperated. He was so over Lucy's witch drama. If only he could get to her carotid artery….

"If I can find the Parker realm and if we can find the witch on _this_ side responsible for upholding it, we can start over. We can join forces – build an even bigger and more _powerful_ Coven. The Parker's and the Bennett's have always been notorious enemies – but now," she faltered, obviously getting lost in the idea of such power, "but now that the control of the spirits are gone, we could be unstoppable."

"Sooo," Damon drug out annoyed. "Having all the magic of Bonnie's ancestors isn't good enough for you? You want all the power of Jessa's too?"

She turned to glare at him. "Don't blame me. You're the one that couldn't take the deal that I offered. If you would have just gone quietly, our realm wouldn't be tainted and our magic wouldn't be impure. So now, you're going to help me. You're going to help me track down the holder of the Parker magic or your little friends are going to suffer. Not to mention what might happen to Bonnie. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"You can't hurt Bonnie," he countered with a smirk. "She's the only thing holding up the realm. If she's gone, so is your magic."

"True," she acknowledged. "But that doesn't mean I can't make her time over there extremely unpleasant. It'd be such a shame if she had to watch something tragic happen to Jeremy or Elena - especially now that there's not even a place for them to pass over to. They'd just be," she smiled maliciously, "gone."

Damon felt himself lunging at her again, but she was once again prepared. A protective, invisible shield now separated them. Despite his best efforts, he could not reach her. In agitation and anger, he banged his fist on the veiled wall, desperate to inflict on her as much pain as possible.

"You're going to help me, Damon," she said calmly. "And you know why?" He slowly attempted to calm down as he backed away from the wall – anger still coursing through his veins. "It's the only way you'll ever see Elena again."

He paused, attempting to take a moment to reflect on what other option he had. "Fine," he agreed. "I find you this witch and you let me go. You'll leave all of us alone. Go off and have you're infinite power, but leave us out of it - Elena, my brother, her friends – all of us. We want nothing to do with it and nothing to do with you."

He attempted to mask his lie – attempted to suppress any indication in his tone that hinted his real plan to find Elena and formulate a way to take down Lucy and find Bonnie.

"Such a lovely concept. Being able to return to your loved ones and start over, don't you think?" She tilted her head slightly as she seemed to change the direction of their conversation. Her smile gleamed with malice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Memories are precious, Damon. It's just unfortunate that not all of them can be kept. But just remember through all of this," she whispered, "that I tried to help you. I am _not_ the bad guy here."

There was silence as he tried to read her tone and attempted to uncover what she wasn't telling him.

"You're not to speak of what you know or what you're up to, do you understand? Not to anyone! Just use that good old fashion, seductive charm of yours. I'm sure Jessa and Liv will be spilling all of their dirty, family secrets in no time. Just find me the witch, and then maybe, I'll help you with your little," she trailed off as she smiled at him, "Elena problem."

"What Elena prob,"?

But before he could finish, she had disappeared. He looked around confused, searching for where she had gone, but the only thing surrounding him was the abandoned road and early morning sunlight.

What the hell did she mean, 'memories are precious?' He tried to think hard - quickly repeating every word of their conversation, recalling his time with Bonnie, rapidly playing back his memories of the last hundred and seventy years; his memories of Elena. Every memory was there. Every last one of them. If she hadn't erased his memories then what had she done?

As he felt the warmth of the sunlight suddenly illuminate his face, he looked down at his hand. His ring was still there, perfectly in tact - just as it had been the night of his death. Everything felt the same; _normal_ even.

He felt his heart beginning to race rapidly as he felt a new sense of excitement slowly replacing his anger. He was back and he was _alive_.

Bonnie really had succeeded and for that, he owed her everything. He didn't care what it took. He would find a way to bring her back. He couldn't help but smirk at Lucy's idiocy. Even _he_ knew it was always better to kill your enemies than to let them go free. He'd find a way to overpower her. He always did. And this time would be no different, because this time, he would have Elena by his side.

At the thought of her, he found himself speeding forward. It had been far too long and he couldn't stand the thought of being away from her for even another second.

He was back. He was alive. He was a vampire.

Lucy's threats meant absolutely nothing to him. After all, what could possibly be worse than death?

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all of your reviews! They seriously mean the world to me and keep me motivated to keep writing. I greatly appreciate anyone who takes the time to read, share or favorite this story – so thank you! And if you have any comments or suggestions, I'm always open to feedback as well.

Thanks again! See you next week :)


	14. The Enemy

**A/N: **Wahoo! New chapter! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend and a very happy 4th of July!

This chapter is kind of long and actually contains the POV of four of our favorite characters. Sorry, I just had so much fun writing it that I couldn't stop :)

Also, I have to admit that I was very nervous to post this chapter because of it's sudden change in tone and direction, but I hope you will bear with me and know that I do have a plan and a reason as to why :) - so, please, please review and let me know what you think!

Thank you so much!

* * *

**The Enemy  
**_My heart gets lost like a message  
_My head is on the clouds a_nd I don't get it  
_And so I'm fashionably numb  
_Sometimes it helps to forget where we come_____ from  
\- Andrew Belle

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

'_Dear Diary,_

_Wow. Even just writing that feels surreal. I actually can't remember the last time I've written in a journal. It's probably been at least a year, wouldn't you say? Not that you would know, I guess. You're brand new, unfamiliar and, no offense, inanimate. _

_I suppose I just haven't had much to say lately – not since the fire, anyway. But Ric says he thinks it's time we finally all start trying to return to normal - whatever that means - and so I guess, this is normal._

_It's funny though. I never thought that things could ever possibly feel ordinary again – not after losing my parents and then Jenna – but surprisingly, life has had other ideas. I guess it's true what they say. Time really does heal all things. _

_It's been nice to have Ric. I honestly don't know what Jeremy and I would have done without him – I genuinely thought he'd bail after losing Jenna, but thankfully, he chose to stick around. He even insisted that we all move into the new house he rented just off of the Whitmore campus – he swore it's location had nothing to do with me; that it was just his way of demonstrating to the universe his faith in eventually becoming a professor at the college - but I'm not so sure. I think he's secretly been terrified to leave me alone ever since the whole fire… accident. _

_BUT, I'm excited to tell you that he does have his first interview this morning! I'm really, really rooting for him – I think he needs a bit of encouragement after everything Jeremy and I have put him through. Not to mention the reassurance that it will hopefully bring him in his ability to still function in society as a normal__… vampire. _

_Yeah, he's still having issues with that one. I think we all are. It's all still kind of surreal, honestly. It seems like just yesterday that we were all gathered around our kitchen table in Mystic Falls for Thanksgiving - laughing, joking and teasing Aunt Jenna for her inability to prepare something as simple as mashed potatoes without setting off the smoke alarm. _

_But that's barely a memory now - a memory that, in my moment of utter desperation and despair, I tried to erase by setting a blaze the entire house and watching it burn to the ground. _

_Oops. _

_Yeah, grief will do that to you sometimes. Not my best moment and certainly not something I'm particularly proud of looking back now. _

_So, needless to say, I think a fresh start here at Whitmore is exactly what Ric needs. _

_I hope he got more sleep than the full 30 minutes that I did. I suppose that's why I'm writing today – I just had to tell you about my dream. It's strange though - I can't even remember falling asleep to begin with. The last thing I remember was being at Matt's party, and then, waking in my bed from this terrible nightmare. _

_Well I guess it wasn't really a nightmare – it was more like watching a rapid, replaying of the last five years; kind of like watching a fast-forwarded movie of my life, only in vivid detail. Yeah, you're right, I guess maybe it was a bit of a nightmare. _

_Some images felt, well I guess if I had to choose a word, normal. Others felt distant. Almost as if they were too impossible to have believably been real - almost as if they were just a dream within my dream, and not something that I could have ever possibly, actually lived through. But I guess that's the problem with dreams. They tempt us into disputing our nightmares and embracing our fantasies. _

_But in this case everything was real. At least, that is what my fully conscious, wide-awake self tells me to believe. _

_My parents were killed when they drove off of Wickery Bridge. I was saved by Stefan Salvatore. We dated. We fell in love and we were epic – that is, until Jenna and I were killed by Klaus, well sort of. Thanks to Elijah's elixir, I was brought back to life, but Jenna… well you know how that ended. And as for Stefan and me, well, let's just say Klaus' hold on him was much stronger than mine. By the time Alaric and I had finally found him, his bloodlust was so unbelievably out of control, there was nothing left for us to do but to finally let each other go. It's always had me wondering how different our lives could have turned out if only he'd have had someone to help him learn to control it a century ago. But I guess we'll never know. _

_Thankfully though, we've all had Caroline. I don't know what any of us would have done without her. Just as she's helped Ric and I learn to adjust after the whole Esther fiasco, she's finally been able to help Stefan learn some self-control. With our lives finally being free of the Original Family, we've all attempted to try and regain a bit of normality in our lives. _

_Though, needless to say, college hasn't exactly been my strong suit. It's hard to find motivation when your life is as crazy as ours, plus after Vicki died of an overdose, I always felt my time was much better spent with Jeremy and Matt than on silly books and trivial tests. But now, in lieu of Ric's new found optimism, Matt's graduation from the Police Academy, Jeremy's perpetual insistence that he's going to be okay, and Caroline's tireless begging – I think it might finally be time to go back. _

_I think it's what my parents would have wanted. And, who knows? Maybe, this time around, things will be better. Maybe I'll major in something like Psychology or Medicine – maybe I'll go into Neuroscience. I've always found the power of the brain to be fascinating – especially with how easily it can be manipulated, or, I suppose, controlled. I think Bill Forbes was onto something there. _

_Well, I guess I should get downstairs and give Ric his pre-interview pep talk. Hopefully I'll have time to write again soon. I still have so many things running through my head after that dream – particularly, the dark shadows of a man with the most haunting blue eyes I've ever seen; a man I couldn't quite place, but who I could've sworn I've seen before. _

_But like I said, that's dreams for you. _

_We'll talk soon. _

_Xoxo_

_Elena'_

* * *

**Alaric's POV:**

He slammed his fist upon the infuriating object that was piercing the silence and disrupting his sleep. As he slowly opened his eyes, the bright red glowing numbers of 7:15am flashed across the face of his LED clock.

7:15am? How had that happened so fast? When had he even gone to bed? He honestly couldn't even remember coming home or falling asleep. Had he been drinking? That would be the most probable explanation…

Leave it to him to be hung over on such an important day.

At the sudden remembrance of just _how_ important today was - he slowly sat up. He took a moment to pause as he ran a hand worriedly across the rough stubble of his face before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. A shave was definitely overdue.

Even though he felt like he hadn't gotten more than 30 minutes of rest, the sleep that he _had_ gotten had felt deep – almost as if he were lost in another world entirely. Yesterday felt so far away that he couldn't even remember it. Literally. The last thing he could remember was stopping by the bar to check on Elena after receiving a worried call from Caroline. Everything was pretty much blank after that.

He was officially the definition of the world's worst roll model. Here he was trying to convince Jeremy and Elena that it was time to heal and move on from the deaths of their parents, Jenna and Vicki, and all the while he's off at the bar getting so inebriated that he couldn't even remember the night before. Worse, he couldn't even remember choosing to _stay_ at the bar and have a drink in the first place. If _he_ couldn't remember anything, who the hell had been looking out for Jeremy and Elena?

In fear of what had happened, he slowly felt himself standing and walking out into the hallway, not bothering to change from his flannel pajama pants or white cotton t-shirt. Just as he was about to knock on Elena's bedroom door, he heard the sound of dishes clanging from downstairs and what sounded like lighthearted chatter. He slowly made his way down the stairs and turned towards the kitchen.

"Morning!" Beamed a bright and cheery Elena. Both she and Jeremy were already dressed for the day. Elena's hair was pulled in a high ponytail with a turquoise blue scarf tied loosely around her neck; her gray Ugg boots pulled up over her jeans, matching her sweater. He'd almost forgotten that in addition to the brightly colored leaves, October had also brought with it a brisk new chill in the air.

Elena quickly turned away from where she was currently assisting Jeremy in preparing what looked like pancakes, to extend to him a hot cup of coffee.

He slowly took it from her but continued to eye them both suspiciously.

"What are you two," he attempted to ask.

"Breakfast," answered Elena. "You have a big day ahead of you."

"Although, I really don't understand why you don't just compel yourself the job. It would be a lot easier that way," chimed in Jeremy with a smirk. Elena playfully jabbed him with her elbow.

"We're trying to be normal, remember?" smiled Elena as she took a sip of her own coffee. "Besides, Ric doesn't need compulsion. He's gonna go in and totally rock this. Right, Ric?"

Ric remained frozen in the doorway, continuing to watch them in utter amazement and confusion. Perhaps he was still dreaming? Or maybe it was just a mirage due to his hellacious hangover.

"What the hell happened last night?" he finally asked.

Elena shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I think we all had a _little_ too much to drink last night. My head's still really foggy. I can't even remember how I got home."

"God, I'm so sorry Elena. I think I was on my way to pick you up and then," he sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. "God, I must have just stayed and had a drink… or two. Are you okay? Caroline was worried about you for some reason?"

Elena let out a small laugh. "Annndd Caroline is overly dramatic. I'm fine, Ric. Really. I'm glad you came. Besides, that's just what happens when something good finally happens to one of your oldest friends," she paused and smiled, "you celebrate!'

"Yeah, apparently a little too hard," said Jeremy rubbing his temple with one hand as he took two pancakes off the griddle.

"I'm sorry, Ric," said Elena sincerely as she leaned against the counter and took another sip of her coffee. "I know how important today is to you. We never should have stayed out so late, or been drinking so much. Then Caroline wouldn't have felt the need to call."

"Yeah well, it's not exactly like I've been the best roll model these last couple of months," Ric sighed as he finally made his way into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Elena tilted her head sadly. He could tell she wanted to counter his statement, but instead, changed the subject. "What time's your interview?"

"Nine," he replied.

"Well I'll still be in class, but I'll come find you afterwards. We'll have to go and celebrate!" She paused with a smirk, but then, looked slightly guilty. "But maybe just with coffee."

"Class?" he looked at her dumbfounded. "_You're_ going to class?"

Elena nodded coyly. "Psych 101 starts at 8. Besides, I have to if I'm ever going to survive midterms. I have, like, an entire semester to catch up on. But thankfully, Caroline takes really good notes."

Ric couldn't help but chuckle. "Did aliens come in and possess everyone in the middle of the night or something? What is happening?"

"Ha Ha," mocked Elena playfully as she sat her mug down and picked up her bag off the kitchen table. "But speaking of aliens," she said turning back towards her brother, "Jeremy, weren't you just saying something about your coffee date with Liv later?" she teased playfully.

"I told you we're just friends," Jeremy snapped as he sat a tall stack of fresh pancakes on the table and took a seat next to Ric.

"Mmhmm," smirked Elena unconvinced.

Jeremy tried to conceal his smile. "I'm serious. She and Jessa are still trying to help us find a way to restore the magic in Mystic Falls."

Ric let out a long sigh. "I know I probably shouldn't be saying this, but," he paused hesitantly as he took a sip of his coffee, "are we sure we _want_ the magic back? I mean, hasn't it been kind of nice to be away from that cursed little town for a while?"

Jeremy shrugged. "It's still our home," he paused to take a giant bite of pancakes. "Besides," he said through a mouthful before swallowing, "after that freak explosion at the Grill that killed off all of the Travelers, there's really no reason to _not_ go back."

"Except that _this_ is our home now," responded Elena matter-of-factly. "Sorry Jer, but Ric is right. Honestly, Mystic Falls is nothing to me but a lot of really painful memories of death and loss. There's nothing for us to even return to anymore."

"And who's fault is that?" he tried to keep his tone playful, but couldn't seem to mask his annoyance.

Elena rolled her eyes in hurt and frustration. "Nice, Jer," she made her way towards the door as she prepared to leave.

"Look, I'm sorry," he quickly responded forcing her to stop and turn back to face him. "It's just that, I think we owe it to each other to get things back to normal. Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked turning to Ric. "For things to be normal again? Well, going home is normal. Me, Matt and Tyler can still go over there, but it's not the same without all of you. Besides, what about Caroline and Stefan? Don't they deserve to be able to return to their homes? It's the right thing to do and you know it."

Elena sighed in frustrated defeat as she exchanged a quick look with Ric. They both knew he was right. It was just that the thought of ever setting foot in the town that had claimed not only the lives of their loved ones, but also their own human lives as well, was slightly heart sickening.

"Fine. Just be careful, okay?" Elena asked worriedly. "Don't get your hopes up and please," she pleaded firmly, "don't be their test subject for any weird spells?"

Jeremy nodded with a smirk. She then turned to Ric. "And you," she pointed at him sternly, "stop with the self-doubting. Just because the history position in high school was cursed, doesn't mean that you're a bad teacher and it certainly doesn't mean that you don't deserve a second chance to prove how smart and badass you are. Whitmore will forever have to wonder how the hell they ever survived this long without the profound teachings of Professor Saltzman."

Just as she placed her hand on the doorknob and began to open the door, she quickly turned back around.

"And Jeremy's right. Just compel them if they don't," she grinned charmingly as Jeremy let out a laugh.

Alaric couldn't help but to smile and nod appreciatively. It was times like these that Elena reminded him so much of her mother – or at least, a version of her that he'd known once upon a time. Not that he would ever share these revelations with Elena. She was still pretty sensitive when it came to talking about Isobel.

As she opened the door and began to finally make her way out, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and jumped back as though startled.

There on the other side of the door was a man who seemed as if he'd been interrupted from attempting to knock. He looked slightly out of breath, but more from anxiety than from physical exertion. At the sight of Elena his eyes seemed to light up and relief seemed to wash over him.

"Elena," he said softly, almost as if mesmerized by her sudden appearance behind the door - almost as if her name had fallen off of his lips in utter desperation or a plea for her to understand him. In a swift moment, his hands were around Elena's face; his eyes glued intently on hers as his fingers gently brushed her cheek.

She tolerated the bizarre behavior for only a few seconds before quickly backing away - looking startled and completely confused.

Ric quickly stood and made his way over to the entryway, partially out of protection, partially out of nervous uncertainty.

The man looked hurt at Elena's sudden rejection and attempted to re-approach her, but Ric was quick to stand between them.

"Can we help you?" Ric asked suddenly, feeling slightly guilty for his bluntness, but frustrated by the stranger's lack of a proper introduction. The man arched his eyebrows as he slowly took a step back. He looked unquestionably hurt and confused.

Ric looked from Elena then back to the man, nervously waiting for some sort of an explanation as to why this stranger was on their doorstep so early in the morning. But Elena remained frozen, watching him nervously. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not she knew him or whether she should just feel frightened.

"Um, I just," he started then looked back to Elena. "Elena," he pleaded again. "I just needed to see you." He tried to take a step towards her again, but Ric had quickly stepped in to block his path. Ric turned back to look at Elena who was still dazedly staring at the stranger's face.

"Do you know him?" Ric asked confused. He then turned back to the man who was now running a hand through his messy dark hair. "Are you a friend from Whitmore?"

"You can't be serious," the man said slowly in disbelief as he kicked at the ground in frustration. He looked utterly pained by their inability to recognize him.

"Ric," he pleaded looking back at him. "It's me, Damon!" He then turned back to Elena looking more desperate. "Elena, I _need_ to talk to you. I had to see you. Please, just let me come in. I'll explain everything. You'll remember as soon as we talk. We have to hurry. Bonnie's in trouble!"

"I'm really sorry," said Elena genuinely, "but have we met before? Who's Bonnie?"

Damon's mouth dropped slightly as he eyed them both in shock, almost as if waiting for someone to suddenly say they were kidding; that they knew exactly who he was and what he was talking about. After a few moments of silence, however, he seemed to come to a painful conclusion.

For a moment, Ric couldn't help but wonder if they _did_ know him somehow and just couldn't place him, but then, quickly decided that was impossible. He then had to wonder if the man was just genuinely out of his mind.

"No," Damon whispered softly. "My mistake. I must have the wrong house."

Elena and Ric exchanged a suspicious and unconvinced glance. "But how'd you know my,"

"Wrong Elena," he quickly countered, sounding heartbroken and throwing his hands up in defeat. "Wrong, Ric." He then took a step away from the porch, keeping his eye on Elena for as long as possible, before finally turning and slowly walking away.

Ric's eyes kept moving from Elena and back to the stranger, still waiting for someone to suddenly explain to him what had just happened, but Elena never took her eyes off of him. She watched him until he had completely disappeared from sight.

"Elena?" he asked nervously. She didn't respond, still lost in her thoughts. "Elena?" he asked again, this time a little more harshly, finally pulling her from her daze.

"That was weird. Are you going to be okay? Maybe I should walk with you to class this morning; I'll go get dressed. Just wait a sec."

"No, no," she quickly argued, attempting to shake off whatever spell she seemed to be under. "I'll be fine. Really. It was just," she paused, trying to search for the words. "I felt like I _had_ seen him somewhere before. I just can't place how I know him."

Ric shrugged. "Maybe school?"

Elena nodded, though unconvinced. "Yeah, maybe." She again shook her head, trying to rid herself of the weird feeling she'd gotten in the pit of her stomach from seeing his face. "I'll see you after your interview, okay?" she smiled as she finally made her way out the door. "Good luck!" she called over her shoulder.

He watched her until she had turned the corner and disappeared from view. Though the sudden appearance of the stranger had caught him off guard, he too couldn't help but shake the feeling that he'd somehow seen him before - maybe even known him. It was why he hadn't argued with Elena when she had insisted on heading to campus alone. He couldn't explain how he knew it, but his gut instinct seemed to be insisting that the stranger would never hurt her. And, despite his odd behavior, he honestly couldn't help but feel genuinely sorry for him.

However, after a few moments he, like Elena, had to shrug it off. After all, he had more important things to worry about this morning - like picking out the perfect suit and reassuring both the Whitmore faculty and himself, that despite his shortcomings as a guardian to the Gilberts - he was, and still could be, a great history teacher.

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

"Pssst!"

Stefan groaned in his sleep, but otherwise, remained motionless.

"Stefan," Caroline whispered again from across the dorm room. Still nothing. He was completely and utterly asleep, almost peaceful. She hated to wake him, but… not that much. "Stefan!" she whispered more forcefully, this time throwing the teddy bear that was lying on her bed at his head. He suddenly jumped up, looking slightly panicked and completely dazed. She couldn't help but giggle in embarrassment at the accidental force behind her throw.

"What the hell?" he groaned sleepily, rubbing a hand over his face in annoyance. Upon seeing no emergency and Caroline's playful laugh, his head once again fell back down on the pillow.

"Shhh," whispered Caroline, placing a finger to her lips as she moved over to sit on the edge of his bed. She was already dressed and ready for the day, her blonde hair perfectly curled and her school bag tossed carelessly over her shoulder. "I don't wanna wake Jessa." She quietly looked over her shoulder to acknowledge that Jessa was still sound asleep in the third bed.

"And you wanted to wake _me_, why?" groaned Stefan playfully, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Because I needed to talk to you before I go to class. It's important," she said softly. Her worried expression must have shown with urgency, because he slowly sat up on his elbows, looking more awake and more inclined to listen.

"This is going to sound so crazy," she paused, searching for how she wanted to try and explain. "But I just had the craziest dream and I needed to ask you something."

He arched his eyebrow in confusion, but nodded his head in agreement to answer whatever she asked.

"I need you to tell me everything you remember about our lives over the last few years."

Stefan tilted his head. "Um, are you serious?"

Caroline nodded intensely. "Just humor me."

"Uh, okay. Like what? What do you want to know?"

"Just, everything," she pleaded more urgently, looking slightly shook-up.

"Are you okay? What's this about?"

"Please!" she demanded more impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Fine," he whispered, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. "Um, well, I met you in high school. It was after I saved Elena from the car crash that killed her parents. We dated for a while – you were dating Matt, remember?" He smiled, as he seemed to be thinking back on the events that surrounded that year. "Life was pretty good until Katherine showed up again, bringing Klaus to Mystic Falls – she killed you. Not such a great day," he chuckled. So did Caroline as she thought back to what had been, at the time, such a traumatic event.

"But then, I told you about that girl I met in 1864. Alexia – the one who attempted to teach me about self-control,"

"Which wasn't exactly your strong suit," Caroline quickly pointed out with a smirk.

Stefan nodded amused. "No, but thankfully it was yours."

She smiled appreciatively. "Whatever happened to her?"

Stefan shrugged. "I'm not sure. I only spent a few days with her. I never saw her again after I left Mystic Falls," Stefan paused, as he seemed to be processing his memories. "I tried to hold onto what she said about love and death and compassion, but I guess in the end," he said slowly, sadness seeping in, "I really didn't care about much other than blood. The ripper seemed to always win out."

"Until you met Elena?"

"Why are we doing this?" Stefan asked again, looking more confused. "I really don't want to talk about this stuff."

Caroline sighed in frustration. "It's just that when I woke up this morning, I felt like I was having some sort of a panic attack; like I couldn't remember anything about… anything," she whispered nervously as she stared off and out the window, recalling the disturbed feeling. "I know it sounds crazy, but for a minute, I was completely terrified that maybe something bad had happened or that, maybe I'd forgotten who I was, or that you had forgotten me. I don't know, it sounds crazy now," she smiled weakly and shook her head as she finally met his eyes again.

Stefan couldn't help but smile. He slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position and then began to gently rub her forearm reassuringly. "It was just a dream. Everything's fine. I'm here. You're here. We're all okay. Besides, how could I possibly forget the only person who's ever been able to _actually_ help me overcome all of that… guilt?"

She knew he was substituting the word for something nicer than bloodlust. After all, that had been what she'd really helped him overcome - what she was _still_ helping him overcome.

Caroline smiled, looking slightly pleased, but also slightly guilty for what she now wanted to ask. "Then why did you leave? I know you've explained before, but I just need to understand. I need you to tell me again. If you and," she looked back over her shoulder and with a huff continued, "_her_ are going to be staying here, then I need to know. Why did you come back?"

Stefan frowned as his forehead resumed its normal brooding. "Look," he said slowly, "I tried for a long time to be the person Elena needed me to be. I tried with everything I had to be there for her and for this town, to protect her and to be the person I'd always wanted to be, but," he sighed, thinking back, "after Klaus and then everything with Silas and the Travellers, I just needed a break from it all, you know? After Elena became a vampire, I just knew – I think we both did – that things just weren't ever going to be the same. She had Ric and Jeremy and Matt," he paused as he slowly looked up at her, "and you. She didn't need me anymore."

Caroline frowned and shook her head, wanting to argue but he continued.

"I left because I needed to clear my head. After the Travelers took over Mystic Falls, there was really nothing left for me there. And as for why I came back, well, that should be obvious."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I know she said she would help you restore the magic, but I honestly just don't understand how you can trust her. I mean, she's probably some hobo whose going to rob me the second I leave this room and, of course, she latched onto you. I mean, why wouldn't she? She saw the perfect opportunity to take adva,"

"I was going to say that I missed you," smiled Stefan, attempting not to laugh as he interrupted her ramblings.

Caroline cheeks reddened slightly as she finally met his eyes with a smile.

"The only time in my life I can ever remember feeling in control, and not wanting to kill dozens of people is when I'm around you. You're my sober sponsor, remember?"

She felt his hand brush hers. For a moment, she had the slightest urge to take it; to squeeze it and reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere and that she would always be there to help him, but instead, the buzzing sound of her cellphone brought her back to reality.

She quickly looked down and read the message. "Shoot," she whispered softly, "I have to go. Class starts in five minutes. Elena is saving me a seat."

Stefan nodded, but continued to look slightly concerned over their conversation. "What time do you get out? Meet me for coffee at the college bar later?"

Caroline stood from the bed and quickly made her way towards the door. Before she reached it, she turned back around with a smile. "Yeah. Definitely. Just text me later?" He smiled and nodded before letting his head finally fall back towards the pillow.

As she rushed to class, not even the annoyingly lost freshman or the frosty, cool October air, could erase the grin that had spread across her face.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

This couldn't be happening. What in the hell had she done? This was absolutely, fucking impossible. Not even Lucy was this evil and manipulative.

Who was he kidding? Of course she was.

Damon ran a hand through his hair and then kicked a nearby trashcan in anger, sending it flying down the hall as he paced up and down the empty first-floor corridor. He hated this building. He'd only been here a few times – whether it be to find Elena, or to be tied up and tortured by her – it didn't matter. He absolutely, fucking hated this building that had once served as her temporary home – a home that had only served to take her away from him.

He wasn't even sure how he'd found himself here. He only knew that the last fifteen minutes had been a blur of anger, hatred and pain.

Worse than the painful realization that Elena, Ric and even _Jeremy_ had no clue as to who he was – was the acknowledgement that they were actually _happy_.

_Happy_!

How was that possible? He'd just watched Elena fall apart and scream his name in painful desperation a mere few hours ago.

He swore to God he was going to destroy Lucy. He didn't care what it took.

Before he could even begin contemplating a plan to find her however, a flash of blonde hair ran past him and out the door.

He'd recognize that curly hair and on-a-mission sprint anywhere.

Caroline.

He quickly followed after her. Surely it was impossible for Lucy to have altered _everyone's_ memories? And yea, Caroline wasn't exactly his biggest fan, but even she wouldn't be able to deny helping him when it came down to saving Bonnie, right?

He followed her across the campus and into a tall building labeled by an outside plaque as 'The College of Social Sciences and Humanities.' She must have been running late because she couldn't even be bothered to wait for the elevator, and instead, used her vampire speed to race up the four flights of stairs. Though her rapid pace hid her from normal eyes, it did nothing to prevent him from losing her.

She appeared to be arriving just in time, as the professor of the class was attempting to close the door. She quickly apologized as she made her way past him and inside - as did Damon who continued to follow close behind her. Caroline paused for a few seconds as she searched the towering classroom of about eighty students for her target. She seemed to spot it, as did Damon, when a young woman began waving at her frantically from approximately five rows up.

Caroline made her way up and took a seat at Elena's left-hand as she thanked her and apologized for being late. Damon, pushing past Caroline who seemed to have only just now noticed him, took the empty seat at Elena's right.

Both the girls suddenly stared at him. He gave them both a casual, flirty smirk and a wave as he attempted to read their faces. Their confused stares, however, only increased his impatience as it became more and more painfully obvious that neither of them recognized him and neither were going to acknowledge anything to the contrary.

"We'll continue this week with the discussion of Erikson's eight stages of psychosocial development. We left off last week with the discussion of Ego Identity vs. Role Confusion. The basic virtue in this stage being fidelity as it asks the ultimate question: Who Am I? And What Can I be?" The professor began, but Elena wasn't listening. She quickly turned and began whispering to Caroline.

She obviously had no idea he was a vampire.

"That man," she whispered softly, "he was at my house the morning."

Caroline pulled away looking shocked. She tried to subtly glance at Damon, but their eyes met instead. She quickly looked away. Looking nervous, and trying to avoid any unwanted attention from the professor, she quickly began to write something on her notepad – something Damon couldn't read. Elena glanced down to read it and then nodded her head in agreement.

Damon couldn't help conceal his agitation. The last thing he wanted to do was appear to be some kind of a stalker, but what else was he _supposed_ to do? He couldn't just stay away from her…

Or maybe…. '_Maybe_,' he sighed sadly at the thought. Maybe that was exactly what he should do. After all, if her conversation with Ric and Jeremy this morning was any indication, she was _finally_ happy. She was finally moving on, going back to school and trying to rebuild her life. All the things he'd always wanted for her…except… now he wasn't apart of it.

The three of them remained silent for the remainder of the lecture, but every so often, he could feel Elena trying to subtly catch a glance of him. On her third attempt, he couldn't help himself - he just had to look over at her. Their eyes locked – just as they had this morning. She was beautiful and perfect, just as she always had been. He wanted nothing more than to take hold of her free hand that was lying casually across her desk, just begging to be held, but instead, he refrained.

No. Instead, he just held her gaze, wanting to keep her chocolate brown eyes locked on his for as long as possible. He wanted to stay lost in this world they had momentarily created, a world where he could reach her soul, a world where her anxiety had been temporarily replaced with unbeknown trust and a deep understanding. An understanding that he truly hoped she could sense; an understanding that he loved her and that he would do absolutely anything for her.

"And that wraps up this section on Human Emotion and Psychological Development. I'll expect you to have read chapter seven by next class and don't forget! We'll be reviewing for the midterm on Wednesday, which you will be taking a week from today!"

The interruption and dismissal of class by the professor had Elena finally tearing her gaze away from Damon. She seemed flustered as she quickly gathered her books and pens and shoved them in her bag. The three of them stood as they made their way back down the aisle, down the stairs, and towards the classroom door.

Caroline was whispering something about the unfairness of so much being covered on their first exam, but Elena wasn't listening. She kept glancing behind her to see if Damon was following behind them. He was.

"Sorry Care," said Elena sympathetically, "but can I meet you later? You mentioned something about coffee with Stefan? Maybe Ric and I can meet you there? It's just that I'm really behind in this class and I kinda wanna stay behind and talk with Dr. Adams about my grade."

Caroline stopped walking and turned to eye her suspiciously. "Since when have _you_ cared about your grade?" she smiled playfully.

Elena tilted her head in annoyance. "Since _you_ convinced me to come back to school, remember? Besides, I really do want to try this time." Caroline arched her eyebrow, still unconvinced. "Well, I really want to try being normal anyway. And part of being normal is facing my mistakes and working to make things right."

Caroline seemed to finally accept her statement as she nodded her head. "Fine, but just be careful," she seemed to be hinting to the stranger that was still lurking behind them. "And text me when you're done?"

"Of course," Elena nodded in agreement as she watched Caroline slowly begin to walk away.

"Blondie still doesn't trust me," Damon smirked as Elena suddenly turned around to face him, appearing startled. "Well at least _that much_ hasn't changed."

"What are you doing? _Who_ are you and how do you know my name? Are you even in this class?" Elena couldn't hide the nervousness behind the annoyance in her tone. He waited a few moments as the remaining students in the classroom dispersed.

"Would you believe me if I told you that we knew each other in another life?"

Elena glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Okay," he smiled playfully, "then what if I said a friend of yours sent me – a friend that currently needs _your_ help?"

"A friend?" she arched her eyebrows unconvinced. "What friend?"

"Well the _who_ isn't exactly important right now, but let's just say you were close."

"Close? But you can't tell me who it is?"

Damon paused as he thought of what to say. He didn't want to scare her or push her away, but he needed an _in_ to convince her. "Who made you that ring?"

Elena quickly looked down at the bright, lapis lazuli stone that was currently residing on the ring finger of her right hand. "_What_?"

"_Who_ made you that ring?" he asked again, more urgently.

She continued to stare at it as though searching for an answer that he knew she couldn't give. "I don't know. I've just always had it."

"Can I see it?"

"Well can I see yours?" she arched her eyebrow in satisfaction, knowing her discovery.

He smirked as he took a step towards her. "Touché."

"Well you obviously know about me and my friends, so either you're a psychotic stalker or you want something… so what do you want?"

He continued to smile as he looked down at her. "So you're saying I'm _not_ a psychotic stalker?" he tried to arch his eyebrow seductively, but she took a step back from him.

"No, I'm saying that I've been through enough to know when someone's lying to me…. and I don't think you are. You obviously need help with something. So… what is it?"

Damon couldn't help but feel a pang of hope at her words. "You're trusting me?"

Elena shook her head slightly, "No. But you looked pretty desperate this morning. Almost as if you'd lost someone," she paused as she looked down to the ground before meeting his eyes again. "I know what that's like, and, I want to help."

He wanted to hug her. He wanted to rush over, wrap his arms around her and crush his lips against hers. He wanted to pin her against the empty walls of this deserted classroom and reclaim everything he'd lost… but instead, he remained still and silent.

He finally nodded his head appreciatively. "I'm looking for a witch."

Elena pursed her lips together in confusion. "Okay," she shrugged with crossed arms again. "Who? And for what?"

"The witch that made your ring," he again pointed to her finger. "She's in trouble and she needs our help. I need to find another Parker or Bennett witch that can help me save her."

Elena's eyes ran from her finger then back to his face. "Well," she said hesitantly, "I don't know of any Bennett's, but I do know of a few Parkers. I'm actually meeting one of them at the bar later."

Damon's eyes never left hers. He held his breath, hoping her next words would be…

"Do you want to come?"

He nodded slowly, hoping to God he had heard her right. A few moments later, she was handing him her phone number and providing the details of the time and location of the bar – not that he needed the latter, but he remained silent.

As she was turning to leave, he watched as she tossed her bag over her shoulder and re-adjusted her scarf and sweater. Every movement, twist and turn made him ache for her. Just as she reached the door, he couldn't help it. He had to ask.

"Why are you trusting me?"

She smiled as she turned back around. "I already told you," she sighed. "You looked like you needed help."

"No," he said softly as he shortened the distance between them again. "That's not the real reason. I'm just a complete stranger, remember? One that stalked you, no less." He grinned playfully. "You had _no_ idea who I was this morning and now you're helping me find a witch so that I can help _another_ witch, whom you've never met. That's not just help," he paused as he drew nearer to her, watching her eyes again. "That's," he faltered, "something else."

She seemed shocked by his sudden declaration. He could hear her heart beginning to beat nervously as she attempted to avoid his piercing eye contact.

"I don't know," she finally admitted. "I can't explain it, okay? I just have this strange feeling… like… I've met you or that I know you somehow…"

Damon smiled in satisfaction as he finally backed away and averted his eyes. "Okay. Just curious."

She seemed to finally start breathing again as her nerves appeared to be calming down. With a quick nod and an encouraging smile, she resumed opening the door.

As he watched her walk away, all of his previous doubts and fears seemed to evaporate, as did any hesitation or uncertainty about whether or not to return to her life. He could not now, or _ever_, stay away from Elena Gilbert. She was the love of his life…. even if she couldn't remember it yet. He had won her heart before. He was certain he could do it again. No matter what it took.


	15. Headlights

**Headlights  
**_You're steady as I come undone  
You're quietly bound  
But I'll keep my promises  
I won't let you down  
_\- Morning Parade

* * *

**Tyler's POV:**

With each sounding beat of AC/DC that blared through his headphones, he felt his adrenaline surge a little faster and his fist collide a little harder with the Everlast punching bag. He felt the sweat beginning to drip from his brow, but that only increased his desire to hit harder and faster. Elbows in, fists up, face behind the gloves, left leg slightly in front; hit after hit after hit. With all his weight placed in his right leg, counterbalancing his body, he continued to jab and strike the bag until he was completely lost in the high of the workout

He needed this. It was the only thing now days that could calm his anxiety and release his built up aggression. The punching bag had been Matt's idea, partially for his own training, but mainly so that Tyler had a target other than him and Jeremy to take his frustrations out on. It worked… most days.

The bag now hung in his father's old office – a room that had certainly seen it's fair share of conflicts and blows between friends. Just the remembrance of his father had him striking the bag harder, again and again, until he felt that familiar sting beginning to build behind his knuckles.

Last night's full moon still had him on edge.

Though he was no longer forced to turn because of it, the power and control it still held over him was evident. The familiar rush of panic and uncontrollable aggression still kept him feeling like a prisoner trapped within his own skin – a prisoner that was always one step away from death row… Because that's what retriggering the curse would be... a death sentence.

Or at least, that's what it would feel like.

Without the hope of controlling his transformations by becoming a hybrid again (the thought made him snort a laugh in anger as he hit the bag harder), it would be back to heavy chains, tie-downs and guzzling toxic wolfsbane in his family's old cellar once a month.

All because he'd had the terrible misfortune of being a Lockwood.

"Ty!"

The sound was barely noticeable through his headphones. He tried to ignore it – he needed just a few more hits.

"Tyler!" Suddenly Matt was on the other side of the bag, holding it steady and away from his reach.

Tyler finally put his fists down, and removed his gloves and ear buds, panting heavily.

"Damn dude, you're gonna break this thing," chuckled Matt.

He reached down and grabbed the bottle of water off the floor and drank rapidly, eyeing Matt in amusement.

"Look at you," he jabbed between gulps, as he examined Matt's new uniform, "all sheriff-y and official looking. Are you here to arrest me? Sorry, sir! I was totally provoked. It was self-defense, I swear!" He mocked playfully as he threw his hands up innocently and insinuated to the bag.

"Very funny," said Matt taking a step back. "And it's _officer_. I'm pretty sure Liz would rather die than ever give up being sheriff. Although, I don't know why she doesn't just take some time off. This town has been absolutely dead ever since the Travelers took away the magic." He sighed as he found his way over to the couch and took a seat. "I never thought I'd say this, but I kinda miss the vampires in this town. At least then, it was never boring."

"Hey, boring is good. Boring, I can live with."

Matt nodded in slight agreement before changing the subject. "Hey what happened to you last night? I looked for you at the party, but after we had that first shot, you kinda just disappeared."

Tyler frowned and shrugged. "I don't know man," he sighed. "I ended up bailing and heading back after about an hour. I guess I just wasn't really feeling it."

"You're kidding right?" Matt grinned. "The party was _your_ idea!"

"I know. It's just," he hesitated, as he leaned against his father's old desk, "I just started getting that really anxious and agitated feeling again. There was a moment when this," he swallowed, feeling the anger rise in his chest, "this _idiot_ bumped into me and spilt his beer all over me…. And all I could think about was how I just wanted to beat the living shit out of him and," he paused, "I just knew I had to get out of there. I couldn't risk it."

Matt seemed to understand. "It was a full moon last night."

Tyler nodded.

"Ty," he said reassuringly, "what happened with Sarah was an accident – an accident that was completely beyond your control, I might add. It's not going to happen again. You can't just keep living your life in fear that you're going to retrigger the curse," Matt frowned as he leaned forward from the couch. "That's not going to happen. I won't let it."

Tyler couldn't help but chuckle. "My hero," he mocked.

Matt smirked. "I'm serious. I was partially to blame last time,"

"No, Katherine comp,"

"And as your friend," he continued, ignoring the interruption, "housemate and local police officer – who would really hate to have to arrest you – I promise to help you work to control your weird," he motioned his hand in a circle insinuating to Tyler, "urge to kill people."

Tyler laughed and nodded appreciatively. "Thank man." He paused before changing the subject. "So how was the rest of your night? Please tell me you got the number of that hot girl I saw you chatting it up with at the bar?"

Matt smiled. "Her names Jessa, and honestly, I wish I knew."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's weird. I remember talking to her and I think we were having a pretty good time and – hell we nearly even hooked up – but," he paused as he tried to think back, "that's sorta the last thing I remember. Caroline walked in all worried about Elena for some reason and then… I don't know. Nothing. I must have blacked out or something."

"_Blacked out_? You were about to hookup with a hot girl _in a_ _bar_ and you blacked out?" Tyler couldn't hide his amusement.

Matt frowned, looking slightly concerned. "Well I must have been fine at the time… Fine enough to drive because I made it home somehow."

"Yikes. That's not good."

"Right? I mean talk about what a great first day that woulda been… starting from _inside_ the jail cell instead," he ran a hand across his face and through his hair worrisomely. "I have no idea what I was thinking."

"Well hey, you made it, right? Everything's fine. Maybe from now on, we'll just have to tone down the drinking a bit." They both exchanged an amused glance and chuckled at the ridiculous idea. "Well anyway. This Jessa girl – are you seeing her again?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. In addition to me _not_ remembering to get her number… she's a witch. So I doubt she'll be visiting Mystic Falls anytime soon."

"Matt Donovan," Tyler chortled as he shook his head in acceptance, "you just can't keep away from the dark side, can you?"

"It does seem to always find me," he smirked with a shrug. "But in this case, maybe I'll have to be the one to go find her. How do you think that works, exactly? Would being in Mystic Falls hurt a witch or just prevent them from using magic?"

Tyler shrugged. "I have no idea. Might be best to _not_ find out. It's just a shame Bonnie's not here. I'm sure she could fix all of this," sighed Tyler sadly, insinuating to the town outside the window.

Matt looked at him perplexed. "Bonnie?"

Tyler nodded, not noticing his confusion. "Yeah. I mean, that girl had a spell for everything."

Matt continued to look puzzled. "Who's Bonn," but before he could finish, the portable, police radio that was currently attached to his belt buckle began to speak: "All units please report to 2016 Elm Street. We've received reports of a potential burglary."

Matt sighed as he quickly stood. "Well, duty calls I guess."

Tyler nodded, but continued to eye him suspiciously over his unfinished question. Matt reached his hand forward to high five and fist bump Tyler, which he mutually returned. "Be careful out there, _officer_," he teased.

With a smirk and a quick nod of appreciation, Matt turned, exited the office and made his way out the front door.

Though Matt seemed as normal as ever, Tyler couldn't help but feel slightly concerned. It wasn't like Matt to ever black out at a party – himself yes, Matt…never. Maybe the alcohol had really gotten to him. Had he blacked out so badly that he'd forgotten _Bonnie_? Maybe he was still drunk?

Tyler chuckled as he slipped his boxing gloves back on. 'Yeah. That's probably it.' Shaking it off, he then resumed his mission to destroy the punching bag.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

He still had a few hours before he was scheduled to meet Elena, but that hadn't deterred him from making his way over to the bar anyway. It had been locked up tight, but that was hardly a problem with the quick snapping and twisting of the back door handle.

He made his way through the back storage room and towards the front. The narrow beams of sunlight streaming in from the second story window made visible the tiny specs of dust drifting lazily overhead, giving the bar a much drearier and musty vibe than he'd previously remembered. Slipping his hand behind the bar, while taking a seat on the empty barstool in front, he pulled from behind it a bottle of bourbon and an empty glass.

It would be easy to say his elongated trip to the Other Side had caused him to forget the amazing taste or the elated feeling the drink brought him every time he took a sip– but that would be a lie. He hadn't forgotten. With the exception of Elena, it had easily been his most missed addiction. Not that he liked to call it that… he _could_ quit if he wanted to. It wasn't like he was Stefan – on the verge of a breakdown or a cataclysmic murder binge if he did or _didn't_ have what he wanted. No… it was just that, in addition to it curving his cravings, it was the only thing he'd ever found, with the exception of flipping his switch, that could help him forget and numb his pain.

It was, and had always been, his escape. Whether from the pain caused by his father, Brother, Katherine, Enzo… even Elena – it had always been there from him, never failing, never disappointing.

The toxicity of his relationship with Elena was just downright pathetic at this point. If it wasn't her losing her free will, humanity or moral sense of right and wrong over _him_, it was _he_ committing vicious or self-defeating acts over every traumatic hit their relationship took. Even _if_ he could convince her to love him again – to really _trust_ him again – there was no guarantee that she'd ever get her real memories back…. And he wasn't sure if he could live like that…

He needed her to remember. He needed her to know everything they'd been through together – everything they'd faced, everything they'd survived. Without those memories… nothing would feel real. The last thing he wanted to do was to trick her or manipulate her into anything she wasn't sure of or really feeling. After all, they hadn't exactly had some big 'problem-solved, we're back together' conversation before his death.

It seemed like such an impossibly ancient notion: to believe they could now, or ever, have a _normal_, every-day, type of conversation about their future. And even if they _could_, what were they supposed to discuss? Their future trips to Disneyland? They weren't living in a fairytale and they certainly weren't on their way to a happily ever after. Not as long as werewolves, witches, hybrids, and mad scientists were all still running amuck, infiltrating their everyday lives.

And then of course, there was the newest fad of erasing memories.

He swore to God, if one more person put another false memory in his girlfriend's head, he would personally see to it that they never saw the light of day again. Thinking back to Stefan and Elena's visions had him devouring the rest of his glass and then quickly refilling it with more Bourbon.

"Have one of those for me, won't you?"

He couldn't help but jump slightly at the sudden interruption to his thoughts. It had been a long time since anyone had been able to sneak up on him. He knew the voice, but that didn't stop him from turning to his left to see the smiling face of Bonnie.

"Gladly," he said softly, turning and toasting his glass in her direction. "Although, I'm sure if you'd just hurry up and teleport yourself out of there, you could be having one for yourself."

Bonnie smiled weakly, but did not respond.

"What are you doing here? I've been freaking the fuck out thinking Lucy had surely killed you by now." He couldn't hide the concern in his voice as he rotated on the barstool towards her.

Bonnie smiled weakly. "She can't kill me. She wishes, maybe. But she can't."

Damon sighed, looking only slightly relieved. "How are you here?"

"You _died_, Damon. And then you were brought back to life. Just like Jeremy could see ghosts on the Other Side, you'll always be able to have a connection to this world as long as it exists," she paused. "And, I needed to see you."

His scowl quickly turned into a grin. "Aw, so does that mean you missed me already?" he smirked playfully. She couldn't help but smile. "Oh, come on. Admit it! You know you do. _I'd_ miss me," he jabbed as he took another sip from his glass.

"Well I certainly didn't miss your annoying arrogance," she smiled. "But, I'll admit…. It's been a little," her voice trailed off sadly, "quiet. Maybe even a little lonely."

Damon attempted to reach across and brush her forearm comfortingly, but instead, felt nothing. Her eyes seemed to fill with tears at the unfelt gesture.

"I'm not giving up, okay?" Damon spoke assuredly. "I just ran into a…slight snag."

"Elena's memories?"

Damon nodded before turning back to his glass and finishing it off. "Not exactly the welcome back reception I was expecting."

"I'm sorry, Damon," said Bonnie softly. He knew she meant it.

"So what's the catch?" he said with a smile, trying to erase the sadness from his tone. "You couldn't be here if there wasn't some sort of _message_. Tell Lucy to stop getting her witches hat in a bunch. I'm working on it."

Bonnie shook her head rapidly. "She doesn't know I'm here, Damon, and I don't have much time…. We need to talk."

He arched an eyebrow in concern. "Lucy's gonna kill you if she catches you here."

"She won't find out," she said placidly.

"And you're so sure, _how_?"

She continued to shake her head. "Don't worry about it. Just know that I've been practicing – a little everyday – channeling her… not enough for her to notice or feel anything, just enough for me to be here. She won't find out."

"So you have magic? Right _now_?" Damon looked over his shoulder nervously, watching for any sign that Lucy might suddenly appear and interrupt their meeting.

"She's in Richmond and a bit distracted at the moment. Don't worry about her."

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna get yourself killed…. again."

"_This_ is important, Damon" she said softly before suddenly closing her eyes. "Just don't freak out, okay?"

Damon eyed her curiously, waiting for her to either finish explaining or to begin chanting some sort of spell… but neither happened. Instead, however, something very unexpected ensued. His hand quickly reached up to his temple as a sharp, prickly feeling began to take over his skull. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it wasn't exactly enjoyable either – it was almost as if he were in the middle of an acupuncture session and his head was being stabbed with a million tiny needles, or possibly as if small waves of an electric current were suddenly racing through his brain.

"_Can you hear me?"_

Damon opened his eyes and looked over at Bonnie. She was watching him intently and without blinking, obviously still in the middle of some unspoken spell. He nodded slowly.

"What the hell?"

"_We can't talk out loud. Don't say anything. Just listen, okay?" _She asked pleadingly. Her words were echoing throughout his head, though they had not been spoken aloud.

He again nodded his head in agreement_._

"_When I sent you back, I discovered something," _she said slowly. _"The witch that Lucy is having you look for? The one holding all the power of the Parker Coven?"_She looked nervous, fear evident in her eyes. Damon was almost tempted to stop her from continuing her next words. _"It's Liv,"_ she sighed, looking slightly relieved to have spilled the secret. _"I made the connection when we were all linked, but Damon, she's terrified and obviously being forced to keep it a secret for a reason, so you can't say anything!"_

Damon's jaw dropped slightly. "Wait, what? Why? I have to Bonnie! It's the only way for Elena to,"

"_Shhh!" _she said frustrated. "_Damon, we have no idea who Liv is channeling for that kind of power or what they're capable of – and most importantly, we can't let Lucy have it!"_

Attempting not to shout, he threw his hands up in exasperation. "What am I supposed to,"?

"_Liv is terrified," _Bonnie pleaded. "_She has more power than she knows what to do with and, now, thanks to Lucy's memory curse, she doesn't even remember how she got it! She has no idea how to control it, and if Lucy finds out, she'll kill her and take it for herself!_

"Bonnie," signed Damon in annoyance. "I know we've 'bonded' and all," he said with finger quotes, "but I think you've forgotten who you're talking to. I could _care less_ about the casualties involved here. I just need Elena and everyone else to have their memories back!"

Bonnie glared at him and he felt the stinging in his brain grow a little stronger. _"Do you have any idea what will happen if Lucy gains control over both Covens; over that much Spirit magic?"_

"Well, I guess I should assume by your tone that it will be bad?"

"_It would be catastrophic!" _she sighed, looking panicked. Damon could tell by her fear that maybe he should be at least a little concerned. _"Damon, you've seen what Lucy can do now with just the magic of my ancestors. Imagine what she'll do with twice that amount of power! She hates vampires, remember? You'll be lucky if you survive another five minutes once she gets it. Hell, I'll be lucky if I survive, once she has another realm to control. Trust me, Elena's memories will be the least of your problems."_

Damon let out a long sigh and a groan of frustration as he once again finished off another glass. "Do you have _any_ good news for me then, or can I just resume my endeavor to forget this incredibly horrific day?"

"_Actually I do," _she said with a sudden spark in her eye. Damon arched his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. _"The memory curse Lucy placed on everyone is just that… a curse…. A curse that required the use of Spirit magic."_

She waiting for him to catch on, but when he still looked confused, she continued.

"_Mystic Falls has no magic. Anyone who was in Mystic Falls at the time she cast the curse wouldn't have been affected, and anyone who was affected and returns, will eventually regain their memories…"_

Damon turned to face her again, looking unimpressed. "Well small problem, Bon! As of now, none of us can go over there without dying, so unless you've got some magic fix or another 'new realm' up your sleeve, I suggest you think of something else."

She sighed and tilted her head in frustration, _"You're not understanding. Think about it! Tyler is there! And Matt just went back this morning, meaning his memories will eventually begin to start coming back – he's human, so his brain will heal – so to speak – a little slower than a vampires. But if you can convince Jeremy, Liv and Jessa to return to Mystic Falls, they'll all eventually get their memories back too – and then, you can warn Liv. We can help her, Damon…. And then, maybe she can help us. Maybe she can help Elena."_

Damon scrunched his brows in frustration. "Great," he sighed. "So basically… you're saying I'm going to have to team up with Donovan, Lockwolf, Van Helsing and some confused super-witch to get Elena's memories back? Exactly what part of this am I supposed to be excited about?"

She couldn't help but smile, even though he knew she wasn't that amused. _"I have a plan, okay? I just need you to get every non-vampire to Mystic Falls, and then, once they have their memories back, I need you to tell them to head towards the only place left in town that still has magic."_

He arched his eyebrow curiously as he thought for a second. "The boarding house."

She nodded. _"There' s magic there. Just convince them to get there as quickly as possible after their memories return and I'll take it from there."_

"Bonnie," he asked nervously, eyeing her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

The mischievous yet deadly look in her eyes had him feeling nervous, yet excited. If Bonnie had a plan, he trusted her - he'd certainly learned better than to bet against her by now.

"_Just promise me, please? And please don't get too distracted with Elena. I know it's hard, but we're going to fix it, okay? I promise."_

He swallowed thickly as he watched her eyes grow nervous. She obviously feared what he'd already been fighting: the urge to fly off the handle at losing Elena…_again_. He was determined to fight it though; determined that his love for her would win out over his urge for revenge and blood lust against Lucy. Besides, if for no other reason, he owed Bonnie. Hugely. He was determined to trust her – even if it meant being kept in the dark on whatever it was she was planning.

He'd barely had time to nod in agreement, however, before the sound of someone unlocking and opening the front door of the bar had him quickly turning his head away from her.

By the time he turned back towards her, she was gone.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" came the disgruntled voice of Alaric behind him.

Damon smirked. "I'm pretty sure I could be asking you the same question. Bar doesn't open 'til two, you know."

"I have a key," retorted Alaric as he approached him. "What's your excuse?"

"Why do _you_ have a key?"

Alaric frowned. "I know the manager."

"Mm, I see. Great idea. I'd reap all the benefits of that relationship too," he smirked with a wink.

"It's not like that," Ric snapped, annoyed as he took a seat on the empty barstool where Bonnie had previously been residing.

"Never is," said Damon as he pulled another glass from behind the bar, filled it with Bourbon and slid it over to Ric.

He eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here? I should have had you arrested after the stunt you pulled this morning at our house. Who the hell are you and how do you know Elena?"

"Oh come on now, Ric," smirked Damon. "Calling the cops is so beneath you," he paused to refill his own glass with more Bourbon. "Besides, we both know that attempting to kill me would have been more your style."

"Still could."

"No you won't," he smirked arrogantly over his glass as he took a sip.

Ric glared at him in annoyance before finally taking the glass Damon had poured for him. "You're pretty confident for someone who has no idea who I am."

Damon tipped his glass to him. "What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker."

Ric watched him for a few seconds as if trying to determine if he really _did_ know who or _what_ he was. Deciding to overlook it for the time being, he slowly turned back to his drink. They both drank in silence for a few moments.

"So," said Damon finally. "Day drinking? Take it the interview didn't go well?"

Ric turned and glared at him.

"What?" shrugged Damon. "I hear things."

"Yeah by eavesdropping outside my house!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't talk so loud. You never know who might be lurking outside."

Ric continued to glare at him for a few moments before finally shrugging and then turning back to his drink. "Actually," he said slowly. "It went really well… _great_even. But," he sighed, "I think that's the problem."

"What? That they actually _want_ to hire you? Yeah I totally get it. I'd be pissed too," smirked Damon sarcastically.

"It's complicated, okay?" Ric frowned, obviously wanting to drop it.

"Complicated as in the idea of teaching history makes you want to die of boredom, or that there's a _slight_ chance you might eat your history students?"

He quickly turned to look at him.

"What? I told you. I hear things," he smirked.

"I think this conversation is over. You need to leave," said Ric, anger building in his voice.

"Oh relax," shrugged Damon, not even flinching at the threat. "Your secret's safe with me." He casually flashed his ring in Ric's direction and insinuating to the sunlight streaming inside before continuing. "I mean, just because we're _vampires_ doesn't mean we can't have normal lives and nine to five day jobs, right?" he smirked in a cynical tone. "Here," he said sincerely, refilling Ric's glass again with the remainder of the bottle. "Drink up. You obviously need it more than me."

Ric's look of annoyance and suspicion finally dissolved as he began to relax a little and took the drink again. "Thanks," he sighed.

"Besides, something tells me you're not the serial killer type."

Ric chuckled. "You'd be surprised," his voice quickly turned solemn. "I've certainly done some things I'm not proud of."

"Haven't we all," Damon tilted his glass to Ric. They sat in silence for a few moments again. "Well, Elena and Jeremy seem to be happy anyway. You must be doing something right at least," he tried to keep the disappointment from his tone.

"Yeah well, that hasn't exactly been a picnic either," Ric replied before suddenly turning back towards Damon. "You never answered my question. How do you know her…them… _us_, I guess?"

Damon smiled before extending his hand. "Name's Damon," he replied as Ric slowly shook his hand. "And let's just say, I have history with the Gilbert family."

"_History_?"

"It's been a very long, annoyingly painful road." Damon let out a long sigh as he tried to think of how best to explain. "But I can assure you," he said, finally finishing off the last of his drink and turning to Ric. "I am not a threat to you or Elena and if you believe nothing else, believe that."

Ric arched his eyebrow suspiciously, but before he had time to argue, the sound of the front door opening once again served as an interruption. Both of their heads turned to watch as Liv Parker, followed closely behind by Caroline, Stefan and then Elena, all made their way into the bar.

"If Sam would have known you'd be breaking in and turning the bar into your own personal playground, I'm sure she would've thought twice before giving you that key," smirked Liv. The sound of her boots clicking against the hardwood floor and the bouncing of her curly blonde hair as she marched determinedly towards them gave Damon an eerie feeling…. Or maybe, it was just because he now knew – even better than she did – of all the power she held at her fingertips.

"Sorry," Ric said rotating towards them. "I know I said I'd only use it for emergencies, but you weren't open yet, and I kinda, really needed a drink."

"Oh no," said Elena sadly as she followed in behind Liv. "What happened? How did it go?"

"He got the job," answered Damon for him with a smirk, turning towards her. Ric glared at him.

Elena's worried expression quickly transformed into an ecstatic smile. "_What?_ Ric, that's incredible! Congratulations!" she quickly threw her arms around him in relief and excitement.

"Yup," said Ric in a less than excited tone. "Can't wait."

Elena pulled away, looking concerned again. "Uh-oh. Not the reaction I was expecting. What's wrong?"

"He's afraid he's going to eat his students," whispered Damon behind the back of his hand as he reached behind the bar and pulled another bottle of Bourbon from behind it.

"Hey!" Liv suddenly slapped his hand away as she made her way behind the bar. He threw his hands up innocently as Ric continued to glare at him.

"Elena, Damon; Damon, Elena," Ric finally spoke in an annoyed tone as he insinuated from him to Elena.

Elena nodded slowly. "I know. We've met," she eyed him nervously. "Sort of." She then turned back to Ric. "Really, Ric? Come on. I though we talked about that? You wouldn't hurt anyone. I know you wouldn't. You need to trust yourself. You need this. You _have_ to take the job!"

"Yeah come on, Ric," chimed in Caroline. "If I can teach Stefan to survive on bunnies then I can surely help you not eat your class."

"Thanks," nodded Stefan sarcastically as he took a seat at an empty table a few feet away.

Caroline grinned at him before turning back to Ric. "Besides, we both know how bad Elena is at history. She needs someone like you to help give her A's."

"Caroline!" laughed Elena playfully, though her tone implied a hint of un-amusement. "Although, having you as my history professor next semester couldn't possibly hurt my GPA any worse than it already is now…" she trailed off with a pleading smile.

Ric smiled as he sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. I'll take the job. But if I kill anyone, you're locking me up and throwing away the key _and_ my daylight ring, you got it? I couldn't handle it if I hurt someone."

"Yes!" Elena hissed as her hand formed a fist and playfully punched the sky. Damon couldn't help but smile as he watched her complete the motion with a little twirl before turning back towards Liv. "I think this calls for a celebration. We'll take two shots of," she trailed off as she looked back over her shoulder at Ric, looking slightly guilty, "two coffees."

Liv nodded as she made her way over and began to turn on the machine.

"Oh, what the hell... I've been drinking since noon anyway. What's one more, right?" smirked Ric at Elena. He looked back at Stefan and Caroline. "You guys want anything? I'm buying?"

They smiled as they exchanged a quick glance. Stefan seemed to be debating in his head, but then after a quick shrug and a grin from Caroline, he nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Damon?" said Ric, suddenly turning back towards him.

Damon glanced at him, slightly shocked to have received the offer. "No, it's okay. I should probably get going. I wouldn't want to impose and I have a lot to do today anyway," he said standing slowly, thinking of the call he should probably be making to Matt or Tyler right about now.

"No, you should stay," smiled Elena, suddenly chiming in and facing him. Ric paid for a bottle of Scotch and then moved to sit at the table with Stefan and Caroline, leaving her and Damon alone at the bar. "It sounds like you helped him decide, and truthfully, he could use a friend," she hesitated before gently touching his forearm. "Sounds like you could too."

His eyes lingered on her hand that was casually resting on his arm before he slowly looked up to meet her eyes.

"It'll be fun," she smiled. "And, anyway I promised to introduce you to Liv - don't worry, she's nicer than she looks. Please?"

He wanted to say no. He knew he should decline as Bonnie's words: '_please don't get too distracted with Elena,_' began suddenly echoing in his head. He knew the only way to truly have her back was to begin by fixing this entire horrible mess – and that started with getting Jeremy, Matt and Tyler to help him lure the witches to Mystic Falls.

But he just couldn't help it. He was like a deer trapped in the headlights every time he looked into her eyes – those soft, pleadingly-beautiful brown eyes that had been his weakness for as long as he could remember. He slowly felt his hand reaching up to touch hers that was still lingering on the sleeve of his jacket.

And before he knew what was happening, he heard the sound of his voice saying, "okay."


	16. Bittersweet

**A/N: **Hello dear readers! I'm so SO sorry for the huge delay in updating. I can't even begin to explain how insanely crazy my life has been these past few weeks, but in an effort to make it up to you, I'm posting not one, but two new chapters along with the promise that chapter 18 is quickly on its way! I hope you will enjoy and **please, please, please** take the time to review. I lost a bit of my inspiration there for a minute so anything you can give to help keep it going is greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for all your continued support! :)

* * *

**Bittersweet  
**_You always want what you're running from  
_And you know this is more than you can take  
_Baby don't forget my name when the morning breaks___ us  
\- Ellie Goulding

* * *

**Jessa's POV:**

The trees, hills and tiny houses were a blur outside her window as she sped past them. The speedometer had officially hit the hundred miles per hour mark, but that did nothing to lessen the pressure of her foot off of the accelerator. Her heart was racing in panic and her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she zoomed in and around the traffic, easily passing each and every car that got in her way on the highway. The radio was blasting and the bass booming throughout the tiny Ford Focus, but it was ultimately a disregarded, messy background noise in comparison to the loud argument she was currently having inside her head.

She had to get out of here. Coming back with Stefan had been a mistake.

She hated that she was leaving without saying goodbye. Stefan had been one of the few friends she'd allowed herself to make since losing her family…but that had to be over now. She couldn't risk losing him or anyone else just because of her selfish inability to let go of her sister. The thought had her heart feeling like it was about to break, causing a painful constriction in her chest and an occasional tear to slide down her cheek. She quickly brushed them away.

She had no idea what had happened, or better yet, _how_ it had happened, but she knew that whoever had cast that kind of a curse must have had access to _a lot_ of power. And anyone with that much power who held the potential ability to recognize her, regardless of whether or not they were apart of the Parker Coven or not, was of no friend to her.

The fear and post-traumatic stress she'd once fought so hard to overcome, had suddenly come flooding back in with a vengeance. The thoughts of her past had her hands shaking, causing the wheel to sway slightly. She took a deep breath in an effort to steady herself and rid the images of her dead mother and sister from her mind.

Her thoughts quickly switched back to trying do decipher the puzzle.

Amnesia spells were easy – it was a simple task for a witch to completely erase and wipe away someone's every last memory - but to actually _replace_ their memories with false ones, and not just one person's, but an _entire_ town's? No, that was something else entirely. That was the work of someone trying to cover their tracks…someone not wanting to be found… _someone_ who was watching them and knew what they were up to.

Whoever it was probably hadn't counted on it not working on her though, and honestly, she had no idea why it hadn't. She only knew that someone now knew she was here and if they knew she was still looking for Ellie, they'd soon be coming after her...just like they'd done to her mother. Just like they'd done to Liv and Luke's. It was why she had to put as much distance between herself and Virginia as possible.

She'd explain to Stefan someday… she just hoped that on _that_ day he would actually know who she really was. Unfortunately, she just couldn't be the one to help him figure it out.

Her heart ached for him and Elena, but at the same time, she was slightly jealous. What a relief it must be to finally be free from all the pain that grief encompasses. It had been driving her for as long as she could remember. It had led her to make some of the most reckless and desperate decisions of her life, including, choosing to come back to a town filled with witches that had once completely ruined her life and still probably wanted her dead.

The sudden flashing of blue and red lights behind her quickly pulled her away from her thoughts.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she muttered under her breath as the police vehicle sped up to catch her. For a quick moment, she debated on whether or not she should try and outrun him, but knew that ultimately, drawing anymore unwanted attention to herself would be the worst thing she could possibly do right now. She finally took her foot off the accelerator and allowed the car to come to a slow and steady stop just a few feet away from a bridge and a sign that read 'Wickery Bridge."

She rolled down the driver's side window, but did not turn or attempt to watch the cop step out of his vehicle in her rearview mirror. Instead she just allowed her head to crash against the headrest in exhaustion and defeated frustration.

"Jessa?"

She suddenly turned to look up at the man standing outside of the car and was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"Matt?"

He chuckled slightly. "What the hell are you doing here? And why are you in such a hurry?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" she winked playfully, trying to mask her previous sadness. "I was looking for you, and look, it worked. Here you are."

She'd tried to replace the nervousness in her tone with flirtation, but he didn't seem to buy it and continued to eye her suspiciously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded quickly. "Fine. I'm just… I just… I have to… I," she couldn't seem to form a complete thought, let alone a sentence as she tried to fight back tears.

"How about you step out of the car?"

She looked at him desperately. "Are you serious? You're going to arrest me? Matt, you can't do that! I have to get out of here!"

"Relax," he chuckled with a reassuring smile. "I just want to talk. You seem upset, and you probably shouldn't be driving if you're upset."

She took a deep breath and relaxed a little before slowly opening the car door and stepping out. Everything was so quiet in comparison to her previously blaring stereo. The road was eerily deserted and suddenly lacking in any oncoming traffic, possibly because she'd so rapidly passed everyone. She slowly closed her car door and leaned against it, all the while attempting to avoid his eye contact.

"If this is your way of getting out of a date, a simple text would have sufficed," he smiled.

She suddenly lifted her head to look at him. She couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "It's not you. I just have to get out of here before anyone else knows that I'm here."

Matt arched his eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Why?"

"Everything that happened last night… I made a mistake… I shouldn't have tried to contact Bonnie or bring Damon back," her hands and voice were slightly shaky. "I just wanted some answers, you know?"

"I'm really sorry, Jessa, but I,"

"I know. I know," she smiled weakly. "You were right. I should have listened. Contacting ghosts and messing with dark magic is never a good idea."

"No," he quickly interrupted. "I mean, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Her eyebrows quickly arched in surprise and sudden understanding. "Wait, what? Then how do you remember who I am… what _do_ you remember?"

He gritted his teeth. "Well, I know that I probably owe you an apology. I guess I must have drank too much and blacked out. I can't even remember the last thing I said to you. Honestly, I didn't know if I'd ever even see you again. I'm really sorry."

She shook her head desperately. "No, Matt! Don't you see? The curse got to you too!" She quickly began to pace.

"Curse? What are you…?"

"Where are we? Are we in Mystic Falls right now?"

Matt eyed her suspiciously but then nodded his head towards the bridge behind them. "Yeah, just inside the town line."

She nodded. "I'm going to help you, but you have to promise me you'll help Stefan, okay? I can't stay. I'm really sorry."

He looked utterly bewildered as she suddenly reached into her car and pulled from it a bottle of water. She quickly poured a little onto her hands and then reached up and placed her fingertips on his temple.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked nervously, trying to pull away.

"I'm going to speed up the process," she replied, not loosening her grip.

"The process? What are you talking about?" he asked again.

"Shh," she hushed before closing her eyes and beginning the incantation. She could tell he was still debating on whether or not to trust her, but instead, remained frozen in place, watching her curiously. She took a step closer to him as she continued to chant.

Suddenly, Matt let out a gasp and a groan of pain as his eyes shut tightly and his hands lifted to where hers were resting on his temple. He tried to pull away, but the spell coursing through her fingertips kept him in place. He groaned in agony, but it did not deter her or lessen her grip. She continued to mutter the same spell on loop for several moments.

Finally, upon seeming content with its success, she released him.

He gasped desperately for breath as he quickly pulled away from her. His hands began to massage where her hands had previously left his temple.

"What the hell was that?" he seemed to suddenly be regaining his composure as he eyed her nervously. "What did you do?"

"That was me reinstating your true memories. They were taken from you last night. You're welcome," she shrugged in annoyance at his ungratefulness.

"My memories?" He paused to reflect on what had really happened last night. Suddenly, as if all at once, everything seemed to click. "Oh my God," he paused, his face looking desperate. "Elena…"

"I know," said Jessa sadly. "But Matt, she doesn't remember. None of them do. Not Stefan, Caroline, Ric," she sighed sadly, "no one."

"Well are they okay? I have to call Elena." He quickly reached for his phone in his back pocket, but Jessa quickly stopped him.

"Matt, someone was watching us last night. Someone knows we're still trying to discover what's happened to the Other Side and they obviously have their reasons for wanting us to back off. It's why I have to get out of here. I can't risk someone knowing that I'm back. And you can't tell anyone why either, okay? Besides, they won't believe you anyway."

"Wait," said Matt slowly putting his phone away. "I'm confused. How do you still remember everything? How do I? You can't just leave! If you know how to help everyone then you have to stay!"

"I don't Matt," she crossed her arms sadly. "We're back in Mystic Falls which means that Spirit magic can't reach here. You're human, which means you can return and the curse can't stay with you. I was able to use a small bit of natural magic to help your memories return quicker, but I can't do that for them. It's impossible without finding the person who cast the curse, and you understand why I can't do that."

"Well who _did_ cast it?" he asked, his tone rising from his growing impatience with her. "If you know, you have to say something! Was it Liv?"

She shook her head. "No, it couldn't have been. Liv doesn't remember anything either. Honestly, I think the only reason I can is because of the protection spell her mother placed on me ages ago. I wasn't even sure it still worked, but maybe, being back here has brought back some of its power – or maybe it was just because I was linked to Luke and Liv last night. I really don't know."

"Well what about them? Why wouldn't they have been protected? Surely their own mother would have helped them too?"

"That's the thing. I don't know," she argued in frustration.

"Or maybe it was whoever you connected with on the Other Side… you said you felt something, right? Didn't you say you'd made a connection with Bonnie? Maybe it was her!" He exclaimed hopefully.

"I don't know Matt!" she shouted, though not intentionally. "I don't know anything, okay? I don't know who all was over there or what happened. I just know that I felt a lot of power and then all of a sudden, the connection was disrupted. It was like we almost had Damon and then, we didn't. It was like I could almost talk to someone, and then, I just couldn't. And the next thing I know, everyone's waking up with no memories of anything. That's not a coincidence. Someone knows I'm here and if they find out I'm still alive and still looking for Elizabeth they're going to kill me, okay?" she couldn't fight the tears that were suddenly streaming from her eyes or the panic that was escalating in her voice as she rambled.

She quickly felt Matt's arms wrapping around her. It caught her off guard for a moment before she finally surrendered to the kind gesture and allowed herself to return the hug and cry on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered against her ear as he gently stroked her hair. "We're going to figure something out. No one's going to hurt you."

She shook her head slowly before pulling away. She tried to smile at him weakly behind her tearstained eyes as she gently squeezed his hand. "The only thing left for me to do is to get out of here and to finally admit that it's time to let her go. I can't keep searching for the ghost of a family I never really had."

Matt sighed, as he seemed to understand her words all too well. "You can't just leave. I know you're scared, but we need your help," he pleaded.

She suddenly released his hand, wiped away her tears and took a step back towards her car. As she got inside and shut the door, she attempted to give him one last smile through the open window.

"You'll be okay, Matt," she nodded assuringly. "As long as there's no magic here, you'll be safe and I can live happy knowing that. And if you decide to help Stefan and Elena regain their memories, you're a good friend, but if you decide not to," she shrugged sadly, "well, I can understand that to. Either way, they're lucky to have you."

He nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" she finished before starting the car and gradually pulling away. She watched him in her rearview mirror until he had completely disappeared from view. As one last tear fell, she tried to tell herself it wasn't because of the impending doubts.

No, she knew she was doing the right thing by letting him go and leaving Mystic Falls behind...she just wondered if she would eventually live to regret it for the rest of her life.


	17. I Feel Like That

**A/N: **I blame this chapter on JP and all of her gushy Delena soulmate talk at Comic-Con that gave me so many feels. Enjoy :)

* * *

**I Feel Like That  
**_I'm right back where I first stood  
_When I first knew  
_That I would always love you  
_And you know, I've never looked____ back  
\- Jason Walker

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

He was devilishly handsome.

His gorgeous dark locks, dazzling smile and perfectly toned physique all had her swooning. With each and every glance he tossed her way, she felt her heart beginning to flutter a little faster and her knees growing a little weaker. His leather jacket and dark gray t-shirt emitted evidence of mystery and adventure, while the softness in his face besought depth and understanding.

But strangely enough, it wasn't just his smoldering good looks that were making her feel suddenly flustered and nervous. It wasn't the seductive allure in his voice or the every-so-often casual brushes of his hand against hers that had her feeling lightheaded. In fact, it wasn't even that he was impossibly charming and irresistibly charismatic as he seemed to carefully contemplate each and every syllable he spoke to her.

No. It was something else entirely.

It was those brilliantly shining blue orbs that seemed to stare at her as though she were something to be admired… something precious that he could absolutely never get enough of.

But, even more than the depth to which his eyes seemed to be able to pierce her soul, was the fact that she couldn't help but question as to whether or not she'd seen them before. They were so familiar it was almost painful to be unable to recognize them. And, if she were being perfectly honest, they were the only reason she hadn't been able to slam the door in his face this morning. She couldn't remember a time when she'd ever been looked at so intensely – as if she was wanted and so desperately _needed_. It was why, she supposed, despite how bizarre the situation had been, she'd been drawn to him after class…and why she was still being drawn to him now.

"Okay you have to be honest with me," she smiled as she playfully took the darts from him and moved to take her turn to shoot. "What _was_ that this morning? Or is that just the trick you use to seduce all of your women?"

"My what?" he chuckled over his glass of Bourbon as he watched her aim and then hit the green outer ring of the dartboard.

"Yeah, you know? Showing up at a girls house, staring deeply into her eyes and then walking away?" she teasingly mocked before suddenly turning to face where he was leaning against the table, grabbing ahold of his face and staring into his eyes dramatically before her giggles forced her to finally break character and release him.

"I mean it wasn't bad or anything, but next time you might want to be more careful. You never know when a protective Original vampire, slash parental figure, might snap you neck."

"Hmm, I'll try to remember that," he chuckled, looking over his shoulder at Ric who was sitting with Stefan and Caroline at another table a few feet behind them. "So does that mean I failed then? Were my seductive powers of persuasion just totally defective?" he said slyly as he took a step closer before stepping around her to retrieve the darts.

Elena picked up her drink and tried to hide her grin behind it. "Well, I'm still here aren't I?"

"And you're sure that has nothing to do with my sudden classroom invasion or bar break-in? I mean, creepy stalker guys are all the rage I hear," he smirked as he took his aim to shoot before hitting a perfect bull's-eye.

"Yeah," Elena nodded slowly. "You're right…. you _are_ kinda creepy. What am I even doing here?" she teased as she playfully took a few steps away from him. "I should probably go."

She felt him quickly and gently grab ahold of her arm, slowly pulling her back. "But if you leave now, who's going to finish this invigorating game of darts with me?" he pouted.

"You're beating me by like," she looked back over at the game, "what I'm sure would be a lot if I knew how to keep score of this stupid game," she laughed. "I think you'll be fine without me."

"That, my dear, is where you are totally wrong," he winked before releasing her. She tilted her head in amusement as he leaned against the table and took another sip of his drink. "And in answer to your question, it's complicated. There's not a whole lot I can say that won't totally freak you out, but I can assure you, there are no tricks."

She didn't want to be suspicious of him, for something in her heart was desperately telling her not to be, but she knew she'd be a fool to trust him so easily.

"Try me," she challenged as she took a seat at the table he was leaning against. "Tell me everything, starting with the witch you're trying to find, or I guess the one you're trying to save?" She paused, debating her next question. "Do you love her?"

Her question had him nearly spitting out his drink in amusement.

"What?" she smiled innocently. "Sorry, I mean you can't really blame me for asking, can you? You sounded pretty desperate to save her this morning."

"No," he finally replied, still chuckling. "It's just if you only knew the …" he trailed off. "Never mind. No. The answer to your question is no."

"But you _care_ about her? She's your friend?"

Damon nodded, still smiling. "Yes a surprisingly, very good friend. She's saved my life several times. I owe her."

"She sounds pretty great," nodded Elena.

"She is."

"So what about me then? How do I fit in? You said I knew her, or at least, that she made this?" She held up her ring.

"Where'd you get your daylight ring?

Elena tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, as she looked over at the other table. "Stefan gave it to me. It's a long story," she tried to avoid his eye contact in an effort to avoid further discussing the complications that were her ex.

Damon nodded, his eyes looking slightly concerned as he looked over at the other group. When he looked back at Elena, he seemed to be debating with himself as to how much more he should divulge.

"Well, my friend Bonnie, the witch that made your ring, is trapped in a supernatural realm and the only way for me to help her is through Liv."

"Why Liv?"

"Because Liv is a very powerful witch from a very powerful coven."

Her eyes grew curious. "What do you mean a 'supernatural realm'? Like another world? The Other Side is gone. We watched it disappear when the Travelers took over Mystic Falls and rid the town of magic."

He, again, seemed to be debating on what exactly he wanted to say. "There _is_ another realm out there," he said softly. "I've actually spent some time there."

Her eyes widened in slight disbelief. "Wait," she shook her head in confusion. "What?"

"I told you," he smiled with a shrug. "It's complicated."

She eyed him suspiciously, but before she could press further, he stood as he sat his now empty glass on the table. "I don't suppose I could convince you to go somewhere with me, could I?"

Her mouth was still slightly ajar from his last confession. She had no idea if every second spent with him was causing her to feel slightly more intrigued or terrified. Every question she asked led her to more questions and fewer answers. What did she really know about him? Hadn't she learned better by now than to foolishly trust someone so blindly and so quickly? But again, just as it had this morning, she felt her heart beginning to get the best of her. She had no idea how _not_ to be drawn to him. Her curiosity and fascination with the mysterious man standing before her had once again won out.

She felt her head finally begin to nod. "Okay."

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" asked Caroline flatly in an unconcerned daze.

"Staring," Stefan chuckled as he took a sip of his scotch and watched her in amusement.

"I'm not staring. I'm observing," she huffed before finally tearing her eyes away from where Damon and Elena were engaged in a flirtatious game of darts.

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy," chimed in Ric.

She rolled her eyes before rotating her body back towards them. "It's not creepy! It's me trying to make sure my best friend - whom we all love and whom also happens to be in a very vulnerable state right now - is not getting taken advantage of by some smug, new-in-town, dark, handsome playboy."

"It's creepy," jabbed Stefan. He and Ric both let out a small laugh.

"Laugh it up, but when he turns out to be a serial killer, or worse, breaks her heart, don't say I didn't warn you."

Stefan's laughter finally eased off before he paused and tilted his head back towards her. "You think he's handsome?" he teased.

Caroline shrugged as she took a sip of her latte. "Yeah sure…if you're into arrogant bad boys with leather jackets and _lists_."

"Lists?" asked Stefan in amusement.

"Yeah, you know? The list of all the girls phone numbers he probably has in his pocket right now? He's probably keeping all those women on standby in case he doesn't get lucky with Elena tonight."

Ric arched his eyebrow and turned to glance back at Damon over his shoulder. "Oh, I don't know. I think Elena can handle herself. Besides, he seems harmless. A little… _lost_ maybe. But harmless."

"You got that in the five minutes you've known him?"

Ric shrugged. "No, but I trust Elena's judgment. And honestly, it's probably a good distraction for her. She needs someone new to fix that's not me or Jeremy."

"But you and Jeremy don't count. You're family. Fixing family problems is just part of the deal… but that doesn't mean she should have to fix loner-danger guys."

She suddenly felt Stefan's arm wrap around her and squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. "I think you need something stronger than that latte," he smiled as he scooted the mug away and waved over the waitress. "It's officially past five, which means it's happy hour, which means you don't have to feel guilty."

"But," she tried to argue.

"And if you fail your exam tomorrow, you can always compel yourself a re-do, or just a better grade. It's a win-win."

"You know you're sitting with a professor, right?" asked Ric over his drink.

"You don't start 'til next week and besides, you're one to talk…. compelling yourself the job and all," smirked Stefan.

"Shh!" spat Ric quickly, looking over his shoulder at Elena to make sure she hadn't been listening in. "I don't want her to know that."

"What's the big deal? She's not gonna care."

"Well she'll probably care that you lied to her," chimed Caroline judgingly before ordering a Vodka Cranberry from the approaching waitress. "I mean, she does think you got the job fair and square."

"Elena just wants Ric to be happy. This will make you happy, right?"

Ric shrugged with a slight nod.

"Well then there you go. Win-win," grinned Stefan.

Though she was shaking her head, Caroline couldn't help but smile at Stefan's newfound optimism. It was nice to see him like this. He hadn't been much for laughter and jokes since the disappearance of magic in Mystic Falls, but she was happy to see he was finally coming around.

Just as the waitress brought them all three another round of drinks, Elena approached the table with the new stranger.

"Perfect timing," spoke Caroline. "Have a seat Elena. We were just talking about your new friend here," she said crossly as she eyed Damon suspiciously. She felt Stefan gently squeeze her arm, urging her to be nice.

"Well actually, Damon and I were just thinking about taking a walk. We thought we might get some air for a bit," she insinuated towards the door.

"Absolutely not! We haven't even gotten to the tequila shots or a fun game of Truth!"

Elena's face scrunched up in confusion as she tilted her head. "You hate tequila. And Truth? As in Truth or Dare?"

"No, just Truth. It's like Truth or Dare only we, meaning I, get someone, meaning Damon, super drunk so he reveals all of his dirty secrets about what he's doing in this town and whether or not he's trying to take advantage of you."

All four of them stared at her in amusement and bewilderment at her bluntness.

"Um…wow, Care," said Elena, feeling slightly awkward. "Well, as fun as that sounds, I really think we're gonna get going."

"No, it's fine," spoke Damon suddenly, placing a reassuring hand on her lower back before taking a seat at the table with them. "I'd like nothing better than to get to know your friends. Next rounds on me." He quickly waved over the waitress and requested two more drinks for himself and Elena while also taking two shots off of the tray she carried.

Caroline couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or genuine, which only made her more distrustful.

"Okay then," smiled Elena uneasily before taking a seat next to Caroline and across from Damon.

"Okay then," smirked Stefan in amusement before lifting his glass up in a cheers motion. "To new friends, and an… interesting evening."

Damon nodded with a sly smile before lifting his glass in return. "To new friends."

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Her laughter was infectious.

Every-so-often, she'd throw her head back in soft giggles, allowing the glow of the overhead lights to illuminate her face and add sparkling vibrancy to her eyes. With each story and joke shared among the table, her energy and spirit seemed to soar a little higher. Her nose would scrunch together cutely and her eyebrows would arch animatedly as she joined Caroline in reminiscing about past childhood memories and the telling of old high school tales.

He, on the other hand, was awkward and hopelessly boring - or at least, today he was - contributing little to nothing to the surrounding conversations. But he was content, nonetheless; perfectly happy to watch her…listen to her…and study her every movement as if his life depended on it. There were few things he'd found in his short eternity that fascinated him as much.

Sports? Movies? Outlandish reality shows? Forget about it. But watching Elena? No, _that_ he could do forever.

But the problem – the problem that had been his own unique setback for over a century now – was the burning rush of love and desire he still felt for the girl sitting across the table from him and the familiar pang of heartbreak at being able to say and do absolutely nothing about it. He was well acquainted with his internal struggle for silence and the resistance it took to hold his tongue… for he had finally come to understand that sometimes, too much truth could ruin a good thing. And for now, being alive, and being here in this moment with _her_… with his brother, his best friend, hell, _even_ Caroline… was a good thing. And even if they couldn't remember him, at least for now, it would do.

"Oh my God absolutely not. Remember last year's disaster? No, this year I think we should go to Kappa Sigma's costume party. It's supposed to be huge and it's bound to be better than Whitmore's dumb Historical Ball," smiled Elena over her seasonal Pumpkin Ale.

The conversation had obviously shifted gears into discussing Halloween plans. They'd all been drinking for hours now and the buzz of his bourbon was finally starting to catch up with him. A few dozen or so people had now begun shuffling their way in and around the bar as the coffee and study groups had slowly transitioned into the social, night crowd.

"Ugh," groaned Caroline disgustedly. "A frat party? _Really_? I mean come on, if I wanted to have cheap, toxic beer spilt all over my costume while some sweaty, Guido hits on me over really bad, really _loud_ music, I'd just go Jersey Shore."

Elena laughed and shook her head from side to side in frustration. "Oh but come on! That's part of the _normal_, college experience, right? Going to crazy frat parties? Besides, we've never been to one and I think we're well overdue," Elena smiled.

"Wait, _you've_ never been to a frat party?" Damon arched his eyebrow at Elena.

She shook her head and shrugged with a soft smile. "Why? Does that surprise you?"

Damon shrugged. "No," he said slowly, taking a sip from his glass, keeping his eyes on her. "No, I guess not."

She blushed slightly, continuing to stare back at him.

"I think I'm with Caroline on this one," chimed in Stefan as he sat down his nearly empty pint glass. "If I'm being forced to dress up and attend yet _another_ theme party, the least you can do is promise me there will be good alcohol and a slight reduction in the number of idiots I'm tempted to kill."

"No one is killing anyone, and you know why?" smiled Caroline optimistically. "Because I refuse to let yet another fun holiday go by in which something dramatic or dangerous happens. We are going to have a nice, _normal_ Halloween and we are all going to dress up and we are all going to have a good time and be happy about it. No boy drama, no vampire drama."

Elena's eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, I have an idea! What about if we have the party at our place?"

Ric slowly lowered his drink as he nearly choked on it. "Um, what?"

"Yeah! I mean, why not? We have the space and it's close to campus…it doesn't have to be huge. Just us and a few friends."

"Because a _few_ friends will probably turn into the entire sophomore class!" Ric argued.

"No, we'll keep it small. I promise! Right, Caroline?"

She smiled at Elena's sudden enthusiasm. "Absolutely! Elena, that's the best idea you've had all evening," she beamed before turning back to Ric. "I'll plan everything: the drinks, food, decorations, heck even the costumes! It'll be fabulous!"

"Um what about the fact that I officially _work_ for the college now? I can't be throwing parties for students!"

"Not 'til Monday you don't," jabbed Stefan again, much to Ric's annoyance. "Halloween's on Friday. Plenty of time to clean up the damage."

"And by clean up the damage you mean, compel them all to forget?"

"There will be no compelling," countered Caroline. "It will be a calm Halloween party amongst friends. I'll invite Matt, Tyler,"

"Wait, Tyler?" interrupted Stefan confused. "I thought you two were on the outs?"

Caroline shrugged. "He's attempting to be civil, and so am I. Maybe this could be our chance to hash some things out and be friends again."

Stefan arched his eyebrows but said nothing as he finished off the last of his beer.

"And what about you? Aren't you going to invite _Jessa_?" Caroline refuted at his sudden irritation.

"Probably. Why wouldn't I? I mean she _is_ staying with us."

"If by us you mean me, then yeah, I guess you're right. We should invite the new, dorm crashing witch girl."

"You should come too, Damon," spoke Elena suddenly, attempting to deter Stefan from arguing further with Caroline.

"Whoa, wait. You're all acting like I've already agreed to this, which I haven't! There's no way we can throw a party at the house, Elena! It's really not a good idea."

"Oh come on Ric," spoke Damon as he slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "A college party with costumes, alcohol and sorority girls? Sounds like fun. I'm in."

Caroline glared at him. "I know you're new to town and all, but you should know that keeping a low profile is kind of a priority to us and if you do anything to screw it up or bring unwanted attention to us, we'll have no choice but to kill you."

Damon couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the ridiculous irony. It hadn't been too long ago that he'd once made the same threat to her. "Relax. I'm more of a…snatch, eat, erase kind of vampire," he winked at Elena.

"Well we're more blood bags and bunnies," she glared. "You can come, but just know that if so much as even _one_ person turns up missing or dies while you're there, you're screwed, ok? He can totally kick your ass," she insinuated towards Ric who shrugged innocuously.

"What my friend here is _trying_ to say," Elena glared at her before turning back to Damon, "is that it's just really important for us to not draw attention to ourselves here. Without being able to return to Mystic Falls, this is the only home we have left."

He nodded in appreciative understanding. "Trust me," he said softly as he met her eyes intensely. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Speaking of Mystic Falls," spoke Ric, desperate to change the conversation away from Caroline using him as a hit man. "Stefan, any word about the boarding house?"

Caroline and Elena both quickly looked at him. "Nothing," he replied in annoyance. "When I spoke with the realtor today, it was like she couldn't even remember _ever_ speaking to me. Seriously, it's like I've been working with a bunch of morons."

"Well maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be selling it," sighed Caroline sadly.

"Wait, what?" spoke up Damon suddenly. "You're selling the Boarding Hou…I mean, your house?"

Stefan looked at him curiously before continuing. "Well, I mean I can't really go back to it again. And honestly, it's full of nothing but a lot of painful memories that I really don't care to keep, so yeah, I guess so."

"Just remember, I said that once too, Stefan," smiled Elena weakly.

"That just sounds like a bad idea. A really, really, _really_, bad idea," Damon pleaded, hoping his urgency could outweigh the drunken slur of his words. "I mean, it's our…your home! You can't just get rid of it! Memories are important, right? Right Elena?" he suddenly looked to her for help. Though everyone was looking at him like he was crazy, she looked slightly more sympathetic.

She smiled and nodded as she eyed him suspiciously before turning back to Stefan. "Damon's right, Stef. I really think you'll regret it. Besides, Jeremy still hasn't given up hope on working with Liv to restore the magic, so you never know," she caught Damon's eye again, obviously remembering his words about Liv. "Maybe there's still something she can do."

"Wait where _is_ Jeremy?" asked Ric suddenly remembering. "Wasn't he supposed to meet Liv here earlier today?"

Elena looked around the bar. She quickly caught sight of Liv, who was busy working away at the front, but there was no sign of Jeremy anywhere.

"That's strange," she said nervously as she pulled out her phone to check it. "I haven't heard from him or seen him all day. I should probably call him," she said suddenly standing from the table. "I'll be right back."

Damon watched her push her way through the small crowd and out the door as she tried to escape the noise to make her phone call. When he turned back to the table, all three sets of eyes were upon him. Without Elena as the buffer, awkward silence quickly ensued and there was nothing he could do but nod uncomfortably.

"Well," sighed Damon slowly, as he too stood from the table. "I think I'm actually gonna take off, but it was great meeting you all." He quickly extended a hand and shook Stefan's. "Don't sell the house!" he demanded, only semi-jokingly, before reaching for Caroline's, who hesitantly took it before he brought it up to his lips and kissed it - more so to just annoy her than to be charming - and then shook Ric's. "I'll see you on Friday at that party," he smirked.

Before Ric could argue or Caroline could make any more threats, he followed Elena's lead and made his way out the door.

"No, I haven't talked to Matt today," came Elena's concerned voice from around the side corner of the bar. "Why?"

Damon did not make himself known, but just continued to guiltily eavesdrop on her phone conversation.

"That's so weird. Did she say why?" she paused. "Wow. Poor Matt. Well, I'm sure Liv will understand. Thanks for going to see him, Jer. You know I would if I could." Pause. "Okay, well call me when you make it, please? And make sure you're back by Friday. Caroline and I are throwing a Halloween party at Ric's. Make sure to tell him and Tyler too." He could hear the smile in her voice as she paused again before laughing. "Yeah, I know. But I think we finally talked him into it." Another pause. "Okay, well I'll talk to you soon, Jer." Silence. "Okay. You too. Bye."

In an attempt to appear as though he hadn't just been listening, he began to walk down the sidewalk adjacent to the front of the bar. He continued to walk until she suddenly appeared around the corner and bumped straight into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized.

"Nope, totally my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

She nodded unsurely, but smiled nonetheless.

"Everything okay?" he insinuated to her phone.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's my friend… Matt. This girl he was kinda into just left town all of a sudden. Actually, she was one of Stefan's good friends too. I'm not exactly sure what to tell him."

"Hmmm, that's strange," he said sincerely. "Well, maybe she'll come back?"

"I don't think so. Jeremy had to bail on Liv because he's headed back to check on Matt. He said he sounded pretty… off when they talked earlier today."

"Well, I'm sure everything will be okay." He paused, feeling suddenly hopeful. "Wait, Jeremy's going to Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded. "He's not supernatural or anything so it won't hurt him." She hesitated as she looked down at her phone in confusion. "I just don't understand why she would leave though," she sighed in frustration. "Maybe Caroline was right about her."

Damon couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't take this the wrong way," he said cautiously, "but your friend Caroline is a bit…intense." Elena let out a small laugh of acceptance. "And if I may say so?" He innocently threw his hands up. "I think you just might end up missing out on a lot of people and a hell of a lot of experiences if you always listen to the advice of everyone else, AKA Caroline," he smirked stepping closer towards her.

"She's just trying to look out for me," she smiled, perceptively changing the subject back to them.

"And all I'm saying is that you should trust yourself," he smirked. "First instinct is usually the right one," he winked.

She let out a small laugh. "Easier said than done."

He nodded, but did not argue.

She looked up at him with a smile, her eyes shinning as they caught the light of the overhead streetlamp. "Look, I know it's late," she began hesitantly, as she moved a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, "but would you still wanna go on that walk?"

He couldn't help but smile as he studied the nervousness in her expression. "Do you need to tell them where you're going? I wouldn't want Caroline to think I've kidnapped you."

She shrugged. "I'll text her. Besides, Ric will probably leave soon too. I think he's starting to feel weird around Caroline and Stefan," she smirked insinuatingly.

He arched his eyebrows and tilted his head. "Wow… Really?" he trailed off as he attempted to hide his shock before extending his arm for her to take hold of. "Didn't see that coming."

"Yeah it's kind of strange," she shrugged as they began to walk down the dimly lit street in sync. "But hey, if she's happy, I'm happy."

"Still… must be a little weird to see your ex and your bestie together."

"How'd you kn…,"

"Instinct," he winked, looking over at her.

"All right, all right, Mr. know-it-all" she jabbed playfully. "Then how about you tell me something about you. Fair is fair after all."

"Well technically, if we're playing that game, _you_ didn't tell me anything. I guessed. So… I think it's only fair that _you_ tell me something about _me_."

She looked at him in amusement. "Are you serious?"

"Yup. Instincts. Give it a try."

She stopped just as they reached the front of the elegant French restaurant on the corner and turned to face him. She giggled and tapped her finger to her mouth as she pretended to studiously examine him. "Hmmm," she began.

After a few moments, however, her expression slowly turned very serious. "I think you put up a wall," she said assuredly, trying to mask the nervousness. "I think you've probably been hurt before and you don't trust easily…. which I understand. I mean, who does right? It's always easier to push people away than to keep them close…but, deep down," she said softly, more hesitantly, "I think passion excites you…. And love… love still drives you," she paused again, as Damon slowly lowered his gaze from her brown eyes to her lips, as she cautiously lessened the gap between them, "because, as vampires, it's one of the few things left we still have to be afraid of."

He slowly lifted his hand to caress her face as her lips drifted dangerously closer to his. "Not bad," he finally whispered against her lips.

He'd made himself a promise earlier in the day to avoid this kind of thing until she had all of her memories back… hell, he'd made a promise to Bonnie to avoid her completely until then, but… he just couldn't resist.

All of a sudden, his lips were pressed against hers. He wanted it to be soft and gentle, the way a 'first' kiss should be, but he'd already been without her for so long, it was almost impossible. She was like an intoxicating drug he'd never be able to get enough of; her lips like finally obtaining a high he never wanted to come down from. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart against his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

His thumb gently caressed her cheek as he slowly pulled away from her. Her eyes were still closed, as she appeared to be slightly breathless.

The sudden sound of whistling nearby caused them to finally turn their heads away from one another. The Maître d' and the valet worker at the French restaurant were watching them in amusement.

He couldn't help but smile as Elena began to giggle and blush adorably.

"Well I suppose that's our cue?" he smirked before again extended his arm to her. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

She nodded appreciatively as she once again wrapped her arm around his before falling in sync with his every step as he continued to lead her down the street and towards the path that would eventually lead her home.


	18. BTSK

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay! August is just such a crazy time for me that it's hard to update regularly, but I thought I'd make it up to you by posting another 2 chapters, which may or may not include a few small Delena summer flashbacks... :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**BTSK  
**_It didn't come easy  
_I'm glad it was hard  
_Worth the wait to give you my___ heart  
\- MS MR

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

_She couldn't concentrate. She was a mere three chapters away from finishing her latest new read, A Tale of Two Cities, but couldn't seem to comprehend so much as a single sentence. And how could she? Not with his fingers trailing so casually across the back of her leg…_

_The sad thing was, he wasn't even trying. _

_She slowly raised her eyes from the top of her book to glance at him. He didn't seem to notice as he continued to read from his own book, The Great Gatsby, while continuing to run lazy circles across the back of her bare calf. He was so calm; steady even. Meanwhile, her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. _

_Reading had quickly become a shared passion for the two of them and, when they weren't preoccupied with… extracurricular activities… they'd surprisingly found themselves in the study of the boarding house quite often. It had begun on a rainy afternoon, after a morning of quite the vigorous workout, when Elena's eyes had caught sight of a new book on Damon's nightstand. The sighting had sparked something in her…something curious and inquisitive. It had made her realize just how much more of the world Damon had experienced than her; how much more he knew, and just how much she still wanted to learn. _

_So, with Bonnie off traveling the world, Matt frolicking around Europe with Rebekah, and Caroline preoccupied with scouting the best dorm rooms on the Whitmore campus, she'd made herself a promise that she would take full advantage of the Salvatore's enormous library. _

_Surprisingly, when she'd proclaimed her newfound desire to rediscover the world through the eyes of all the great authors that sat upon the shelves, Damon had not laughed or even made so much as one snarky comment. Instead, he'd decided to join her. _

_So that's what they did. On lazy afternoons, or when Jeremy was within too close of proximity for them to be on anything but their best behavior, they read. She would either prop her feet up in his lap, like today, or sometimes even lean against him while he sipped his bourbon and read his own book. And though it had made for a rather quiet summer, Elena honestly couldn't remember one that she'd ever enjoyed more._

_But today, Mr. Dickens beautiful words and lively characters couldn't possibly feel farther away. Damon had warned her of the likely possibility that their reading sessions would often be interrupted… and so far, he'd always been right. But what had surprised her most was just how often she'd been the culprit responsible for the interrupting._

"_You know," said Damon softly, not taking his eyes away from his book, "if you're ready for a more physical history lesson, I'd be happy to oblige." A smirk slowly formed across his face as his fingers began to ease their way farther up the back of her right leg. _

_She knew better than to wear such short-shorts around him on days she hoped to be productive…_

"_Nope," she said, quickly returning to her book while trying to wipe away the guilty expression on her face. "I'm almost finished and I told myself no distractions until then."_

_Damon slowly lowered his book and marked the page before closing it and casually tossing it to the side. She again returned her attention to him as his now free hands began to roam more steadily up her legs. "I can just tell you what happens, you know," he smirked over at her._

_She shook her head. "You wouldn't dare," she grinned, attempting to ignore his steadily traveling hands._

"_Fine, then how about you just guess the ending so that we can move on to more important things," he smirked. _

_She couldn't help but grin as his fingers began to tap impatiently atop her knee, but she quickly let out a small sigh as she tried to concentrate on the book. "Carton just said goodbye to Lucie… he loves her so much and yet, he's going to sacrifice himself so that he can save Darnay… so that they can be together…it's really tragic actually," she said sadly. _

"'_It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known,'" Damon quoted the last line lazily, almost seductively, as he attempted to slowly pry her knees farther apart._

_She quickly slammed the book shut and hit him on the shoulder with it. "Damon!" she giggled playfully._

_He grinned arrogantly as she smiled and leaned back further into the armrest of the couch. "I don't know if it's more annoying that you're using his last, dying line to try and seduce me," she said as his hands slyly began moving towards her hip, "or more impressive that it's working."_

"_Oh honey," he said slyly as he quickly and swiftly pulled her on top of him to where she was suddenly straddling him on the couch, "if I wanted to impress you, I wouldn't have to quote a book to do it."_

_She couldn't help but grin as his lips slowly grazed across hers and his hands began to freely wander under the back of her shirt. "Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah," he whispered slyly. _

"_Prove it," she grinned against his lips._

_His smirk grew even wider as his hand began to edge its way under her thin tank top. "Challenge accepted."_

_Before she knew what was happening, she was being carried across the room. "Damon!" she shouted in a fit of giggles as her legs wrapped tightly behind his back. In a flash she was sitting atop his desk, the sound of books crashing to the floor and papers scrunching behind her quickly followed. _

_He began to place a trail of hot, wet kisses along her neck just as her hands began to tangle themselves into his dark hair. His hands were urgently crawling up the back of her spine as he edged her shirt farther upwards. As he finally lifted it up and over her head, he steadily lowered her across the desk before taking hold of her arms and pinning them above her head._

_As her back collided against the cool, wooden surface, and his fingers began to trail lightly from her arms, to her chest, to her bare midriff, her body quickly igniting in soft shivers. She felt his lips finally reuniting against her skin, each kiss leaving behind a stronger and more urgent ache in her core, as he began slowly working his way from her chest to her stomach. He didn't stop until he reached her tiny denim shorts, the only remaining barrier standing in the way of what they both so desperately wanted. _

_His fingers effortlessly snapped open the button and in a flash, she felt her back arching against the desk as he slid them to the ground. He was taking his slow, torturous time as he ran his fingers back up her long, toned legs; parting them to him ever so slowly. _

_Her body was aching in anticipation as she watched him. With each touch, her body seemed to give into him, slightly jerking and twitching involuntarily. He'd quickly learned all of her most sensitive spots and could now play her body like a fiddle. She didn't mind though… _

_All she knew was that she wanted him. She needed him…._

* * *

The scene around her was dissolving - her mind quickly pulling her away from the desk and the gaze of those piercing blue eyes. She felt as if she was drifting in and out of consciousness…

The room was still dark as she tossed and turned, rolling wearisomely from her right side to her left. Everything felt hazy as her body continued to fight her attempt at waking-up and regaining full awareness. It was a fight she was desperately losing.

Finally, giving in, she allowed her exhaustion to slowly pull her back under…

* * *

_She could feel him watching her from the bedroom. He was silent, still, and content - but she could still hear his soft smile as he observed her, nervously examining her own reflection in his bathroom mirror._

_Once she had finished fastening her earrings and applying the finishing touches of mascara to her eyes, she finished by dabbing on just a hint of her favorite perfume - a scent she very well knew drove him crazy - and a hint of bronzer. She'd chosen to go easy on the makeup, essentially leaving her olive skin much more natural in comparison to the dramatic alternatives typically chosen by her doppelgänger._

_But Katherine didn't matter tonight._

_No one did._

_Tonight was just about them, and nothing and no one was going to ruin their evening._

_She felt nervous as she continued to stare unsurely at her reflection though. It was the first time since a high school dance or some uncomfortably forced Founders Ball that she'd had a real reason to really dress up. The elegant black cocktail dress he'd bought her fit like a glove, hugging her curves in all the right places and tapering off a few inches above her knees – making it flattering and perfectly designed for showing off her long tan legs._

_He must have sensed her apprehension, however, for he slowly began to make his way from the bedroom and into the bathroom, not stopping until he was standing directly behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. A smile slowly crept across his face as he began admiring her reflection before resting his chin upon her shoulder. She couldn't help but return the expression as their eyes met in the mirror. _

"_You look beautiful," he whispered against her ear. She smiled appreciatively as she leaned her head to the side and rested it against his. "A penny for your thoughts?" he continued as he kissed her ear._

_She shivered slightly. "I was just thinking," she replied softly, "that maybe we should just stay in tonight."_

_He pulled away from where he was continuing to gently kiss and nibble at her ear to again meet her eyes. "Oh no, no, no," he smiled playfully. "You do not get to get out of this again, Elena Gilbert. I've had these reservations made for months now and we're not canceling. We're gonna go out, we're gonna have a nice normal dinner, and we're gonna dance to tacky, off-key jazz music as I show your sexy ass off to everyone in Mystic Falls," he suddenly twirled her around to where she was facing him, "and then we're going to come back here and I am going to completely rock your world until college sounds like such a horrible plan that you have no idea how you ever thought about leaving me in the first place."_

_She couldn't help but giggle at his dedication. It had been ages – if ever - since she'd been on a real date, and though it sounded like such a perfect evening, and he'd been planning it all summer, she honestly wanted nothing more than to just spend her every last moment of it here with him, alone. They were already in love and a perfect fit. She didn't need fancy dates, dresses, flowers or anything other than him to make her happy – she just hoped he knew that._

_As he squeezed her hand tightly against his chest between them and stared into her eyes so lovingly, all of her thoughts seemed to fall away. He didn't even have to try. The simplicity of his touch, the depth of his gaze and the occasional glance down to her lips were all it ever took to get her heart racing and her body elated._

"_I'm going to miss you," she whispered as she lightly touched his face._

"_Ditto," he responded softly, pressing his forehead against hers._

_After a few seconds, she felt his lips brushing against hers. His lips were soft and fit with hers perfectly, leaving her just as breathless as he'd done a hundred times this summer. The kiss was quick though, and after a few moments, he pulled away._

_She felt at a loss without him as her eyes slowly fluttered open and a disappointed sigh escaping her lips._

_"Don't look at me like that," he smirked as he attempted to step back from her. "I'll start to think you only want me for my body," he chuckled with a wink as she continued to pout._

_"As if you would mind?" She smiled devilishly, stepping closer in an attempting to diminish the gap he had created between them._

_"I can think of worse things than being used by you," he smiled as she ran her fingers seductively down his chest. "But it's going to have to wait," he stopped her traveling hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss. "We've barely left the house all summer, and I am officially preventing that inevitable future fight where you try to argue that I never took you anywhere."_

_She couldn't help but laugh as she leaned in closer and allowed her lips to lightly brush his. "The only fight that's in our future, is if you don't kiss me back... right now."_

_His smile lingered against her lips - her desire and arousal building with every passing second that he denied her. She hated that he could be so damn stubborn._

_As he brought his hands up and gently caressed her face, she felt her impatience increasing. "If I kiss you now," he whispered against her lips, "you and I both know I won't be able to stop."_

_She smiled breathlessly, slowly taking ahold of his tie. "Good," she whispered before pulling him to her until his lips were once again crashing against hers. _

_They came together effortlessly, his tongue desperately stroking hers as she opened her mouth to him. In a flash, his hands were quickly at her hips while hers ran urgently through his dark, perfectly styled hair. The kiss quickly became more passionate as she felt him press into her, forcing her ass to collide with the granite countertop while the hardened emergence of his arousal suddenly began pressing into her center._

_His hands ran imploringly down her back until they reached the hem of her dress. As she felt his fingertips brush against her bare flesh, it quickly ignited goosebumps and sent a shiver across her entire body. He smiled in satisfaction as he slowly edged her dress further upwards towards her hips._

_As her hands reached up, desperate to begin unbuttoning his white collared dress shirt, she suddenly felt him stop her. In a flash, he spun her around so that her back was once again pressed up against him and their eyes could meet in the mirror. _

"_You don't get to win that easily," he said playfully into her ear as she struggled to catch her breath. "We're not missing our reservation."_

_She let out a small groan due more from the sexual frustration than from trying to get out of dinner. "Would it really be such a bad thing?" she sighed breathlessly before turning to meet his eyes._

"_Yes," he smirked, quickly kissing her nose. "Besides, giving in would be like having dessert first," he whispered, leaning his lips closer to her ear as his hand began to idly drift under her dress again; his fingertips slowly edging their way from her hipbone towards her inner thigh. "And you and I both know," his fingers trailed upwards along the lace of her panty line, "the anticipation is what makes the dessert so much sweeter."_

_His words lingered hotly against her skin as ___he began to kiss and nip the nape of her neck, trailing slowly and painfully upwards until he reached that delicate spot just below her ear that could drive her crazy. ___She felt paralyzed against him, her breathing shallow, as his fingers teasingly brushed against her most sensitive areas through the thin fabric. _Her legs seemed to part willingly and effortlessly as his lust-filled eyes met hers through the mirror. __

_As he slowly slid his hand further down and his fingertips began to creep under the fabric, her body began to tense in anticipation. _His slow teasing was torturous – but she'd learned better by now than to call him out on it. He'd only prolong it if she did. _A low moan escaped her lips as his fingers lightly brushed against her wet entrance. Her head pressed deeper into his shoulder, urging him to continue._

_Just as she felt his fingertips finally beginning to dip into her, and just as she sucked in a sharp breath at the anticipation that he was finally caving in, that he was finally about to relieve some of her pent-up frustration, he stopped. _

"_Tonight baby," he whispered before slowly pulling away, his hand casually brushing against her bare shoulder as he stepped towards the door. _

* * *

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Elena sat up in bed with such intensity she thought her head and heart might literally explode. She quickly placed a hand on her heart as she struggled to steady its rapid beating and catch her breath. Her tank top was soaked in sweat as it clung tightly to her body. What the hell had just happened?

As the obnoxious beeping sound continued, she began to look around the empty room, desperate to find the culprit capable of such an offensively, deafening sound. Darkness still flooded the room, but she could now see the outline of her pale blue curtains as they danced and waved in the moonlight due to an incoming breeze from her open window.

Funny. She hadn't remembered leaving it open.

She slowly tossed her comforter to the side before reaching over to her nightstand and turning off the alarm that was set for 5:30am – a time in which she had no memory of _ever_ setting – and then made her way across the room to shut the window. She gazed outward for a few moments, and upon seeing nothing but the quiet, dimly lit street of their neighborhood, she pulled the curtains tightly closed.

Her legs felt wobbly and her brain confused as they carried her to the dresser where she exchanged her damp tank top for a clean one. She then felt them leading her to the bathroom where she quickly tied her hair in a high ponytail before splashing cool water on her face. After patting it dry, she examined her reflection - recalling, and slightly longing for, the beautiful dress that had enveloped her so perfectly in the dream. She pulled her hair down from the ponytail, and after running a hand through it, began examining it earnestly. No pink streak.

Of course there was no pink streak. Why would there be? She shook her head with a smile before finally returning to bed.

"What the hell?" she repeated, this time aloud, still feeling slightly shocked.

It wasn't just the embarrassment or confusion she felt from having such vivid dreams… it was that they hadn't felt like dreams at all.

They had felt like memories.

Everything from the dress, to the books, hell, even to the pink streak had all felt…. real; too real. It was almost as if the boundaries of fact and fiction had intermingled so perfectly, she had no idea where one ended and the other began.

She quickly shook her head in irritation as she tried to shake off whatever crazy thoughts were attempting to run through her subconscious. Obviously, she had been to the Salvatore boarding house with Stefan at least a hundred times, so dreaming of it meant nothing...

It was just the person she was there_ with_ that had her mind reeling.

She sighed before finally reaching for her phone. As its glow lit up the room, she sighed in frustration. No missed calls, no texts….

She groaned impatiently as she tried to, again, tell herself that it didn't matter that she hadn't heard from him in four days.

Seriously, what had she honestly expected? Just because they'd shared the most perfect day followed by the most perfect, mind-blowing kiss ever - and just because she was now having ridiculously hot, passionate dreams about him - didn't mean she was suddenly one of those desperate, clingy girls who needed him to call and put a label on what it was they were doing.

'Nope,' she thought as she again looked at her phone before tossing it to the side and crawling back under the covers.

"It didn't mean anything. They were just dreams," she said aloud before finally allowing her head to once again fall back and hit the pillow. "Just dreams."

Although, as she said it, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for wishing that, somehow, they weren't.

* * *

**A/N: **Quick fact: This chapter nearly did not make it into this story. I wrestled with it for a long time and had originally planned on posting it as a much smuttier one-shot. But since it has been strongly hinted that there might be a few Delena summer flashbacks in season 6, I didn't feel too off-base for posting it in WWHB. In fact, the first segment of this chapter genuinely felt like a flashback to me because I actually wrote it last summer for a post-4x22 story I was working on :) But, with that said, I did end up cutting it back **quite** a bit for reasons I may explain later. So for anyone who's interested in the 'deleted scene,' aka the more.. M rated version, just let me know and I'll be happy to send it to you because I always enjoying sharing my work with you guys!

And as always, thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed and shared this story! As my first published story on this site, I can't tell you how nervous I've been about it, but you have all been so awesome and supportive. To those of you who have shared it on Twitter and other social media sites - you truly rock and I am so grateful!

Also, I promise to include the POVs of more characters in the future, so stay tuned because I have some fun stuff planned for the rest of our Mystic Falls gang. Thanks again! :)


	19. Atonement

**Atonement  
**_I lost myself in the tides of a moment  
__But my hearts where I'm going  
___Don't want to be here,___  
_Don't want to be here without__________ you  
-Anberlin

* * *

**Jeremy's POV:**

The clouds were slowly rolling in across Mystic Falls.

As he sat on the steps of the Lockwood estate and felt the burn of the whiskey slide down his throat, he couldn't help but feel thankful for the gloomy weather. At least it suited his mood.

What he'd intended on being a short visit to Mystic Falls had quickly turned into an extended stay from the moment his memories had suddenly and unexpectedly come flooding back. Matt had sounded completely mental when they had spoken on the phone four nights ago, but now, the only thing that sounded crazy was the idea that he could have ever possibly forgotten about Bonnie. The sudden return of the pain and darkness had felt like the twisting of a knife as it quickly swept away the few, temporary moments or relief and simplicity he'd had in forgetting everything. For a moment, he guiltily wished the memories hadn't returned….

But they had; and with them, they'd brought an endless array of questions with no answers.

Bonnie was out there somewhere. She had to be…. The only problem was that the one person who had finally been able to make contact with her had suddenly up and left them, and the only other person even possibly capable of helping was currently not returning any of his phone calls.

For four days, he'd desperately been attempting to contact Liv and hadn't received so much as a simple text. Though he could understand Jessa's disappearance, despite how annoyed he was at the fact, something wasn't quiet right about Liv and he couldn't decide what bothered him more: the fear that something had happened to her, or the realization that maybe, she no longer had any interest in speaking to him. He felt guilty for caring as much as he did now that Bonnie might potentially be back in the picture.

But, then again, he didn't want to get his hopes up… at least, not like he'd done before. Not like Elena had done…

At the thought of his sister, he felt his stomach knot. She had no idea what had happened… and if what Jessa had said was true… Damon was really gone.

He, Matt and Tyler had been debating on and off for days now as to how to handle their current predicament. For the first time in months, Elena seemed genuinely happy. She was finally going back to school, hanging out with her friends, and hell, from the implications of their last phone conversation, it sounded like she might even be interested in someone again. Who was he to try and bring back such painful memories? What good would it do her to have to remember and relive the pain of losing Damon all over again? Especially now that he was truly gone forever?

But then he thought what he would want.

Remembering Bonnie had been painful as hell. Nothing about the last few days had been easy and it had only taken a mere two hours upon the memories returning before he was once again turning to old habits to numb the pain…. but still… at least the memories were his.

At least his thoughts hadn't been manipulated or forced upon him, and at least his current and future decisions, no matter how destructive, could be his to make freely without supernatural influence. He'd had his thoughts and actions messed with before and, despite what the intentions behind them had been, he still, to this day, hated that his freewill had ever been taken without his consent.

While he and Tyler had easily seen eye-to-eye on the issue though, it was surprising to find that Matt, of all people, had been slightly more difficult to convince. While deep down, he seemed to know that helping Elena was the right thing to do, he couldn't seem to hide his reservations about the idea of intentionally bringing Elena back to a world of such sadness. Whatever Jessa had said to him, it seemed to have sparked some newfound, protective desire to shield her from the self-destructive person she'd been less than a week ago.

He couldn't help but let out a sigh at the craziness that was their life. It was slightly surreal to realize how quickly so much had change in such a short amount of time.

As he finished off the rest of his drink, he finally stood from the steps and made his way back inside and towards the back office. Upon spotting Tyler - who was leaning back lazily across the couch, casually tossing a basketball high above his head and catching it over and over again - he took a seat at the opposite end and flipped open his laptop.

"So what's the plan, superman?" asked Tyler cynically, continuing to toss the ball higher and higher into the air. Jeremy ignored him as he opened his Internet browser and continued to scroll through his previously found search results.

"I mean, even if you manage to find her, what exactly are you going to say? 'Um, hi Abby, sorry we haven't talked since your daughter's funeral… but we were wondering if you'd like to help us bring her back from the dead… _again_…that is if you can even remember who she is?'" Continued Tyler, mockingly.

"Well then what do you suggest?" disputed Jeremy defensively. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, okay? Bonnie's still out there somewhere and no one knows except for us. And now, the only witch who could have helped us has skipped town. Finding Abby might just be our only chance at finding another witch who can help us."

"What about Liv? Why can't you just use her?"

"Liv doesn't remember anything," sighed Jeremy. "Besides, she won't return any of my calls."

Tyler chuckled softly. "Trouble in paradise already?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

"Okay," spoke Matt from behind them, abruptly entering the room. "What do you think?"

Both Jeremy and Tyler suddenly turned to look at him before they quickly burst into a fit of laughter. Matt now stood before them dressed in an all black, full-body jumpsuit; complete with a molded in muscle chest, gold utility belt, swaying long black cape, tall boots, and a black pointed mask.

"What?" he asked bewildered. "I thought I looked pretty sexy!" he smirked as he strutted in and placed his hands on his hips.

"Batman? _Really_?" Chuckled Tyler. "He's like the lamest superhero ever. He doesn't even have any powers! And anyway, I thought you weren't going to the party?"

"Liz let me off for the night so I decided, why not? Besides, Caroline provided the costumes and she'll kill us if we don't go. Check it out," he suddenly left the room and then quickly returned holding up two more. "Wolverine," he chuckled as he tossed the outfit to Tyler.

"Oh, she's _so_ hilarious," he groaned sarcastically as he held up and examined the bright yellow costume.

"And the Hulk," laughed Matt as he tossed the second outfit to Jeremy.

"You've got to be kidding me? Is she serious?" he grumbled as he pulled the green mask over his head. "I mean, what the hell?"

Matt and Tyler couldn't help but laugh. "We're not seriously dressing up, are we?" Jeremy mumbled through the mask.

"Of course we are," chuckled Matt. "It's Halloween. And Halloween, plus college party, plus free alcohol, plus lots of hot girls - who are hopefully not crazy witches or five-hundred year old vampires with mommy issues - equals us."

"Your luck with women _is_ pretty tragic, huh?" Chuckled Jeremy. "Fine. I'll go. Just not as anything… so green," he grimaced, tossing the mask to the floor.

"Hang on, I might have an idea," said Tyler quickly jumping up from the couch and making his way out of the office and up the stairs. They watched him disappear, looking slightly confused, before turning back to continue their conversation.

"And, I'm definitely going to need something stronger than _this_," insinuated Jeremy to the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table, "if I hope to make it through this night."

"Well I'm off duty so bring whatever you like, but just know, you'll have your sister to deal with and she's _way_ scarier than me," chuckled Matt.

"Or maybe she'll just join me," sighed Jeremy. "I doubt she's gonna be so parental after I tell her everything."

"You're telling her _tonight_?"

"Well, yeah," said Jeremy looking at him curiously. "I have to, Matt. I can't just keep dragging this out and keep letting her live in this fake, alternate universe."

"Yeah, but I mean, tonight? _Really_? Why don't you at least wait until tomorrow? Or heck, maybe even after her midterms? I mean, there's no sense in rushing into something that neither of you can change, is there? Why put her through that?"

Jeremy arched his eyebrow, feeling slightly annoyed. "She has a right to know, Matt. Why are you being so weird about this? Wouldn't you want to know if it was you?"

Matt sighed as he took a seat next to Jeremy on the couch. "Honestly? I don't know, Jer. I mean…I get it…I do. I know it's not fair that she doesn't remember and I get that you want things to go back to normal, but… as long as Elena is without Damon and Bonnie… she will never be _normal_. Things will never be normal ever again. And if you think about it, this last week…," he let out a long sigh, "this last week has been as normal as it's ever been, and I'm sorry, but I'm kind of okay with that."

Before Jeremy could argue, the sound of Tyler re-entering the office caught their attention.

"Check it out," smirked Tyler holding up two pinstriped black suites and two 1920s style fedoras. "I still have them from the 20s decade dance."

"So we're going as gangsters?" smirked Jeremy as he stood to take one of the suites from Tyler.

"Mobsters," corrected Tyler. "And yes. Unless you'd rather go as the angry-green-giant," he smirked.

Jeremy glared at him, but then took the hat and placed it on his head. "Fine. Let's do this."

"What about me?" Asked Matt suddenly.

"I thought Batman was sexy?" mocked Tyler sarcastically.

Matt tilted his head in annoyance, but before he could debate any further, his cellphone began to ring. He quickly pulled it from behind his gold belt and checked the caller id. "Great," he groaned before answering. "Hey Liz, everything okay?"

Tyler and Jeremy watched him, eagerly waiting and listening in.

"Wait, slow down," he responded. "What's going on?" There was a brief pause. "Okay. Yeah, I'll be there soon. Thanks."

"What is it?" asked Jeremy with a long sigh. "Don't tell me you're getting called in?"

Matt looked at them both slightly nervously. "I don't know. Liz just asked me to meet her off of route 10 at the edge of town. She sounded…. really weird."

"The edge of town?" Tyler questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah," finished Matt as he tossed aside his mask. "And she wants me to bring both of you."

* * *

**Damon's POV: **

His patience was officially wearing thin. Four days was just about all he could take of holding a clueless, yet all-powerful witch captive, and he swore to God, if she wasn't such an important chess piece in this entire ridiculous game, he would have snapped her neck ages ago.

"Unlock the car, Liv!" he shouted from the outside of the rolled-up glass window. She didn't budge as she continued to glare at him with crossed arms from the passenger seat of her black SUV. "You know, asking was just an attempt at being polite. I'll break this window in a second if you don't get the hell out of the car!"

For what felt like the gazillionth time this week, his brain felt like it was about to explode. He sunk to the ground in agony as his blood vessels began to burst over and over again. He groaned in torment as she glared daggers at him though the window. Finally, after a few moments, the pain slowly began to ease up.

Damon sighed in frustration as he gradually regained his strength and attempted to stand. He should know better by now than to try and threaten her… it was just that she made losing his temper such an easy task.

He'd already tried the nice approach. Over the last few days he'd tried to gradually 'get to know her.' He'd tried to keep the whole, 'hey, you're the witch holding the power of your entire coven's magic' speeches to a minimum. Actually, with the exception of a few gradual hints, he hadn't said anything at all in fear of a Lucy intervention.

Things had worked out well for a while. They'd gradually become friends – or at least tolerable acquaintances – and, perhaps out of pity, she'd allowed him to crash on their couch for a few days as he attempted to rebuild his life. It hadn't exactly been easy - what with having to compel himself an entire new wardrobe, cellphone and blood bag supply and all - but he'd readjusted nonetheless.

Things had gone well until he'd started to get a little pushy as he began relentlessly questioning Liv about her past and, rather insistently, demanding she return to Mystic Falls.

He supposed, in hindsight, he couldn't really blame her for being a little upset or suspicious of his vagueness…. especially now with the whole drugging and kidnapping incident…. but it had honestly been the only way he could think of to get her to return.

"Look," he sighed as he leaned up against the window and spoke to her through the glass. "I'm sorry I drugged you, but you weren't going to come willingly and getting you to come back to Mystic Falls was the only way you were going to be of any use to me."

She huffed. "Are you serious? What makes you think I would ever help you again?"

Before he could answer, the sound of a car approached in the distance pulled his attention away. The dreary skies overhead cast shadows all around them, but he had no problem in distinguishing the police car. At the sight, he couldn't help the smile that slowly began to sweep across his face.

Finally.

Momentarily forgetting Liv's stubbornness, he began to make his was as close to the town line as he dared. He stopped just before reaching the wooden 'Welcome to Mystic Falls Virginia' sign, and took a deep breath as he waited for the car to arrive.

As the car came to a complete stop and Liz slowly stepped out of it, it took everything he had to not completely just abandon his senses and run over to hug her.

She seemed to be in shock as she held onto the car door to steady herself. After a few moments, she brought a hand to her mouth as a smile and tears seemed to be forming.

"My favorite Sheriff," Damon smiled sincerely. "Hi Liz."

"I thought it might be a trick," she said softly. "I thought, when you called…" her voice trailed off.

"It's not a trick," Damon quickly reassured.

She seemed to accept his words in faith and, in a flash, was making her way across the town line. Damon couldn't help but embrace her in a tight hug the second she was across it. She quickly wrapped her arms around him as a tear escaped her eyes.

"You are officially the first, and only person, to have had this reaction," Damon sighed gratefully as he continued to squeeze her. "And you'll never have any idea how much that means."

Liz slowly pulled away from him. "I honestly don't even know what to say," she said softly. "How are you here? How is this possible?"

"Well, _that_… is a long story," he smirked. "But come on, I mean, you had to know it would take a lot more than some massive, Traveler induced massacre to kill Damon Salvatore, right?"

She grinned as she shook her head in disbelief. "I guess I should have."

The sound of a car door opening and then slamming suddenly had them turning to look behind them. They watched as Liv nervously exited the SUV and began to make her way towards them.

"You've only been back a few days and already you're kidnapping innocent college students?"

"Oh don't let the curly hair and green eyes fool you… this one's _hardly_ innocent," he grimaced, insinuating towards Liv.

"What the hells going on?" Liv demanded, looking from Liz to Damon, catching onto their apparent friendship. "Shouldn't you be like, arresting him or something? The guy just tried to kidnap me!"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic."

She glared at him with crossed arms, preparing to argue, but Liz suddenly intervened. "I don't understand. Why didn't you call sooner? What happened to you, Damon?"

He sighed, taking a step back and looking out across the deserted road. "Did you call Jeremy?" he deflected.

She nodded. "I called Matt. They're on their way." She paused, looking nervous. "I didn't tell them anything yet…. I wanted to make sure it was really true."

"So you mean, coming back from the dead is something that still _actually_ surprises people around here?" he smirked.

She tilted her head with a sad smile. "I just didn't want to get their hopes up, especially Jeremy's. He's been through a lot."

"I know," frowned Damon.

"I don't suppose…" her voice dropped off, hesitantly. She didn't seem to know what to ask. "I don't suppose Bonnie came with you…. did she?"

Damon turned his gaze away from watching the field and empty road to look at her. His saddened expression seemed to answer her question.

She nodded, trying not to let another tear fall. "I'm sorry," she said weakly. "It's just, these last few months have been… really hard. Caroline's been trying to be so strong for everyone. She would never actually admit it out loud…but I know, not being able to come home has been really hard on her. And I just thought that, maybe, if Bonnie was back, if she could have her friend here again…"

"I know," repeated Damon, understanding completely. "But as it is now, Caroline doesn't even remember her… so at least there's that, right?" He attempted to be cheery.

"I just don't understand," she repeated again. "So Elena, Ric, Caroline? None of them remember you? How is that possible?"

He'd attempted to explain as much to her as he could during their brief, ten minute phone call, as he'd driven an unconscious Liv to Mystic Falls, but how exactly do you tell someone 'hey I'm back from the dead and I need your help in restoring magic and memories' over the phone?

The crunching of gravel in the distance suddenly caught his attention again. Quickly turning his head away from Liz's inquiring eyes, he spotted the large, F-150 Ford truck that was steadily approaching in the distance.

"Matt," Liz responded, unnecessarily.

He nodded as he watched the vehicle gradually making it's way closer and closer to where they stood at the edge of town. With each passing second, he felt his impatience, and possibly even _anxiousness_, steadily rising. It wasn't until the truck slowed to a steady stop, that he finally understood why.

"Oh my God," said Matt, being the first to step out of the truck from behind the drivers seat.

"What the hell…." Trailed off Tyler, opening the passenger side door.

Damon ignored them, but he couldn't help the smile that crept across his face as Jeremy finally stepped out of the back seat behind Matt.

"Damon?" he asked, remaining frozen where he stood, his face evident of complete shock.

"Little Gilbert," Damon acknowledged, continuing to grin. However, the sudden notice of their suits and fedoras had him tilting his head and turning to look at Liz. "I asked you to call me some back up, not the Three Stooges Mafia Gang."

Jeremy couldn't help but smile at the snarky comment as he tossed the hat back into the truck before finally, and steadily, making his way towards the town line. He stopped just short of crossing it, however, as if contemplating something.

"You're dead," he said surely, his voice shaky. "Jessa told us you were gone forever. How do we know this isn't a trick?" He said looking back at Matt and Tyler, obviously remembering Silas's mind games.

"It's not a trick, Jer," Damon nodded assuringly.

"Prove it," challenged Jeremy, as Matt and Tyler cautiously stood behind him.

Damon sighed in exasperation. "Fine," he thought for a moment before grinning menacingly. "Last summer, at the Founders Day picnic – because you have the absolute worst timing of anyone I've ever met - you forgot something and came back to the car just as Elena and I were about to…"

"It's him," interrupted Jeremy, shaking his head with a smile at the awkward memory. In a flash, he was suddenly stepping across the town line, his arms outstretched, embracing him in a tight hug.

Damon seemed slightly caught off guard, but quickly returned the gesture, his appreciation and happiness overpowering his prior annoyance at Jeremy's stubborn denial. He patted the back of his neck, continuing to squeeze him tightly. He couldn't help but feel amused at how genuinely happy he was to see him…. of all the ironies.

When they finally pulled away, Jeremy almost looked as if he was fighting back tears. "Oh don't get all sappy on me now," jabbed Damon playfully. "We have work to do."

"Jeremy," said Liv suddenly speaking up and making her way towards him. Jeremy glanced at her, noticing her for what seemed like the first time.

"Liv? What are you doing here? I was worried about you."

"Ask him," she insinuated with crossed arms at Damon.

"I need you to get her into Mystic Falls. She has to get her memories back before she'll be of any use to us, and then I need you to take her to the Boarding House. She'll be safe there…. Bonnie has a plan."

"Bonnie?" spoke Jeremy suddenly. Damon could hear his heart beginning to beat rapidly. "Damon, where is she? Is she here? You have to take me to her!"

Damon quickly placed a steady hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Bonnie's not here, Jer."

"But you just said…"

"I know I did," he sighed looking to the ground, before meeting Jeremy's eyes again. Now that all parties were present, he knew it was finally time to explain. He took a deep breath before finally beginning to fill them all in.

He explained the world he and Bonnie had been trapped in for the last six months; how Bonnie had, unknowingly, been given the power of her entire coven, and how her cousin Lucy was currently channeling every bit of it; how Jessa, Luke and Liv's spell _had_ succeeded in connecting with Bonnie to bring him back, but how they'd all lost their memories in the process due to Lucy's spell; how Lucy was currently searching for another powerful witch – though he left out who – and how they now needed to help Bonnie escape before that happened.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been talking, but the skies had certainly become gloomier and darker by the time he finally finished.

"You're all crazy," spat Liv in frustration as she began to pace back and forth. "Absolutely insane!"

"I don't understand," spoke up Matt, ignoring her. "Jessa didn't lose her memories. Why wouldn't she have been affected? Do you think she's the witch Lucy's looking for?"

"No," said Damon certainly. "I mean, I don't know. I doubt it," he quickly added. "Where is she anyway?"

"She left town," answered Matt. "She was pretty freaked after the whole memory incident. She's worried that the witches who killed her family now know she's back and that they'll come after her."

"Well that's inconvenient," sighed Damon, exasperated. "Can you find her? We can use all the witch muscle we can get."

Matt and Liz suddenly exchanged a look.

"Damon," began Liz softly, "we've all missed you… and we'll do whatever it takes to help bring Bonnie back and restore everyone's memories… but a lot has changed since you've been gone. There's no magic in Mystic Falls,"

"Obviously," he interrupted.

"And I'm sorry," she continued, "but it needs to stay that way."

Damon slowly turned to look at her, unsure if he'd just heard her right. "You can't be serious? What was that whole spill about your daughter not being able to return home a few minutes ago? What about Stefan and Alaric? What about _me_?"

"I miss Caroline," continued Liz, "but I can always go see her at campus. She'll be okay… but right now, it's my duty to protect this town. And with the disappearance of magic, and with no vampires or werewolves running around at every turn, Mystic Falls has _actually_ been a safe place again."

"You've got to be kidding me," groaned Damon in frustration.

"Can we just stick to what's most important right now? Bonnie needs our help," interjected Jeremy urgently. "We have to help her. We have to help all of them. Once we have them back, where we live won't really matter anymore, will it?"

Damon sighed, but his look of annoyance quickly transitioned into understanding. He slowly nodded and gave Jeremy a small smile. "We'll get them back. I promise."

Liv, who had been observing them all in silence for the last several minutes, seemed to finally be deciding upon something as she began to shake her head. "You're all crazy," she repeated, "but if there's something I can do to help… then I guess I'll try," she shrugged before quickly turning and glaring at Damon. "But if I do, then no more kidnapping! No more breaking into the bar, no more interrupting our classes, no more lying and no more threatening my brother or me. Do you understand? Or you'll be lucky if an aneurism is all you get!"

Damon smirked and threw his hands up innocently. "Sounds like a deal to me." He quickly turned to look back at the rest of them. "Okay, Jeremy take her into town, and then, as soon as her memories return, get her to the boarding house. Even if you can't see her, Bonnie will be there, okay?"

He wasn't sure if his words were too comforting, but Jeremy nodded appreciatively. "Liz, you and Matt track down this witch. Use your police, authority-ness and do whatever it takes, okay? She couldn't have gotten far."

For a moment, he thought Liz was going to argue with him. But instead, she nodded with a small smile. "You saved my life. I owe you one."

He nodded appreciatively.

"What about me?" Chimed in Tyler, looking annoyed by his lack of instruction.

Damon smirked. "Grab your fedora, Lockwood. We have a Halloween party to get to."


	20. Raise The Dead

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed the last few chapters! I actually received so many requests for the extended version of chapter 18 that I did in fact end up posting it as a 'one-shot' (which will probably turn into multiple one-shots) called _Say It Again_, so if you'd like to, please head over to read and review it as well.

Thanks and enjoy! :)

* * *

**Raise The Dead  
**_Lift me up and I feel lighter_  
_I'm living in a dream_  
_Wake me up if everything changes_  
_And nothing's what it_ seems  
\- Raign

* * *

**Bonnie's POV:**

She watched as all of her friends parted ways. She watched, with bated breath, until they had each driven so far in opposite directions that they were nothing more than tiny specs along the horizon. Her once former enemy, and now – against all unconventional odds - trusted friend, had done exactly as she'd asked. Perhaps that was what had her feeling so guilty.

It wasn't until the silence had settled in upon her, that she finally felt her nerves beginning to get the best of her. She slowly approached the town line and began to wait. It wouldn't be long now…

Though she couldn't feel it due to her ghostly state, she knew there was an eerie chill in the air. She watched as the nearby trees and tall grass rustled in the wind, and she listened intently as distant thunder sounded overhead. It was just a matter of time before the rain and lightning followed. At least on this All Hallows' Eve, it felt appropriate.

And ironically, she thought as she shook her head, what's more appropriate than the sound of a lightning strike at the exact moment you betray your friends?

Not that she'd really had much choice in the matter.

As the last rays of sunshine began to disappear and darkness finally began to set in, she realized Lucy's plan was probably being placed into motion, if it hadn't been already. Jeremy, whom she'd promised not to touch, was probably sound asleep at the boardinghouse with the assistance of a very strong, but nontoxic, herbal remedy.

But Liv on the other hand…

She swallowed thickly as she attempted to distract herself from terrible thoughts. Surely Lucy wouldn't _kill_ her? Surely, there were other ways to take control of another Covens magic? Not that she'd know.

As a previous proprietor of Expression, she knew exactly what it took to truly access power…and it usually didn't involve polite conversation. And though she'd never pictured, or even sensed, Lucy as being one for bloodshed, she honestly wasn't too sure what to believe anymore.

She thought she'd been smart though; she thought she'd finally learned a way to outwit Lucy and escape their constant, unbreakable connection. Why had she so foolishly believed that she could tell Damon, even telepathically, and not get caught? Hadn't she learned by now that her luck was practically nonexistent?

Of course Lucy would find out.

And now, thanks to her own stupidity, her friends were all left believing that she had a plan; that she would be patiently waiting to greet Jeremy and Liv at the boardinghouse doorsteps; that she would be the one, like always, to hold some magical, cure-all solution to restore magic, memories and everything else that they had lost.

Sadly, even she - for the briefest of moments - had believed it possible as well. She'd stupidly believed that she was strong enough to do it; that she had what it took to outwit Lucy and save everyone, including herself, in the process. But now she knew she'd just been a fool. And ultimately, putting Jeremy's life at risk for her own selfish desires just wasn't, and never would be, an option. It was time to let go.

It was the only time in her entire life she could remember feeling so completely helpless and yet so simultaneously conflicted…

"Well I'm impressed," came the voice she'd been dreading. "I didn't think you could pull it off so quickly, but I guess as it turns out, we make a pretty good team."

She slowly turned around to see the gleaming face of Lucy. "I didn't do it for you," Bonnie glared at her.

"I know, I know," teased Lucy. "And rest assured, Jeremy is perfectly fine."

Bonnie nodded slightly, before turning away from her.

"You can pretend to hate it all you want. But I know the truth," smiled Lucy as she approached her. "And deep down, you know that you did the right thing. Warning Damon would have only made things harder on all of you."

Bonnie took a deep breath as she attempted to avoid her gaze. The sudden, gentle touch of Lucy's hand on her forearm, however, forced her to acknowledge her.

"I know you hate me," said Lucy almost sounding disheartened. "But regardless of what you believe, I'm not your enemy. We're family and I promised your Grams I'd look out for you." She paused, seeming to read her. "And I didn't hurt her, if that's what you're thinking. I wouldn't do that. I just need her help… just like I need yours."

Bonnie continued to glare at her, unsure of what to believe and too angry to try and ask questions.

"You have no idea how much power you have, Bonnie, and between the two of us, we can have everything. You just have to _want_ it."

"I don't want _power_," Bonnie quickly pulled away from her. "Not if it means hurting the people I care about!"

"Those _people," _spoke Lucy slowly, "are vampires, Bonnie. They don't care about you. They've been using and abusing you and your magic for far too long, and it's time for that to stop."

"My friends would never hurt me," defended Bonnie.

"Yeah? Well then what do you call _this_?" Lucy insinuated to their current surrounding. "Look around you, Bonnie. You're _dead_. You're dead _and_ alone," she spat harshly. "And for _what_? Vampires have brought you to this. They've been the foundation for every terrible thing that's ever happened to us and for every terrible thing that we've _ever_ had to do! Look what's happened to our family; to your mother; to your _Grams_, Bonnie!"

Bonnie didn't respond. She quickly turned away from her in an attempt to hide her hurt and frustration. She wasn't sure how she felt, but regardless, she refused to let Lucy get a rise out of her…

"Witches have been used and persecuted by vampires for centuries. This is finally our chance to end that, Bonnie. We have the power of our entire Coven… and it doesn't have to stop there."

"Witches aren't meant to have that much power, Lucy! Even if you can convince Liv to help you, that's too much power for you to take on. It'll kill you and then this will all have been for nothing!"

She felt Lucy suddenly take ahold of her hand. "You're still not understanding, Bonnie. Everything has changed. _Everything_. Witches no longer have to be bound by the limits of Spirit magic, or ancestral magic, or even just natural magic! We can have it all! If we work together, we no longer have to limit ourselves to just the power of our covens. We are witches! We are the creators of everything from vampires, to the Other Side, to the cure for immortality! If we choose to all work together, to combine our powers, to channel and draw from one another - our strengths will always override all of our weaknesses. We will be unstoppable."

Bonnie sighed as she felt Lucy's passion and excitement coursing through her own veins at the spot where their hands touched. Throughout the least six months, she'd felt similar connections that had all triggered various emotions, ranging from anger and hatred, to love and compassion. It just hadn't been until Lucy's introductory visit that she'd finally been able to make the familiar connection.

"Even if I wanted to help you; even if I agreed to the idea of building an all-powerful, witch army," sighed Bonnie. "What good would it do me? As you so tactfully stated, I'm dead, remember?"

Lucy smiled. "You should have a little more faith, Bonnie. After all, bringing people back from the dead should be listed on your resume by now, right?"

"But I _can't_ come back! If I do, we'll lose everything. All spirit magic will completely disappear for good. You know that."

"That's what anchors are for. Right now, I'm tethered to you. We share an ancestral connection as well as a spirit connection. I have a physical foothold here, while you have free rein on the Other Side. But if we can get enough witches to join us, it won't matter. We can break the boundaries and the need for an anchor,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted Bonnie. "I've already dropped the veil on the Other Side before, remember? It didn't exactly turn out so hot."

"Yes because you dropped it for _all_ supernatural creatures! This time, there are no other supernaturals over there. This time there are only witches – and that's all there will ever be."

Bonnie stared at her, almost in shock, as she tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"Don't you see?" Continued Lucy, almost pleadingly. "Witches no longer have to be defined or controlled by their Coven. We no longer have to be identified or limited to being _just_ a Parker or a Bennett witch. We can all just be one. We can create one realm that all witches can freely cross. We can access magic that has long since been forgotten through the channeling of those, like you, who hold Spirit magic. We'll have the power of everyone from Esther and Qetsiyah, to Aja and Elizabeth on our side."

"Elizabeth? How do you…"

"Come on, you didn't expect to keep something like _that_ a secret, now did you? An all-powerful witch who was sacrificed by her own coven? Harsh."

Bonnie shook her head looking completely bewildered. "You're crazy," she said softly. "You cannot channel the power of every dead and living witch in existence! That kind of power…" she trailed off. "It's unnatural. It goes against nature and it'll eventually destroy all of us!"

"No," Lucy corrected harshly. "_Vampire's_ are unnatural. Werewolves and _hybrids_ are unnatural!" Lucy again took her hand as she begged for her to understand. "But Bonnie, we can set things right. We can finally be the ones with the upper hand and restore the _balance_ of nature. We can take back everything that's ever been taken from us. We can rid this world of the evil that our ancestors unknowingly created."

"So what? You're just going to convince the entire world of witches to ban together and overthrow the vampires? Did you forget the part of this where my _mother_ is a vampire? Not to mention my best friends!"

Before Lucy could respond, the sight of brightly shining headlights suddenly shown in the distance.

"Who's that?" asked Bonnie curiously.

Lucy smiled. "I think you'll find that the witches won't take too much convincing."

They stood in silence for a few moments as they waited for the car to approach. When it finally came to a stop - parking in the same spot where Matt's truck had sat a few moments prior - Bonnie felt her heart beginning to race. She watched as Jessa and, to her shock and surprise, her mother Abby, stepped out of the car.

"Mom?" Bonnie's voice was pleading, though she knew no one but Lucy could hear it.

"Good to see you again, Lucy," her mother spoke.

"Again?" asked Bonnie, looking to Lucy. She ignored her as she moved in to hug Abby.

"Well we're here," said Jessa in an annoyed tone as she approached the scene. "I did everything you asked. Liv's safely hidden away and just as clueless as ever, but I swear to God, if anyone finds out I'm here…"

"I told you I'd protect you and I will," said Lucy reassuringly. "Haven't I already proved so by not wiping your memories?"

"Wait, what?" asked Bonnie, growing more and more confused.

"Nooo… proving so would have been not wiping _anyone's_ memories in the first place. I mean seriously, what was the point?" Argued Jessa.

"Well I couldn't exactly have had all those vampires still running around looking for Bonnie, now could I? I mean, all it would have taken was Liv's commitment to help them resurrect her, along with one tiny spell, and _boom_, just like that, spirit magic would be gone."

"So you _knew_? This whole time, you knew Liv was the holder of the Parker Coven's magic?" said Bonnie, her anger building. "Then why the hell did you send Damon out looking for her? What was the point?"

Lucy sighed as she turned away from Abby and Jessa. "Damon is a fool, Bonnie. I was just simply giving him a fools-errand. I knew you would have made the connection about Liv the moment you brought him back to life," she paused. "I guess I had just hoped your loyalties to your family would have been a little stronger than to the person who killed your own mother."

Abby suddenly looked from Lucy to where Bonnie stood, invisible. A few moments ago, Bonnie would have given anything to have been able to run up and give her mother a hug… but now, she was slightly thankful that she couldn't see the guilt-ridden expression across her face.

"It's okay, Bonnie," said Abby softly. "We're going to fix everything. Lucy's found a way."

"What is she talking about?" asked Bonnie.

"It's no secret that I hate vampires," explained Lucy, "but I also knew that I couldn't just start killing them if I wanted to earn your trust. Why do you think I allowed Damon to live and stay in our realm for as long as I did?" she paused as she began to pace. "So I came up with a solution… a plan B if you will."

Bonnie eyed her curiously as she looked from Jessa, to her mother, and then back to Lucy impatiently.

"The creation of a cure was created by our very own ancestor Qetsiyah… but obviously, with her now gone, it's a little hard to just ask for the 'recipe,'" she finger quoted before turning to face Bonnie again. "And so that's where you come in…"

"I can't talk to Qetsiyah!" interrupted Bonnie. "You know that everyone over here is gone!"

"You once possessed the magic of expression, Bonnie," her mother chimed in, not hearing Bonnie's argument. "That kind of darkness doesn't just go away, and even though I don't like it, you're the only one that has the ability to do what needs to be done."

"Expression is the manifestation of your will, Bonnie. And if you will it, you can draw the power from Qetsiyah. You can have access to any spell you wish. There is no longer a need for Grimoires. You have, essentially, _become_ the Grimoire."

Bonnie couldn't help but stare at them all, open-mouthed and completely in shock.

"I know it sounds crazy, Bonnie," spoke Jessa suddenly, not sure which direction to speak to, "but you can help us. You can be the key to everything. We can overpower all those who challenge us. We can find and communicate with those we've lost. We can get rid of the vampires,"

"Or cure them," spoke Abby quickly.

"If we choose," corrected Lucy. "All of your friends… they can all have their lives back…. And _you_ can be the one to give it to them."

Bonnie's heart and mind were racing. She took a step back as the shock, confusion and uncertainty continued to wash over her.

"I can feel your guilt, Bonnie. I've felt your uncertainty and doubts for the last six months now. I've been with you every step of the way as your conflictions and love for your friends have challenged your moral principals. But you _are_ a witch. You are, as Damon said, one of the strongest witches of our time. It's your duty to set things right… to help us."

"Please Bonnie," her mom pleaded. "If you can get us the cure, no one has to die. I can be a witch again… we can be a family again."

Bonnie sighed. She knew they were right… and she hated it. "Even if I could get the cure, there's no way to force a vampire to take it. I know Damon. He'll never agree."

Lucy nodded. "Then he will die. Along with any others who challenge us."

She watched as Lucy suddenly took a hold of Abby's hand, who in turn took a hold of Jessa's. Lucy then extended her free one to Bonnie, this time not taking her hand in force, but offering it sincerely. "What do you say, Bonnie? Join us and we can change everything. We can bring you back. We can save your mother and your friends. You can be with Jeremy again."

At the mention of Jeremy, Bonnie's heart began to beat rapidly. The idea of being able to touch him again; to _be_ with him; to live a long, full life with him - suddenly had all of her notions about right and wrong being tossed out the window. Her heart was completely overwhelming all of her rational thinking and fearful concerns about power and the consequences it took to truly obtain it. But if she could truly be with him again…. If she could save Elena and Caroline; her own mother… what did it really matter?

"Okay," she said softly, before taking hold of Lucy's hand in binding agreement. "I'll do it."

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Shouted Caroline into her cellphone as she simultaneously pushed her way through the overly crowded party and towards the front door. "What could possibly be more important than being _here_ right now?"

Stefan smiled as he followed her outside and onto the large, wrap-around porch. The loud, blaring music was slightly diminished, but not removed as she continued to shout into her phone. It wasn't until he noticed Ric leaning against the wooden railing that he finally broke his attention away from the now pacing Caroline.

"I can't believe I let her talk me into this," groaned Ric, hearing him approach. He took a sip of his Bourbon as he looked out upon the endless array of drunken students who made their way in and out of his house dressed in ridiculous and often, scandalously inappropriate, costume attire. "Is this what she meant by a _few_ friends?"

Stefan smiled as he joined him in leaning against the railing. "Oh you know Caroline," he sighed, "she doesn't do anything half-way."

"Yeah, well would it kill her to try?"

"Probably," grinned Stefan.

Ric smiled and shook his head as he watched a drunken girl and, what appeared to be her boyfriend, stumble out of the house in laughter. "Well at least when I get fired for hosting an alcohol induced party for minors, it'll be a fitting punishment for losing the job I didn't' _actually_ earn."

"Oh relax. No one's getting fired," smirked Stefan.

"Yeah that's right… I forgot I can just compel my way out of _anything_ now," Ric mocked sarcastically as he continued to sip from his drink.

"Actually I was going to say because Caroline's already compelled everyone for you."

Ric suddenly turned to look at him. "What?"

"Yeah, she and Elena are making sure that everyone who shows up won't remember anything the second they leave the party. They'll all just wake up tomorrow morning with a hangover and think they partied too hard at some frat house until they blacked out."

"Wow." Ric couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. "Are you serious?"

"We got your back." Stefan patted him on the shoulder. "And you _did_ earn the job…" he hesitated as Ric raised an eyebrow, "well maybe not in the _traditional_ sense," he grinned. "But you _are_ a good teacher, and you deserve to be there. You just have to start trusting yourself."

Ric eyed him for a moment, as if considering his words, before finally nodding in sincere appreciation.

"So Matt and Jeremy aren't coming," spoke Caroline suddenly from behind them, finally ending her phone conversation. "Apparently, something 'important' came up." She mocked with finger quotes.

"Important? What are they doing?" asked Ric looking concerned.

"No idea," she groaned as she threw her hands up in frustration. "Honestly it was probably just some lame-ass, made up excuse. If they didn't want to come, that's all they had to say! I would have understood."

"Sure you would have," chuckled Stefan in amusement.

"I would have!" she pouted as he wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder playfully.

"Maybe it had something to do with the costumes," jabbed Ric over his drink. "I would have bailed too if my choices would have been between a shirtless, green angry dude or a yellow wolf in spandex."

She hit him playfully. "Well I didn't exactly have a ton of time to shop, okay? Besides, I thought they'd be thrilled," she shrugged. "Everyone loves superheroes these days."

"Except for us, apparently," smiled Stefan as he acknowledged their own costumes while adjusting his bowtie. "And thank God for that."

"Hey, Daisy and Gatsby are superheroes in their own right. They did just make a movie about them after all," defended Caroline as she insinuated to her white, beaded flapper dress and long pearl necklace, while attempting to straighten her Swarovski crystal headband through her white gloves. "Great suit by the way. It's very… DiCaprio of you," she grinned.

Stefan bowed in a slightly mocking, but appreciative gesture as he took her hand before kissing her knuckles. "And you my lady put all future and past Buchanan's to shame." She couldn't help but let out a slight giggle, as she curtsied.

Ric watched them in uncomfortable amusement. "You know that Gatsby _dies_ in the end, right?"

"Way to be a buzz-kill, Ric," smirked Stefan as he again patted him on the shoulder.

"Speaking of buzz-kills," said Caroline suddenly, noticing someone approaching.

"Sorry I'm late. My invitation seems to have gotten lost in the mail." Stefan and Ric quickly halted their conversation before turning to see a smirking Enzo making his way up the front porch steps.

"Oh, I'm sorry," spat Caroline, crossing her arms. "I didn't realize it was necessary to send 'you're not welcome here' invitations. But I guess I should have seeing as how taking a hint doesn't seem to be your strong suit. "

"You see that's what I love about you; never afraid to speak your mind," he smirked as he stepped closer to her. "Your obvious denial will only make it all the sweeter when I win you over…. But if you'd like to skip the theatrics and the first few chapters, I'm more than willing to jump ahead,"

"To what? The part where I slug you?" Caroline glared at him.

She suddenly felt Stefan moving to step in between them as he placed a hand on Enzo's chest and pushed him back rather forcefully. "I think you need to back off," he demanded.

"Oh, I do believe I've struck a nerve," chuckled Enzo with a wink. "Relax mate. I don't _steal_ women," he looked over Stefan's shoulder back at Caroline. "I wait until they inevitably come to me." He quickly became distracted as a tall blonde dressed in a slutty maid costume exited the house. "Now if you'll excuse me," he grinned, pulling away from Stefan and readjusted his collar, "I have a party to enjoy."

Caroline attempted to interject, but she suddenly felt Ric's hand on her shoulder. "You two head inside. Enjoy the rest of your night. I'll keep an eye on him."

Stefan could tell she wanted to argue, but before she could, he nodded appreciatively at Ric, grabbed Caroline's hand and began to lead her back into the house.

"Are you crazy? We can't just leave Enzo to run freely about the party and wreak havoc on innocent, though slightly trashy, sorority girls!"

"Relax," smiled Stefan as the blaring sound of music began to once again fill their ears. "Ric's an Original. Do you honestly think he can't handle someone like Enzo?"

Caroline shrugged as she looked around the room. It was completely packed full of students who varied from drinking, to dancing, to proudly displaying their PDA in random dark corners.

"Relax… and dance with me Daisy," smiled Stefan persuasively, as he quickly took her hand and spun her around. She couldn't help but laugh as he twirled her in the middle of the living room floor. The beaded fringe of her dress stood on ends before swinging against her legs at the sudden quickness.

"Fine. But only because you're actually old enough to know how to do it properly," she grinned as she squeezed his hand and allowed him to rotate her tightly in towards his chest.

"I'll take that as a complement... I think," he smirked against her ear before gently rotating her back out.

"It is," she laughed.

As he pulled her back in and their right hands came together and his left found her lower back, he began to slow the pace. Though the others around them continued to dance scandalously to distastefully hip-hop, they remained in their own world; a world of imaginary soft jazz and dim lighting; a world far away from Halloween and Alaric's living room. For a moment, he thought about telling her how much he wished she'd been apart of the 20s era with him; how he would have given anything to have been able to enjoy it as the person he is today rather than the monstrous Ripper he'd been at the time. She seemed to sense his thoughts and slowly pulled back from his shoulder to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Now why would anything be wrong?" He smiled as he took the moment to spin her one more time.

She grinned. "Because you've got that _look_. The one where your brows are all furrowed and your thoughts are practically screaming out loud."

"That loud huh?"

"It's deafening."

He nodded and grinned as he resumed their steady pace. "I was just thinking about the twenties and how much fun it would have been with you."

She grinned against his shoulder. "Prohibition, mafia gangs, and no flat-irons? I'll pass."

"I'm serious. You would have loved it. The lavish parties every night, the jazz music, the fashion. It had Caroline Forbes written all over it."

"Maybe so," she smiled weakly. "But today's good too, you know? I mean, you're here _now_. _I'm_ here now. And we get to live through _this_ era, and hopefully a hundred more after that. Today is filled with parties and music too... not to mention really great shoes," she giggled and he smiled. "I guess my point is that, time won't ever just stop or slow down because we want it to, and we'll never be able to go back in time, so I think it's important that we make the time to live in each moment, you know?"

He slowly pulled away from her again, their dancing coming to a steady stop. As her bright blue eyes met his, he couldn't help but smile. She was absolutely right, and he loved that she was right. She eyed him nervously, as though waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He just continued to stare at her, almost as if he'd never truly seen her before. Her eyes glanced nervously from his lips and then back up to his eyes. He wanted to live in the moment, just as she had said. He didn't want to think, he just wanted to do.

Just as his face began to lean in closer to hers, and just as his bravery was about to finally win-out against his nerves, he felt someone standing behind them.

"Caroline?"

They quickly pulled apart only to turn and see the hurt and confused face of Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

**Elena's POV: **

She quickly downed a shot of tequila as she made her way from the living room to the kitchen. It was bad enough she was having to continuously scan the party for anyone who hadn't yet been compelled without having to add 'avoid creepy frat guys' to the list.

Well not really 'guys,' per say.

Just one. Just one ridiculously, annoying guy whom she'd made the accidental, and monumental, mistake of sleeping with a few times over the summer. Hell, she couldn't even remember his name… it was just unfortunate that he clearly remembered hers.

As she entered into the kitchen, she quickly made her way to the third cabinet from the right, above the stove. She pushed aside the Aspirins, Band-Aids and various medical supplied until, finally, a brand new bottle of scotch appeared behind them. She smiled as she remembered the day Ric hid it there, thinking that a den full of vampires would never think to raid a medicine cabinet.

As she pulled it down, her hand accidentally knocked an orange prescription bottle, causing it to fall to the kitchen counter. She sat down the bottle of Scotch before slowly picking up the bottle and examining it.

'Take 1 tablet every 4-6 hours for the pain,' the label read. The name, for whom the Vicodin had been prescribed to, wasn't one she recognized.

She groaned in frustration at the sudden understanding of exactly where it had come from. "Dammit Jeremy," she mumbled out loud as she made her way over to the trashcan. However, as she held it over the bin and prepared to drop it in, she paused. Something didn't feel right.

She again examined the bottle, rotating it curiously in her hand. It wasn't that she felt drawn to take any; it wasn't even that she felt guilty for tossing away her brother's stolen drugs. It was the fact that something, deep within her, suddenly felt very sad. Looking at the bottle had unexpectedly triggered an emotion she knew all too well; a certain type of pain that could only come from one thing: grief. And not just any grief, but the kind that comes from losing someone you truly never thought you would.

It was almost like there was a memory, or possibly a feeling, she was missing; almost as if her heart was begging for the euphoric high and the ability to shut away the pain of something tragic that her head could not remember.

"Bad time?"

She suddenly looked up towards the kitchen entrance as the familiar voice pulled her away from her dark thoughts. He smiled as he made his way towards her, attempting to examine what it was she was so focused on.

"No, not at all," she smiled as she finally tossed the pills away. The strange controlling feeling had suddenly disappeared.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Rough night?"

She nodded. "Rough year." She was attempting to keep her cool, but his unexpected appearance suddenly had her feeling flustered.

Damon slowly reached into the bin and pulled the prescription bottle out again. "Well if it's because of that douchey frat guy out there, I'm pretty sure he won't be bothering you anymore," he smiled with a playful wink.

"Oh no. What did you do?" She smiled as a blush slowly crept across her face.

"Well, I thought about killing him..." She arched an eyebrow nervously. "But then I thought that _might_ not be the best way to get on your good side after not calling for four days, so I just compelled him to leave town…. Possibly the country."

She couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled for a moment too, before again turning his attention to the bottle in his hands. "Tryin' to kick the habit?"

Elena quickly shook her head, feeling slightly embarrassed. "No they're not mine. My brother he's…well we've…I mean I've," she stuttered, trying to regain her cool. "I guess we've all just gone through a lot."

"Relax," smiled Damon as he quickly tossed them back into the trash. "I'm not judging. Pain's a bitch, especially for vampires. You gotta deal somehow, right?"

She nodded appreciatively.

"But if I may say?" He quickly interjected, before slowly stepping towards her and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I think you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

As their eyes met, she once again felt that familiar flutter in her stomach, almost forcing her to forget that she'd spent the last few days completely annoyed by his lack of communication skills. When he slowly pulled away and stepped around her, it took her a few minutes to realize where he'd gone until she heard the clinking of glasses behind her. She turned to see him holding up the bottle of Scotch she'd retrieved only a few moments prior.

"So," he smiled as he began to pour two glasses, "what are you supposed to be?"

She quickly looked down at her one-shouldered white dress, only suddenly remembering she was in costume. "Well isn't it obvious?" she said sarcastically as she fiddled with the gold rope that served as a belt around her waist. "I'm a Greek Goddess," she mocked playfully at the last word.

He smiled, eyeing her curiously. "Which one?"

She grinned as she approached him and took the drink he offered her. "Artemis."

"Ahh," he smirked over his drink. "Interesting."

She laughed. "Interesting? Why?"

"Oh, nothing. It just explains a lot."

She eyed him with a nervous smile. "Explains what?"

He tilted his head in the direction of the party that raged past the kitchen doors. "All the competition to win your affection. She was one of the _most_ worshiped Goddesses of all time, after all," he smiled as she blushed slightly. "Thankfully only one was ever able to succeed."

"Orion," she answered, almost unsure of how she knew that.

"Impressive," he smiled as he tilted his glass to her.

She slowly stepped around him and over to the kitchen sink where she gazed out the window, attempting to see the stars. "At one point, I knew almost all of the constellations," she sighed. "I've forgotten most of them now though."

She listened to his steps as he followed her. As he stood behind her, she suddenly felt his hand on her lower back. The light touch quickly igniting her entire body.

"I suspect you remember more than you think," he said softly behind her left ear.

His lips, so dangerously close to her ear, sent a shiver down her spine. She suddenly felt her glass slipping from her hand and crashing below into the sink, the remainder of the Scotch spilling down the drain. As she quickly attempted to gather the shattered glass, she felt her finger prick against a jagged piece.

"Shit," she muttered as blood began to pour out onto her index finger. As she was about to run it under the cold water and wait for it to heal, she suddenly felt Damon's hands running down her arm until he had reached her hand.

"Allow me," he whispered as he slowly lifted her cut finger to his lips. She slowly turned to him and watched with shallow breath as he began to gently kiss and suck at her wounded finger. That familiar ache in her core, that had so intensely graced her dreams the night before, had suddenly returned with a vengeance. With each caressing touch of his hand against hers, each roll of his tongue against her finger, she slowly felt it building and spreading farther down, nestling itself in-between her legs.

As he finally lowered her hand and whispered, "there, all-better," she couldn't remember a time when she'd ever been so tempted to take hold of someone and kiss them. However, she refrained.

He smiled, slightly arrogantly, as he picked up his glass once again. "So, shall we get back to the party?"

She finally pulled herself out of her trance as she smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. Definitely."

He held out his palm, allowing her to take his hand. "After you."


	21. Bring You Home

**Bring You Home  
**_I know grace is hard and our patience slow_  
_And our hearts grow dark when we lose our hope_  
_I will drive and I will find you over miles of empty road_  
_And bring you home_  
-Peter Bradley Adams

* * *

**Damon's POV: **

In the grand scheme of things, what could it really hurt? To take just one night away from the problems, the frustrations and the never-ending witchy drama? Just _one_ night to celebrate the fact that he was here, _alive_, and in the same room as his brother, best friend and the love of his life?

He'd done his part. Jeremy was taking Liv to the boardinghouse. Matt and Liz were out looking for Jessa, and soon, Bonnie would have everything she needed to help them overpower Lucy and break this stupid memory curse.

But until then, he was surely free to enjoy the evening, right? After all, hadn't he earned it? Didn't he deserve to be able to spend every free second with her? Not to mention that every moment spent away from her was just a wasted opportunity to potentially help jog her memories, and didn't he owe it to her to keep trying?

It wasn't that he didn't have the upmost faith in Bonnie… but life had taught him better than to invest too much hope into one singular plan. There had to be something else he hadn't yet tried – like a loophole or a trigger. And he was determined to find it.

As he stood back and away from the drunkenly senseless crowd and observed a giggling Elena partaking in the fun by tossing back another shot of tequila, he suddenly felt the familiar presence of a tense and worried Stefan standing beside him. He didn't have to look over at him to know that he was sipping the Scotch from his glass and running an uneasy hand though his perfectly coiffed hair.

"Great party." He'd attempted to suppress his sarcasm, but no such luck.

"Hmm?" Stefan suddenly seemed to notice him as he broke away from his thoughts. "Oh, right. Yeah. Really great," he replied indifferently.

Damon turned to look at him. "Should I assume your current demeanor has to do with a certain blonde vampire that just left with a certain werewolf, or is that just your general 'I'm happy' tone?"

Stefan smirked and shook his head as he took another sip of his drink. "What the hell am I doing?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Brother, if I had a dime for every time I had to stop and ask myself that," he smirked at the irony.

"No, I'm serious," said Stefan suddenly turning to face him. He looked like he'd just had some sort of an epiphany. Then again, he was probably just drunk and rambling. "She's my ex-girlfriend's _best_ friend."

"I don't think she cares too much right now buddy," Damon said as he watched a gorgeous, yet deviously looking Elena, as she locked eyes with him from across the room.

"But more importantly, she's one of _my_ best friends," Stefan continued as he placed a hand on Damon's shoulder, paying no attention to the flirtatious exchange before him. "I nearly just ruined everything. And for what?"

Damon finally tore his eyes away from Elena as she began to chat with one of her friends, to look at his brother again. He knew it was just the alcohol that had Stefan confiding in him – a complete stranger as far as he was concerned – but still, he couldn't help but feel grateful. He hadn't exactly been the best at giving brotherly advice in their past, but now that he'd been given a second chance, he'd promised himself that he'd try and do better; that he owed it to his brother to _be_ better, both for Stefan _and_ Elena's sake.

"I mean it's _Caroline_," Stefan continued to think out loud as he turned to scan the party again. "I can't have feelings for her. She's all I've got right now, and if I go and fuck it up and make things weird between us then all I'll have will be,"

"Me," finished Damon. "And Ric, and Elena," he threw in quickly for good measure. Stefan grinned and shook his head again. "Look," continued Damon. "I'm not gonna lie, at first the whole 'you and her together' thing was kind of throwing me a bit. I mean for one, she's _way_ to pretty to be with the likes of you," they both smirked, "but if you care about her, then why not? Some people are just drawn to that whole control-freakiness thing. I'm sure you can't help it. Just like I'm sure she's drawn to your brooding and, slightly annoying, do-gooder attitude," he jabbed as Stefan smirked. "But in all seriousness - from just a total outsiders perspective - you two seem like you make each other happy. And trust me brother," he said as he placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder, "life is _way_ to short and unpredictable to waist even a second of it away from the people who make you happy – even for a vampire."

Stefan studied him for a moment, considering his words, before finally nodding his head in appreciation. "Maybe Caroline was wrong about you," Stefan smirked as he tilted his glass to him. "Just don't tell her I said that."

"Deal," Damon grinned as he looked back out onto the party in search of Elena. "Now go get her."

Stefan smiled as he sat his glass of Scotch atop the nearby entertainment center, before tilting his neck and insinuating towards the 5'7 brunette behind them. "You too."

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

"I'm not mad," repeated Tyler for the third time.

"Really? Tell your face," sighed Caroline as she crossed her arms and watched him lean against the metal railing. They'd made their way to the small upstairs balcony that led off of Alaric's room in an attempt to escape the noisy crowd below. Tyler had insisted with the upmost urgency that they needed to talk right away.

"Well what do you want me to say, Care? I mean… do you have feeling for the guy?"

She looked at him for a moment before looking to the ground uncertainly, guilt clearly evident all over her face. "I don't know, okay? And even if I did, you can't just come in and say those things and act all mad. You don't have a right anymore,"

"Don't you think I know that?" he quickly interrupted. "I know I fucked up, Care. I know that I was selfish with you and I know that I have absolutely no right to ask or even appear to be jealous… but I can't help it, okay?"

"But that's not fair to me, Tyler! I haven't done anything wrong. You can't just keep coming back around and making me feel like a terrible person every time I start to show interest in anyone that isn't you."

"So you _are_ into him?"

Caroline sighed in frustration again. "We're just friends, okay? And, not that it's any of your business, but _nothing's_ going on."

Tyler nodded, though obviously unconvinced. "Okay," he sighed throwing his hands up in defeat. "You're right. I won't say another word about it. I'm sorry."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Okay." He frowned, staring out into the distance.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments as she debated on whether or not the conversation was over and whether or not that was her cue to leave. Though she knew deep down that there was no real reason to feel guilty about what had nearly – or nearly _not_ – happened with Stefan, she couldn't help it. And not just because of Tyler's ridiculously unreasonable guilt trip.

A certain type of fear, mixed with nervous excitement, had suddenly crept in and made everything between her and Stefan's previously uncomplicated relationship, extra complicated; and the only thing that could possibly be more awkward than confronting that newfound complication, was to ignoring it.

"Something's happened," began Tyler, suddenly changing the subject and interrupting her racing thoughts. "Something that's going to sound crazy to you, but I have to tell you anyway because…. you need to know."

She suddenly uncrossed her arms and stared at him nervously. "What's wrong?"

He turned away from the edge of the balcony and slowly began to approach her. "Damon's back from the dead, Caroline," he said calmly.

She half laughed at the words. "Well aren't we all?"

"I'm serious." Tyler continued, unfazed. "He's back from the Other Side, or whatever it is now, and he think's he's found a way to save Bonnie too."

She stared at him strangely, a small smile still on her face. "What are you talking abo,"?

"And I know you can't remember anything, but you need to know that she's in danger and that she needs our help."

"Okay, who's Bonnie? Tyler what's going,"

"She was one of your _best_ friends, Care. You can't remember her because some crazy ass witch screwed with all of your memories. None of you can."

Caroline gawked at him. He sounded like an absolute crazy person.

"Damon is Stefan's brother," Tyler continued slowly, this time touching her arms imploringly as he continued to explain. "Stefan's been AWOL and an absolute wreck for the last six months because he's been grieving the loss of his brother, and now that he's finally back he can't even remember him. No one can. Not you, not even Elena and they were in love."

Caroline couldn't help but snicker in amusement, but when Tyler didn't join in, she resumed her look of upmost confusion. She tilted her head and stared at him for several moments, unable to form a single coherent thought. "Stefan's been traveling with _Jessa_ these last few months, Tyler. You _know_ that. What are you even talking about? He doesn't have a brother. And Elena is certainly not in '_love'_ with Damon." She mocked as she continued to watch him, waiting for him to start laughing or to get to the ending of his weird joke, but when he didn't she placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? What's going on with you? Does this have something to do with the werewolf gene?"

He took her hand and lowered it. "I'm fine, Caroline. And I'm telling you the truth. I know it sounds hard to believe, but I need you to. I need you to understand that you've forgotten so many important things – you, Elena, Stefan, Ric. None of you can remember the truth, and I _need_ you to. There's a witch that's trying to take over all of Bonnie's magic and Liv's… actually she's trying to take over all magic _ever_, and she needs to be stopped. Your best friend could be gone for good if we don't do something."

"Did Damon put you up to this?" she interrupted suddenly, as anger slowly infiltrated her tone. She huffed in frustration as she walked over to the edge of the balcony and away from him.

"What? No! I just,"

"Or is this just another pathetic attempt at trying to make me feel guilty about what happened with Stefan? Because seriously, Tyler. Get over it!"

"Caroline I'm telling you the truth," Tyler pleaded.

"Really? Because it sounds like you _might_ be suggesting that the only _possible_ way for Stefan to have real feelings for me is if his memories are completely wrong or if he doesn't even remember who he really is – and just to clarify – he's fine! I've actually never seen him happier. Maybe it's _you_ that needs help remembering, Tyler, because just in case you forgot, we're over. We've _been_ over! You made damn well sure of that the second you chose revenge over me so thank you for that."

They both stood in silence for a few moments, her breathing heavy with hurt and anger as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"Wow," said Tyler softly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Care, I,"

"You can go now," she said softly as she turned away from him to look out upon the dark neighborhood. "Please just go."

She heard him let out a heavy sigh, as if debating on whether or not to continue arguing with her, but seemed to decide against it. A few moments later, she heard the sound of his footsteps against the ground as he turned to leave, opening and closing the balcony door, and leaving her alone in silence.

A few more tears continued to slide down her cheek as she took another deep breath and attempted to fight away their threats of becoming heavy sobs.

'How dare he?' she thought as she quickly wiped them away. She had loved him. She had loved him more than she'd thought it was even possible to love someone… and he had broken her heart. _Repeatedly_. At the time, she hadn't even known such pain existed. She'd cried herself to sleep for months as she tried to recount the events of their relationship and ask herself what more she could have possibly done to have convinced him to stay; to convince him that Klaus wasn't worth it - that _they_ were worth it.

But he'd left and and she'd moved on. She'd had no choice. And now, when she was finally happy, here he was spouting off crazy notions of memory loss and witch conspiracy theories in an effort to make her feel guilty. 'How dare he?' she thought again, trying to shake the anger.

But still….

There was the tiniest, smallest, most microscopic sliver of curiosity that suddenly had her mind spinning. She recalled the morning she'd awoken in such a panicked state, desperate to piece the memories of her life together, desperate to hear Stefan tell her what she should have, without a doubt, already known. It wasn't possible…

As a small raindrop fell from the sky and landed on her cheek, she quickly looked up. The clouds were slowly moving in towards Whitmore. She took that as her sign to wipe away her tears, erase her paranoid thoughts and rejoin the party.

As she left the balcony, closed the door behind her, and made her way out into the hallway, she'd barely reached the descending staircase before she felt a hand reach for her, grab her hand and quickly pull her into a nearby, deserted room.

Everything happened so fast. She suddenly felt his lips crashing against hers, one hand in her hair, another on her waist. Her back was being pressed against the bedroom door, forcing it closed. She had no idea whose bedroom they were in or what had just come over him, but she quickly realized – as all prior worries and doubts left her head – she didn't care.

She felt herself quickly returning Stefan's kiss, his tongue finally meeting hers, her hand placing itself behind his head, desperate to pull him closer. All of her senses were suddenly on overdrive, every touch shooting an electric spark through her spine, every kiss leaving her breathless and desperate for another one.

His lips lingered on hers for several moments, as he slowly pulled back. She felt lightheaded and completely hypnotized at the completely unexpected act.

"What are you doing?" she whispered nervously through the darkness.

"Taking your advice," he replied as his his hands rose to gently touch her face. "I'm living in the moment."

She nodded, unable to breathe let alone speak.

He watched her, nervousness and doubt obviously creeping in. "A mistake?"

She quickly shook her head, but as her eyes left his and found the floor, he slowly dropped his hands and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "I misread,"

"No, Stefan. You didn't," she quickly countered, reaching for his arms. "It's just that I… I don't know… You just surprised me." And he certainly had. She wasn't sure anything had ever shocked her more.

He stepped towards her again, studying her face. "You look upset."

"I'm not upset," she quickly reassured, placing her hand on his face. "This is good," she moved up to kiss him again. "This is good." He smiled against her lips, as his uncertainties seemed to diminish.

She felt her back being pressed against the back of the door again as their mouths once again met in desperate longing. His hands resumed in tangling themselves into her hair as hers rummaged through his. However, as his lips left hers and began to kiss along her jawline and down to her neck, she felt Tyler's stinging words about Stefan's memories once again racing through her mind.

"Stefan," she half panted. He didn't pull away, but instead placed his hands on her lower back, tugging at her dress. "Stefan, Tyler said something…"

He slowly pulled away to meet her eyes again. "Tyler?" he asked, looking slightly offended.

"It's just something that Tyler said," she spoke nervously. "I think I need to tell you first."

Stefan studied her face for a few seconds before slowly backing away. "Wow," he sighed as he began to rummage a hand through his hair. "I've been an absolute nervous wreck trying to figure out what I would say to you, and all the while you're thinking about your ex? What, did you two just get back together or something?"

"What? _No_!" she quickly countered, looking slightly shocked by Stefan's abrupt question.

"Because he's done nothing but _hurt_ you, Caroline. Why are you even letting him back into your life? Why do you care what he has to say?"

"Because he's still my _friend_, Stefan. And, despite how crazy he was just acting, I think I should tell you about the weird memory curse he thinks we're all under."

"A memory curse?" he looked at her with a mix of amusement and unbelievable annoyance.

"I know it sounds crazy, but he said that we've all had our memories messed with, or whatever, and none of us can remember who we really are. Like that, apparently Damon is your brother and that he and Elena had some '_thing'_ together," she half-heartedly mocked.

Stefan shook his head in frustration. "You _do_ see what he's trying to do right? You don't find it even a little bit strange that he's just now telling you this story right after he nearly interrupted us kissing? None of that occurred to you?"

"Well it _obviously_ occurred to me, Stefan," she pleaded for his understanding. "But I felt like I should tell you, okay? I just don't want anything to happen between us that isn't one hundred percent genuine and real. If there is even the slightest possibility that we aren't remembering exactly who it is that we really are…then…. I don't know. I just don't want you to have any regrets."

Stefan paused, studying her face for a few seconds. Finally, nodding in understanding he stepped towards her. "This," he said, slowly touching her face, "is what I want. For me, there will never be any regrets." She smiled softly, tilting her face into his hand. "And when you can say the same thing, I hope you'll come and find me."

His words, previously so beautiful and perfect, now left her feeling like she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life. She wanted to take it all back. She wanted to change her mind and forget everything Tyler had manipulated her into considering, but before she could speak, before she could even blink, the sound of the door opening and closing behind her filled her ears.

The room was once again silent and empty. Stefan was gone.

**Elena's POV: **

Damon Salvatore was a mystery. He was a deep dark secret that was probably best kept untold, and yet, she couldn't help but feel deeply curious. There was just something about him that kept drawing her in, and even if she knew better, even if she could sense the impending heartbreak that would surely be their conclusion – she just couldn't seem to shake him.

She'd been attempting to distance herself from him all evening by taking the opportunity to mingle amongst her classmates, participate in mindless drinking games, and all the while prevent Enzo from preying on drunken Sorority girls, but it hadn't kept her eyes from occasionally scanning the room until they found him. He always seemed to know too. It hadn't mattered if he was in the middle of a conversation with Stefan, Ric or even another girl – his eyes always found hers the second they landed on him.

Most times she'd quickly look away, feeling slightly embarrassed for having gotten caught. Other times, she couldn't help but hold his gaze intensely. It was like his deep blue eyes could pierce her soul and instantly fill her stomach with gigantic, racing butterflies - slowly reminding her of a time when trivial things such as flirting and attraction actually mattered.

"You are officially the worst drinking partner and wingman one could ever have," groaned Enzo next to her as he casually flung the Ping-Pong ball into the beer-filled cup across the table. "But at least I'm good enough for the both of us that it doesn't really matter."

She rolled her eyes at him before grabbing the other ball from his hand, aiming and shooting it perfectly into the last remaining cup. "Hey, I'm _good_ at beer pong. I'm practically a beer pong champ," she smirked and placed her hands on her hips as the team across from them drank their last two cups in defeat.

"Perhaps, but you'd be a lot better if you'd stop making googly-eyes at Damon and actually concentrate. I practically had to carry your ass the entire game."

"I'm _not_ making 'googly-eyes.' I'm just observing," she mocked in his same annoying tone. "And how do you know Damon?"

"Well I know that this may come as a shock, but I do have other friends besides you lot,"

"That is quite shocking, yes," she smiled. "I had no idea we were friends."

"Anyway," he ignored her. "My mate down at the bar said Damon's been shacking up with your friend Liv for the last week. I heard they were getting pretty cozy if you know what I mean."

She quickly shook her head. "No, he just needed her help with something. Some spell to help his friend. He's not like, hooking-up with her or anything."

"He told you that?" grinned Enzo with that familiar, mischievous gleam in his eye.

Elena swallowed uncertainly before scanning the room again. As if on cue, Damon's eyes met hers as he carried on a conversation with Ric across the room. "It doesn't matter. He can do whatever he wants. It's not like we're dating or anything."

Enzo nodded. "Yeah, of course…. Which is why you look like someone just drove a stake through your heart."

"No I don't," she countered, quickly looking away from Damon and back to Enzo. "Seriously. I don't care."

She quickly grabbed the bottle of tequila that was sitting on the edge of their beer pong table, poured her a glass and shot it back in one quick movement.

"Right. I _almost_ believe you," smirked Enzo. He quickly pulled the bottle of tequila from her hand just as she was attempting to pour herself another shot.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as she struggled to get it back.

"I'll make you a deal," he gleamed as he looked down at her. "You introduce me to your redheaded friend over there," he insinuated across the room to Laura, a girl she recognized from her Bioethics class, "and I'll help you test your prince charming's true feelings."

"I don't need or _want_ to test his feelings." But as she said it, she couldn't help but feel slightly curious. "Besides, Laura would never go for you."

"Well there's only one way to find out," he challenged as he stepped closer to her. She wanted to step back, but the feeling of Damon's eyes upon them suddenly had her feeling enticed to go along with Enzo's completely ridiculous plan. She knew it was stupid. He wasn't going to get jealous. He wasn't going to care that Enzo was currently touching her face and looking deeply into her eyes or that his other hand was trailing slowly and annoyingly down her left arm causing her to want nothing more than to break his fingers…

"Elena?"

Apparently Ric had found the scene much more questionable than Damon.

"Well this is interesting."

Maybe not. She turned to see them both suddenly standing next to her – Ric looking like he might be on the verge of punching Enzo and Damon looked slightly… amused.

"I thought I warned you," threatened Ric as he approached Enzo.

"It's my fault," Elena quickly defended, stepping between them. "We were just messing around. Testing a theory actually," she smiled looking back at Enzo. "It wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh yeah? What theory was that?" Damon smirked with an arched eyebrow as Enzo winked at her.

She blushed slightly with a small shrug and a grin.

"Well sorry for the interruption, pal," Damon patted Enzo on the back, "but I think I'm gonna have to steal her for a bit." He turned to look back at Elena, arm extended. "May I?"

She nodded as she quickly gave a reassuring nod to Ric and an appreciative grin to Enzo before taking his arm. As he led her across the room and towards the front door, she took the time to pause as they passed Laura, and after a quick "hey, have you met my friend, Enzo?" and a wink back over her shoulder at him, she followed Damon out the door.

The rain was officially falling, but the covered porch left them remaining nice and dry. The streets of their neighborhood, which had previously been filled with trick-or-treaters and the comings and goings of their party guests, was now abandoned and only held the sounds of the pattering rain against the deserted sidewalks. They took a seat on the front porch steps, remaining silent as they both observed and appreciated the sight.

"I'm sorry about, Enzo," she said with a slight laugh, though unsure why she felt the need to apologize.

"Well I probably had it coming," he said through a small smile.

Elena's mind wandered back to what Enzo had said earlier. "And why is that?"

"It's…" he sighed, "a bit complicated."

She nodded, feeling slightly annoyed by his non-answer. "Why? Because of Liv?"

He looked at her, confusion in his face. "What about Liv?"

"It's fine," she lied. "I already know. And it's not a big deal." Another lie.

He tilted his head, clearly unsure of what question to ask first. "You know, _what_ exactly?"

Oddly enough, he sounded almost hopeful. "About you and Liv," she finished, giving him a strange look. "It's fine if you're like, together or whatever, but you coulda told me. You didn't have to blow me off for four days."

Damon stared at her for a slight second before suddenly laughing in amusement. "You think that me and Liv….," he continued to chuckle, unable to finish his question. "I'm sorry… you think there's something going on between Liv and me?"

Elena couldn't help but grin, feeling awkward. "Well, you have been staying with her, right?"

"Yeah because she's helping me, remember? She's kind of a big deal to my oh-so very important plan to save my friend. Ring any bells?"

Elena laughed as she placed her head in her hands feeling stupid for having jumped to conclusions and even stupider for having appeared jealous. "Ugh," she groaned. "I'm sorry. That's officially the last time I'm ever helping Enzo."

"Hey, it's fine," Damon shrugged arrogantly. "Jealousy looks good on you."

She shook her head. "For the record, I am _not_ a jealous person," she sighed as she moved her hands behind her to lean back on them. "It's just that lately, everything has almost been feeling…" she paused searching for the word.

"What?"

"Too good to be true," she finished.

He smiled – that same devilishly handsome smile that made her heart instantly start racing. "I know this might surprise you, but you _are_ actually allowed to be happy, Elena."

She nodded appreciatively, but still felt unconvinced.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She said softly, almost nervously, as she leaned forward again, placing her hands on her drawn up knees. He nodded, tilting his head to look at her. "I know this is going to sound really crazy, or really depressing, or pessimistic or whatever, but… I actually don't know if I _am_ allowed to be happy."

He eyed her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but…" she fidgeted with her hands for a moment. "It's just that lately, I feel like something is missing. It's like every time I've caught myself feeling happy or excited this last week, it's felt sort of wrong, you know? Almost like I'm forgetting something that I should be feeling sad about? It's like there is this unexplained emptiness in my heart where pain used to be, but now just doesn't exist…"

"That sounds like healing, Elena," said Damon reassuringly as he placed a hand upon her fidgeting one. "It sounds like you're just moving on."

"But see, that's the thing," she said suddenly pulling away and standing to her feet. "It's like I've _forgotten_ what it feels like to be sad, and I think I still _need_ to feel sad; I still need to feel that brokenness that comes from losing someone… but I can't, and I don't know why…" She took a deep breath as she watched him stand to meet her at eye level. "I know. I sound like a crazy person right now," she laughed nervously.

"Maybe a little," he teased playfully before nodding sincerely. "The funny thing about pain is that, even when we think we've healed and moved on, it still has a way of sneaking back up on us every once in a while."

She shook her head slowly. "No. I don't mean like that. This isn't just me feeling guilty for healing or for no longer grieving over my parents, or even my Aunt Jenna. This is something else. It's like I'm forgetting something, and until I can remember it, I don't deserve to be happy about anything else."

She'd half expected Damon to have left her alone by now. After all, what guy wanted to stick around and try and console a girl's irrational, paranoid ramblings? At the very least, she'd expected him to continue with his niceties until he could find Ric or Caroline to pawn her off too. But that wasn't what happened next.

Instead, he was suddenly standing directly in front of her. His hands on her face, his lips inches away from hers, his eyes watching her with such intensity she thought she might melt beneath them. "Elena," her name rolled off of his lips with such passion she felt paralyzed and desperate to close the small gap between them, "you _deserve_ to be happy. You deserve to get every single thing you've ever wanted from life, and no matter what happens next," he said almost sadly, "don't ever, _ever_ forget that."

She felt breathless as she studied the sincerity in his face and the tenderness in his eyes. "How do you do that?" she whispered softly, her heart beginning to race. "You don't even know me, and yet, you seem to always know exactly what to say."

The small smile he gave her suddenly had her feeling lightheaded and desirous. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just the vividly erotic images that still lingered from her dreams, but something had come over her. She didn't just want to kiss him. She _wanted_ him. After all, this was a party, right? She was drunk. He was hot… and sweet… and so, _so_ sexy. And honestly, why the hell not?

She decided to go for it.

Her lips were suddenly crashing against his with desire and urgency. He seemed slightly taken aback but quickly returned the kiss, his tongue meeting hers, as she pressed her body into him and tangled her fingers into his dark locks. She felt herself being suddenly pressed against the wall of the house as his hand trailed along her side and down to her hips.

He seemed content to just kiss her, but she wanted more. As his lips left hers and found their way to her neck she whispered against his ear, "let's go upstairs."

He grinned as he slowly pulled back to look at her. Before he could speak she pulled him back, continuing the kiss as her hand began to teasingly tug at the hem of his shirt until it had slowly eased it's way under to find his perfectly toned chest.

"Elena," he pleaded in-between the passionate kisses. She ignored him as she suddenly pulled away, taking his hand in an attempt to lead him back inside. However, he quickly pulled her back, remaining frozen where he stood.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly, looking back at him slightly confused.

"Nothing's wrong," he quickly assured, running his hands along her face. "This is perfect. _You're_ perfect…it's just that…." He let out a groan of frustration. "God, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but… we can't."

She tilted her head in bewilderment. "Are you serious?"

"Elena, there are still just _so_ many things I want to tell you, but I can't. You wouldn't understand... and I can't do this with you until you do."

She stepped back from him, looking slightly offended. "What wouldn't I understand?" He looked unsure how to answer, so just remained silent. "What are you not telling me?"

He sighed. "There are things about _us_ that are complicated; things that you can't remember." He leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers as his hand began to tug disappointedly at her dress. "And as much as I would love nothing more than to spend this entire night reminding you in explicit detail of all the things I can make your body feel," he paused, studying her breathless expression, "I can't."

As he slowly pulled away, she gaped at him in sudden understanding, feeling slightly angry. "You know something, don't you?" He watched her nervously. "You know why I'm feeling like this; why I'm walking around feeling like a complete lunatic for thinking that I've forgotten something important. You know! What are you keeping from me?"

"Elena, I'm trying to help you, okay?" He quickly pleaded. "I'm trying to fix everything. I'm trying to save Bonnie and get your memories back, but I need you to trust me, okay?"

"My _memories_? Damon, what are you talking about? How can I trust you when you won't talk to me? I don't even know you and now you're obviously keeping some huge secret from me!" She tried to keep from yelling, but it was difficult. "Damon, if you know something you _have_ to tell me!"

"Elena, I can't!" He shouted back at her. She jumped slightly at the harshness of his voice.

Obviously feeling guilty, he quickly moved to take her hand, looking into her eyes, pleading for her to understand. "I can't because I don't want to just tell you. I want you to _know_. I need you to remember for yourself. I _need_ you to come back to me," he implored as his hands again cradled her face. "Because to just tell you that you are my world, that I love you more that I have ever loved another person in my entire life, that I would cross realms for you and bare this insufferable path of you not even knowing who I am just so I can be near you…. To just _tell_ you those things wouldn't be enough. I need you to come back to me."

Her heart was suddenly racing with fear, doubt and confusion. She didn't want to trust him; he was, after all, a complete stranger suddenly professing his undying love to a girl he'd just met, and yet, she couldn't help it. Maybe it was the desperation in his eyes… or maybe, it was just that she knew, deep down, that something truly was missing – and maybe, she wondered, feeling foolish - he was the only way she was going to find it.

"Show me," she suddenly heard herself whispering. "If you really do care about me, then you'll prove it." When he continued to shake his head, she placed a pleading hand on his chest. "Please?"

He studied her for a moment, understanding her questions and nervously considering her request. He was obviously hesitant, possibly fearful of her reaction to what the truth might mean, but nonetheless, he brought his hand up to her temple, his lips to hers and whispered, "okay."

The porch, the rain, the party, and all of Whitmore completely disappeared as she relaxed beneath his touch and pushed aside her racing thoughts, allowing her mind to become unguarded and open to him.

_It was late - the middle of the night. They were somewhere on an abandoned road….no wait. Not just any road. They were near Wickery Bridge… _

_And there he stood; looking just as gorgeous as always and dressed almost identical to his present day self, leather jacked and dark t-shirt included. _

"_So Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" She watched her past-self challenge with a gleam in her eye. He studied her closely for a moment, before slowly approaching her. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion. An adventure… and even a little danger," he smirked. _

The scene dissolved almost as quickly as it had begun, leaving her gasping and slightly terrified. "What the hell was that?" He did not even attempt to answer, however, before he was once again pulling her close and drawing her into another memory. But this time, there wasn't just one precise moment or scene. Instead, she saw and heard a quick replaying of _several_ moments, each one happening so fast and transforming so rapidly they became blended with the next.

"_I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you."_

"_No one tells me how I live my life. No one tells me who I love. Especially not some vindictive, prehistoric witch and definitely not the universe. And I'm not gonna let someone else's idea of destiny stop me from loving you or being with you or building a future with you because… you are my life." _

"_You lied to me," she watched herself sobbing as she leaned against an old concrete wall._

"_Even if I wanted to apologize, you couldn't hear me, so I won't."_

"_Please don't leave me," she begged through hysterical sobbing._

"_I don't have a choice, baby," he said softly as he touched her face. "You are, by far, the greatest thing to ever happen to me in my one hundred and seventy three years on this earth. The fact that I get to die knowing that I was loved, and not just by anyone, but by you, Elena Gilbert. It's the epitome of a fulfilled life."_

_She watched herself sink to the ground as grief and pain overtook her. She watched as Damon followed her lead and kneeled before her. _

"_It's never gonna get any better than this," he spoke sadly. "I've peaked." Damon continued to watch her as she continued to sob in total despair, before gently touching her face one more time. "I love you Elena." _

"_Please come back to me." _

She didn't think she could take another second. Her head was exploding with fear and confusion, her heart with indescribable pain and sorrow. Damon slowly lowered his hand, watching her nervously as the panic filled her eyes. Her breath quickened as she took a step back from him, shaking her head in doubt.

"No," she whispered in shock. "That's not possible. How did you do that? It's not possible," she repeated again.

"You know that it is," he said softly. "You know because you trust me, even though you have no idea why…. You know, because deep down, you know that _this_," he quickly took her hand and squeezed it as he pressed it against his heart, "is real. This is what you've been missing, Elena." He quickly squeezed her hand tighter. "_Please_, tell me you remember it?"

Her heart was racing out of her chest as she stared at him transfixed. She wanted to believe him; she wanted to believe that a love so passionate, so strong, and so beautiful had once belonged to her; she wanted to believe that there really was someone out there, someone like Damon, who would go to such incredible lengths all just to win her heart and affection.

But the problem, just as Damon had said it would be, was that she _couldn't_ remember them. The memories – if that's truly what they were – were not hers. They did not belong to her…. And despite how incredibly romantic and heartbreaking and powerful they were… they never would. The emotion that had surrounded them, though still impactful, had only felt like the watching of a terribly sad movie. And this particular character, unfortunately, was not her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she slowly released his hand and took a step back. "But I think you have it all wrong. That's not me. It can't be."

"Elena," he pleaded.

"I think it's probably best if we don't see each other anymore," she interrupted. The words fell from her lips so rapidly she almost wasn't sure she had even said them. And as the look of hurt flooded Damon's face, she felt herself immediately regretting them. "I just can't be _that_ person. Whoever that was, that's not me. Those aren't my memories and you're obviously in love with _her_ and you don't deserve to be in love with someone like me who will never be able to love you like…that."

"Ouch."

They both quickly turned behind them at the sound of a new and unfamiliar voice.

"That was harsh," continued the woman as she slyly approached them. "But I can't say I didn't see it coming."

Damon suddenly stepped in front of Elena protectively as the woman moved closer. "Lucy," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Nice to see you again, Damon," she smiled as she placed a hand on her hip, watching them in amusement. "I think that you and I are way overdue for a nice chat, wouldn't you say?"


	22. Here With Me

**A/N: **This story is slowly coming to an end dear readers. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters, three at the most. This one was fun to write, but as a spoiler alert, chapter 23 is my absolute favorite. All that I lack on it is a bit of editing, so stay tuned. And as always, please and thank you for your reviews! :)

* * *

**Here With Me  
**_I was searching for the truth_  
_There was a reason I collided into you_  
_Calling your name in the midnight hour_  
_Reaching for you from the endless dream_  
\- Susie Suh

* * *

**Jeremy's POV:  
**(2 Hours Earlier)

"_Jeremy?" _

_The softness of her voice was everything. These were the best moments; the ones where stillness mattered, sleep was welcomed and dreams were a blessing. He could almost see her. She was almost visible; she was almost more than just a shadow, a ghostly outline, or a figment of his imagination._

"_Jeremy," she repeated softly. _

"_Bonnie?" he felt groggy as he sat up from the couch in the Salvatore's living room. He hadn't wanted to wake up, for he knew that when he did, she would completely disappear again. He took his time, slowly rubbing his eyes and slowly rotating his neck, before allowing the room to come into focus. _

_But still, she remained. _

_There she was, beautiful and perfect, as she sat at the opposite end of the couch, smiling and watching him intently. The warm glow of the fireplace behind them illuminated her skin and added vibrancy to her olive-green eyes. _

"_Hi," she smiled._

"_Oh my God," he said softly, suddenly becoming more alert. "Bonnie!" He quickly brought his hands up to her face. He could feel her. He could touch her. She smiled as his hands ran through her hair, across her face and to her shoulder, squeezing her tightly. "This is happening," he hesitated. "How is this happening? Is this happening?"_

_She let out a small laugh at his excitement. "It is. But just for a moment." _

"_I'll take it," he sighed, suddenly pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was like coming home; like breathing again, like rediscovering a missing piece of his soul. His thumb gently traced her cheek as her lips lingered against his, only pulling away when he felt the wetness of a tear against his face. _

"_I'm sorry," she smiled sadly, quickly wiping it away. "It's just… you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."_

"_I think I have a pretty good idea," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again. He didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough of her or the feeling of his lips finally reconnecting with hers. When they finally pulled away, he slowly repositioned his body so that he could hold her and pull her into a tight hug against his chest. "How is this possible? Is this a dream?"_

_She sighed as she nestled into him, squeezing onto his arm in a desperate attempt to cling to him. "Yes and no. But it doesn't matter."_

_He held her tightly, running his fingers along her arms as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "It matters," he sighed, leaning in to kiss her again. "You have no idea how much it matters."_

_She smiled and returned the kiss before looking up and into his eyes. "Those herbs you took?"_

"_You mean the witchy-drugs that were forced down my throat?" He rolled his eyes as he thought of Jessa's sudden ambush. "Yeah."_

_She smiled. "It's just a sleeping spell… but it's what's keeping me here. Anytime your mind is relaxed enough, typically with the help from some sort of a…substance," she grimaced, "we can enter your subconscious. And with a small hint of magic," she raised her hand to touch his, "we can connect."_

_He smiled as he watched their hands touch before lacing their fingers together. "Wait, 'we'?"_

"_It's how Damon was communicating with Elena over the summer. I think he only did it twice though…"_

_Jeremy sighed as he shook his head. "I thought she was going crazy…" he trailed off. "I've been so mad at her…"_

"_I know," said Bonnie sadly. "But she was just hurting, Jer."_

"_Well so was I!" He quickly countered. "But wait…" he thought, suddenly leaning forward so he could look into her eyes again, "how come I'm just now seeing you then? My mind has been plenty… numb," he quickly found the word, "over the summer. And this is the first time we've talked. Why?"_

_She sighed sadly as she gently touched his face. "It's still a push and pull, Jeremy… and just because you were pulling, doesn't mean I was pushing back…" she trailed off. "I just couldn't bring myself to see you. I didn't want to make things worse."_

_Jeremy stared at her in silence for a few seconds. "Make things worse?" he repeated, feeling hurt. "Bonnie, what's worse than not seeing you? I've needed you, and now you're telling me that this entire time you've had the ability to see me, to talk to me… and you haven't? Bonnie, why would you do that? Do you have any idea how much I've missed you? I've needed to hear your voice. I've needed to touch you," he quickly brought his hand up to her face again. "I've needed that closure. I mean, God," he swallowed, feeling frustrated. "It's the least you could have done after not even allowing me to say goodbye to you."_

_As another tear slowly fell down her cheek, he quickly regretted the harshness of his tone. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he quickly placed a kiss on her forehead before drawing her back into a hug. "I'm sorry. I've just missed you so much." _

"_I've missed you too," she whispered against his chest. "And I'm sorry. It's just that… I couldn't stand the idea of putting you through all of that pain again…. I didn't want to give you any false hope. I knew that if you could still talk to me, it would be just like before. You would have continued to search for a way to save me, to bring me back… and I didn't want that. Not if it meant you putting your life on hold for me again."_

"_Hey," he said, drawing her chin up to meet his eyes again. "I would put my life on hold a hundred times over if it meant bringing you back, okay? We found a way last time, and I know we can do it again. There has to be something. There's always something… Damon said you had a plan?"_

_She looked down before slowly shaking her head. "There's no plan, Jeremy. Not this time," she said sadly, finally looking back up at him. "I only came because…" her voice gave out as she tried to fight away more tears, "I just wanted to give you the goodbye that you deserve." She was barely able to finish the last sentence. _

"_No," he whispered as he studied her face for a moment, waiting for her hope to find it's way back. "You're not saying goodbye, okay? I refuse to believe there's nothing else that we can do… that this is just… over."_

_As another tear fell down her cheek, he quickly pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her desperately. _

_She sobbed silently against his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered._

"_I love you too," he replied softly against her ear. "Please stay with me. Don't give up on us yet, okay?"_

"_I'm not giving up, Jeremy," she whispered his name softly. "I'm just letting you go."_

"_No," he said urgently as he clung to her. "Liv is going to help us! So is Damon and so is Elena…once she remembers. We'll find a way!"_

_Bonnie slowly pulled away from him and placed a steady hand on his face. "I need you to protect Liv for me, okay? She and Luke will be in danger once I finish what I'm about to do."_

_He stared at her in confusion for a moment. "What are you talking about?"_

"_The power that I was given," she began to quickly explain, "it was never mine to keep. It was never meant to be harnessed by a singular witch. It was never meant to be used as a secret weapon against vampires, or used to create an invincible fleet of all-powerful witches, or even to rebuild the Other Side. It was meant to correct past mistakes, not repeat them."_

_Jeremy shook his head, still feeling completely confused. "What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying," she sighed, another tear falling, "that I have to give it back. I have to restore the balance. The magic of my ancestors doesn't belong to me, or Lucy. It belongs to the earth… and I'm going to give it back. Witches were born to be servants of nature, not the other way around. If I can do the spell… our connection to the Spirits will cease to exist, ensuring that no witch will ever again be able to be controlled by it, or for that matter, wrongly exploit it for their own gain. With Liv's help, I'm going to grant the Spirit's their peace by consecrating their magic back into the earth. It won't rid the world of evil or eliminate access to dark magic or anything… but it's a start. " _

_Jeremy's eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped open at her words. "But if you give up magic…" he trailed off, squeezing her hand, "you'll die."_

_Another tear made it's way down her cheek, but she attempted to mask her sadness with a smile. "No," she corrected, shaking her head. "I'll just find peace."_

"_No!" Jeremy argued, beginning to feel defeated. "Bonnie, I can't let you do that. Your just feeling scared or… hopeless right now, but I promise, this isn't the solution."_

"_It is, Jeremy." She nodded, continuing to squeeze his hand. "And it's not because I've given up hope, or because I'm being a martyr, or because I don't want to keep fighting for a way to be with you, because I do… it's because this is the right thing to do. I technically died over a year ago. I was never meant to have survived this long… it's time that I learn to accept my fate." _

"_This isn't our fate, okay?" he pleaded, drawing their locked hands up to his face. "I refuse to believe that, after everything we've been through, this is just how it ends." He looked into her eyes solemnly as he sought an alternative solution. "You have the power of a hundred dead witches at your fingertips! Why can't you just use it? Take it away from Lucy and use it for yourself. You can bring yourself back!" His voice trembled in desperation._

_Bonnie tried to smile, but was unsuccessful. "It's not that simple, Jeremy. In the past, when the Spirits would cut off a witch's ability to channel them, like they did to me, it didn't matter – at least, not for the Spirits anyway. They had hundreds of other decedents, both living and dead, for that power to flow through. But now, it's just me. There is no one else over here, and there is no one else over there. Lucy is the only thing holding the connection, and if I were to break it, not only would I disappear forever, so would all of the magic left behind by my ancestors. It would all just be gone; completely disappearing into oblivion with no hope of ever being restored. And that's exactly what can't happen. Once we do the spell, the magic of the Spirits will rejoin the earth, allowing future witches to channel them through an Ancestral or Natural connection, but never enough to create anything like a Vampire or a Hybrid or even an immortal witch, ever again."_

"_I don't understand," Jeremy frowned, shaking his head. "How do you know this? Even if what you're saying is true, how do you know the spell would work? What happens if you just disappear and the only thing that happens is that I lose you forever? It's not worth the risk!"_

_Bonnie quickly leaned in to kiss him in an attempt to reassure him. He returned it, but could not help the look of utter terror and sadness that resided on his expression as she slowly pulled away. _

"_For several months," she explained, "Damon and I had no idea what had happened. We didn't know where we were or what had become of the Other Side, or, what had become of us for that matter. Lucy kept us in the dark for a reason. She didn't want me to know how much power I had, for if I knew, I could fight her on it. But then something happened. She suddenly discovered that all of her plans to create a singular, unified coven, as well as a new Other Side solely for witches depended on two things: One, she needed Damon to be gone. A vampire, or an 'abomination' of nature, could not exist inside a world meant to contain magic in it's purest form. Two, she realized she needed my help."_

"_Which is why you saved Damon," Jeremy sighed as he leaned back against the couch. "But it doesn't explain why you continued to let her control you? You know she took everyone's memories away, right?"_

"_I needed her to believe I was on her side," Bonnie quickly defended. "I needed her to trust me. You see, as long as we've been connected, she has had access to my mind. It's like she known every single thought that I've had, or action I've been about to make before I've even made it. I had to wait until I had found a way to stop that mental connection."_

"_So, you telling me all of this means that you've found a way, I hope?" Jeremy quickly looked around the room, anxiously._

"_It does," she nodded. "And they'll be here soon."_

"_Who's 'they'?" _

"_Everyone has had a role to play," Bonnie assured. "But I promise, you can trust them." She slowly leaned in to lay her head on his shoulder. "But I don't want to talk about that now."_

_Jeremy leaned his head against hers, nodding in agreement. However, he just couldn't help himself from asking one more question. "I just don't get it," he said in frustration. "Why does Lucy want power so badly? I mean, what's the point?"_

_Bonnie sighed sadly against his shoulder. "We all have something that drives us. Just like Elena would sacrifice herself for any of us, just like Damon would do anything for Elena, just like I would do anything for you," she smiled as she squeezed his hand, "Lucy would do anything to preserve our powers and end the control of vampires. She's obviously been hurt before; obviously been taken advantage of. Sometimes I can't say I blame her. Sometimes… I've even caught myself trusting her…just like I did that night at the masquerade party."_

"_Then why don't you? What changed your mind?"_

_Bonnie shook her head. "Everything. Everything has changed…" she said in monotone as she stared off into the fire. "I have access to all the witches from our family's past… I have access to all of their spells, their abilities… their power. Technically, I am a walking, talking, Grimoire… sort of." She half-heartedly smiled as Jeremy squeezed her hand comfortingly. "And Lucy wants me to access spells that should have other wise been long gone by now… like the cure for immortality."_

"_Wait, what?" asked Jeremy sitting up, suddenly intrigued. "You could create another cure?"_

"_Technically," she repeated again. "Yeah. But I'm not going to."_

"_Wait," Jeremy quickly sat up straight, his mind racing. "But you could cure Elena. You could make her human again; give her, her life back…. And Caroline, and your mom… don't you want that?" He paused, suddenly feeling confused. "Or is it because of what happened to Katherine? You're scared it would cause them to age?"_

"_Well technically, the cure would only cause a vampire to age if it was taken from them by another immortal… but yeah, that would be a risk. But it's not why I'm not going to access the spell."_

_Jeremy stared at her in confusion. "Then, why not?"_

"_Because that spell is what launched centuries of wars and dozens of sacrifices. Have you already forgotten the lengths we had to go through to get it?"_

"_Yes, but only because Qetsiyah was a certifiably insane psychopath who imprisoned it with an immortal freak. If you could create more than one, it wouldn't matter. There'd be no need for Expression, war and sacrifice. Anyone who wanted it could just… have it."_

_Bonnie shook her head with a small smile. "It wouldn't be that simple and you know it. __The fight for immortality and the cure against it is what set in motion everything from doppelgängers and the Other Side to the Anchor and Hunters," she gently touched his chest. "No good would come from re-creating it. Vampires would be attacking other vampires whose blood contained the cure. Wars would again break out amongst those who wanted it and those who were against it; vampires against witches, witches against each other. And then, even if the ones we cared about still wanted to take it, there'd be no way to guarantee their safety. If anything, they'd probably be in greater danger."_

_Jeremy slowly nodded, finally understanding her point. As much as he wanted Ric and Elena to be able to have a normal life again, he wasn't willing to put them in the middle of a war. _

"_Lucy just hasn't learned to set her prejudices aside yet," continued Bonnie sadly. "She hasn't learned that, she's not preventing a war… she's just starting one." _

_Jeremy nodded, but couldn't fight the waves of defeat that were slowly washing over him at his inability to give Bonnie a reason to stay. This couldn't be happening. Not again. He'd just found her. He'd finally found her after all this time of being alone, hurt and confused; finally after all this time spent searching for answers. Didn't she realize that nothing else mattered without her here? Didn't she realize what she was doing to him by leaving him? This couldn't be happening…_

"_I don't know how to let you go…" he couldn't fight the tears that were slowly forming behind his own eyes now as he again squeezed her hand before bringing it up to his lips. "You can't do this to us. We need you Bonnie…. I need you." _

_Bonnie gave him a small smile as the tears began to fall more rapidly from her eyes. "Jeremy," she said slowly, "I need you to believe me when I tell you that I have never once left your side." Jeremy squeezed her hand tightly. "Every second of my time spent away from you… from all of you… has been spent searching for a way to protect you; to keep you safe. When all of this is over, when I've finished what I need to do, you'll have your sister back. You'll have Damon and Ric back. Your family will be able to return home and you'll have an entire lifetime to grow… and to live… to fall in love…"_

_He quickly grabbed her face, kissing her once more. "I love you so much, Bonnie Bennett," he whispered against her lips. "And I know, I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything you've given me…"_

_She leaned her forehead against his. "I hope you know," she whispered, "that I wouldn't change a thing. I'd do it all over again if it meant I got to see you happy…"_

"_Just promise me that you'll be happy… just promise me that… whatever peace is out there, that you'll find it. I need to know you'll be okay." _

_She nodded, a final tear falling from her eyes as she touched his face gently. "This is what I was always meant to do, Jeremy. And just like my Grams assured me that I'd find peace, I'm assuring you that, you will too. You're going to be okay…. You and Elena both. I promise."_

_He leaned in to kiss her one final time, desperate to hold onto the moment, desperate to avoid blinking too many times for fear she might suddenly disappear from him forever. "I love you," she whispered. "I will always love you." A tear fell from his eyes as he continued to cling to her. He no longer had the strength to argue, plead or bargain. He could only hold her. He could only breathe and appreciate the goodbye she had finally given him. "Close your eyes." _

_He hesitated, knowing what would come next. He felt her hand trace his face one last time as he met her eyes. He quickly made a mental note to never, ever forget those beautiful green eyes that stared back at him so lovingly. Finally, taking a deep breath, he did as she asked. As he closed his eyes, the silence and the stillness settled in, leaving nothing but the soft crackling sound of the fire in his ears. In that moment he knew, she was gone._

The crashing sound of the front doors flying open, caused him to bolt straight up, feeling fully alert and completely and utterly wide awake. His heart was aching with heartbreak and beating wildly as the final, fleeting traces of Bonnie completely disappeared.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker throughout the entire parlor, and the flames inside the fireplace grew taller and angrier. Turning over his shoulder he watched nervously as three figures began to make their way inside the house and away from the wind, rain and lightning that raged outside.

As they slowly came into view, Jeremy stood from the couch as Jessa, Luke and Liv approached him.

"Good to see you again, Jeremy," smiled Liv as she began to lower the hood from her jacket. "Sorry," she said noticing the intensity of the fire at their entrance before waiving her hand and forcing it to resume its normal state. "Turns out there is a _lot_ of power between the four of us. Who knew?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"The _four_ of us?" Questioned Jeremy nervously.

"This is my cousin Jessa," Liv quickly insinuated to the petite brunette behind her. "I believe the two of you met,"

"When she drugged me?" finished Jeremy as he glared at her. "Yeah, I remember."

"Sorry about that," shrugged Jessa unabashed. "But Lucy needed to think I'd taken Liv, and Bonnie needed to see you." She quickly looked around the empty room curiously. "I take it you two…"

"Yeah," Jeremy finished, looking back sadly to the spot where Bonnie had just disappeared. "She was here."

"Good," spoke up Luke suddenly who stepped around Jessa and Liv. "We don't have much time." He was carrying what appeared to be a black tablecloth that was wrapped around and concealing something quite heavy. As he slowly lowered it to the floor and unfolded the cloth, Jeremy took a step back at the grotesque sight before him.

Luke, completely unfazed, began to form a completed skeleton with the hundreds of decayed human bones that had been wrapped in the cloth.

"What the hell are you doing? Who is that?" asked Jeremy as he watched Luke assemble each bone to its proper place.

"That's my sister," said Jessa sadly as she watched him. "Elizabeth… Ellie ," she corrected with the familiar nickname. "Or, as she is now being referred: the holder of our entire Coven's Spirit Magic."

Jeremy's mouth dropped slightly as he watched them nervously. "What are you doing with her?"

"I'm currently connected to her Spirit," spoke Liv assuredly. "I'm the anchor of our Coven's magic on this side. I assume Bonnie filled you in?"

"Sort of," he nodded, still eyeing the creepy skeleton suspiciously.

"Good," said Jessa, suddenly pulling a pocketknife from her coat pocket and reaching for Jeremy's hand before abrasively creating a deep gash.

"Hey! What the hell?" he hissed sharply, pulling his hand back from her.

"Bonnie once traded her life for yours," Jessa replied unfazed, pulling his hand back to allow his blood to drip across the desolate bones. "Her magic runs through your veins and we need her magic to be joined with Ellie's. Between the three of us," she insinuated to Luke and Liv, "we're able to stop Lucy's ability to locate her or know what she's up to, but it won't break their Spirit connection to magic. We have to release her and Ellie's magic back into the earth in order for it to be broken. Once that's done," Jessa smiled, looking nervously back at Luke and Liv, "our Coven will never again be able to control us."

Jeremy nodded, understanding, but still couldn't pull his eyes away from the bones. "But… she's your sister. You're just going to sacrifice her? I thought you were trying to bring her back?"

Jessa nodded sadly. "I'd give anything to have my sister back," she said hesitantly as she kneeled before the skeleton. "But, Ellie is gone. There's no way to bring her back… and what she would have wanted, and what I want for her, is for her to find peace. She doesn't deserve to live in a torturous limbo or to have her magic used against her for even one more day," she paused, watching Jeremy nervously. "I've already said my goodbyes and, I'm okay with it because I know I'm doing what she wants. That doesn't make it any easier, but I've found my peace with it…you just have to find yours."

"We have to hurry," said Luke as he finally finished and stood above the skeleton.

"Give me your hand," said Liv calmly as she extended hers to Jeremy. "It will take some time, but together, we can end this."

Jeremy swallowed; feeling like a giant fist had suddenly punched him in the gut. He knew Jessa was right. He knew Bonnie was right, and even if he hated it, he refused to let her last dying wish be ignored.

"Okay." He choked back his final tears before linking his hand with Liv's. "Okay."

* * *

**Damon's POV:  
**(Present Time)**  
**

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Lucy was just leaving," Damon threatened, holding his protective stance between her and Elena.

"Well that's not very nice," smirked Lucy. "I just got here and, by the looks of it," she peered inside at the party that was slowly winding down due to the storm and the late night hour, "just in time too. I think this party could use a bit of a heating up, don't you think?"

At her words, flames suddenly began to race along the porch's wooden railing that wrapped around the house, almost as if it had been previously soaked in gasoline.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shouted Elena nervously, as she quickly backed away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," groaned Damon. "Calm down! No need to go all Hocus Pocus on us. If this is about Liv, then fine. Be pissed at me, but leave her out of it!" His eyes ran from Lucy to the hot, burning flames that were racing towards them.

"You're right," she smiled. The flames suddenly vanished, leaving the wood behind it completely untouched, as though it had never happened. "Sorry, it's been a bit of a rough day. But, I do suppose I should take it easy on you. After all, that whole unrequited love thing is a real bitch, huh?" She grinned as she finally stepped around him and approached Elena. "You know, I've got to say, your resemblance to Katherine is just… uncanny."

Elena rolled her eyes, clearly sick of hearing the comparison. "So I've been told."

Lucy smirked as she extended her hand to Elena. "Sorry we haven't met. I've been meaning to introduce myself for quite a while now. I'm Lucy," she extended her hand to Elena.

Elena eyed it suspiciously before deciding to take it. "Elena," she replied hesitantly. "And how exactly do you know Damon?"

Lucy released Elena's hand. "I think the better question is, 'how exactly does Damon know me?'" She grinned wickedly before turning back to Damon. "I can't believe you haven't told her about us yet."

Elena's eyebrows arched as she turned to face Damon, waiting for him to respond. He, however, continued to watch Lucy, feeling positively murderous.

"Shall we go inside? It appears we really do have quite a bit of catching up to do." Before either could answer, the front door quickly flew open, as if caught by a sudden gust of wind, and she began to make her way into the house. A few seconds later, every light in the house became illuminated and the blaring music quickly ceased. "The party's over," she proclaimed as the remaining party guests suddenly stopped what they were doing to stare at her in annoyed confusion. "Everybody out!"

"Um, and _you_ are?" Said Ric, quickly approaching her.

"What's going on?" asked Caroline, suddenly entering the room.

"Great, Bonnie's friends are all here," smiled Lucy. "We can get started then."

When the irrelevant party guests remained frozen, continuing to wait for her to explain, she grew frustrated. "What part of '_out'_ do you not understand?"

A second later, the entire house was trembling, almost as if it were being shaken by an earthquake. Glass trinkets and knickknacks fell from upper shelves and mantles before shattering into a million pieces on the ground. The storm outside seemed to grow worse as the windows were quickly blown open and raging gusts of wind and rain flew inside. The lights began to flicker and the previously dull fireplace suddenly grew bright and powerful. One of the guests, caught in her line of sight, was suddenly lifted a few feet into the air before being tossed casually and forcefully towards the front door. Looking utterly terrified, he quickly rose to his feet and fled.

His same horrific expression suddenly shown on every remaining human's face as they quickly followed his lead and scattered, abandoning the party and the house all together. At least, Damon thought as he shrugged, they'd already been compelled to forget everything by Caroline and Elena.

"Great party trick," smirked Damon as he walked past her. "But, if I'm being completely honest, it's a little played out."

She glared at him. "You think you're so clever? You honestly think that I have no idea what you've been up to with Bonnie? Thinking you could use Liv to overthrow me?"

"And this," he smirked arrogantly as he pointed to himself, "is me not giving a damn. Good for you though. I guess you're not as entirely clueless as you look."

Before he could blink, Elena was suddenly being thrown back against the wall with such force, the wooden bookcase she smashed into, crumbled to the ground.

"Elena!" Damon quickly rushed to her side, as did Caroline. Ric, however, went straight for Lucy, rage clearly trumping all other senses. But just like Elena, he was quickly thrown back with just a single look from Lucy, causing him to smash into the glass coffee table.

At the commotion, Stefan and Tyler suddenly entered the room. "What the hell's going on?" asked Stefan looking from Ric to Elena, then to Lucy.

Lucy ignored them all, turning back to look at Damon as he assisted Elena to a standing position. "Why don't you tell them, Damon? Why don't you tell them about the simple deal I made you and how it's all your fault that Stefan here can't even remember his own brother."

Stefan's mouth dropped slightly as he looked at Damon curiously, then quickly to Tyler and Caroline.

When Damon didn't answer, she smiled and continued anyway. "You're right, it's probably better to not waist time with things they'll never again understand. So how about instead, we talk about how you're going to help me stop Bonnie before she does anything crazy. And this time," she smiled as she quickly flicked her wrist, suddenly pulling Elena to stand next to her, "you're not going to fail me."

"What the hell is it that you want, huh?" Damon spat. "You want Liv back? Fine. Have her. I'll take you right to her. Just let Elena go. This has nothing to do with her!"

Lucy snickered. "This has _everything_ to do with her! You see, oh-clueless-one, I already have Liv, and as of now, her wellbeing is of absolutely no importance to me whatsoever. Bonnie's on the other hand… Well let's just say, Bonnie's in need of a little incentive to stick around."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you haven't heard? As we speak, Bonnie is currently in the process of sacrificing herself in order to destroy our connection to Spirit magic. That can't happen!"

Damon's mouth dropped slightly. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah. You'd be quite amused at all the things she thinks I _don't_ know."

"Well then just stop her!" Shouted Damon. "Aren't you like connected and all-controlling or whatever? Just take her powers away!"

"See, that's what's funny," she spat as she glared at him. "It seems that she is currently drawing power from another witch – gee I wonder who? – And using it to conceal herself." She laughed sarcastically. "Boy and just when you think you can finally trust someone."

Damon nodded, seeming to finally understand what Bonnie had been up to. She'd known all along…. She'd known the entire time what she'd eventually have to do. She'd slowly been drawing magic away from Lucy, slowly building her trust, slowly making all the right moves so that, when the time came, she'd be able to break their connection, completely undetected.

"So what do you want me to do? I can't get to Bonnie or Liv as long as they're in Mystic Falls! If she wants to break the connection, there's absolutely zilch either of us can do about it."

"That's where you're wrong!" She glared at him. "I may no longer have a mental connection to her, but _you_ do. Your spirit is still connected to her since she's the one who sent you back. You can talk to her and convince her of what an idiotic plan this is. Because if you don't," she glanced at Elena, who suddenly cried out in agony and brought her hands up to her temple as Lucy inflicted unspoken, torturous pain upon her, "I'll be forced to take it out on her best friend. And without the Other Side or the help of Spirit magic, I'm pretty sure your goodbye will be much more… permanent."

As all five of them attempted to attack her, they were quickly blasted back. "You have one hour." She shouted as the house rattled once more.

When the dust and debris slowly settled in around them, Damon quickly flew back to his feet, ready to attack. But no one was there. Lucy was gone, and this time, she'd taken Elena with her.


	23. Light

**A/N: **I'd like to believe that every author has at least one particular scene or vision that sparks their inspiration for a new story. For me, this is that scene. I won't lie, it took a lot out of me, so I really, **_really_** hope you'll review and let me know what you think.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Light  
**_I will rearrange the stars  
_Pull 'em down to where you are  
_I promise I'll do better  
_With every heartbeat I have left  
_I'll defend your every_____ breath  
-Sleeping At Last

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

Somewhere between the darkness and the light, the confusion and the clarity, the chaos and the calm, there is recognition.

Recognition that, things cannot possibly stay this way forever; that pain eventually has to end, even if it's only through death. That jumbled thoughts will eventually become clear, even if their comprehension comes much too late or at the expense of prior bad decisions. That the quiet must eventually settle in, even if it continues to leave behind a ringing in our ears from the mayhem that preceded it.

Yes, recognition and understanding are a critical component between the stages of pain, fear and doubt, for without it; there is no hope of _ever_ finding the light at the end of the tunnel.

And that's where she was. She had finally reached the point of recognition. She was finally clinging on to the hope that there would be light.

Damon had been right…and so had she. Something _had_ been missing. Though her head had been desperately trying to convince her that everything was fine, her heart had known better. Her heart had refused to give into the notion that this was as good as it could get, or that the empty void she was feeling was purely imaginary. Her heart had known that all was _not_ right in the world and had been determined to show her the unmistakable truth. All she had to do was listen.

The memories weren't back, but it didn't matter. She could feel them. They were just below the surface, begging to be remembered, and she was determined to find them. No matter what it took, even if these were her last and final moments on this earth, she refused to go down without having that clarity.

Damon had been fighting for her and, regardless of what she did or did not know about him, or what she could or could not comprehend about their current situation, she owed it to him to finally fight back. She owed it to him to find the memories he clung to and the moments her heart secretly longed for.

She vowed then and there, as she stood unwillingly and powerlessly next to Lucy in the middle of nowhere and in the pouring rain, that she would find her way back to him. Or possibly, she acknowledged, that they would finally find their way back to each other.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

"Dammit, Bonnie!" shouted Damon to no one as he paced back and forth across the shattered remains of Ric's living room floor.

Stefan watched him for a moment, unsure of what to say or how to help. An hour ago, when Caroline had suggested the ridiculous notion of memory loss, he'd been quick to write her off, convinced that she was still holding on to a piece of Tyler or that she was just searching for an excuse to push him away.

But now…

He studied Damon intently. He watched as he ran a hand through his messy hair in anxious frustration as he continued to shout for the witch named Bonnie.

It was absolutely impossible, right? There was no way _he_ had a brother. There was no way that this man standing before him had once been a prominent part of his one hundred and sixty-eight year old life. He'd surely remember _that_, right?

He watched as Ric tried to calm him down; tried to reason with him and get him to think clearly as to where it was Lucy might have taken Elena. He watched as Tyler desperately began to call and text every relevant person in his phone starting with Jeremy then Matt then Liv and Luke. No one was answering.

The scene around him felt like utter chaos and all he could do was stand there, taking it all in. He felt powerless. He felt terrible for being unable to save Elena, terrified for not knowing where she was, angry at himself for what he'd said to Caroline, and guilty – _very_ guilty - for desperately hoping that what the witch had said about Damon _wasn't_ true. For, how terrible a person did that make him to have actually forgotten his own brother? How would he ever be able to recover from the guilt of not being able to remember someone who so obviously needed him to? Someone who had obviously gone through such tremendous lengths to find them?

"You okay?" he heard the soft voice of Caroline behind him as she gently touched his shoulder.

He nodded, but didn't respond.

"We're gonna find her, Stefan," she assured. "Tyler's going to find Liv and she'll be able to do a locator spell. Elena is going to be fine." Her voice was calm, but he could still hear the nervous uncertainty in her tone.

He nodded again before slowly turning to face her. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said gently. "I should have listened to you."

"Are you serious?" she let out a small laugh. "_I_ wouldn't have even listened to me. I sounded like a crazy person!"

Stefan smiled as he crossed his arms and looked to the ground. "Do you think it's true?" He asked nervously as he looked at her and then back to where Damon continued to pace and shout orders at Ric and Tyler. "Do you think he's really my brother?"

"I don't know," she shrugged sadly. "Maybe."

Stefan let out a long sigh. "Well I guess the only way we're ever going to find out is to find this witch then, huh?"

Determined to snap out of his strange and somber mood, he quickly began to rush into action mode.

"Tyler, head back to Mystic Falls. See if you can find Liv and get her to do a locator spell. Ric, head back to campus, see if you can find Luke. Caroline, you and me will search the rest of Whitmore. Damon, make your way to the town line." He hesitated at the terrifying possibility. "If she's wanting to kill a vampire, forcing them into Mystic Falls would be an easy option."

Damon, who had finally stopped pacing, stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement.

As Stefan quickly grabbed two coats from the entryway closet and tossed one to Caroline, he turned back over his shoulder. "And keep trying to contact Bonnie. Maybe she can still help us."

"Stefan," said Damon, forcing him to stop just before he reached the front door. He could tell that Damon was on the verge of telling him something profound, or possibly a confession, or even an apology, but instead, he just patted him on the shoulder and said, "Be careful out there."

Stefan nodded in appreciation. "You too."

He quickly took hold of Caroline's hand and squeezed it reassuringly before they made their way outside and into the dark, cold night.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

They say that in the moment right before you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes. Supposedly, everything and everyone becomes a blur as your brain scrambles to pull together your most precious memories of the most important people in your life. Time momentarily stops, and for the briefest of seconds your left contemplating what will happen to you and what will happen to those you're about to leave behind.

But perhaps it was possible, Elena thought, as she stood in the middle of the road, a mere three inches away from the Mystic Falls town line, that she had officially been in this particular near-death predicament one too many times to count now, and that its terrifyingly traumatic significance had finally become obsolete.

The fear, uncertainty, anxiousness and shock factor that had once been associated with dying had officially worn off. Instead, the only emotion currently coursing through her veins was pure, unadulterated anger.

In her short lifetime, she'd been compelled, impersonated, had her body completely hijacked, and now, _apparently_, had her memories downright taken from her. No, she was way past anger. She was downright furious.

Once again, another mysteriously evil, supernatural witch was kidnapping her and forcing her into the annoyingly played out role of being the damsel in distress that everyone would come searching for. Not to mention, she was infuriatingly tired of being drug around like some defenselessly helpless rag-doll. She'd almost laugh at the ridiculousness of it all if she weren't currently in so much agony.

The pain that was coursing through her every bone, muscle, nerve and microscopic cell was, unfortunately, winning out against her attempt to fight back. It was as if she'd been paralyzed as Lucy's immobilization spell forbid her body from making any of its own decisions. Regardless of how much she struggled to move, there was absolutely nothing she could do to escape the invisible hold that Lucy currently had over her.

"Only thirty more minutes remaining, hun," smiled Lucy smugly as she checked her watch. She stood dry and content underneath the confines of her umbrella, which had been spelled to prevent so much as a single raindrop from touching her.

Elena didn't mind that she'd been conveniently left out. Though the worst of the storm seemed to be over, she was appreciative of the drizzling rain that remained and the occasional sound of distant thunder. It only further contributed to her ever-increasing rage and adrenaline.

"Aren't you wasting time then?" spat Elena through gritted teeth, as she continued to struggle against the spell that was holding her in place.

"Well that's the point," Lucy grinned as she stepped towards her. "I've given your friends just enough time to search Whitmore for Liv, and Damon just enough time to contact Bonnie. If they don't find them in, oh…" she checked her watch again, "fifteen more minutes, we'll take matters into our own hands and head to the boardinghouse. It's the only place left in Mystic Falls with any magic, which means it's the one and only remaining place that they could be. That'll give me just enough time to stop Bonnie."

Lucy quickly flicked her wrist, forcing Elena to gasp nervously as she was pushed back an inch closer to the town line. "But unfortunately for you," she shrugged, meeting her at eye level. "I don't quite think you'll make it there in time. How long does a vampire have, _exactly_, before all of a witch's magic completely leaves their system? It must be painful. I can't imagine having to die _twice_ before death finally takes you. Maybe we should ask your boyfriend? Oh, that's right," She smirked. "What boyfriend?"

Just as Elena was about to lunge at her, just as she was about to defy all odds by doing whatever it took to break through the invisible barrier between herself and Lucy, she felt the sudden sharpness and familiar waves of agonizing pain once again being inflicted upon her brain.

As she let out a cry of pain and knelt to the ground, Lucy quickly took a step back.

"What's happening?" she demanded.

Attempting to see past the burning pain that seared behind her eyes, Elena slowly looked up to see that Lucy was not only innocent of having cast any sort of spell, but appeared to be downright confused.

The pain didn't stop though. Elena felt like her brain was melting as one by one, more and more sharp waves of agony began racing through her every nerve, until suddenly, she was forced to close her eyes and take it all in; until she was forced to acknowledge what the drilling sensation into her skull was forcing her to see.

"_I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything. That in death, you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person. You've made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices that I've made, this will prove to be the worst one, but I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you! I love you, Damon." _

"_You and I? We're messy and complicated, but… we're real."_

"_It's the most real thing that I've ever felt in my entire life."_

"_I know what I signed up for, Damon. And I'm all in!" _

"_Is this going to be our fate? ... Because, I can't accept that." _

"_Our story will make the rest of the world radiate with jealousy."_

"_Please just come back to me." _

"_You wanna know the best part about our story? ... It's not finished yet." _

Her eyes suddenly shot open as she quickly gasped for breath. Everything was clear. Everything was so perfectly clear. Everything. Absolutely every memory was back. She frantically began replaying the memories that had just been given to her, just to make sure she hadn't missed anything, just to make sure they were all still there, perfectly intact.

The tomb, Katherine, the Sun and Moon curse, the Original family, the cure, Silas, the Augustine Society, the Traveler massacre. All of it. It was all there. Every memory of every moment they had ever survived _together_ was all there.

Damon had been apart of it all

Was this really happening?

She felt like her heart might literally explode from her chest. She couldn't breathe, as waves of adrenaline and anxiety and excitement were all simultaneously coursing through her entire body. She had to find him. She had to get to him. She had to get to him _now_!

"Well," said Lucy, suddenly sounding nervous as she observed Elena. "It appears we may have less time than I thought."

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

"Ugh, this is useless!" shouted Caroline as she threw her hands up in frustration. "None of them are here!"

They'd quickly torn through dorm room after empty dorm room, immediately after searching street after empty street, and still nothing. There was no sign of Elena or Lucy anywhere, and they were quickly running out of manageable locations they could still _physically_ check. The alternative possibility of where they could be, gave Caroline a knot in her chest.

She watched as Stefan suddenly pulled out his cellphone and began to send a message.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if Ric's had any luck in the classrooms. Come on," he tilted his head towards the staircase, "let's check the bar. Maybe Liv's there."

Caroline nodded as she quickly followed behind him. They'd barely made their way down one flight of stairs however, before she paused, causing Stefan to stop and turn back to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying to shake off the sudden, strange feeling. "Nothing, sorry." She attempted to continue on, moving ahead of Stefan. "Come on, we have to hurry."

He watched her for a few seconds before following her.

"You don't think she would _actually_ hurt her, do you?" asked Caroline softly, not looking back. "I mean, I just don't understand what she wants. Why is she doing this?"

"Hey," said Stefan, quickly moving in front of her, forcing her to stop again. "It's going to be okay."

"Because I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to her, Stefan." She quickly ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she tried to fight back tears. "God all I wanted to do was throw a nice, drama-free Halloween party! Why is that so difficult? I'm starting to think that maybe it's me. I think I'm cursed!"

Even though they were in the midst of a crisis, he couldn't help but smile. He quickly reached up and took hold of both of her hands. "Hey, just because the house got completely torn apart by another neurotic witch, doesn't mean it wasn't a great party! _I_ for one had a great time," he grinned as he squeezed her hand. "And second of all, if you're cursed then what the hell does that make the rest of us?"

She gave him a small smile. "Cursed by association?"

He chuckled slightly. "I think I'll take my chances. And third," he continued in a more serious tone, "This is _Elena_ we're talking about. She's a fighter. She's been put through a hell of a lot worse than this. She's going to be fine. We're going to find her."

"I don't know," she shook her head again. "Something just feels weird. I've never seen power like that before, Stefan. I mean, did you see her? None of you could even touch her. What the hell was that? And what the hell's going on? God, why can't we remember _anything_?"

Her voice was full of anger and frustration. Stefan nodded, unsure of what else to say, but understood completely. "Come on." He again insinuated down the stairs.

In a flash, they found themselves at the bottom and heading back out into the night. As the rain continued to softly fall, she quickly pulled up the hood of her jacket as she followed his lead to the bar.

Just before they reached the entrance, however, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. An abrupt, sharp pain had rapidly begun racing through her skull. "Agh!" she hissed, quickly raising her hands to her temple.

"What's wrong?" asked Stefan, turning to look at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, watching her concerned. "Caroline?"

"Do you feel that?"

As if on cue, Stefan too followed her lead by gasping in pain.

"What the hell is happening?" Caroline groaned through gritted teeth as she knelt to the ground. The pain was almost unbearable. She fought to stay conscious as she observed their surrounding, desperate to find the culprit inflicting the torture, but no one was there. The streets lay completely silent and abandoned.

All of a sudden, visions began to play rapidly through her mind – almost as if she was watching a long movie in vamp speed, fast-forwarded motion. She saw her best friends… _both_ of them. There was an entire lifetime of birthdays, school dances, sleepovers, proms, graduations, and… funerals…. The collapse of the Other Side.

There was pain and heartache and unimaginable grief. Bonnie and Damon were _gone_. Elena had spiraled. Stefan had _left_ her.

There'd been magic, a spell to bring them back. Jessa had failed….

"Oh my God," she gasped; feeling choked by the sudden remembrance as the pain in her head slowly made its way down to her heart. "Oh my God!"

She slowly brought her hand to her mouth before finally looking up to meet Stefan's eyes. "Did you…"

He nodded, his chest rising and falling just as quickly as hers. "Everything."

"Oh my God," she repeated, still in shocked. "How is that…How did she… What the hell did she do?"

"We have to find Damon," said Stefan abruptly. He looked as equally freaked out as he did excited. "Wow." He ran a hand through his hair. "Come on. We have to get to him."

"Stefan,"

"Damon's back, Caroline," he beamed at her, ignoring her in the midst of his excitement. "My brother's _back_. He's actually back. I have to find him."

As he began to march past her towards the direction of Mystic Falls, she quickly reached for his hand and pulled him back. "But," she faltered. "Bonnie?"

The smile and excitement slowly fell from his face. "The spell… Bonnie must be undoing Lucy's magic. It has to be why we can remember again."

"Stefan, if she brought Damon back then… that means it's possible, right? There has to be a way to bring her back too. We have to save her!"

"Caroline…" Stefan said softly, seeming to finally understand. "Lucy said…"

"No," Caroline shook her head in fierce denial. "No, Bonnie wouldn't do that. She wouldn't just… _kill_ herself, Stefan…"

He placed a calm and reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, we'll do everything we can to save her," he paused as he brushed a stray strand of her damp hair behind her ears. "Let's just find them first, okay?"

She tried to erase the panic and fear from her mind, as she slowly nodded her head and watched as he began to take several steps towards their new destination.

"Stefan?"

He stopped and turned to face her again. She didn't know why exactly she'd called for him or what it was she was planning to say, and she definitely didn't know why she'd once again insisted on interrupting his urgent mission to get to his brother.

But as he stood a mere three feet in front of her, observing her closely, patiently waiting for her to speak, she felt her heart overpower her head.

Without thinking and without hesitation, she quickly closed the distance between them until she finally felt her lips being pressed against his. Her fingers quickly tangled themselves into his hair as she pulled him as close as possible.

She knew they were in a rush, but for that brief moment, time stood completely still.

They'd wasted so much time trying to play it safe, so much time being with the wrong people, and _way_ too much time denying what she'd always, deep down, already known.

His hand gently caressed her cheek as they finally pulled away. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Taking your advice," she playfully mocked, repeating his earlier words. "No regrets?"

He nodded as he smiled against her lips. "No regrets."

"Good." She quickly kissed him one more time before reaching down and taking his hand. "Now let's go get our family back."

* * *

**Elena's POV: **

"Wait," pleaded Elena, putting her hands up protectively as Lucy stepped towards her, pushing her one-inch closer to the edge. "Lucy, come on. You're better than this! I know this isn't you! You saved me once, remember? The Masquerade party? You helped us defeat Katherine!"

"I helped _Bonnie_ because she was my family. I saved _you_ because you weren't one of them. And now…" she hesitated, "now you're both dead."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Elena continued. "We don't have to be enemies. I'm not Katherine! And you can bring Bonnie back! Just like she brought Damon back!" The words still felt surreal on her lips.

"Do you even know why I was at that party, Elena? It certainly wasn't by my own free will or because I felt like taking a stroll down memory lane with Katherine Pierce!"

"I know she forced you to help her, and I'm sorry."

"You know nothing!" she corrected. "I was indebted to Katherine because she saved my life. I owed her a favor… but not because I was feeling grateful."

Elena paused, understanding. "You were scared."

"At the time, there were these… _rumors_ floating around that Klaus Mikaelson, an Original, was searching for a witch powerful enough to help him break some ancient curse."

"The Sun and the Moon curse."

"Indeed…And I was supposed to be that witch."

"Wait, what?" Elena shook her head confused. "But… I thought Greta,"

"I met Greta Martin during the brief time I visited Louisiana. She quickly became a close friend of mine. I had no idea she'd been taken by Klaus - or rather, hand delivered to him by some of Katherine's minions - until stories of a _Hybrid_ began surfacing within certain Witch communities." She paused, reminiscing. "You may recall that Greta was later killed by your boyfriend?"

Elena gaped at her, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "But… she _did_ try to kill me."

"She'd been brainwashed. She'd been falsely promised a lifetime of honor, power and protection from Klaus. I know because… it was the same thing I'd once been promised. But it wasn't the truth. No witch, especially powerful ones, live to see another day once they've served their purpose for Klaus. He would have killed me the second I ceased to be of use to him."

"I don't understand…why did Katherine save you then?…. Or rather, _how_?" Elena questioned, attempting to buy more time. "If Klaus wants you, there's really not much you can do about it."

"Katherine sought me out almost a year earlier. She'd heard of my unique connection to the Bennett family and needed my help in locating someone; someone with a certain type of gene, if you know what I mean."

"The werewolf gene?"

"I refused to help at first, but she later made quite the compelling argument. So, I eventually sent her down to Florida to find Mason. In exchange, she promised to help me run. She promised to hide me and to help spread the word of another, more powerful witch, someone who he would want more than me. I just had no idea that it would be my friend Greta…"

She didn't have to explain for Elena to understand that Katherine had probably only promised to protect Lucy for her own, selfish gain.

"But no one runs from Klaus and lives to tell about it," she continued. "It was just lucky for me that Katherine was a hiding _expert_… The only problem was that, the longer she kept me safe, the more indebted to her I became. I couldn't go home and I couldn't leave her side for fear she would betray me. I _had_ to make sure my debt was fully repaid."

Elena nodded, finally understanding everything. "I get it," she said sadly. "Help Katherine or sell your soul to Klaus and die. Believe me. You have no idea how much I get it…." She paused. "But Lucy, it doesn't have to be that way anymore. There doesn't have to be sides. You don't have to run anymore! You can stop this. _Please_!"

She was practically pleading as the rain continued to fall around them. She was completely drenched, her outfit and makeup completely ruined, but she didn't care. As Lucy watched her, obviously contemplating her options, she could see it in her eyes. Lucy hadn't been born evil, she'd just been manipulated one too many times; deprived of a life she could have had; torn from friends like Greta and family like Bonnie, all because she'd been born into a life she hadn't asked for; a life full of unchangeable and unfortunate circumstances.

"Elena!"

Her heart faltered. Her breathing accelerated. That voice. His voice. _The_ voice she'd been searching for for way too long now.

"Damon!" she shouted as loud as she could, panic and adrenaline suddenly coursing through her veins.

"I'm sorry, Elena. Truly I am. I like you," said Lucy in a sincere tone. She stepped closer to her, staring her down before her eyes suddenly shown with loathing and malice. "But I've heard it all before. You're one of _them_ and you'll say whatever it takes to survive. And now," she slowly held up her hand, initiating the spell that finally forced Elena backwards and across the town line, "it's _our_ turn to survive."

"No!" gasped Elena. She was finally free of Lucy's immobilization spell, but her ability to run was no match for the shield that was now preventing her from escaping the non-magical parameter of Mystic Falls. She threw her fist desperately against the barrier that stood invisibly between them, but it was no use. She was a mere three inches away from Lucy, but couldn't reach her. She was completely trapped.

"No," she gasped again, feeling as if the air was suddenly escaping her lungs. "_Damon_!" she shouted desperately. This couldn't be happening. She refused to believe that this was happening. Not yet. Not like this.

"Elena!" he finally arrived at the scene. At the sight of Elena, he quickly snapped into action mode, lunging at Lucy. But just like before, he was effortlessly thrown backwards.

"I'm sorry, Damon," said Lucy. "You failed. And now… you have to pay the price."

Elena felt the water slowly filling up her lungs. She gasped as it began to choke her, spilling from her mouth. Damon quickly rushed to her, desperate to try and break through the barrier to get to her, but all his efforts were useless. He quickly turned to Lucy.

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it! Okay? Just stop this! Just let her go. Don't do this!"

"Where's Bonnie?"

"I don't know!" he shouted, turning back to Elena. "Just hold on. I'm going to get you out of there!"

"Say your goodbyes, Damon."

The choking water and the sensation of drowning had stopped, but she could still feel the traces of magic slowly continuing to leave her veins. Oxygen no longer existed. The earth was quiet as death slowly began pulling her under. She quickly placed her palm against the invisible barrier, desperate to feel his touch. He watched her, the look of defeat and helplessness so evident on his face, before following her lead in an effort to touch her. Their hands, so close in proximity, longing and desperation, still felt a hundred miles away.

She couldn't help but smile, feeling delirious. "The simple near touch."

He smiled weakly, pressing his forehead to where it would otherwise be touching hers, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I love you so much," he whispered. She nodded as a tear fell down her cheek, desperate to say it back, but unable to find the oxygen to do so.

There was chanting. Distant chanting.

Maybe she was blacking out. Maybe this was finally the end. Maybe the new Other Side would just be an endless array of witches as they continued to make her after-life a living hell. They were determined to torture her forever, insistent that the suffering would never, ever end.

Breath. Oxygen. It was slowly coming back. Her lungs were working again.

More chanting. The sounds of the distant, foreign incantation were ringing through her ears.

Her blood was flowing. Her heart was beating, her mind working again.

"_No_!"

What the hell was happening? She slowly lifted her eyes.

Liv, Luke and Jessa. They stood together, approximately fifteen yards away, unified in their spell against Lucy. With their arms extended and palms opened, they continued to mutter the powerful incantation that had Lucy looking terrified.

She attempted to blast them back, just as she'd done to her and Damon, but it was no use. The three linked witches remained unharmed.

"No!" shouted Lucy again. She almost looked as though she were in pain. "What are you doing?"

"Every bit of magic you control is slowly being released back into the earth. In a few moments, all the power of the Spirits will be gone," spoke Liv calmly.

Elena watched as Lucy screamed and writhed against the power of the witches – due to pain or the struggle to fight back, she wasn't sure.

After a few moments, silence began to settle in as the witches slowly lowered their hands. "It's finished," said Jessa.

Lucy, who had been desperately attempting to throw any spell at them she could think of, finally sunk to her knees in defeat. "What have you done!" she cried out. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Damon glared at her, slowly taking a step towards her. "No," he hesitated, "What have _you_ done?" He was in full on vengeance mode. Now that her powers were futile, she didn't stand a chance against him, but she was determined to try. She was quickly on her feet again, muttering yet another spell.

Damon suddenly fell to the ground in agony, his hands clinging to his head as she inflicted unspoken pain upon him.

"Damon!" Elena shouted, attempting to get to him. But Lucy was quick to stop her dead in her tracks as the same pain found it's way to her skull as well.

Liv and Luke were again muttering another incantation, attempting to push her back or at least hinder her persistent effort to fight them, but Lucy's remained adamant and unwaveringly powerful.

"Lucy stop!" shouted Jessa through all the chaos. "All of the Spirit magic is _gone!_ Every bit of power you're using right now is on you! It's too much! You can't handle it. It's going to _kill_ you!"

"You have no idea what I can handle," spat Lucy as she suddenly sent both Jessa and Luke flying backwards. She quickly began marching towards Liv. "This is your fault!" She shouted, and with a flick of her wrist, Liv fell down before her, gasping in pain. "You're the reason all the magic of our Coven is gone! So now," she hissed, placing her hand on Liv's forehead. "I'm going to take yours!"

Just as she began to draw power from Liv, just as Liv began to scream in agony and just as all seemed lost, there was a blur; a flash of someone moving at lightning speed, a gust of wind from their quickness, the snapping of bones and then, silence.

Everyone looked around, perplexed and confused.

"That's for destroying my living room," said Alaric breathlessly as he stood over Lucy's lifeless body. He casually brushed off his hands before slowly turning around, taking in the scene in front of him, until his eyes landed on the familiar face that was his long-lost, best friend. "Hey buddy."

"Impeccable timing, Ric" groaned Damon as Ric slowly reached out his hand to help him to his feet. "Have I told you lately how glad I am that we're friends?"

"Not lately, no," Ric smirked before quickly throwing his arm around Damon's neck, giving him the tightest hug imaginable. "That was my first kill, dick. You owe me a drink."

Damon nodded as he patted him on the back before pulling away. "Deal."

"Damon," said Elena softly, hesitant to interrupt his reunion with Ric, but unable to wait a second longer. The tears that were falling from her eyes only blended with the light rain that was still continuing to fall around them. She couldn't move. She stood in place, standing perfectly still as she watched him, taking him all in. He was real. And he was right in front of her.

"Hi," he smiled as he turned to her, causing her heart to once again begin beating a million miles a minute. Though the oxygen had returned to her lungs, she still wasn't sure they were working properly.

"Damon," she repeated, feeling weak and light-headed. In a flash, she was running to him. The distance between them didn't stand a chance as her legs flung around his waist and her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, desperate to kiss every part of him. "I'm so sorry." Her hands found his face as she quickly pressed her lips to his. "I should have believed you. I should have known." His arms wrapped around her tightly and she silent prayed he'd never again let her go.

"It's okay," he whispered, returning her kiss as his free hand ran desperately through her wet hair. "You came back to me."

She couldn't stop the tears as she pressed her forehead to his. "No," she shook her head, holding onto his face, "You came back to _me_."

He grinned before whispering, "Well I told you I would. Why do you ever doubt me?"

She smiled, pressing her lips to his once more. "Never again."

Every part of her body felt at peace. Her soul finally felt whole, her mind finally intact, and her heart finally unbroken. He was here… here with _her_. He'd fought for her. He'd fought death and witches and unimaginable doubts and uncertainties. He'd fought to win her heart all over again…. And he had succeeded. His love had never faltered or wavered, and now, he was here and against all odds, back in her arms.

"Damon," she whispered as she slowly lowered her legs back to the ground. "I need you to know that…"

"Elena, it's fine," he interrupted, kissing her forehead, not ceasing to release his tight hold of her. "Everything is fine."

"No," she continued, clinging to him desperately. "Damon, I've thought about what I would say to you a million times and… now I have to say it. I _get_ to say it."

"Elena,"

"Damon, I love you," she interrupted, kissing him one more time as tears continued to fall. "I love you more than anything or anyone I've ever known and I was wrong. I was wrong to say that choosing you would be the worst decision I've ever made, because it wasn't. It was the best decision! _You_ are my best decision. And no matter what happens or what _will_ happen or what you've done or what you will do, or what _I'll_ do…. I will love you. I will love you when witches, and Originals and even death threaten to tear us apart. I will love you when I can't even _remember_ you because… you are my life, Damon. I love,"

But she was cut off. His lips were once again crushing hers, his hands clinging to her face in pure love and admiration. There were no stars out tonight, but she could have sworn, when he finally pulled away, she was seeing them.

"Hmmhmm." Came the sound of someone clearing their throat.

They regrettably pulled away from each other to see who stood behind them. A huge grin found her face, however, when she saw the beaming faces of Stefan and Caroline.

Without thinking, she quickly threw her arms around her best friend, thankful and appreciative for everything she had ever done for her. Thankful for every moment of happiness Caroline had ever sacrificed so that she could comfort or support her miserably, selfish friend. Caroline smiled as she clung on to Elena in return.

"Damon, I" said Stefan, unsure of what to say.

"I've missed you, brother," said Damon before pulling him into a strong hug and patting his shoulder in gratitude. The two brothers stood in silence for a moment as they took in the surreal idea of everything it had taken to finally make it to this point. "Thank you… for everything."

Stefan nodded, tears slowly building behind his eyes. "It's good to see you," he said softly, continuing to hold onto his older brother tightly.

When they finally pulled away, Damon slowly turned to Caroline. "Well, if you're expecting me to apologize for every,"

"Oh, get over here!" She cut him off quickly before throwing her arms around him.

"It's good to see you too, Blondie," he smiled against her ear as he squeezed her appreciatively.

Elena took a step back, observing everyone around her. She was certain she had to be dreaming, for there was no way this moment was finally, really happening. The only other thing that could make it perfect was if...

"Bonnie," she said suddenly. "Damon, where's Bonnie?"

Before he could reply, the three witches stepped forward. "Elena," said Liv softly.

She quickly began shaking her head in denial, already knowing the answer Liv was about to give. She felt Damon suddenly take her hand, squeezing it tightly. As Liv continued on with the story about how and why Bonnie had sacrificed herself to save them all, about how she'd made the nobel decision in order to protect their Coven's magic - all Elena could do was turn into Damon's chest and cry as he held onto her tightly. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair to be so equally happy and so equally devastated. It wasn't fair that Bonnie's life had been so short and her fate so unkind. She owed her everything. Absolutely everything. I just wasn't fair.

She felt Damon lean in as he kissed her forehead. "She died a hero, Elena. She saved us all."

Elena nodded weakly, so appreciative and still so unbelievably shocked that he was finally here with her. She quickly linked her fingers between his before slowly turning and finding Caroline's hand to do the same. "Can we go home now?"

Liv, looking from her brother and Jessa, to Ric and Elena, slowly nodded. "The Traveler's curse has been broken. When the Spirits were released back into the earth from the boardinghouse - one of the center locations of the town - it reinstated the magic in Mystic Falls. You're officially free to go back."

Caroline squeezed Elena's hand tightly as a tear slowly fell from her eye. She knew of all the people who had missed home the most, Caroline had definitely been at the top of the list.

"Thank you." Elena gave her a small smile of appreciation. Her entire body felt completely mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted. She turned back to look at Damon, touching his face one more time, just to make sure he was still real. "Are you ready?"

Damon leaned in and kissed her softly once more before whispering, "Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter to go you guys! The next chapter is something I'm just as equally excited about, so I hope you'll stay tuned. Thanks** SO** much for reading, following, favoriting and/or reviewing! It means the _world_ to me! See you soon! :)


	24. Secret

**A/N: **Okay, so I totally lied. After writing this, I really felt like our couple deserved a chapter all to themselves, so I ended up breaking it into two chapters. The final chapter is nearly complete and will be posted shortly. Thanks so much for your continued patience and support!

Can you believe it's actually TVD Thursday? Did we really survive the hiatus? I think I'm still in shock and denial! Haha Only a few more hours to go, but hopefully this will get your Delena heart racing in the meantime. Just a reminder, this story is rated M.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Secret  
**_Our road is long_  
_Your hold is strong_  
_Please don't ever let go_  
\- Maroon 5

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

The only indication that they had finally made it inside was the memory-triggering scents. The burning firewood, the musty old books, the bourbon, the leather, the wooden oak doors and paneling; they were all clear staples of the boardinghouse. Everything else was a complete blur.

Instinctual memory had begun to take over as he roughly sat Elena down on the front entryway table - her legs still wrapped around his waist, his lips still pressed to hers - before finally slamming the front door shut. He heard the sound of the dimly lit lamp crash to the floor and shatter behind her, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the beautiful woman that was finally in his arms.

Ric had immediately set out to check on Jeremy at the Lockwood Estate, Caroline had quickly rushed off to find her mother, and Stefan had insisted on accompanying her. That left them - finally and completely alone. They were finally together, fully alive, fully aware and fully desirous.

They were officially a tangled mess of slick skin, wet clothes and dripping hair. Two passionate, cosmically aligned souls that had been separated for far too long, now in desperate need of reconnection. His hand slid up her thigh, pushing her dress farther upwards. Her fingers wove themselves into his hair, lightly scraping his scalp with her nails, as her tongue danced with his. His hand reached up to lightly tug on her long, damp locks, forcing her to extend her neck to him so that he could place a steady stream of hot, open-mouthed kisses along it.

Her hands moved aggressively up his chest and along his shoulder until they found their way under his jacket. She quickly forced it down his arms and slid it away from his body. He pulled away from her briefly in an effort to remove it faster, before again pressing his lips to hers.

God how he'd missed the taste of her. Her tongue like peppermint, her skin like sweet vanilla, her lips like a drug; she was unbelievably and ridiculously addicting. He had no idea how he'd gone so long without her. She'd officially become a physical necessity and to be without her ever again would certainly be his true end.

He could feel the urgency and desperation behind her every kiss and touch, especially as her hands ripped away the fabric of his V-neck t-shirt, and her bare hands began to roam freely across his taut chest. However, he was in no hurry. He wanted to enjoy her. He wanted to take his time. He wanted – no needed – to show her how much he'd missed her; how much he loved her.

In a flash, she was in his arms as he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

His lips never left hers and, once again, his only way of finding his desired location was by the scent – but this time, it was easy. The second he reached the landing, the intoxicatingly familiar waves of _them _began to wash over him. Her soaps, his colognes, the lavender detergent of their sheets - sheets that could tell so many delicious stories of heated passion – still lingered everywhere. Yes, the room radiated of them, and somehow, despite the time away, it was almost like they'd never left.

She let out a sharp gasp as he pressed her roughly against the back of the door, slamming it shut. His hands crept idly up the back of her bare thighs, igniting goose bumps across her skin at his heated touch, as he continued to leverage her between himself and the door. She tilted her head back against the door, practically begging for his lips to once again find her neck. He happily obliged, making his way up before slowly nipping and sucking at her earlobe, causing her breathing to become shallow and desperate.

His free hand had finally begun to wander towards her inner thigh, and she let out a soft moan as his thumb gently brushed against her most sensitive areas through the thin, impeding fabric of her panties while whispering, "Take off your dress."

He could have easily ripped it away, but he wanted to watch it slowly leave her body and fall to the floor. He wanted to watch her hair fall gently down and around her shoulders as her arms rose gracefully above her head to remove it. She was the definition of perfection.

The dampness of the dress left her skin feeling cold, causing another shiver to erupt across her body. He quickly ran his hands across her arms in an attempt to warm her, but his touch only seemed to add to her trembling. He quickly realized her body was reacting more from anxious anticipation than discomfort.

To her dismay and confusion, he slowly lowered her legs back to the ground. She was breathing heavily, waiting for him to make his next move; waiting for him to take advantage of the fact that she now stood before him in nothing but her lacy black bra and panties, looking positively sinful as she nervously bit her lip.

"God, you're so fucking sexy," he said in a low, husky voice as his fingertips lightly traced the top of her breasts and he nipped at her bottom lip. It was difficult not to just take her right then and there, but he was desperate to show some restraint. He was determined to make every moment count, determined to take her all in and savor every glance, taste, and touch she was willing to give.

He felt her hands once again sliding across his chest, taking their slow torturous time as they traced every defining muscle, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. They slowly slid down until her fingers caught hold of his belt, to which she quickly used to pull him closer. He leaned his hands against the door, towering over her, pinning her against him, as he stood between her opened legs. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his, her eyes fluttering shut. "I can't believe you're really here," she said barely above a whisper, her voice shaking slightly.

He brought his hands up to her chin and slowly lifted her face to him. His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips, trying to determine if words or passion would be better for expressing how much he loved her, and God, did he love her. If one thing in this insanely messed-up life was certain, it was that he was so in love with the owner of those chocolate brown eyes that stared back at him so intently. Eyes that he'd watched cry for him, fight for him and plead to the God's to save him. She was absolutely, fucking amazing.

"What's wrong?" She watched him nervously.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Why would anything be wrong?" His lips moved in to find her ear. "I'm just taking my time." A soft shiver ignited across her skin again when his hand slowly slid her bra strap down her shoulder, and he began to leave a trail of hot kisses in its wake. "We've waited nearly seven months. What are a few more minutes?"

She let out another sharp gasp as his fingers trailed lazily down her breasts, only stopping when he found her now exposed nipples, squeezing them just enough between his index and middle finger for them to become hardened peaks. He could feel her skin growing heated and hear her heart racing. He could smell the glorious scent of her arousal slowly building between her thighs, sending his mind into overdrive.

"Damon," she pleaded, attempting to grind the lower half of her body into him in an effort to find some relief. "I think we've waited long enough."

Her lips crashed into his, both their mouths already parted in urgency. Her fingers sunk into his hair as his hands found her waist. He traced his fingers lightly up and down her spine, desperate to re-memorize every inch of her skin, before effortlessly unhooking her bra and finally allowing it to fall away. As she pressed her body into him - her kisses trailing from his neck, to his jaw and ear - he couldn't help the low moan that escaped from the back of his throat. God, he wanted her.

In another second, he had her pressed down onto the bed. He studied her eyes for a moment before finding her lips again. As her nails drug lightly across his scalp and her other hand clung to his shoulder for dear life, he felt her pulling him over the edge with desire. Every nerve in his body was on fire, desperate to connect with her, desperate to make up for the long-lost time they'd been apart.

She let out a low groan of frustration when he pulled away again, standing on his knees as she lay beautifully spread before him. His fingers ran lightly along her long legs as he brought them both up to rest on his shoulders, placing a soft kiss on her left calf. Her back was already arching in anticipating when he finally reached down, hooked his fingers around her panties, and began to slowly drag them down.

Unlike the typically rushed fashion in which they normally eradicated one-another's clothes, he was thoroughly enjoying the sight of the still-in-tact lace, as it slowly lingered against her tan flesh, her body continuing to tremble at the torturously light touch.

When he finally flung them to the floor, his hands made their way back up her legs, spreading them even further apart, until he reached the apex of her thighs. She shuddered anxiously as he lowered himself down to her and his tongue finally found her wet entrance.

"Fuck," she hissed sharply, her hips bucking slightly as he ran his tongue slowly up her folds. He smiled as he held onto her hips, steadying her, before finally dipping his tongue back into her. He could still remember everything about her; her taste, her sounds, her most delicate spots, and yet still, everything was new. Everything about her was still just as exciting and intoxicating as the day he'd first met her. Her body still begged to be understood and, as his tongue found that sweet bundle of nerves and as his name fell so desperately from her lips, he vowed to never, ever stop exploring.

When his fingers finally entered her, curling deep inside her until they found that sweet spot, he felt her already beginning to fall over the edge. "God…. _Damon_," she moaned, as her hands latched themselves deep into his hair, her body's movements no longer voluntary.

"Let go, baby," he whispered, barely taking his lips away. She did as told and, within seconds, he felt her walls clinching tightly around his fingers as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her, and her moans of pleasure filled the room. He quickly moved up her body, his fingers still buried deep inside her, capturing her lips as the last of her moans fell into his mouth and he rode out her orgasms final waves.

Slowly coming down from the high, she quickly captured his tongue with hers, returning his kiss with the upmost passion and longing. She was officially ravenous with desire and could no longer take another second of foreplay. Her hands were suddenly ripping away at his belt, unsnapping the button on his jeans and forcing them down his body.

"Why are you still dressed?" she grinned devilishly, as he assisted her in tossing them to the floor.

"I was a little preoccupied," he jabbed as he leaned in to kiss the nape of her neck, biting it just enough to force her to gasp at the pleasurable pain. As she began to reposition her body, pulling her knees up to his hips in anticipation for him to finally enter her, he quickly caught her hand.

She paused, again looking nervous and uncertain. He slowly laced their fingers together before lowering her hand to the bed and above her head. Her eyes watched him as he studied her face. He knew he should be in a hurry to relieve the throbbing ache his body demanded he give into, but he wasn't.

He wanted to watch her. He wanted to memorize every dazzling feature of her face - every line, every curve, every dimple. He wanted to appreciate this finite moment that they had both worked so tirelessly to find, a moment that had almost never happened. He wasn't sure he'd ever been more scared of anything in his life – not even during or after his own death - than the moment he'd nearly lost her to Lucy. In that moment, he'd truly nearly lost everything.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her softly.

She smiled, bringing her free hand up to push his hair back and caress his face. "I love you too."

He knew they still had so much to discuss. There were still questions she needed answered; things he still needed to explain about the last seven months. Guilt she still needed resolved and comfort he still needed to provide her with. Grief and sorrow that would soon be expressed, and the regret they would both inevitably face over having not been able to save Bonnie. Words they would need to find for Jeremy. Plans that still needed to be made; plans of their future and of the life they could now have together.

But all of that could wait. It would have to; for right now, he just couldn't handle thinking about anything except her body beneath his; his skin against hers, her hand in his, her legs tangled around his waist.

She pulled his lips back to hers as he moved his body predatorily over hers, positioning himself right at her entrance. "Please," she whispered softly, her body trembling again. "Damon,

His name on her lips was all it took, and as he slid into her, neither of them could suppress a moan at the sensation of finally being connected again. She felt so fucking incredible – and not just because her walls clinched tightly around him or because she was so wet that it made sliding into her an absolutely effortlessly endeavor – but because everything about their bodies was perfectly in sync. The deep intimacy and connection they shared was beyond any level that he could describe.

"God, I've missed you," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She didn't have to speak to agree. Her hands clung onto him, her nails steadily digging into his shoulder.

His hands found their way underneath her, and in a flash, he pulled her up so that she was sitting up with him, her legs wrapped around his hips. She let out a gasp at the new position, which allowed every inch of him to completely fill her. He paused momentarily, kissing her shoulder and allowing her to adjust, before steadily quickening his pace. He held onto her hips as she began to rock against him, falling into sync with his rhythm.

As her head leaned into his neck, he paused momentarily when he felt the wetness of a tear fall towards his shoulder. He quickly moved to look at her. "Elena?" he asked, nervous that he'd done something to upset her. "What's wrong?"

She smiled, leaned her forehead against his and touched his cheek with her hand. "I just never thought I'd see you again."

He quickly brushed the tear away and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just so scared that any minute I'll wake up and you'll disappear," she continued, her voice barely above a whisper. "I know this has to be a dream and, eventually, you'll disappear again. And… I just don't think I can handle it if you do."

"Elena," he assured, holding her face in his hands, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm never, _ever_, leaving you again. I promise."

She nodded her head before kissing him passionately. He knew he'd never be able to get enough of the taste of her tongue. He felt her squeeze his shoulder as she suddenly rocked her hips, pressing herself further down onto him and causing his breath to falter at the unexpected sensation. "Don't stop," she urged as she nipped and sucked at his bottom lip.

He grinned, more than happy to continue. They quickly found their rhythm again, only this time, at a much quicker pace. As she leaned back slightly, he took the opportunity to bring his lips to her left breast, licking and sucking at her erect nipple, while his free hand cupped and gently massaged her right. Her gasps and moans against his ear and his lips were driving him absolutely fucking wild.

His hand began to trail steadily downward across her stomach until they found their way between her thighs. She let out a moan of pleasure as his fingers finally connected with her clit; each of his thrusts causing more friction and more build up to her steadily climbing orgasm.

"_God_," she moaned again. "Please. So close."

He knew she was. He could feel her walls clinching against him and hear her breath becoming jagged as her nails continued to dig into his back. It was a sensation he had missed like crazy.

Fuck it. The passionate and sensual Damon needed a momentary break.

He quickly forced her back down on the bed, pinning her below him as his most primal desires suddenly took over. She couldn't help but grin at him devilishly, possibly just as happy about the sudden change of pace as he was.

He quickly moved her leg up to his shoulder before pushing as long and as deeply back into her as he could. He continued at a steady pace for a brief second, taking the time to appreciate the beauty and flexibility of her body, before finally thrusting into her in full-on vampire speed. Her cries of pleasure were music to his ears; her arched back an exquisite sight.

A few seconds later, she was there, falling over the edge into total, blissful ecstasy. His lips raced to her breasts, shoulder and up her neck as he continued to thrust in and out of her, riding out every beautiful second until he was right there with her. She clung to him, kissing and grasping his shoulder as her body trembled at the overwhelming sensation.

Even after the last waves of pleasure finally ceased, he continued to linger inside her for a moment, unwilling to pull away and unwilling to break their harmoniously, intimate connection. As she lowered her head back down to the pillow, her eyes still closed and her breathing still heavy, he found himself in total and complete awe of her.

He kissed her forehead and brushed the stray hairs away from her face, before kissing her lips one more time. A few moments later, he regrettably pulled away and fell down beside her across the bed in exhaustion. He felt her slowly turn and nestle into him, resting her head against his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his chest, as she let out a sigh of contentment.

"I don't want to open my eyes," she whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her protectively and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "I'm still here," he assured. "We're fine. Everything is fine."

He felt her smile and nod. They laid in perfect silence for what felt like hours. They were incredibly exhausted, but both too unwilling to sleep for fear of losing sight of one another. The early morning sunlight had steadily begun to stream in through the window as the last of the storm finally disappeared with the night. The moment was utter perfection and she was flawlessly beautiful.

As her breathing grew steady and her body still, he was convinced she'd finally given in to sleep, but was surprised when he heard her whisper, "Damon?"

He lightly traced circles across her shoulder as he looked down at her. She didn't look up at him, but continued to rest her head on his chest. She looked like an angel, perfectly relaxed as the sunlight reflected off of her hair, but that didn't stop the sounds of her heartbeat beginning to quicken again. Something obviously had her feeling nervous. He began to gently stroke her hair, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"Marry me?"

Her voice was so soft, he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. His entire body froze what it was doing as she slowly rotated her body until her chin was resting on his chest, her beautiful eyes peering up at him questioningly.

He slowly sat up on his elbows and she rose to a sitting position, the sheets draped around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, shaking her head. "That was stupid. I mean, you just came back from the dead and I'm exhausted and delirious and probably still high from…_that_… and we have, like, a million other things to worry about and we're vampires for God's sake. Vampires don't get married. That's just craz,"

"Married?" he repeated, cutting off her ramblings.

She shrugged and gave him an embarrassed grin.

In a flash his lips were pressed against hers. He knew he couldn't possibly kiss her hard enough or deep enough to make her understand how much he loved her in that moment. This crazy, ridiculously beautiful, wonderfully amazing woman wanted to marry _him_.

"You're asking _me_?" he smirked, still holding her head in his hands.

"Just being proactive."

He ginned, shaking his head before kissing her again.

"So does that mean yes?"

He chuckled. "Elena Gilbert, you are by far the most stubbornly, impatient," he leaned in to kiss her neck and run a hand across her thigh, "brilliantly, complicated, sexiest woman I have ever known." She smiled as she leaned her head into him. "I would die for you and cross realms for you and battle all-powerful witches for you… but I cannot say yes to your proposal."

Her eyes suddenly shown with sadness as her mouth dropped slightly. "Oh, yeah. No. Of course. I'm sorry." She nodded her head in an attempt to appear unfazed. He couldn't help but grin at how truly disappointed she was.

He could feel her watching him intently as he suddenly moved across the bed, leaned over the side, and began to reach underneath the nightstand where a stack of books lay. He quickly pulled from it _A Tale of Two Cities_.

She eyed him suspiciously; unsure of what he was doing. He slowly opened it, reaching for the red ribbon that served as an attached bookmarker. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp as he slowly pulled it from the book. Tied around it, was a 14k white gold, round-cut, diamond engagement ring.

"I can't say yes," he repeated, untying it from the ribbon, "because saying yes is your job."

Her hands had found her mouth as she attempted to mask her shock. "How did you…? How did _that_…? When did you…?" She shook her head in disbelief, unable to properly form a thought. "Yes!" she finally finished, throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her ear and squeezed her tightly.

When she finally pulled away, tears slowly forming behind her eyes, he took hold of her left hand. "I made a promise to you; a promise I intended to keep. And after you asked me if I saw a future with you, I realized that, there was absolutely no way in the world I was going to come back from the dead, empty handed, with no way of proving to you just how much of a future I saw with you. How much I _see_, Elena." He slowly slid the ring onto her finger as a tear fell down her cheek. "And while you were off making plans to thwart my solo mission," she let out a small laugh, "I was compelling jewelry store owners to put this in a safe place… a place I believed you'd eventually find your way back to… even if I didn't."

She held out her hand, admiring the large, shining stone that sat in the middle of several small circular ones. "It's beautiful," she beamed, kissing him one more time. "I love it."

He slowly lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you."

The sound of the front door opening and closing from downstairs suddenly pulled them away from their blissful moment. They listened closely as Ric, Stefan and Jeremy's voices began to carry up the stairs.

He didn't have to ask to know that Elena's mood had almost instantly shifted from pure happiness to tainted grief. His had too. Even though he'd spent every second of the last seven months with Bonnie, he still wasn't prepared to say goodbye to her again. He still wasn't willing to accept that she was really gone, and he definitely wasn't ready to acknowledge the guilt of having not been able to save her. He truly owed her everything.

"Jeremy," said Elena softly. He nodded, knowing how important it would be for both of them to be there for him.

She kissed him one more time before making her way to search for her clothes. He quickly, and unfortunately, joined her in getting dressed.

All of a sudden, as they were finally about to make their way downstairs, he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"What if I told you there might be a way for us to get a message to Bonnie? Would you want to?"

She eyed him curiously for a moment. "Of course I would. What do you mean?"

"I'm going to go find Liv. Do you think you can get Jeremy and everyone else to meet me at the cemetery in," he looked at the clock on his cellphone, "three hours?"

Elena nodded, unsure of what in the world he was thinking.

"Good," he quickly kissed her cheek before hurrying in front of her. "Oh and, Elena?" He stopped, turning back to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Write it down. It a letter."

"Write what down?" she tilted her head, confused.

"Your goodbye."

She nodded sadly, though still looking confused. He quickly turned away to leave, but was again stopped by her voice.

"Damon?" he turned back to look at her.

"I love you."

He couldn't help but smile back at her. He took a brief moment to look into her beautiful eyes and then down to the shining ring that now sat on her left hand. One thing was certain. For all eternity, he'd absolutely never get tired of hearing those words.


	25. Say Your Name

**Author's Note: **Well, we've finally reached the end dear readers. This final chapter means a lot to me, and believe it or not, it's something I've been slowly working on since the beginning. I've truly enjoyed our journey together and I hope you have as well. I'm both excited and nervous to see what this season of TVD has in store for us, but hopefully it will spark some new inspirations for future stories and we will meet again.

Thanks again to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. There were times when I felt slightly discouraged or unsure if I'd be able to finish it, but you were all so amazing and encouraging, so thank you for everything!

So without further ado, the final chapter of WWHB. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Say Your Name  
**_When does a scar become a tattoo?_  
_When does the sky fade back to blue?_  
_When does this broken heart that I'm holding_  
_Beat on it's own?  
\- _Plumb

* * *

**_Elena's__ POV:_**

_'Hi Bonnie,_

…_Honestly, I'm not even sure how to begin…_

_What can I say? Where do I start?_

_I've been staring at this blank page for hours now, trying to imagine what I would say to you if I could tell you everything in person. But then I think, if you were really here, all I would want to do is hug you. All I would want to do is hold onto you and cling tightly to every memory and every moment of our friendship that I hold so dear. But you're not here, and I can't, and I don't know what to do. _

_My heart is truly broken, Bonnie… and I'm not sure how to ever make it whole again. I'm not sure that words can ever be enough, nor am I sure if they ever will be. _

_In a few hours, these words will be nothing but ash in the wind. In a few hours, Liv's spell will set this old, crumpled up letter ablaze with the hope that it might find it's way to you as it returns to one of the Earth's most natural elements; elements that now hold you and all of the magic you so graciously gave back so that we might find our way home again._

_And all I can hope for now is that, wherever you are, these words will find you. I need them to find you. _

_Liv seems doubtful and has warned us that we'll have no way of ever knowing if it worked, but I know it will. Just like you've sent me messages of hope in the past, I know this letter will find it's way to you. I have hope. I know that absolutely nothing is impossible. You taught me that. _

_But this letter is so much more than just words on a page, Bonnie. This letter is my heart, my soul, my mind… all of which I owe to you. The words I say here today will never be able to fully express how thankful I am to have known you, or how lucky I am to have been your friend. You saved me, Bonnie. You've saved every piece of me. _

_Just as Jeremy, Ric, Stefan and even Damon all owe you their lives, so forever will I. We will never be able to repay you for all of the sacrifices you have made just so that the rest of us might find our way again, so that we might find happiness. I don't deserve your friendship, and the fact that you stuck by me – even in death – just shows how truly kind and beautiful and compassionate you are, Bonnie Bennett. You are the greatest friend I could have ever had, and there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't give to have you standing here beside us. _

_I know that Jeremy and Caroline, and even Damon, all wrote you their own letters… I haven't read them, and I won't. I know their words are personal, and deeply rooted in their own unique connection they shared with you; connections that weren't always the most pleasant or friendly or worthy of your kindness, and yet you stood by them anyway. Somehow, you were always able to see the good in people. _

_Yeah, I guess you know I'm mainly talking about Damon…. and in many ways, I suppose, myself. _

_God, I can't thank you enough, Bonnie. And not just for bringing him back to me… but for understanding. You understood more than anyone – sometimes even more than I – just how much I needed him; how much we needed each other. You've always had my back and never faltered in supporting me… even when I didn't deserve it… and you and I both know there were so many times when I didn't deserve it. But I need you to know that I'm sorry. I need you to hear me when I say how sorry I am for every selfish moment and for every stolen second of happiness that was so wrongly taken from you._

_Damon and I can finally be happy. We can finally have our forever…and we owe it all to you. So please believe me, Bonnie, when I tell you that not a single day will ever go by in which we don't think of you, or acknowledge how differently our lives would have been without you. You didn't just save him…you saved us both. _

_I just wish that things could have been different for you. _

_Jeremy misses you so much, and honestly, I know he's going to need you to still watch over him. I've never seen him love anyone the way he loved you, and it kills me to accept that the two of you will never have the future you deserved to have had. He owes you his entire life, just like we all do, but I know that his grief will be felt in ways much different than mine. I know, because it's the kind of grief that can only be found through losing such a powerful love. It's not to say that the rest of us aren't hurting or aren't missing you or aren't broken in our own ways, because we are – it's just that I know his grief will be different. It will come from a place that can only be felt by losing the love of your life…. And that's what you were to him, Bonnie. You were the love of his life._

_And I will always be eternally grateful that Jeremy found you; that he got to experience that kind of love. _

_Me and Damon, and even Ric, will always be here for him, so please don't worry. You assured that we could be, so thank you for that. I know that together, we will survive this. We always do. Somehow. _

_I miss you, Bonnie. So much. _

_But I know, even as we say our goodbyes today, it's not really the end. You are a part of us. You are our family and forever in our hearts. _

_You are where we will find our bravery, our strengths…our hopes. You are where we will find the silver linings and the will to keep fighting. _

_We will never forget you and will never lose sight of what you've given us. I am honored to have known you and am honored to have been your friend. You gave me my life back and I will forever be indebted to you. Thank you, Bonnie. Thank you for everything. _

_Love,  
_Your friend forever,  
_Elena Gilbert___

She watched, with tears falling down her cheek, as Liv held onto the crumpled pages of their letters tightly in her fist, muttering the incantation. She felt Damon wrap his arm around her and she watched as he placed a steady hand on Jeremy's shoulder. She felt Caroline lean her head against her and the feeling of Stefan's arm as he tried to comfort them both. The five of them stood united together in their grief, watching as Liv concentrated on the picture of Bonnie, a token of remembrance that still remained from the first memorial service they'd held for her nearly a year prior.

She knew that saying goodbye to Bonnie shouldn't feel so unfamiliar, and that her acquaintance with grief and pain should make letting go easier… but it didn't.

She watched as Ric, Matt, Tyler, Luke, and even Jessa stood behind Liv, each looking as solemn and depressed as she felt. Everyone was here. Everyone had wanted to pay their respects to the girl who had given them back their freedom, their lives and their hope.

It had been Damon's idea, and she was grateful. Something Bonnie had said to him seemed to have resonated with him. Something about the connection the two of them had shared during their time together on the Other Side seemed to have instilled in him a newfound faith. And Elena loved them both for it.

As the crumpled letters rose a few inches above Liv's now open palm, and then slowly caught fire, she felt her heart ache. The last words she would ever say to Bonnie were burning and would soon be nothing but dust in the wind.

She quickly made her way to Jeremy, wrapping him in a tight hug as the final pieces of the letters disintegrated. He squeezed her tightly and she felt his tears fall down to her shoulder, causing her own sobs to grow heavier. She felt Ric move in and squeeze Jeremy's shoulder, attempting to provide him with some comfort and reassurance.

But Elena knew better. She knew that, regardless of how much time had already passed or how much support they would all try and give Jeremy, his pain would be different than everyone else's. It's one thing to lose a great friend, but another thing entirely to lose the person you believed you'd spend your life with. The acknowledgement made her heart ache with pain for her brother, knowing that he'd truly never be the same.

It felt like they'd all been there for hours, silently grieving, respecting the stillness and acknowledging their appreciation for still having one another, when Damon finally wrapped her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Let's go home."

She nodded, slowly pulling away, before interlocking her arm with her brother's while keeping her free hand in Damon's. She smiled as she watched Stefan lock his fingers with Caroline's, Matt wrap an arm around Jessa, and even Tyler, taking a moment to check on Liv and brush a small tear away from her cheek, before they finally, in unison, all began to leave the cemetery.

It was a small moment, an insignificant moment in the grand scheme of their eternity, as they all walked together in silence, but she couldn't help but feel incredibly grateful. Her heart still ached, and probably always would, but at the same time, she felt rejuvenated.

The road would be long, and often, not always pleasant. There would most assuredly be more pain, more grief, and more uncertainties… but at least, she acknowledged, they would get to face them all together. They would get to live - as friends, as family, as soul-mates. Their eternity belonged to them, forever open to possibilities and endless opportunities.

However, they had just reached the gates of the cemetery when she suddenly stopped; a strange feeling coming over her. Damon and Jeremy both turned to look at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked Damon, gently touching her arm.

Elena shook her head. "I don't know." She paused to listen to the woods around them, unsure of what she was hoping to hear. "Do you feel that?"

Damon looked around, before looking back at her nervously. "Feel what?"

She shook her head again. "Nothing. Never mind. I just had a strange feeling. Like someone was watching us. But it's nothing. Let's go." She continued on, leaving Jeremy and Damon behind to watch her in confusion, before they again began to follow.

All of a sudden, the sound of cracking leaves and the snapping of tree branches under someone's feet behind them, forced all eleven of them to come to an instant stop.

"Dear Bonnie Bennett, this is the second time that you've made me attend your funeral, and I really do _not_ appreciate it. Don't you know what you're doing to my love life here? I mean, I'm not the most romantic of individuals, but even I know that funerals can really dampen the mood, especially after just getting _engaged_. So thanks for that. But, in hindsight this is probably just your way of keeping me in check, and I do suppose, I owe you one, so I guess I'll let it slide this one last time."

They all froze, listening to the voice behind them; a voice full of amusement, kindness and tears as she read aloud the letter, a letter unmistakably written by Damon.

"In all seriousness," she continued reading, "I owe you everything, Bonnie, and I'm not sure if I ever got to truly say thank you for what you did. So thank you…"

They slowly turned around, continuing to listen to her words as they washed over them, stopping their hearts and illuminating their souls.

"Not just for saving my life, because my life is ultimately useless, but because you brought me back to _her_. You've met me. You know me. You were _stuck_ with me. And only you can testify as to how utterly and completely useless I am without her."

At the sight of Bonnie before them, Elena felt her heat beginning to quicken in disbelief, her hand crushing Damon's in shock. There she was, standing approximately twenty feet in front of them holding what appeared to be pages and pages of letters; all still completely intact and un-burnt.

"But the problem, Bonnie, is that we are _all_ pretty useless without you. I mean, I'm sure you've got a record book of all the times you've saved our asses by now. You've surely been keeping tabs of all the favors we owe you, right?" She let out a small laugh that was muffled by tears. "No. Probably not, because that just wasn't who you were. You didn't hold grudges, even when you should have. You didn't dwell on past mistakes, even if they still haunted you. You didn't give up on people, even when they'd given up on you. It just wasn't who you were. It's not who you _are_ – yes present tense, because I know you're still there. You don't give into death that easily, Bonnie Bennett. I would know. So many memorials and all…" Her voice slowly trailed off as she let out another small laugh. "You are a fighter, Bonnie. Don't ever forget that. Don't ever forget that you are powerful and strong and capable. No matter where you are now, no matter what happens, we will remember you. We will always be grateful for the life you gave us. Because in the end, you didn't just save us from our enemies or from disappearing into oblivion, you saved us from ourselves. You saved us all from becoming the worst possible versions of ourselves, and for that, we owe you everything. So take care, Bonnie, and don't forget to check in every once in a while, okay? If not for me, than for Jeremy and Elena. I know they'll be expecting to hear from you. We all will. Oh, and that promise I made to you? I promise to always keep it. You know me… I never break a promise. Sincerely, your forever frenemy, Damon Salvatore."

She slowly lowered the letter, her eyes full of amusement and tears as she shook her head in Damon's direction.

"Bonnie?" she heard Jeremy say, barely above a whisper. They all watched her as she held up another letter before slowly pulling it close to her heart.

"This one," she said softly, her voice shaking as she stared at him, "was my absolute favorite."

Their eyes lingered on each other for a fleeting moment, completely dazed as they smiled at each other in disbelief.

And then, in a flash, Jeremy was running towards her, lifting her up in his arms. Her legs tangled around his waist as he held onto her tightly, running a hand through her hair, kissing her, squeezing her as tears continued to stream down her face.

Elena's hand had risen to her mouth in shock. She felt like she was living a dream as she watched them. She slowly turned to look at Caroline, who stood in equal disbelief behind her.

Before she knew it, they were all rushing towards her. Jeremy slowly lowered her back to the ground so that they could each hug her. As Elena threw her arms around Bonnie, she felt her body giving into happy sobs as the reality of holding her best friend began to sink in. This was happening. Bonnie was back.

"How?" She couldn't finish the question as Bonnie squeezed her neck tightly.

"You're _engaged_?" Bonnie giggled against her ear.

"That's the first thing you want to ask me?" Elena cried against her shoulder.

Bonnie nodded before pulling away, absolutely beaming at her as happy tears continued to fill her eyes. Elena slowly stepped aside as she allowed Caroline and Stefan, and then Damon to move in for their hug.

"You just _had_ to read that out loud, didn't you?" Damon jabbed, squeezing her tightly.

"You know I did," she grinned against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," he whispered sincerely.

Bonnie slowly pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders intently. "You _did_ save me," she acknowledged. "You're words. The night I sent you back? They were everything, Damon."

He nodded in sincere appreciation, before finally stepping aside, allowing Jeremy to once again move in to hold her.

Elena felt herself leaning into Damon, watching them in sheer disbelief and amazement.

"How are you here?" Jeremy asked between kissing her. "This isn't a dream again, is it?"

She smiled before turning to acknowledge each of them, who all equally longed to hear the explanation behind her miraculous appearance.

"Magic always finds a balance," she said softly. "This was _always_ how it was supposed to be. _This_ is what Grams had intended when she promised I'd find peace. Things just got complicated along the way."

They all looked at each other in confusion.

"A balance," acknowledged Ric, seeming to understand. "Like the balance of killing another witch… the witch you were connected to."

She nodded, as did he. It wasn't a question; it was a statement of understanding.

"Lucy and I were tethered together by magic," said Bonnie softly, "and despite her ambition for control, or her power hungry ways… she did care about me."

Damon snorted, but she ignored him.

"She made a promise to Grams that she would protect me, and she did. She made an assurance with the Spirits that, should anything happen to her, nothing would happen to me. She traded her life for mine. _She's_ the reason I'm here."

Damon sighed and clicked his teeth. "Well… Alaric helped… _some_."

Bonnie smiled at them both. "Thank you."

"God, I can't believe you're here," cried Caroline as she threw her arms around her one more time.

"I've missed you," smiled Bonnie onto her shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of everyone."

"Well someone had to," she grinned.

"So," said Bonnie, pulling away from her to examine everyone. "You two are a couple now," she said, pointing to Caroline and Stefan, who both grinned slyly. "You're the new teacher," she pointed at Ric. "You're the new sheriff, dating the new witch," she pointed to Matt and Jessa who both smiled bashfully.

"Deputy," corrected Matt.

Bonnie shrugged before continuing. "You two are the official keepers of all things magical now," she pointed at Luke and Liv. "You're slowly getting the hang of this whole human thing again," she smiled at Tyler. "And you two are _engaged_?" She pointed at Damon and Elena.

Everyone in the crowd suddenly turned to look at them. "What? I've kept up!" She smirked, repeating her statement from her first trip back from the dead.

"Wait, what?" said Jeremy, quickly looking to his sister. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"When between all the funerals and resurrections? Sorry. Been a little busy," snapped Damon playfully, before wrapping an arm around Elena.

"You're not even going to ask for permission? I mean, Elena's practically a daughter to me," jabbed Ric as he moved forward to hug his best friend.

"Why, so you could say no?"

"Damn, right," chuckled Ric, patting him on the back.

"Well you could have at least told _me_," smiled Stefan, slowly approaching his brother.

"Well, you know how these things go. Pesky love triangles and all."

"No more love triangles," chimed in Caroline with a grin. "_Ever_."

"Deal," smirked Stefan before hugging his brother. "I'm happy for you. Truly."

"Thanks, Stefan," said Damon sincerely, before acknowledging Caroline. "You too."

Elena was so busy watching and appreciating Damon and Stefan's moment that she was completely caught off guard when Caroline and Bonnie both threw their arms around her again.

"Oh my God we have so much to plan!" shrieked Caroline. "The flowers, the dress, the venue, the cake! Agh! It's going to be _epic_! I'll plan everything! Oh my God! We can be your bridesmaids! All of us!"

"Oh no," said Damon under his breath as Elena playfully jabbed him with her elbow. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Caroline fall back into her familiar, overachieving, party-planning self; a personality trait that she now loved and adored. She just didn't have the heart to tell her that the odds of her and Damon holding out for a big wedding were slim to none. Hell, she'd be lucky if they weren't on a plane to Vegas tonight. But she smiled at her, nonetheless.

Discussion eventually, and thankfully, shifted back to Bonnie as everyone continued to hug her and ask her questions about her time on the Other Side, until finally, everyone began to make their way back towards the Boarding House.

As Caroline and Stefan, followed by Liv and Tyler, Jessa and Matt, and Bonnie and Jeremy began to leave the cemetery, Elena quickly grabbed hold of Damon's hand, forcing him to stay back with her.

Ric smiled, shaking his head in understanding. He quickly moved in to give her a hug. "I told you we'd get through it." She squeezed his shoulder tightly.

"Thank you for everything, Ric," she said softly. "And in case I haven't told you yet, thank you for sticking by us. For a moment there, I'd forgotten what it was like to have a family."

Ric nodded, continuing to hug her. When he finally pulled away, she could have sworn there were tears behind his eyes. "You take care of her, okay?" He said, turning to Damon. "No more blowing her up!"

"I promise," Damon chuckled, "I won't be making that mistake again."

"And you still owe me that drink!" He grinned, pointing at him before following the other's lead in exiting the cemetery.

"Dick." Damon shook his head in laughter before finally turning back to look at Elena. "Sorry."

She shrugged, incapable of removing the smile from her face. She quickly stood on her tiptoes until she had her arms fully wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him. "For what?"

"I'm not sure, but there's probably something to apologize for. I'm just covering all my bases."

"I watched an old movie once that said 'love means never having to say you're sorry,'" she giggled.

"You're kidding, right?" He chuckled. "Have you met us? We're the definition of 'I'm sorry.' It's like, what our entire relationship is built on. It's just what we do."

She smiled. "You screw up, I forgive you?"

"Hey now! You, _my lady_, are no angel."

"But you forgive me, anyway? Even when I don't deserve it? Right?" She smiled, but her voice was hesitant.

He grinned and leaned his forehead against hers. "Always."

"So... no more walking away?"

"Never."

"And no more,"

"One night stands with douchey frat guys?" he interrupted.

"_Ever_. No more lashing out and killing my friends?"

"Nope. And no more supernaturally planted, or otherwise, dreams about my brother?"

"Or sleeping with my endless array of doppelgängers?"

"_Gross," _he chuckled. "Or using the dreaded '_friend'_ word ever, _ever_ again?"

"Or snapping necks just because you're in a bad moon?"

"Hmmm," he thought for a moment. "Fine. Just as long as you never lose your memories, get impersonated, or body hijacked ever again?"

"No promises… but I'll see what I can do," she laughed.

"Deal," he grinned.

"Deal," she smiled, tangling her fingers into his dark hair. "Good."

"Good," he challenged back, his hands locking around her waist.

She leaned up to kiss him one more time, before resting her head against his chest. "Thank you for today."

"Yeah well, a resurrected Bonnie wasn't exactly on the agenda, nor was writing a letter that she can now forever use against me, but what can I say? I'm an overachiever."

"I'm serious," she laughed, playfully hitting his chest. "The letters were a great idea. I should have thought of it. I feel guilty that I didn't."

"Why? Just because you were the only one Bonnie ever thought to send burning messages to? I was paying attention that day, Gilbert."

She laughed again. "No, because that day was such an important day for all of us."

"Yeah, well," he held her tighter, resting his chin on the top of her head. "We thought Trevor and Rose were going to kill you. It wasn't exactly forgettable... well, for you maybe."

She laughed and playfully hit him again. "Not just because of that," she said more seriously, slowly pulling away from his embrace so that she could look him in the eyes. "That was the day that everything changed."

"What do you mean?"

"That was the beginning of the sun and the moon curse. It was the beginning of Klaus and Elijah and all of the Originals coming to town. It was when Jeremy began to fall in love with Bonnie…" her voice trailed off. "It was when I first saw that you'd do anything for me. It was the day that everything between us began to change, the day I nearly ran into your arms instead of Stefan's, the day you told me you loved me…. I should have remembered."

She could tell that he was no longer sure if they were talking about Bonnie's letter or her memories, but decided to reassure her with a kiss anyway. "I loved you then, and I love you now, Elena. The details in between are insignificant. All that matters is that we made it here. _Finally_!" He grinned as he suddenly twirled her around, causing her to laugh, before pulling her back into a deep kiss.

He was right. Their love had defied the limits and the expectations of death. They had overcome the impossible by simply refusing to give into the notion that the other was just too far gone or too impossibly out of reach. They'd refused to accept the romantically, fated version of their love story: that death was the end, and that all that could remain were faded memories and imagined ghosts to have one-sided conversations with. No, their love had pushed the boundaries and redefined the limits of possible. Their love was the definition of faith, the definition of hope.

And as he took her hand and they made their way after the others, they began to make plans, plans much too important to wait. She longed for a girl's weekend away with Caroline and Bonnie. He longed for some quality time with his brother, Alaric, and "hell," he laughed, "maybe even Enzo." But most of all, they longed to make up for the long lost time away from one another.

Not much else mattered. Not the troubles of their past or the uncertainties of their future, because he was right.

All events, both preceding and unforeseen, were irrelevant, for two things were officially, truly and undoubtedly certain: she was Elena Gilbert and she was, and would forever be, in love with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Oh, and Happy TVD Thursday! :)


End file.
